Above All This Bustle
by Bdoyle
Summary: Continuation of Just a Walk in the Park because so many asked for a Christmas story. Melinda and kid Skye celebrate their first Christmas together with the help of family and fiends but things get difficult when May is called away and a case worker pays a visit
1. Chapter 1

**Above All This Bustle**

Six months had passed since the day May carried Mary Sue from St. Agnes'. The little girl adjusted quickly to her new home, secure in the fact that May would always be there. The stark white guest room now sported pale blue walls with a border of soft white clouds. The plush white carpet had been replaced by one just as soft but a fine shade of dark blue. The bedding was a shade of star speckled baby blue on one side and a field of pale yellow with tiny blue dots on the other. Willie the Panda sat on the pillows during the day waiting to be snuggled closely by a dark haired little girl throughout the night.

Small figurines of Dorothy and her three companions set atop the chest of drawers and a large framed lobby poster of the movie covered one wall. A small desk took up the far corner, its drawers filled with markers, crayons and any other item a little girl needed to doodle on rainy afternoons. It also held everything she needed for completing homework assignments.

The bare wall under the windows now sported three book shelves filled with tomes on several levels. Dr. Seuss books leaned against Harry Potter while the Velveteen Rabbit remained on top right next to I'll Love You Forever, Skye's favorites. The little girl never went to sleep without a story and May was happy to oblige no matter how tired she was or what the day had wrought.

Skye had helped pick out the new design for the bathroom, complete with a set of small steps that rolled out from under the sink. Most of the design was under the sea, with fish and seahorses. The tub was still much to large for the tiny girl to get in and out but May was always there to help even though she had the contractors add a step that ran the length of the big basin.

For now the little girl was called Skye as a nickname but May had promised when the adoption was final she could choose to keep the name as her own. Until then she'd have to use her given name at her new school. She'd started there in September, enrolled in a special class to help with her reading difficulties. The teachers were understanding and patient. After diagnosing the little girl as dyslexic, the program became easier and by the end of October she was much more confident in her ability.

Although the Sisters at St Agnes had done their best to keep up with immunizations and health visits for their charges, Skye's records were incomplete. She was not happy with her new pediatrician's suggestion that they follow up on booster shots and missed inoculations. The nurse explained that almost all of them had to be injected into a large muscle and Skye's pencil thin arms and legs left only one other target. The little girl put up a brave front but ended up holding on tightly to May for every injection.

The doctor's main concern was with the child's size. At eight years of age Skye stood about the same height and weight as a five year old, in the 5th percentile. After several tests that were as exasperating for May as for the little girl, the doctor determined the child's small stature might be related to the extreme emotional stress and lack of nurturing and affection she had withstood for most of her life. The pediatrician explained to May that, although extremely rare, Skye could be suffering from psychosocial dwarfism which when caught early enough could be reversed with the child's need for attention and affection. May breathed a sigh of relief knowing Skye would never again lack either and made it a point to shower her little one with more affection that she thought she'd ever be able to give. May never saw herself as a mother but could not help the love she felt for this little girl. So on a course of healthy foods, plenty of outdoor exercise and much needed affection the doctor would keep a close eye on the child's development.

That was not to say that Momma May did not have rules and consequences for breaking them. Skye had boundaries and knew what it meant to cross them. May was pretty much no nonsense when it came to that. She had simple chores like putting all of the flatware into the dishwasher after every meal, making her bed every morning, finish all of her homework and helping to put away groceries. The little girl enjoyed helping with the laundry and preparing meals as well. She'd crossed the line only twice in the six month period.

She'd argued with May over the fact she hadn't come directly home from school, needing the time to play with a few friends at the park. Despite May's attempt to explain how she had worried her and needed to come directly home before choosing to spend time with friends, Skye insisted she was old enough to make her own choice then stomped one little foot and exclaimed that May could not tell her what to do. Her second skip over the boundary was when she hid in one of the school lavatories to avoid a oral reading test. May was called from work and two hours later the janitor located the little girl in one of the lavatory's storage closets where she had picked a lock and fallen asleep in a large crate of toilet tissue. Both adventures earned her a dose of Nainai's method of teaching little girl's to mind their mothers.

So on this snowy night in late November, Skye stood at the glass doors looking out at the frantically swirling flakes.

"I don't think there's gonna be any school tomorrow." She smiled as she turned and scuffed her stocking feet across the parlor rug on her way to the kitchen. "Can I come to work with you?" The little girl smiled as she rested her chin on her arms across the kitchen table.

"Hmmm," May answered as she sipped a cup of hot tea. She tapped one finger against the side of the delicate cup. "I'm sure Mrs. Gibbons will be home all day and she loves having you visit."

Mrs. Gibbons turned out to be an excellent neighbor, despite that oversized cat that somehow ended up in May's condo more often than not. She lived across the hall and until five months ago when Skye woke in the middle of the night with a fever of one hundred and three, Melinda had only seen the woman in passing.

May was not one to panic, but a kid that hot was something that brought terror to any mother. She considered calling the base, the doctor there would know nothing about kids but fever was fever. Doing that would mean she'd have to reveal the fact that she now had a child and she just was not ready to take that step…not yet. At three a.m. she bundled the little girl in a blanket and headed for garage intent on visiting the nearest emergency department. She closed her door and locked it then turned toward the elevator, meeting Mrs. Gibbons as she exited.

If she hadn't been carrying her very sick child, May probably would have wondered what a woman Mrs. Gibbon's age was doing at that hour, but as it was she really didn't care.

"Is everything alright, May?" The woman asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's Skye…she's…she's got a fever and I…" May stammered for one of the very few times in her life.

"Oh dear, you'll never get up town, there's an accident on the bridge. Traffic is backed up for miles. It took hours for my driver to go around town to get me home." The woman tsked.

May had no opportunity to react as the older woman took charge. She sent her back into her home and followed giving directions as they walked. "Get that blanket off of her and everything else as well." The woman ordered as she headed for the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. A few minutes later she had May lower Skye into a tepid bath and disappeared. May almost fell into the water herself wondering what to do next, but Mrs. Gibbons reappeared with a bottle of red liquid. She explained it was fever reducer, child strength, but her own doctor had prescribed it for her for some silly reason. Skye took it with no problem once May redressed her and tucked her back into bed. The next morning they visited their pediatrician, suggested by Mrs. Gibbons, for the first time. All the drama was caused by an ear infection and cleared with a round of antibiotics.

It turned out Mrs. Gibbons had been a pediatric nurse until her retirement fifteen years ago. She hadn't lost her touch. From that day on the woman checked on Skye and May almost everyday. When school started in the Fall she offered to keep the little girl after class until May returned from work. Apparently, Mrs. Gibbons knew May's crazy schedule.

"Ya know, May…" Skye used her best puppy dog eyes with a bit of a head tilt. "Mrs. Gibbons is kinda old. She might need a rest from a kid like me."

May set down her cup and smiled. "Mrs. Gibbons can hold her own and I have every confidence that she can more than handle my wild child." She tapped the end of Skye's nose just as the little girl's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"But what if it snows so much that everything gets all stuck and you can't come home?" Skye asked with baited breath. "What if you can't come back for days and days?"

May leaned forward and placed her chin on her hand. "First," she held up one finger. "There will never come a time that I cannot come home to you and on the infinitesimal chance that it snows _that_ much you will be safe, warm and well fed with Mrs. Gibbons who has more than enough room to keep you as a _very well behaved_ guest until I get here." She closed the short distance between them and placed a quick kiss on the little girl's head before standing and taking her cup and saucer to the sink.

"But…" Skye started again, stopped by May's mom glance. Her mouth snapped shut as she drew a deep breath through her nose. "I just really wanna see yer work." The little girl mumbled to her chest.

May moved back to the table and leaned down to rest on her elbows. "My office is no place for a little girl." She said softly to her little one's pout. "And I am pretty sure my boss would frown on having one visit…" May pouted then quickly added, "Even for a little while," before Skye could make the statement.

"But what if there was nobuddy and I was all alone and…" Skye let out in one breath as May stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmmm, guess you'd be stuck with me," she smiled. "I would just stay here with you and work would have to do without for a day."

"But…"

May held up one finger, stopping the little girl. "I think it is time you took your little butt and put it in the tub." She hooked a thumb over her shoulder toward the bathroom.

"If there's no school tomorrrrrrrr," Skye broke into laughter as May whisked her up and tossed her over her shoulder then headed for the bathroom.

xx

"Mrs. Gibbons has a Christmas tree bigger den the frigerator." Skye announced as May lathered the shampoo on the little girl's head. "She has a story fer all the stuff hangin' on it. One looks just like Muffy!" The little exclaimed as she turned toward May with one eye squeezed shut. May smiled as she wiped the suds away with a damp cloth. "One looks like a hammer but she says it's a gravel."

"Gavel," May corrected. "Mrs. Gibbons' husband was a judge."

Skye nodded as May tilted her back and poured clear water over her hair to rinse the shampoo away.

"She even gots seashells." The little girl sputtered as she sat back up and rubbed the water from her eyes.

"Has, Skye," May corrected as she stood. "She has seashells."

"Yeah," Skye nodded as she pulled a soap crayon from the dish on the tiled wall. "They gots all sparkly stuff on 'em and little pearls, but Mrs. Gibbons says they ain't real."

May smiled and shook her head. Skye's grammar was atrocious, but she was working on it. "Isn't real, Skye."

"They isn't real." The little girl amended her statement.

"Ar…" May started then chuckled softly and let it go. "Five minutes and then out, got it?" She warned her little one.

"Five minutes," Skye nodded as she knelt then sat back on her legs and began drawing a green triangle on the tile with her soap crayon.

May shook her head and turned toward the little girl's bedroom. She picked up discarded clothing and dropped it into the wicker hamper near the door. Pulling out fresh undergarments and PJ's she thought about how long it had been since the smallest hint of Christmas had graced her apartment. She didn't even own a sprig of holly.

She'd thought about it a few times in the past few weeks, especially after she and Skye had shared Thanksgiving dinner with Mrs. Gibbons. The woman was overjoyed to have someone sit at her enormous dinning room table and use all of her fine china. May had cringed every time Skye lifted that crystal glass to sip her sparkling grape juice. The fact was she held her breath until all of the dishes were safely placed in the dishwasher and Skye was back in their own apartment.

As a child, Melinda had celebrated Christmas with her father. Her mother was either away on a mission or just too busy to join them. Baba had always gone all out, decorating every room. Even the bathroom had a Santa toilet seat cover and special towels. The tree usually took up a third of the living room and held more ornaments then little Mellie thought possible. On Christmas Eve they hung stockings and walked around the small town admiring the decorations other families had used to adorn their homes. Baba always read The Night Before Christmas and in the morning there were mountains of presents.

It had been so long since she thought about it and so long since she'd even spoken to her father on Christmas day. She made a mental note to call him. Skye would have a week off from school and maybe it was time she met her grandfather…but not before they celebrated their first Christmas together.

Ten minutes later Skye was tucked into bed with May seated at the edge of the mattress. The new mom tucked the covers up under her little girl's chin and smiled at her grip on the fuzzy little panda. For a moment she just took in the glow of the child who had come to her pallid with dark circles under both eyes. Skye had grown almost two inches since she'd come to live with May, convincing the doctor that they had indeed caught the little girl's growth issues in time.

"You er lookin' at me funny." Skye giggled.

May widened her eyes and smiled back. "That's cuz you're a funny lookin' kid."

Skye crossed her eyes and hung out her tongue then broke into even more giggles.

"Ham," May scoffed, then tucked the blankets once again. She let out a soft breath as the little girl settled down, folding her hands over her chest. "You know we have to see Dr. Collins on Thursday." She nodded.

"Noooooo," Skye whined as she squirmed down and under the blankets. "No more shots." She grumbled from beneath her bedding.

May pulled back the blankets and tugged the little girl back up onto the pillow. "I promise this is the last time until you are much older."

May's heart went out to the poor kid. Although the Sisters of St. Agnes tried their best, some kids just slipped through the cracks and Skye was one of those. Although, seeing the child's reaction at each pediatrician's office visit May was pretty certain that Skye might have found those cracks and slipped into them willingly. The little girl was sadly behind in required immunizations and boosters. Apparently since St. Agnes also ran their own school, this was missed there as well. However, Skye's new school's nurse was quick to point out she'd need to catch up or withdraw until she did. Dr. Collins started doing that on their first visit and assured the school he would keep his new little patient on schedule. Skye dreaded every visit that came with at least two pokes and the last time it was four. The nurse frowned when she eyed the skinny little child, informing May that all inoculations had to be given in a large muscle and Skye's pencil thin arms and legs just didn't meet muster. Unfortunately the little girl sat on her only large muscle and put up quite a fight at having it used as a target. May solved the problem with a death grip hug that held the little girl still but did nothing to quash the screaming she managed throughout the ordeal. Skye spiked a fever that same night and spent the next day in bed, sleeping most of the day away with a doting Mrs. Gibbons administering a liquid fever reducer at regular intervals. She assured May it was normal and in forty eight hours the child was back to normal.

"I hate shots!" Skye sniffled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know, kid, but these are the last and you are all caught up." May consoled her, brushing stray hairs from her brow. "I thought after we're done, we might shop around for a Christmas tree."

The little girl's mood switched gears in a snap. "Really? A big one like Mrs. Gibbons gots?" She gasped as she sat up with a bounce.

"Has," May nodded.

Skye stared for a moment then slipped back down with a look of guilt. "It don't gotta be big. We just had a little one at St. Agnes, it was okay. We maked all the ormints."

"I'm sure you did." May smiled, hating that Skye had not had a Christmas like she had shared with her Baba as a child. "But, here," she pointed to the floor, "in this house, our house, we are going to have the biggest, best tree you have ever seen." May poked the little girl's tummy.

"With lights and sparkly stuff and special ormints? Mrs. Gibbons gots one from China! It's real pretty. She let me hold it." Skye nodded quickly. "I was real careful." She added.

"It takes a long time to collect all those ornaments, Skye." May smiled. "But we can start and you can pick out the special ones you like."

"You too?" Skye asked around a yawn as she rubbed one eye.

"Mmm hmm," May nodded. "But right now, you need to close your eyes and get some sleep." She leaned forward and kissed the little girl's forehead."

Skye curled over on her side, with Willie the Panda safe in her arms. "You read to me?"

"Absolutely," May smiled as she picked up the book she had set at the bottom of the mattress.

"Don't skip no pages," Skye yawned again. "Cuz I'm not sleepin', just lisnin with my eyes closed."

May stifled a chuckled and gave a slow nod as she opened the book. _"_ _I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."_

xx

May smiled as she turned out the light and watched as the soft glow of the night light took over the room. Skye had no fear of the dark, but it made May feel better knowing the little girl was no longer engulfed by darkness.

She padded to the kitchen and stared into the living room, picturing a large evergreen in the far corner. There were no boxes of treasured mementos to drag out of the back of the closet. May hadn't decorated a tree in…well, in a very long time and she was absolutely certain her mother had never done so. She'd told Skye it would take years to amass the number of ornaments and decorations that Mrs. Gibbons owned. She hadn't told her it would cost a fortune as well. Spread out over a few decades that was not hard to swallow, but all at once. Not that she couldn't afford it, but…but…there was another option.

May looked at the clock on the kitchen stove and knew it was three hours earlier in San Bernardino. She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone. She pressed a number she should have called a long time ago and wasn't surprised when it was answered on the first ring.

"Mellie? Is that you? Has something happened?" Baba's voice was concerned but not panicked. He was used to this. He'd lived with it a long time.

"No, Baba, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you still had all of those Christmas treasures we used to put up every year."

Dead silence.

"Baba?"

"Tell me," William May commanded in his soft spoken way.

Melinda hesitated just enough to make her father even more suspicious. She knew, she could hear it in the sound of his breathing. He always knew when she had something to tell him, something she was not sure he would approve of or see eye to eye with her. She drew a deep breath.

"I've done something you will have a hard time believing, Baba." Melinda May smiled despite the feeling of guilt that overwhelmed her. Not that she was ashamed of Skye or her decision to make the little girl her daughter, but she felt horrible for not sharing the news with her father sooner.

"I am listening, Melinda." William's voice was firm, but gentle. He was a fair man and always listened to his daughter but was not hesitant to let her know she had disappointed him or would be punished for her indiscretions.

Melinda smiled at the familiar tone. "Baba, it is something you will enjoy…I hope." She told him then quickly added. "I've made you a grandfather, Yeye." She used the Mandarin term for grandfather.

"Mellie," William breathed. "You have brought a child into this world, please tell me that you have married."

Melinda shook her head. "No, no…Baba, no, I haven't married or given birth." She quickly amended her statement realizing in her haste to tell her father she had said everything wrong.

There was a brief moment of silence. "I am sorry, Mellie, but I do not understand." William sighed.

"I'm sorry Baba. I just wanted to tell you and…I've…I'm adopting a little girl, Baba. She is…you will love her I promise."

Again the silence was deafening and Melinda's heart fell. She knew her mother would admonish her for this wild decision but never expected adversity from her beloved Baba.

"When will this take place?" William asked with no emotion.

"I…she's with me now, Baba. I've had her since…for the last…almost seven months." Melinda stammered.

"I have been a grandfather for more than half a year and you have not told me." The sound of his voice was heartbreaking.

"I am so sorry, Baba. I know, I should have told you sooner, but things were so…" Melinda started to explain.

"Children are not easy, Mellie and require a great deal of your time…"

"I know," she cut him off. "But she needed me so much and…and I needed her…and…"

"I would expect nothing less of you, Mellie. She surely is a special child if she has stolen my daughter's heart. I look forward to meeting this little one of yours."

Melinda wiped the tear from her eye. "Skye, Baba, her name is Skye."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child, I am sure." William was smiling, she could tell and smiled as well. "I have saved all of your treasures, daughter. I will get them to you as quickly as I can. My granddaughter will have a Christmas just as her mother celebrated. This I promise."

"Thank you, Baba." Melinda whispered softly.

They spoke for more than an hour, Melinda explaining the story of how she met her little wild child and what led them to become a family. William shared news of his health and many successes in his golf game. They spoke of Lian and where she might be this time of year and who had heard from her last and how she was doing and was she still with the Company. As usual Melinda ended the conversation with promises to come to LA and visit, explaining it would not be until Skye had a school break. William agreed, knowing his daughter more than likely would not come. Again he promised to have the Christmas treasures to Melinda within a week and ended their conversation with a heartfelt exchange of 'I love you' and 'see you soon'.

May made a final check on Skye, tucking her cold foot back under the blankets and kissing her forehead once again, then fell into her own bed and slept soundly for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

The snowstorm that hit the area did cancel school the next day and the day after, giving Skye the opportunity to argue her point again. Why couldn't she just go to work with May? It ended with the little girl spending two days with Mrs. Gibbons. It wasn't a total loss. It seemed the older woman felt the need to bake more Christmas cookies than Skye thought the entire condominium could consume, but she was happy to help…and serve as taste tester.

Thursday came much faster than the little girl anticipated and she ambled into the kitchen on that morning with Willie under one arm and a fist rubbing one sleepy eye.

"Did it snow again?" Skye asked in a scratchy voice, looking toward the large glass double doors.

May smiled and shook her head. "Nice try, kid." She sipped her tea, swallowed and placed the cup in the saucer. "We see Dr. Collins in…" she looked up at the clock, "two hours."

Skye's shoulders fell as her mouth drooped. "I forgot."

"I didn't." May sighed with a sympathetic frown.

The little girl pulled the panda into her arms and hugged it to her chest. May stood and moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her. "Look at it this way. By lunch time it will be all over and we'll be off to find that perfect Christmas tree."

May spent the next forty five minutes consoling the little girl, drying her tears and wrestling her into her clothing. Not even the promise of breakfast at Carl's perked up the child so they settled on a bowl of Cheerios and half a banana, most of which remained uneaten.

Skye sulked all the way to the doctor's office and refused to even lift her head while seated in the waiting room. When her name was called she refused to stand even when May reached out a hand. When the woman bent forward and whispered into the little girl's ear she let out a frustrated sigh and took her mother's hand but walked as slowly as possible into the examining room.

Reduced to panties and a camisole the little girl frowned at the cordial nurse and answered questions with in one word, a quick nod or shake of her head. The nurse smiled at May telling her the child had grown another quarter of an inch and gained another pound. Skye fidgeted on the table as the nurse checked eyes, ears, and blood pressure before the doctor came smiling broadly into the room and performed all of his checks telling the little girl and her mom she was 'fit as a fiddle'. Skye wondered what that meant then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them when the nurse carried in a small tray and set it on the counter.

"Last time, Skye." The doctor smiled again and squeezed her knee. "All caught up until you're about twelve. That's four years." He held up four fingers then tapped one on the tip of her nose.

The next ten minutes were comparable to a world wrestling championship but in the end Skye received all three inoculations despite her protest. May was thankful for the time the doctor allowed her to console Skye and comfort her before leaving the office. As usual the little girl fell into an exhausted sleep once in the car and away from the medical facility.

May smiled as the little girl moaned back from slumber. "Hey, kid, feel better."

Skye blinked a few times and sat up to look out the window then sat back with a cringe. "Where are we?" She rubbed one eye and yawned. "I think I'm hungry." She sighed as she dropped back against the safety seat.

May smiled again and watched the child through her rear view mirror. "You should be," she shook her head, "no breakfast." She tsked.

"Are we in the woods?" Skye queried as she looked again at the large pines and snow drifts along the road's shoulder then turned forward. "Are we lost?" She worried.

"No, silly," May laughed. "I was told the best Christmas trees grow out this way."

"Christmas trees grow?" The little girl was somewhere between shocked and amazed.

Even the tiny tree in St. Agnes' common room was some kind of plastic that the janitor put together and took apart every year. She had watched the two men who came to Mrs. Gibbons' apartment and pieced together the giant tree that stood in her living room.

"Of course they grow, silly. They're trees. My Baba and I would go every year to find the perfect tree for our Christmas. I thought you'd like to find one we can have for ours."

"Baba?" Skye giggled.

"My father," May narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Baba is Mandarin for daddy."

"Oh," Skye snapped to attention and chewed her lip as she lowered her head.

"It's okay, Skye." May smiled.

The little girl grew quiet as she watched the scenery. "May?" She asked in a soft voice after a few seconds. "Will in grown in the living room?"

May thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, Skye it won't grow. We'll have to chop it down to take it home."

" _Then_ what happens to it?" Skye was clearly conflicted.

After a few more minutes of thought, May let out a soft sigh. "How about we just check out these trees to see which is the most beautiful so we know exactly what we're looking for?"

"No chopping?" Skye asked timidly.

"None," May assured her, smiling into the rear view mirror as the cars wheels crunched on the snow sprinkled gravel of the parking lot.

Skye watched as May exited the vehicle and walked around to open her door and help her from the safety seat she still used. The little girl was hesitant as she peeked around May at the snow covered forest scene beyond.

"Do we gotta go in the woods?" She asked with trepidation as she reached for May's hand and slipped to the ground.

May smiled, noticing the little girl's death grip on her hand. "It's okay, Skye. This is a good place. I promise. Lots of people come here to find their own special tree and everything that goes with it."

Skye turned quickly at the sound of a child's squeal. She moved closer to May and looked up with wide eyes. She relaxed slightly when the sound was followed by the laughter of several more children.

"Hey there!" An older man waved and smiled as he walked toward them. He stopped in front of May, pulled off his glove and extended his hand. "I'm Ted," he introduced himself. "Haven't seen you before. First time?"

Skye moved behind May, peeking around her. May nodded as she shook the man's hand. "You come highly recommended." She smiled at his healthy grip.

"Great time of year, ma'am, specially for your little one." He wriggled his fingers at Skye who pulled back behind May.

The large man clapped his hands together and directed his comments toward Skye. "So, you here to pick out the perfect tree this Christmas?"

Skye pulled farther behind May who reached back to pat her shoulder, just as a means of support. "Well, we'd like to just look." May smiled back at her little one. "Seems my kid here is a bit of a conservationist. She's a little concerned with cutting down a tree just to have it die a few weeks from now."

Ted pursed his lips and gave a nod then pushed back his yellow baseball cap and squatted down to the child's level. May coaxed her out gently but kept an arm around the little girl's shoulders. Skye leaned into May's hip fully expecting to be admonished by this very big man.

"I'm real glad you feel that way, sweetie pie." He smiled. "But, let me tell you a little story before you make up your mind." He waited for the child to give a tiny nod then continued. "You see we grow these trees special just for people to come and pick them as their Christmas tree. We only use the ones we know won't make it to next year because they'll be too big or too old and have to be cut back to make room for new trees." He smiled at the little girl who did not look convinced then smiled up at May.

"After Christmas we have a special deal for people who bring back their tree." He told them as he stood and motioned for them to follow him toward a large barn structure.

"You put 'em back inna ground?" Skye was astonished.

The man chuckled as he opened the large door on the barn and put out a hand for them to enter. "Not exactly." He smiled.

May stood in the large structure with Skye's hand tightly in hers. They looked at the wide space and strange machines lined against one wall. Other than that the barn was empty.

"When we sell any of our trees we send along a special recycle bag. You know recycle, right?" Ted asked.

Skye nodded. "Reduce, reuse, recycle, that's what my teacher says. We gots a special blue can inna cafteerya to put plastic stuff in er stuff with the little triangle on it."

"Exactly!" Ted pointed a finger at the little girl. "So anybody who brings back one of our trees after Christmas is recycling."

Skye shook her head and looked up at May. She wasn't exactly sure it was okay to disagree with an adult. May raised her brows, she was just as curious.

"Ya can't recycle a tree." Skye shrugged. "They just get all brown and fall down."

Ted walked over to one of the machines and gave it a pat. "Not here," he smiled. "People bring them back and we put 'em in our shredders. We make mulch then use it to create compost and use that to fertilize the new trees and keep the smaller trees warm and healthy all winter. We even use it to help plant seedlings…baby trees." He offered as explanation.

"Those we don't shred we put out in the farthest parts of our acreage. The animals use them for food or shelter and well, then nature takes it course and they decompose into the earth. So nothing gets wasted or thrown away." Ted smiled then shook his head and frowned. "But you know those artificial trees might be beauties and save a couple trees but they only last a few years before they get a bit shabby and get thrown in some landfill where it takes decades for them to degrade." He smiled at May's look of skepticism. "Course, I am a bit biased on the subject."

"Teacher says plastic takes a hunred years to be gone." Skye nodded.

"Well," Ted sighed. "I guess it's up to you and your mom, sweetie pie. You spend some time here. We've got lots to see." He moved them back toward the door. "Got some great displays in the Christmas Tree Village Shop right over there. You can pick out special ornaments, lights, even trains if you're interested" Ted pointed toward a long low building to the right. "Snow Land is just over that little rise," he nodded past the building. "Kids love our winter play ground." He gave a quick wink. "Course you can always take the trail," he jerked a thumb to the left, "and check out the trees, might just find your perfect match." Ted removed his cap and pushed back his wiry gray hair as he waited for May to perhaps make a choice, then smiled again and nodded toward a red cottage with white trim. "Maybe you'd like something to warm you up first. The kitchen's got some great soups and stews to keep a body warm out here in these parts." He winked at Skye. "Hear they make the best hot chocolate on the mountain and _you_ get to choose how many marshmallows to plop in for tastin'."

Skye looked up at May with wide eyes. "Can we?"

May raised an eyebrow. " _I_ get the final say on how many marshmallows you plop." She tugged the little girl's hand gently and headed toward the cottage.

xx

May drew the line at five, but Skye was thrilled to have even one of the fluffy homemade marshmallows in the steaming cup of hot cocoa the waitress set in front of her. Of course it wasn't until after she downed a bowl of soup and half a grilled cheese sandwich which the waitress recommended as the number one choice of every kid that entered The Cottage. May settled for a cup of hot tea and a tuna sandwich.

After warning the little girl that her drink was extremely hot because it needed to melt the mallows, the waitress repeated most of what Ted had told them about the other activities at the Tree Farm. Skye sipped her treat carefully as she swung her feet under the table. She watched as families went in and out of the homey-style restaurant. Some hurried in from the cold, sat down and ordered hot food while chattering about everything they had done on their visit while others opted for cups of coffee or hot chocolate, covered them and headed back outdoors. Everyone seemed in good spirits and every child was more excited than Skye could ever remember seeing anyone. Christmas wasn't much to get all bubbly about at St. Agnes. Mostly the Sisters told the children about the birth of Christ and said extra prayers they called novenas. Skye did as she was told, but mostly just repeated the words cuz she was pretty sure God didn't hear her anyway…well at least until He sent May. She watched a little girl walk by holding her mother's hand and turned to smile at May.

"Could we recycle one of them trees?" The little girl asked around a swallow.

May raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward to wipe the chocolate from the child's chin. "Changed your mind, hmmm?"

Skye looked out the window for a moment, deep in thought, then turned back. "Plastic takes a lot time to go away but Ted says the trees get used quick." She looked down into her cup and spoke softly. "I don't wanna tree to just die inna forest cuz we didn't take it home for Christmas."

May smiled back a laugh. "I really don't think Ted would let any tree die, but I think he made his point." She nodded as the little girl lifted her head. "I think we can commit to bringing back a tree for recycling."

Skye smiled broadly. "A big one, like Mrs. Gibbons gots…has." She quickly corrected herself with an approving nod from May then gulped the last swallow of her cocoa and turned to grab her coat.

"Whoa there, kid." May stopped her. "First we freshen up a little, okay?" She nodded toward the ladies' room and Skye acquiesced.

A few minutes later they were standing in the brisk cold. "So what first?" May grinned, allowing the little girl to make the choice.

Skye raised her brows in surprise. Rarely did she get to decide anything, but May gave her lots of choices like what she wanted for dinner or what story to read or which shoes she'd like to wear today. That was the best because she had four pair to choose from now. She never had more than one pair and that had to last until there was another pair her size. Every pair was brand new. Nobody ever wore them before she did. Skye liked that. She even had real snow boots to wear and today that was a good thing because there was a lot of snow.

May pulled the little girl's hat down over her ears and zipped her coat up to her chin. "Warm enough?" She smiled before standing back up and reaching for the little mitten covered hand. Skye gave a nod and pointed to where she had heard the children's laughter earlier. She didn't tell May she was super warm, almost sweaty warm or that the three spots the nurse had stabbed that morning were throbbing. She didn't want to ruin the time they were having or miss one minute of it. May might get mad. She might take her home and forget about the whole thing. This was the best place the little girl had ever seen. She didn't even know stuff like this existed. She wasn't gonna let a little poke ruin their day.

xx

It was past dark when May pulled into her parking space in the basement garage of the condo. She smiled at the sleeping child in the back seat and let out a long sigh. The tree tied to the roof of her SUV was just as wide as the car and probably weighed twice as much as she did. Oh hell, who was she kidding it was probably three or four times that. It took three young men to get it up there. She'd have to call maintenance to make arrangements to have it brought to her apartment tomorrow. Hopefully they would be just as willing to set it up in the large red bucket Ted had provided to hold it.

She turned off the ignition and leaned back against the head rest. May had had some wild days that left her achy and stiff for few hours but never a work out like she'd had this afternoon. The tree farm provided patrons with large inflated tubes to bounce more than slide down snow covered mounds in what Ted referred to as Snow Land. May lost count of the number of times Skye pleaded with her to 'go one more time' and she did not have the heart to say no. Seeing the little girl so enthusiastic about anything was heartening because Skye rarely let down her guard and always seemed afraid to have too much fun. Even if she did get excited she would quickly rein in her emotions and apologize for acting out or making noise. They slipped and slid down those little hills until Skye's mittens were wet enough to wring.

A quick trip to the Christmas Tree Village shop produced a new pair of red mittens emblazed with hand embroidered pine trees. Skye's eyes lit brighter than the thousands of mini twinklers when she stepped into the decoration room. She lightly caressed the selection of ornaments but stopped when she spied a display of gold and red baubles. Reaching out she barely touched one that hung from a dainty hook. It resembled a red lantern decorated with golden Koi and Chinese figures. A small red tassel hung from a gold eyelet at its base. Skye let it tickle her palm.

"It's just like Mrs. Gibbon's." She whispered in disbelief.

May put her hands on the little girl's shoulders and admired the ornament. She had to admit it was beautiful. She wasn't sure if the beauty came from the object or Skye's fascination with it. "How 'bout we pick out a tree and come back for decorations."

Skye nodded, but looked back at the ornament several times before reaching the door. She stopped and looked up at May. "What if somebuddy gets it before we come back?"

May wasn't sure if it was fear or disappointment in the child's voice. She took Skye by the hand and headed back to the display motioning for one of the elf costumed clerks and insisting the Red and Gold lantern be held until they returned. Skye smiled her satisfaction and eagerly accompanied May to the Tree Path. The next hour and a half was spent checking and rechecking every tree.

Ted finally came to the rescue telling Skye he had been saving a special tree for a special customer and he was pretty sure she was just that. He gave May a quick wink, took Skye by the hand and walked to a small gate that he opened with a large key. The walked a few hundred feet on a circular path and stopped in front of a large tree May was sure she'd already pointed out two or three times. Ted walked the little girl around it and lifted her up to feel the soft needles. He told her it was a Scotch pine and they'd been taking special care of it for a very long time just waiting for the right little girl. May actually rolled her eyes at the guy's 'bull' but appreciated the yarn he was weaving for Skye. When the child looked at May with that look that meant she would never ask but she really liked this tree, it was a done deal.

They spent the time it took the Tree Elves to collect the tree, bind it and secure it to the SUV, choosing lights, ornaments and a wreath for the apartment door. May smiled at the rosy cheeks on her little girl and made a note to spend more time in the great outdoors. It seemed to bring out the best in the child. Skye could barely stand still as the checkout person packed their purchases. When it came to the small green box that held the lantern, May stopped the girl. Skye's face fell, thinking May had changed her mind but smiled broadly when she told the clerk Skye would be holding that one herself.

The little girl took the box as if it were fragile treasure and cradled it all the way to the car, surrendering it to May only when she had to be buckled into her safety seat. May placed it back in her arms before stacking their packages in the hatch and heading for home. The almost two hour drive had brought them to now and May let out a breath before opening the door. The packages would have to wait. She couldn't carry them and the little girl but would be back as soon as Mrs. Gibbons could stay with her for a few minutes.

May smiled as she lifted the child who still embraced the small green box. She hefted the skinny child to her shoulder and marveled at how this tiny kid could be so heavy just because of winter garb. Once inside their apartment she dropped her keys on the foyer table and kicked off her boots then wriggled the little girl's footwear loose and let them drop to the floor. She made her way to the bedroom and laid Skye on the bed then gently took the box and set it on the nightstand. Again she smiled at the little girl's rosy cheeks, but only for a moment before thinking it odd that after all this time they were still so red.

May put a hand to the girl's forehead as she tugged off her hat. Alarmed at the heat she felt there she quickly unzipped her jacket and pulled her to sit then slipped it off. Before letting Skye back to the mattress she pulled the heavy sweater she wore over her head then tugged off the woolen socks she had insisted the little girl wear under her boots.

The heat had been on in the car and Skye had been bundled to keep warm at the tree farm. May hoped the little girl was overheated but couldn't help recalling the last time she'd visited Dr. Collins for three inoculations. That was four months ago. She was healthier now. She'd gained weight and lost those dark circles under her eyes.

May wasn't taking chances. She pulled off the rest of the little girl's heavy clothes and felt the heat in her arms and legs, clammy and rosy colored. Throwing a thin blanket over the child she reached for her phone. Mrs. Gibbons was there, thermometer in hand, within minutes.

"One-o-three," the older woman announced.

May put a hand to her forehead. "I never should have taken her out today. I should have just come home. What the _hell_ was I thinking?"

Mrs. Gibbons stood and put a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "You were being a mother to that little girl." She smiled as she nodded toward Skye. "We both know how she is about doctors and all those nasty injections. You wanted to help her forget all about it and there is nothing wrong with that. There is no way you could have known…"

"After last time?" May stopped her. "And why didn't she tell me she didn't feel well."

Mrs. Gibbons grinned at the sleeping child. "Probably having too much fun doing things she never dreamed of to notice." She gently patted May's back. "Now, let's get that fever reducer into her and let her sleep for a bit. If it hasn't gone down in an hour we'll run a cool bath, but I think she'll be fine."

An hour later Skye was sleeping soundly, her fever down to one-o-one. Mrs. Gibbons shared one last cup of tea and helped with the dishes while May retrieved her packages and made a call to the maintenance office. Mrs. Gibbons checked the little girl, directed May to give her another dose of medication in two hours and not to hesitate to call her if the fever returned. With that she said good night and left May seated on the child's bed.

She tucked the blanket around Skye and softly rested her lips on the little girl's forehead, thankful for the warmth but not heat that met them. Skye whimpered a little as she turned on her side and curled into a ball. May pulled Willie from the opposite pillow and slipped him into the child's arms. Skye hugged him to her chest. Looking at her watch, May made a mental note of the time and calculated the minutes until she'd need to use the fever reducer again. It was just enough time to heat some soup and noodles. She was sure this little one would wake hungry.

Leaving Skye's bedroom door open she padded to the kitchen and began to prepare what she needed. A soft knock at the door had her puzzled. She smiled thinking Mrs. Gibbons was more than likely worried and back to check or perhaps had forgotten something. She hurried to the door after a quick glance toward Skye's room.

May unlocked the knob then the deadbolt before pulling open the heavy door. "She's fine. Did you for…"

"Hello, Mellie." The man spoke softly as he pulled the hat from his head and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"Baba…" May breathed as her jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

William May stood outside his daughter's door holding the handle of his rollaway suitcase in one hand and his hat in the other. He smiled at the woman he still saw as a child. "Are you going to invite me in or merely stand there staring at me until I must do so myself?" He grinned.

May shook off the mixed feeling of shock and affection as she stepped aside allowing her father to enter. He pulled the aged suitcase behind him and stopped inside waiting for Melinda to close the door.

"Do not look so surprised, Mellie. I am not that old that I cannot make a short trip across the country." He handed her his hat and shrugged off his overcoat. She took it and moved to the hall closet before turning back and watching him pull his case to the end of the foyer.

William stood and took in the large living room. "I see you have not made changes since your mother lived here." He turned and smiled at his daughter.

Melinda stepped next to him and realized that the room had not changed since she was a child. It remained pristine like the museum Skye thought it was. Other than the bit of dust that gathered between the visits of the cleaning woman there was barely a foot print in the deep pile of the carpet. The only rooms she used were the bedroom and the kitchen, and of course her office and small gym on the second floor. Even now, Skye spent most of her day with the neighbor and seemed more comfortable in that living room than the one where she was terrified of breaking something or making a mark on the white carpet. It was certainly time for a change.

"Everything in its own time," she nodded without looking at her father.

He laughed a silent laugh and wrapped an arm around her, bending to kiss the top of her head. "So much like your mother.

Melinda wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him gently resting her head on his chest for a moment before pulling back. "Seriously, Baba, what are you doing here."

William turned and moved toward the kitchen. "My daughter calls me after almost a year and asks for Christmas treasures she has not worried about since she left home, then tells me she has given me a grandchild. Did you think I would stay away and wait for you to come to me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Melinda took a breath and hoped the flush in her cheeks did not show as she looked to the floor.

If he noticed, William did not comment. "Did you think I would allow some heavy handed baggage person manhandle the treasures it took us a lifetime to collect?"

"So you packed them and traveled with them?" May asked. "Unless you bought each box a seat, they were still handled by baggage."

"Ahh, Mellie," William sighed as he shook his head and appeared to be searching for something. "I still have some connections and one just happens to own a private jet. It was simply a matter of a phone call and our treasures are safely downstairs in your storage locker."

May stared for a moment.

William held up a set of keys on his index finger. "I still have these as well and it was nice to see that Steven is now the director of maintenance. He was always a fine worker. I am sure it is well deserved."

"That and his father was the last director," May huffed as she moved closer to her father. "What are you looking for?" She asked as he opened a cabinet door then closed it quietly.

"I was sure your mother always kept the tea in this place." He tapped the door softly. "And the kettle on that shelf," he pointed as he spoke.

Melinda shook her head. "I have made a few changes," she snarked as she walked across the room and opened a tall cabinet door next to the stove. She held out a hand toward the requested items then pulled out the kettle and walked to the sink. "All of the tins are freshly filled," she noted suggesting he make a choice.

"I was hoping to meet my granddaughter." William remarked as he set a small red tin on the counter and bent to look into the hall off the kitchen.

"I'm afraid she's already asleep." Melinda sighed as she drew two cups with matching saucers from the cabinet next to the sink and set them on the table then turned on the gas under the kettle.

"You are a strict parent, Mellie. It is only half past seven. I did not think children went to bed this early now a days."

Melinda shook her head as she pulled a plate of walnut cookies from pantry and placed them on the table then added a small jar of honey. "We spent the day at a," she stopped, almost laughing at herself. "At a Christmas tree park, plus she had a few inoculations this morning, which she sometimes has an adverse reaction to," she stopped and looked toward Skye's bedroom. "I guess I should have second thought the trip to the park but I promised and well…"

"Ah, so not so much like your mother, giving in to a little girl's desire." William smiled his approval. He'd always thought Lian had been too strict with the girl. He hoped she would model a parenting style more like his own.

"She fell asleep in the car on the way home and felt a little feverish to me." Melinda explained. "I didn't want a repeat of the last time, so yes she is in bed at seven-thirty."

"Then perhaps just a peek, a very silent peek?" William suggested.

Melinda nodded. "She's a sound sleeper. We won't disturb her." She motioned for him to follow and grabbed his suitcase a second before he took it from her.

"I am not yet an invalid, Mellie. I can take my own bag." He smiled.

She shook her head. "You can use the room at the end of the hall. If you need to freshen up I will get some clean linens."

William shook his head. "I arrived hours ago and had a fine visit with Steven then took a walk around the old neighborhood." He spoke softly as he followed his daughter. "So much has changed, but it was good to see Carl's is still on the corner."

"He passed a few years ago." Melinda told him. "The new owners kept the name, the food and the service is still excellent."

"I will have to pay a visit." William smiled.

"Skye's favorite breakfast stop," Melinda spoke softly as she turned the knob on the little girl's bedroom door.

She moved quietly across the softly lit room with William close behind. He stood at the side of the child's bed and smiled as his daughter brushed the dark hair from the little girl's face then bent to kiss her forehead. She stood and placed the back of her fingers against the same spot. Then stood back as Skye squirmed a bit then pulled her panda close and snuggled into her pillow.

William nodded at his daughter. "She is beautiful in sleep." He whispered, "just as her mother was so long ago when I would sneak into her room to kiss her head." He put an arm around Melinda. "I see she has the same panda as that small girl I remember. I believe you called it móhú de."

Melinda laughed as she turned toward the door. "Fuzzy one…guess I wasn't very creative."

"You were three and it was quite fuzzy as I recall."

"Wu Li," Melinda whispered. "Móhú de's cub, but Skye calls him Willie."

"A fine name," William smiled as he waited for Melinda to step out then followed and closed the door with a soft click.

Melinda hesitated staring at the door for a moment. "She's still warm, but it's almost three hours before she can have more Motrin®."

"We will keep a close eye on her, but for now I think sleep will be the best thing." William spoke softly.

The squeal of the tea kettle called them to the kitchen.

xx

After a few amenities such as 'how is work?' and 'what's new on the west coast?', May and her father shared a comfortable silence. He was surprised she kept the walnut cookies in her kitchen. Melinda had not been one for sweets in many years. May explained they were Skye's favorites and she had purchased them the day before knowing her little one would be quite upset over the number of injections she'd receive at her doctor's visit. He laughed and warned her about the dangers of spoiling her only child.

William listened as May told him Skye's story and her experiences a St. Agnes, after which he agreed that the little girl was due a bit of spoiling and meant to do some of it himself. He'd brought presents for her in his bag and was anxious to share them. He also looked forward to unpacking the Christmas treasures with his daughter and his granddaughter, sharing memories with both. He hoped Melinda would not be too upset with the new treasures he'd purchased for the little girl. Not being able to choose from the ornaments he thought she would like, he'd taken them all.

"It is apparent that the child has some Asian background," William remarked. "I would think you would choose a name that better reflects your culture."

"Like you did?" Melinda stared over the edge of her cup.

William looked into his. "Your mother and I felt it would be easier for you growing up to have a more European name. I have since seen the error of that."

"Skye chose the name. I took her to the park where we used to watch the clouds. She asked if she could share that piece of the sky. After the Bradshaw disaster she begged me to let her be my sky," May recalled the scene in the foyer of St. Agnes. She drew a breath then exhaled slowly. "It sealed the deal. She's been Skye ever since."

"I see." William nodded.

"Her full name will be Skye Qiaolian-May when the adoption is final. I thought Skye May was just a little too plain. She needs some flair and a bit of culture doesn't hurt either."

William chucked as he put down his cup. "And you've given her your mother's name as well. It is a good name for a child with such a pretty face."

May raised her brows and let out a soft whistle. "I don't know how I will tell mom that she is a grandmother. I don't think she will be as thrilled about it as you are."

"Do not underestimate your mother, Melinda." William sighed. "She too wishes to see you happy and I am sure she will understand when you share the child's story."

Melinda let out a soft huff. "Well, I don't have to worry about it. Skye might be in high school before she has the opportunity to see her grandmother. I don't remember the last time I spoke to her. It may have been when she turned over the lease of this to me." She rolled her eyes around the apartment.

"Be careful in your criticism, daughter. You too have a job that will take you away for long periods of time." William warned.

"I won't put it before Skye." Melinda shook her head. "I will take her with me if it comes to that."

William tsked at the statement. "You know that is not safe."

"I promised her she will always be safe with me and I do not break my promises." Melinda stared into her empty cup.

William sipped the last of his tea and gently set the cup down. He stared at his daughter knowing she was deep in thought, but this was not the time for this discussion. He was sure she was aware of the danger she faced in her difficult job and the risks it meant for the small child asleep a room away. He was also sure she had taken all of these things into consideration before taking this little one into her home, but maybe not before taking her into her heart. He was not there to lecture. He was not there to judge. He was there to share the holiday with his newly extended family and to become familiar with this little girl she was sure he would love as much as his daughter surely did. He reached across the table and patted the back of Melinda's hand.

"You are a strong mother, Melinda. This little one is fortunate to have found you." He smiled softly.

Melinda huffed a small smile without raising her head. "We're learning together, Baba, one day at a time and I've made a lot of mistakes."

William laughed out loud. "That is what parents do best, Mellie. I have made my share of mistakes. I do not often think of those teen years."

Smiling a sly smile, Melinda chuckled. "I was a smart ass, wasn't I?"

"Among other things, I recall." William chuckled back as he stood and carried his cup and saucer to the sink. He glanced at the clock. "I see we have been talking a while. Let me clean up while you check on Skye and then I think I will take my elderly self to bed. Travel is sometimes exhausting."

Melinda looked to the clock as well. They'd been talking for over two hours. She considered shooing her father off to bed, seeing to Skye then cleaning up and heading to bed herself, but she knew it would be a losing argument. Instead she stood and handed William her cup, saucer and the empty cookie plate.

xx

May stepped from the shower and briskly rubbed a towel over her hair. She'd been up for more than two hours, long enough to give Skye another dose of fever reducer, finish two reports, and complete her early morning workout. It was her time, quiet time, time to get to the things that being the mother of an eight year old with more than her share of issue rarely had time to do. She enjoyed these hours, but never stared without checking on the little girl before diving into it. By the time she showered, dress and brewed a cup of her favorite tea Skye would come dashing from the bedroom already full of energy and with some story she'd forgotten to share the day before. Of course that was on a normal day, when the skinny little imp wasn't down with fever and nursing a sore…well those injections usually left her with some nasty bruises. Skye never complained but bath time revealed all. May kept a jar of arnica gel, just in case.

Today she opened the bathroom door, releasing the steam that had collected in the smaller room and stood draped in nothing more than a towel. She drew a deep breath and reminded herself that the olfactory sense stirred memories faster than any other. Suddenly she was the child, hurrying to wrestle on school close and race to the kitchen while the youtiao were still hot. She pulled on the sweats she planned on wearing for all the decorating that would be done today and headed for the kitchen wondering where her father had found everything he needed to make the wonderful fried donuts she loved as a child. Did he have soy milk as well? Another memory surfaced. Baba had told her he disliked the taste of the soy milk as a child so his mama had created her own sweet version of the recipe with honey and fresh berries. Baba did the same for her. She slid her feet into a pair of plain slippers and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mellie." William practically sang from his spot in front of the stove. He did not turn from his chore but cocked his head toward the table. A plate of crullers set in the center with three small bowls of what she knew was the secret family soy milk recipe.

"Where did y…" she started as she smiled at the neatly set table and her father busy at the stove.

"The bodega at the end of the block is now open twenty-four hours." He turned and smiled as he dropped two more hot dough sticks to the plate. "That I found yesterday when I stopped to make my purchase. I stored it in your refrigerator then."

"How…" Melinda wrinkled her brow in confusion as she limply pointed to the fridge.

"I still have my key. This was after all your mother's home. I spent many hours here." He smiled smugly.

Melinda rolled her eyes and held up a hand. "Spare me the details, please."

"We were adults, Melinda and you were never more than a room away." He pointed with his metal tongs toward the hallway off the kitchen.

Melinda picked up one of the hot donuts, dipped into the thick white cream and took a bite. She closed her eyes and relished the familiar flavor as she grabbed a napkin and caught the crumbs.

"You should sit when you eat, Mellie. It is better for digestion." Again William spoke without turning toward his daughter.

Melinda nodded but could not answer as she took a second bite and hummed with the delicious flavor. Both adults paused as the soft sound that caused them to turn toward the hallway.

Skye stood in the doorway, one arm wrapped tightly around her stuffed panda the other holding up the fist she was rubbing into her eye. The little girl's dark hair poked out in all directions. Her cheeks were rosy but not as flushed as they had been a few hours ago.

"Hey, kid," May hurried across the kitchen and knelt in front of the child. She raised a hand to her forehead then pressed her lips there instead. She stood taking the little girl into her arms. Skye let her head rest on May's shoulder.

"How you doing, kiddo?" May crooned as she swayed side to side and rubbed a hand on the little girl's back.

Skye snuggled into the embrace. "I smell somethin'." She lifted her head and looked into May's eyes. "It smells real good."

"Mmm hmm," May nodded, resting her forehead on the child's. "How 'bout we take your temperature before we think about what smells real good."

Skye had closed her eyes, but she shook her head without losing contact with May. "My belly don't hurt none. I think it's hungry though. It makes me feel hot."

May smiled as she turned toward the little girl's bedroom, walking slowly. "Your belly is always hungry." She teased. She turned and bumped the door open with her backside and winked at her father who had been watching closely.

"No thamoniter, May." She whispered as the door closed with a quiet click.

William stood and smiled at how easily Melinda slipped into motherhood, reminding him so much of his own mother. She'd been quiet and loving, but firm and strong. He noticed how she had instinctively rocked the little girl in her arms and gently eased her into something she clearly did not like. He gave a satisfied nod and turned back to his crullers. He was sure both of his girls would be back very soon.

xx

"All done," May announced as she held up the thermometer and squinted at the small silver line. "Just one hundred," she smiled as she placed the instrument on the nightstand and picked up the small squat jar. "That's not great but it's better than last night." She tickled the little girl's ribs earning a quick giggled.

"How about we put some magic arnica on these purple blotches and then…" Skye rose up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at May, unsure whether to be anxious or afraid. May wriggled her eyebrows as she twisted the top off the jar. She scooped a bit of the gel on to her fingers. "Then we'll go have some of your Yéyé's famous youtiao and soy milk." She spoke slowly as she massaged the gel into the little girl's bruises.

As soon as the gel was applied, Skye slipped off the bed and yanked up her PJ pants. "I got a yay ya?" The little girl scrunched up her face, "and it makes yo tee ow?"

May chuckled as she led the child to the bathroom. "Yep and he can't wait to meet you."

"Where did I get him?" Skye asked around the cool washrag May used to clean the sleep from her face.

"Well, he's been my Baba for a very long time." May explained into the mirror as she gently brushed the little girl's hair. She smiled at Skye's wide eyed reaction.

"Your daddy is here?!" Skye squeaked to May's reflection.

May nodded as she set a hand on either side of Skye's head and sighed at the make-do hair repair. It would have to do for now. "I guess that makes him your grandfather."

Skye spun around and looked up at May. "You mean I gotta grandpa?"

May pursed her lips, raised her brows and nodded. "I think he would really like it if you called him Yéyé." She tapped end of the little girl's nose. "That's Mandarin for grandpa.

Skye hopped from the step in front of the sink and headed for the door. May slid the steps back under the sink and closed the double cabinet doors. "Ain't a mandarin a orange?" Again the little girl scrunched up her face as she took May's hand.

May wobbled the little hand in her own and teasingly glared down at Skye. "We'll talk about that later."

Skye giggled and gave a nod.

They took a few steps to the door and stopped before May turned the knob. "One thing," her voice grew serious, causing Skye to come to attention. "You take it easy today and when I say nap time, no arguments." The little girl nodded her agreement. "And if that fever comes back, it's right back to bed. Got it?"

"Got it," Skye nodded again, "but that's two things." She looked up at May innocently.

May glared until the little girl's lip came out and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Immediately the new mom put a crooked finger under that chin and lifted the child's head to look in her eyes. May's wide smile resurrected Skye's.

"Let's go meet your Yéyé." May smiled as she opened the door and lead Skye into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

William watched his daughter disappear into her child's room. He finished his cooking and quickly scrubbed the pans and bowls he had used to create Melinda's favorite treat. It was not often he could coax his grown daughter to indulge in what she considered 'junk food', at least not since he entered her teenage years and became more concerned with her figure than her favorites. Now he knew her choices were more about health and keeping fit to do the job she had chosen, but to him it was still a little too self sacrificing to deny yourself a bit of a traditional sweet treat. He smiled at the crumbs she had dropped on the floor and quickly fetched a broom and dust pan to rid the kitchen of them before Melinda returned.

May stepped into the hallway with Skye close behind. She took a few steps then felt the soft tug that brought her to a halt. The little girl stood in her shadow, pulling back toward the still open door. May smiled.

"It's okay, Skye."

The child shook her head and whispered. "What if he don't like me?" She peeked quickly around May. "What if he's mad cuz you shared his sky with me? Maybe he'll tell ya ta send me back to the sisters." She tugged harder at May's hand with both of hers.

For a moment May considered telling the little girl that was all so silly then leading her to the kitchen, but this was Skye and for this was serious. Instead she dropped to her haunches and wrapped her hands around Skye's, kissing them softly.

"I don't think your grandfather would come all the way across the country just to meet you, if he didn't like you. In fact I know for a fact he already likes you." She smiled at the child.

"But he don't know me," Skye swallowed and shook her head. "He don't know I'm a bad kid. He don't know I don't fit no place."

May was already shaking her head. "You are not a bad kid, just a little girl that makes mistakes just like all the other little girls in this whole world." She kissed the little hands she held then pressed them to her chest. "And you fit right here," she looked around the hallway. Skye's eyes followed. "Right here in this apartment and right in this space in heart that was so empty." May quickly blinked away the tear in her eye. "Yeye is not sharing his sky with you, I am sharing my Skye with him and I will never, EVER send you back."

"Not even if you Bapa tells ya ya gotta." Skye sniffed.

"Not even," May smiled, still hugging Skye's hands against her heart. "You're mine forever, cross my heart." She let go with one hand and made a quick 'X' over those hands and her heart.

Skye drew a deep breath and peeked around May again, hoping to get a glimpse of the man in the kitchen. She looked back at May, bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

May smiled as she stood and led the little girl down the hallway.

xx

William sat at the table with his eye glasses perched on the end of his nose. He had the newspaper propped in front of him but was more interested in the conversation he could hear in the hall. He pretended not to see his daughter enter the room. She cleared her throat and gave him a quick wink when he cast her a sideways glance.

"Baba," May started as she gently guided Skye to stand in front of her. "This is Skye." She laid her hands softly on the little girl's shoulders. Skye leaned back against her midsection.

William peered over his glasses as he set the paper down. He slipped them off and turned on his chair offering a welcome smile.

"Skye," Melinda leaned forward and looked at the child. "This is your grandfather, my Baba."

The little girl took a deep breath and a step forward. "Very pleased to meet you, sir," she spoke in soft voice. It was apparent it was a practiced response, more than likely enforced by the Sisters of St. Agnes. May was sure the child had been forced to greet every prospective foster parent in the same manner.

William smiled and slapped his hands softly on his knees. "It is fine to see you have such splendid manners, little one, but there is no need to be so formal." He raised a hand and motioned for her to come forward. "Come, let me see my beautiful sūnnǚ."

Skye looked up and back at May who smiled, nodded and urged her forward. Taking small steps she approached the strange man, stopping in front of him but casting her eyes to the pink kitty cat slippers on her feet.

William pushed his glasses up on his nose and peered down at the little girl who refused to meet his gaze. "Hmmm," he hummed softly. "When Mellie told me I was to meet my granddaughter I expected to find someone just this size." He held out his hand, palm down even with the top of Skye's head.

"You are exactly the right size!" He smiled at Melinda as Skye peeked sideways at his hand. "I expected a little girl with hair as dark as ebony and eyes like toasted almonds." Again he smiled at Melinda as Skye shuffled from foot to foot.

"I see the dark silk hair on this little head but only wish to look into my granddaughter's beautiful eyes." He waited a few seconds, watching as the little girl before him wrestled with her emotions. May took a step toward them but he stopped her with a subtle shake of his head.

"I ain't so beautiful." Skye mumbled with a shrug, picking at the hem of her pajama top with both hands.

"Mellie," William breathed as if he were shocked. "Have you no mirrors in this home? No place for this little one to look and see her beauty?" He did not really expect an answer. Melinda smiled at his ploy to gain Skye's attention and perhaps a bit of trust. "Or perhaps you have not told this small one just what the name you have given her means in the language of her ancestors."

Skye shook her head. "I don't got no sisters, only them at S'agnes."

"Ahh, my lovely xiǎo hái'ér you are part of a very long line of proud Mandarin people. Someday you and I will have time to talk about all of them and how important you are, not just to me or to my daughter, but to the world as a whole." William tapped the tip of his finger lightly on Skye's chest. "Until that day and so that you know just how beautiful and important you are to me…to us," he nodded toward Melinda. "I have this for you." He put two fingers into his shirt pocket and withdrew a small red envelope and held it out to her.

Skye hesitated, unsure of what she should do.

"It's okay, Skye." May whispered as she placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

Slowly the child took the small envelope from William and held it for a moment before lifting the lip and peering inside. She swallowed once and looked back at May blinking her slight confusion.

William chuckled and gently reached for the object. "Let me show you," he smiled as he inverted the envelope and dumped a fine gold chain into his palm then drew it up between two fingers allowing the small jade figure to dangle from it.

Skye's eyes went to the object, mesmerized by the tiny but perfectly formed green monkey. She reached up and careful put her hand beneath it. William allowed it to drop and watched as Skye held it gently in her palm. "It's a little monkey." She smiled up at it. "It's cold." She remarked as she closed her hand around it.

"A characteristic of jade," William informed her. "This monkey is very special and made just for you." He took the chain in his fingers again and unclasped the lock then leaned forward and placed it around Skye's neck. It hung on her chest and she pulled her chin back to admire it the smiled up at the man.

"This is the water monkey. She belongs to those who are vigorous since water is the source of all things. She is inexhaustible and intelligent just as the one who wears his image." He leaned close and pretended to whisper so Melinda did not hear. "And this little monkey likes to play tricks so she must learn to listen and follow her mama's direction."

"Is it mine, fer real? Fer keeps?" Skye spoke to the tiny monkey at the end of the necklace.

"It is my gift to you, my first gift to you as my precious xiǎo hóuzi." William smiled.

Skye smiled. "Saw hosey," she tried repeating the words. "That mean granddaughter?" She looked up at William for the first time.

He smiled back. "There are those beautiful eyes!" He exclaimed, slapping his palms on his knees. "Just as I imagined," he grinned as she smiled at him.

"It means little monkey and I think you need to say something. Don't you?" May urged.

Skye nodded at May then turned back to William. "Thank you, yay yeah." She paused for a moment then quickly added. "May says I should call ya that cuz it ain't grandpa in ayshin but I ain't all ayshin cuz maybe my dad was a not ayshin guy."

William smiled at the little girl. "You are Asian enough for me and definitely a xiǎo hóuzi." He opened his arms and with a tiny nudge from May, Skye returned the embrace. He pulled her on to his lap and turned to the table, pulling the small bowl of white cream to her. "Now you taste my specialty and tell me if Carl's makes such a delicacy." He reached forward and took one of the crullers, breaking it in half to share it with her.

Skye took it and followed William's example, dipping the donut into the cream then taking a rather large bite. She chewed slowly before her eyes widened and she swallowed a second before repeating the action. The second bite caused her cheeks to bulge.

"Easy does it, kid." Melinda warned as she sat and dipped her own cruller into the cream.

"Carl's don't got nuttin like this," Skye spoke around another mouthful, earning a stern look from May. She quickly sipped her still warm tea and swallowed then wiped her mouth with a napkin and tried again.

"Even them big pancakes don't taste like this, Yeye. Do ya make 'em every day?" She turned and spoke to the man.

"Hardly," May responded before her father could promise that he would.

William did not miss the glare his daughter cast toward him. "This is a special breakfast for a special occasion, but I do believe I can make healthy breakfast just as easily." He chuckled.

The rap at the door caused all three to turn in that direction. May glanced at the clock. It was barely eight. She pushed herself from the table and ordered Skye to stay where she was, knowing her father would do the same. One peek through the small hole in the door relieved her anxious feeling as the young man from maintenance stood holding the large tree that had spent the night tied to the roof of her car. She opened the door revealing four other young men holding boxes and bags with even more lined up along the wall of the hallway.

"Mornin' Ms May," the young man grinned. "Boss said you wanted an early start. This convenient for you?"

May stepped aside and waved an arm toward the living room.

Again the young man smiled. "Just show us where you want it and we'll get right on it."

xx

Skye stood back and stared at the giant tree in awe. May was impressed. It looked better than she imagined standing in the corner of the spacious living room and the green brought new life to the overwhelmingly white room. Yep, right after the holidays this room was getting a full make over. She'd already removed a lot of the items Skye felt were too 'breaky', wrapping them carefully in tissue and storing them in the large empty room on the second floor. The only thing she kept in place was the large red and black dragon that stretched from one end of the soft table and fascinated Skye every time she glanced at it. The child asked endless questions about the object to the point that May actually started making up stories about it. She'd never paid much attention to dragon lore. Maybe she should have. The little girl named the silly thing Sparks and enjoyed adding her own spin on the stories May told. Yep, the room needed an overhaul but Sparks would stay.

"I think it's the wrong one." Skye whispered to no one as she continued staring at the massive tree. "It's way bigger."

May snorted a little laugh as she placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "It just looks bigger inside, kid."

William had squatted down to Skye's level and stared up at the tree as well. From that vantage point the tree did look as if it were monstrous. "It is a matter of perception, little one. In nature this tree is surrounded by the world but here it is confined within these four walls."

Skye looked around the room and then back at the tree. "And the ceiling," she added.

"And the ceiling," William smiled in agreement as he stood and massaged his knees.

May frowned at the rosy cheeks on her child and moved to place a hand on her forehead. Skye slipped away quickly, causing May to sigh in frustration. The little girl moved to the stack of suitcase sized boxes behind the sofa. She peered at the Chinese figures drawn on each and gently tapped on the top of the nearest box. "I ain't never gonna read these letters." She sighed.

William stood behind the small girl and chuckled softly. "Then I shall translate," he smiled and tapped the same box then ran his finger below the unfamiliar writing. "This one says, 'Mellie's favorites'." He loosely translated.

"Mellie?" Skye scrunched up her face as she turned toward her newly adopted grandfather.

William smiled and nodded toward May. "Mellie is _my_ little girl."

Skye put both hands over her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Was," May scoffed.

William waggled his brows at the little girl causing her to giggle even harder. He nodded and cocked his head toward May.

"Okay, you two, enough, we have a lot of work to do…but, Ted said we'd need to give our tree a big drink then let it settle for about an hour before putting even one little decoration on it."

Skye slumped with disappointment. William let out a sigh, or the adult version of his own disappointment then smiled and grabbed the top box of treasures and headed for the center of the room. "Then we will have plenty of time to explore all of the memories I have brought to share."

Skye hurried to join him, sliding to her knees next to the box filled with excitement and anxious for him to lift the lid. She sat back on her feet and rubbed her hands on her thighs, smiling up at her grandfather. "Are ya gonna look too, Mellie?" She sniggered, looking up at May.

Melinda shook her head, smiled and dropped to her knees on the opposite side of the box. "That's May to you, kid." She warned. A flash of fear crossed Skye's face as she gave a quick nod.

William sat on the sofa with the box at his feet and glanced from his daughter to his granddaughter then back. "Tell me xiǎo hóuzi, why do you call my daughter May."

Skye squirmed a little and scooted closer to the box, tracing one of the large black characters with her finger tip. "Cuz she is," she shrugged, then looked up at William. "She's my May, like I'm her Skye. She's _my_ May for always." She shook her head and continued. "I ain't never gotta go away cuz May says I get to stay forever and never _EVER_ go back."

Melinda smiled at her father. She'd never insisted the little girl call her mom or mommy or anything. If Skye wanted to call her May, well she was fine with that. It worked for her. Maybe the kid just couldn't come to call anyone by that name. Maybe it brought back things the kid just didn't want to face just yet. But, they had their whole lives to wade through that mess and when Skye was ready to talk, May would be ready to listen and do whatever had to be done to help her kid through it. Fact was she wasn't even sure if she felt like a mom yet, or if she thought of this little imp as a daughter.

There was something, a bond…a connection that she couldn't describe. It came with the stab in heart when Skye woke from a nightmare and clung to her as if she'd never let go. It was there when the little girl's laughter tickled her soul until she had to laugh along even when she wasn't sure what was so funny. It was then when she ached when she held the child until her sobbing stopped and her tears were dry. And it was there when she slept on the couch because her kid's fever was still one hundred three and she needed to be close, just in case. But it was also there when she sat at the side of the tub every night and listened to Skye babble on about anything and everything. She felt it when the little girl snuggled close as they shared a bowl of popcorn and watched The Wizard of Oz over and over. It almost cut her off when she scolded the child for some infraction and the look of contrition melted her resolve. It overwhelmed her when those little arms wrapped around her neck and then those little lips softly kissed her goodnight. And when she read the same story every night then peeked over the top of the book to see those soft lashes against her kid's cheeks and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she hugged Willie close, it caught in her throat and almost took her breath away.

Maybe that's what being a mother meant…even if you didn't spend nine months in anticipation and hours in labor. Maybe that kind of bond didn't just grow inside…maybe it was that pull on her heart everything that little girl shuffled into the kitchen each morning. Maybe it was that feeling that nothing she had ever done felt so right.

"She's gonna be my real for honest to God mom forever and ever, but I like her to be my May." Skye smiled as William nodded his understanding.

William felt the overwhelming warmth of the relationship his daughter and her little girl shared. He smiled at both and lifted the top of the box.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The first treasure unwrapped was a small figurine. It was a girl dressed in a short white frilly dress with matching hat. She was posed on one foot with the opposite leg outstretched behind her and arms out to the side like delicate wings. Even her boots were the same sparkling white with silver blades on each sole.

Skye stared at it in wonder as she quickly shoved both hands under her legs. She marveled at how the fine glitter shimmered in the sunlight that trickled into the room through the large double glass doors of the patio. It spun on the delicate string William held between two fingers. The little girl watched as it pirouetted clockwise, then counterclockwise. He held it out to her but the child leaned back and shook her head.

"Is she a princess?" Skye exhaled softly. "I ain't never seen a real princess." She shook her head as she whispered almost to herself and stuffed her hands further beneath her.

William motioned gain for her to take the small object. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Uh ah," Skye shook her head quickly. "I ain't so good with breaky stuff." She glanced quickly at the thick black belt her grandfather wore.

William looked to May who very subtly shook her head. He drew the figurine closer to his gaze. "Your mo…Mellie was a fine skater when she was a small girl just a bit older than you are now."

Skye smiled at the use of the name William had for her May.

"She spent many hours on the ice perfecting her ability." He added.

"And collecting bruises," May snorted as she reached for the small object.

"It's real pretty." Skye remarked, watching May smile at the little treasure.

William nodded and crinkled a bit of paper as he unwrapped a second mystery. He held it up in the same fashion. It was not quite as pretty as the first. This appeared to be some kind of snowman, but it was more grey than white. It had but one eye and the orange stub that was probably once a full carrot was now no more than a dot. Its hat had a chip on one side revealing a papier-mâché interior.

Skye squirmed as her fingers began to tingle, squished between her bent knees. "That one don't look so good." She scrunched up her nose wondering why it was wrapped so neatly when it looked so yucky.

William chuckled as he spun the sad little snowman just has he had the skating princess. "Mr. Xuěrén has not had an easy life." He shook his head. "He was the favorite of a little girl that had such slippery fingers. Many times he was dropped and many times I put him back together because of her tears. See here," he leaned forward and pointed to a jagged line around the little figure's head. "After I repaired his head he earned a special spot at the top of the tree where a certain little girl could not reach."

Skye stared at the little snowman, looked at May and then back at William. She swallowed once and looked a May again, but spoke to William. "Did the little girl get hit with a belt cuz she broked it when it was spensive."

William stop, his smile quickly fading. May set the ice skater on the tissue paper in the box and pulled Skye into the space formed by her criss-crossed legs. She took the little girl's hands in her own and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Even in the midst of this season of supposed joy, this little girl was still haunted by the terrors she survived. Even a moment of family memories ignited that memory.

William's eyes met his daughters and caught the unspent tears there. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it quickly, at a loss for the right words. For a moment he simply watched as May silently comforted his granddaughter, then shook his head and smiled again.

"No, no wǒ kě'ài de háizi, it was an accident. That little girl loved this snowman and wanted so much to hold him and love him, but she was just a little girl and sometimes things just slip. Every time we repaired him and he still hangs on our tree every year. He is still our favorite." He held it out and May took it, gently laying it Skye's palm.

The little girl looked at it for a few seconds, then up at her grandfather. "You keeped it even though it's all broke and dirty." She waited for an answer.

"I kept him because he was…he is Mellie's favorite." He smiled broadly, "and mine."

Skye turned the small light figure in her hand. "He got hurt lotsa times but ya kept fixin' him. Ya didn't throw him away cuz he got dirty."

"No, Skye," May squeezed the little girl gently. "We kept him because he is important to us."

"Because we love him," William smiled again as he picked up the ice skater and held it out to her.

May repeated her previous action, placing the delicate figurine in Skye's opposite palm. She held her hand beneath it. The little girl smiled at her then stared at the figures in her hands.

"I still think the princess is the beautifulest, but he's my favorite too." She bounced the little snowman gently.

May smiled at her father and kissed the top of Skye's head again.

"Very good," William clapped his hands. "Now, let us see what other treasures we can uncover." He reached into the box and pulled out another carefully wrapped object.

May placed the already unwrapped figures on the nearest table and sighed as Skye leaned back against her, resting her very warm hands on May's knees. She told herself it was from the little girl sitting on her hands for so long, but glanced at the clock and gave herself about thirty minutes before making another temperature check.

xx

Thirty minutes came and went as William continued to unwrap pieces of May's past. A bright red ball covered with gold speckles, a panda figurine, a shiny pink and white bauble printed with 'baby's first Christmas'. William smiled at the small object and recalled how he had purchased it on a whim about a week before the holiday. He told a mesmerized Skye that his mama had come from China and his own baba was born in California, as was his grandfather. His family was Christian, having lived in small villages visited by missionaries before immigrating to this country. Great-grandma May was a Buddhist. So William grew up with a mixture of both religions, then married a woman who practiced none. He had chosen at the last minute to bring home a tree and decorate for his new daughter. He laughed saying it was no more than a branch compared to the monster in the corner of that grown daughter's living room. Lian had growled and grumbled but relented and the little tree stood on a small table with no lights and but one little pink and white ornament. He smiled at his daughter then told Skye it was the start of the tradition he and his Mellie had with collecting Christmas 'treasures'.

Skye took the little ornament and held it carefully, examining the gold lettering. "We never had these kinda ormints on the tree at S'agnes. We just made 'em outta paper." She shook her head. "And we never had no lights on the tree."

William grinned as he took the small ornament back and placed it on the table with all of the others they had already unwrapped. He reached into the box and pulled a rectangular object out, holding up with a wrinkle crossing his brown. "Hmmm, this does not look familiar. I do not believe it is one of our old treasures." He said to Melinda as he gave the little box a gentle shake. It too was wrapped, but not just with white tissue paper tucked around it to keep it safe from breakage. This box was carefully wrapped with red tissue and taped neatly on both ends.

Melinda looked for a moment then shook her head. "No, I don't think I've seen that one before."

William peered at the box for a few seconds then placed it back in the box. "I guess we should leave it."

Skye's eyebrows raised as she leaned closer to the box. She had climbed up onto the couch to sit next to William as he unwrapped his surprises. "Don't ya wanna know what it is?" She asked the box, without looking at May or William.

"It is not mine. I am not sure I should." Willliam shook his head and looked to May. "Mellie?"

May held up a hand and stifled a smile. "Nope, not mine." She shook her head.

"Ya could still see, maybe ya just forgot ya put it there." Skye argued.

William lifted the small box again, holding it up and staring at it from all angles. "No, I am sure this is not one of our old memories." He looked to Skye and raised his brows then held it toward her. "Perhaps, since you are new to these treasures, you should removed the wrapping?" He nodded and moved it closer to the little girl.

Skye's eyes widened. She sat back and quickly cast a glance toward May who simply smiled and gave a just as quick nod. Skye gave a shy smile and took the box, holding it carefully and staring at it for a few seconds. She shook her head and held it out to William.

"It ain't mine either. I don't wanna break it." Her voice sounded a combination of sadness and remorse.

William pushed it back. "No, I think you are the best person to open this special box. Perhaps it is something that will surprise you."

Skye looked at the box she still held out toward William, then looked up into his eyes. "I already got lotsa s'prizes just lookin in this box."

William reached out and pulled the little girl to his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at May. "How about if we open it together? I help you and you help me." He held the little girl's hands with the box resting there. "I will hold the box and you can take off the paper.

Skye hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity overcame her caution. She nodded and slowly, carefully peeled away the tape at the top of the small box. Melinda smiled at her father as they watched the little girl very gingerly remove the red tissue paper to reveal a plain white box. She looked up at William and smiled at her success. He turned the box on it side and motioned for her to lift the top. The little girl took a quick breath and did just that. Her eyes widened as she peered inside then looked quickly to William, silently asking permission to lift the object free. He smiled back and nodded.

"This treasure is special for you, sunnu. It is your first memory for this holiday." William beamed.

Skye cradled the small object in both hands, slid off her grandfather's lap and almost tiptoed to May. She smiled as she held out the ornament to her. May looked for a moment then took a breath to keep the sob she felt rising at bay. She looked up at her father in awe.

"Where…" she started.

"I have my sources, Mellie. Your mother is not the only one to have friends in special walks of life." He smiled back.

"Ain't it beautiful?" Skye breathed softly, snuggling back down in front of May in order to see the treasure up close.

May nodded. The small figure was an older man holding a little girl up to place a star at the top of a tree, while a younger woman watched. On the base it read, Our First Christmas, Yeye, Mama and Skye. May smiled at the words and ran her finger across them. Written in script, Skye was unable to decipher the words. She placed her small finger atop May's as she read them to the child.

William shrugged and frowned just a bit. "I am sorry it does not say May. I can have it changed."

Skye shook her head quickly and pulled the object and May's hands to her chest. "Uh uh, Yeye. It's okay. Please let it be our first treasure tagether. May _is_ my mom. She just is my May too."

Melinda hugged the little girl to her heart and kissed the top of her head then mouthed 'thank you' to her father.

Skye glanced up over her brows. "Is this really mine for keeps?" She asked softly. At his nod she sighed and laid her hand over the tiny monkey charm that hung on the delicate chain around her neck. "Two presents for keeps, just for me?" The little girl was completely baffled. "I don't never get presents, speshly two in one whole day."

"Ah, but there are so many surprises for new granddaughters," William laughed softly.

Skye leaned back turning into May and resting her cheek against the woman's shoulder. May rested her cheek against the child's, feeling the heat that had risen since her last 'lip check'. She whispered in the little girl's ear. Skye could not keep her eyes off the little figure in her hands. She nodded slowly and turned toward William.

"See-a see-a," she tried to repeat the mandarin word for thank you, May had whispered to her.

"You are most welcome, sunnu." William grinned.

May lifted the little girl to her feet and pushed herself to stand. "I think we've had enough surprises for a while, kid." She turned the little girl and frowned at the deep red blush on her cheeks. Quickly she pressed one hand to the child's forehead and the other to the back of her neck. She put out a hand to Skye who stepped back and shook her head.

"I wanna help fix the tree to look like Mrs. Gibbons." She protested almost in tears.

"Skye," Melinda warned softly. "We had a deal. Didn't we?"

"But…" the little girl started, but stopped at Melinda's raised brow.

William reached across the small divide and took the little girl's hand. He too felt the warmth. "I too feel the need for a nap. We have been so busy and this big tree will wait for us." He pulled Skye closer and kissed her forehead.

Skye nodded and held the new treasure out to her grandfather for safe keeping. He closed her hand around it and shook his head.

"No, sunnu, you take this. Keep it with you. It will be the first decoration we place on your beautiful tree." William smiled as he stood and took the little girl into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never letting go of her new treasure.

William carried the child to her room, placing her on the bed before kissing the top of her head and wishing her well as he left the room. Twenty minutes later, after a temperature check of almost one hundred three and a dose of fever reducer, Skye was asleep. The figurine depicting her new family stood on the nightstand next to the box that held her lantern ornament.

May screwed the top back on the jar of arnica and stood watching the little girl sleep. Immunizations were necessary, the diseases they prevented much worse than the reaction but she still hated to see the kid suffer. Skye had more than her share of suffering in her eight years. She tucked the light blanket around the little girl and stood back as her father approached behind.

"She will be fine, Mellie." He reassured her. "You are doing what is best for this very special little one." He rested a hand on her shoulder as they turned and walked from the room. Melinda pulled the door closed with a soft click.

They moved back to the living room and began picking the small wads of tissue paper from the table and floor, placing it back into the box. Melinda smiled as she lifted a forgotten object from beneath the paper. She laughed as she pulled back the tissue revealing a popsicle stick frame covered with elbow macaroni, painted gold and drowned in glitter. The picture in it was faded with age but she recognized the younger image of her father kneeling down to fit into frame with the toothless little girl smiling next to him.

William took the frame from her hands. "You were five years old," he chuckled. "And so excited I had to unwrap the gift the day you came from school with it." He handed it back.

"I can't believe it's still in one piece." Melinda smiled as she set the frame on the long table next to the red dragon. "Skye will get a kick out of it."

"She has seen much." William's voice turned serious. "Her fear shows although she tries hard to hide it."

Melinda nodded as she moved to the kitchen and filled the kettle. "All the questions about breaking things and being punished?"

William nodded, taking two cups and saucers from the cabinet and placing them on the table. "Did she fear I would harm her?" He was saddened by the thought.

"She was beaten by a man with a belt for breaking a damn ashtray." Melinda spat through her teeth. "She talks about it like we discuss the weather…like it's some damn everyday thing." She balled her fists and thumped them on the edge of the counter.

William wrapped his hands around his daughter's fists. "You cannot change what has been, Mellie. You can only affect what will be."

Melinda smiled through her anger. Her father had said those words to her many times as she grew, as she overcame regrets and mistakes. Yet it was so much easier to work past her own misadventures than this little kid's tragedies. She slipped her hands free and moved to the pantry to retrieve the tea.

"When she got here she was covered with all these egg shaped bruises on her arms and thighs." Melinda shook her head and tried to quell her rising anger. "She told me it was from one of the nuns at that hell hole swatting her with a wooden spoon."

William grinned. "I recall your mother wielding a spoon much the same."

Melinda shook her head. "She threatened with it and the one, ONE, time she did use it there were no bruises left behind." She slammed the tea tin on the table. "She had a bruise across her backside this wide." She held her finger and thumb about two inches apart. "Those damn b.." she glanced at her father and then shook her head. "Those witches beat her for being who she was, not because of anything she did, just for being a clumsy little kid." She slammed her fist against the table.

William pulled out a chair and selected a calming tea to brew. "Skye is safe now, Mellie. She will not have those worries again."

"She never should have been, Baba. Someone should have saved her…someone should have noticed." May shook her head.

"You did," William stopped her. "You saved her."

Melinda closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before sipping her tea. She nodded at her father and he did the same.

xx

Skye tiptoed across her room and listened at the door. She could be quiet, very quiet, quiet enough that May wouldn't hear. Yeye and May were talking. She could hear their muffled voices but really didn't understand their words. She slid her feet back across the floor because sliding didn't make noise at all. Once there she dropped to her knees, then her belly and crawled beneath the bed.

The little girl wriggled to the far side of the area and pulled a yellow notebook from above one of the box springs slats. She lifted her self on her elbows and paged through the book, counting the small x's on each page even though the tally number was written in childish scrawl at the bottom with green crayon on two pages, blue on one and red on the others. Skye counted the pages as well. She'd filled five full pages and half of another. It was the most pages she'd ever covered. She smiled as she pressed the stub of crayon to the page and made one more jagged X then brushed away the little pieces of wax that crumbled off.

If anyone found this strange record they'd think it nothing more than a child's attempt to create notes. To Skye it was a way to keep track of her time. She'd done it at every foster place. She'd never filled this many pages. Most of the time she didn't even fill one. The little girl would go through this ritual There were two days on the weekend and sometimes if she was sick she forgot, but she was pretty sure she kept a good enough count to know she'd been with May almost six months. That made her happy, but also sad and scared.

She'd never been with anyone that long, but May said it was forever. Other fosters said forever too, but they sent her back anyway. May said she wasn't a foster, she was a real honest to goodness home for real and Skye wanted so much to believe her. May didn't lie. She never once told Skye one thing that wasn't true. She told her shots would hurt and she told her she'd get them in her pigu. That was the Chinese word for butt. Skye didn't like it, but she was glad May didn't lie or try to trick her.

But stuff happened. It always happened and she got sent back. Skye stared at the mark she'd made and traced it with one finger. She turned back and looked at all of the x's…all x's, no sad mouths. That little upside down smile was Skye's mark for a bad day, a day when she got hit or locked in a room or went without dinner because she talked to loud or made a mess or broke something. She caressed each page with a soft touch and traced each number before closing the book and folding her hands on top of it. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"God?" The little girl peeked up with one eye, ignoring the bottom of the box springs a few inches above her head. "It's me, Sk…er, Mary Sue." She whispered her real name cuz it was God and well, ya had to be all honest to him. "I really like May and now I gotta Yeye too. I only been bad a little bit and May don't let it go but she don't hit me so…" she paused and peeked up again. "Maybe this time you could let me stay here. I know I ain't a good pray-er, but maybe you could hear me just this one time." She opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh then quickly folded her hands again and put her forehead to them. "Please…" she whispered then rolled over and stashed her notebook back in it's spot between the box springs and the slat that kept them in place.

The child wriggled out from under the bed and climbed back onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over herself then snuggling into her pillow, with Willie in her arms. Skye let out a wide yawn and struggled to keep her eyes open for a few minutes before sleep took her again.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Skye wandered out into the hall after donning a set of sweats. She was tired of pajamas and well, sweats weren't really like getting all dressed. May told her they were staying home and relaxing not for going to the store or visiting friends. The little girl looked down at the pink and purple unicorn on the front of her sweat-shirt and wondered why a friend wouldn't like it. She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe May only meant the gray kind that she wore to clean and do laundry on Saturdays. She always changed before they went to the green grocers, even in the winter.

The little girl looked to the end of the hall, finding the door there closed. That was unusual because that door was always open. It had a large window and the light spread into the otherwise dim hallway. She thought about pushing it opened but remembered that her new Yeye was using the room now and maybe he was resting. After all he was a Yéyé and that meant grandfather and grandfathers were supposed to be old. Fr. Simon was old and he took a lot of naps, so maybe Yeye took naps too.

Moving into the kitchen, Skye tried to ignore the prickly feeling that was covering her whole body. It was too quiet. The kitchen was clean. There was no teapot on the stove and no cup on the table. May kept a cup all day and used it over and over. She said it was silly to take a new one every time she had a cup of tea and May liked her tea. Skye liked to try the different teas, especially since May let her use as much honey as she wanted. But right now she wasn't thinking about honey. She was thinking it was too quiet, like the kind of quiet when you're all alone. Skye swallowed hard and stepped slowly across the kitchen into the foyer.

One glance at the front door helped to alleviate some of her anxiety. The door was locked and bolted. Someone inside had to do that. You couldn't put that little chain thing on if you were outside the door and she knew the back door only led to the garbage shoots and another fire escape. Skye turned toward May's room expecting to see a closed door. She was not wrong. But May did not take naps…unless…unless she was sick. What if May was sick?

Skye climbed the three steps that led to the landing where the master bedroom was located. She stood outside the door for a moment and chewed her lip. At St. Agnes you never, never, ever knocked on one of the Sister's chamber doors. That was one rule no one ever broke. The fact was you didn't even walk down the hall that led to those doors. The big kids told her that once a kid did go down there and just bumped the door. That kid was never seen again. Skye was sure they were teasing, but it scared her anyway. This was different. This was May. At night the door was always open and two times when she had nightmares May let her sleep in that big bed real close to her. It was nice. It was warm and safe and May let her cuddle up and held her and told her it was just a dream and she would protect her from every bad dream she had. The little girl smiled at the memory.

One other time she was really bad and May talked her real slow and kinda loud and she was really scared she would hit her this time, even though she said she wouldn't. Then she had to stay in her room and the last thing May said was that she was real disappointed in her. Skye remembered she cried for a long time, more than she ever cried when Sr. Regina used her paddle or Sr. Jeremy made those little egg marks on her legs or arms. She wanted to tell May she was sorry. She wanted to tell her she would never make another lie about anything. She wanted to tell her she would always remember they would tell each other the whole truth about everything. She was sorry she forgot. But she was afraid May wouldn't listen and she was afraid to leave her room.

After May talked to her quiet and with no smiles for a long time, she said it was time for bed. She tucked her in and kissed her head but said she was so disappointed she couldn't read a story that night. Skye remembered she just couldn't stop crying and she did get out of bed and went very quietly, except for the sniffling to May's room where the door was opened. Skye just stood in the doorway and watched May brush her hair and put a few things into drawers. When she turned and looked at the little girl, who she was fully aware had been watching her, Skye burst into tears and a litany of babble that made very little sense before diving into May's open arms.

May let her sleep in the big bed that night too, even though she was disappointed. She hugged her real tight and kissed her a lot of times, then hummed and sang quietly until they were both asleep.

Skye raised her hand and knocked very gently, almost so softly it could not be heard. She waited, rocking back and forth on her toes then knocked again a little harder. When there was no answer she leaned forward and put an ear to the door then turned and whisper-yelled into the space where the door met the frame. She called to May but got no replay.

Taking a deep breath, Skye jiggled the knob. She only meant to test the lock but the door clicked open and before she could catch it, it swung slowly inward. Skye peeked inside the pristine room, bed made, clothing put away, everything exactly where it should be and neatly. The bathroom door on the opposite side was wide open the room itself was empty.

The little girl stepped back into her almost panic. May was gone!

But she couldn't be the door was locked…inside. She backed away from the door until she bumped into the metal spiral stairs that lead to the second floor…the totally off limits floor…the May only floor. It was the one place Skye was not allowed, the one rule she could not break. Breaking rules made May look at her with one eyebrow up and angry eyes but mostly it disappointed her and Skye wished she would just hit her cuz that wouldn't hurt so much.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the door at the top. She reached out to touch the railing then pulled back quickly and shook her head. The little girl turned and glanced at the large tree in the corner of the room.

The branches had relaxed, making it look even fuller than it had earlier. The boxes Yeye brought were still in the same place and all the ornaments they had unwrapped were still on the table. Skye stood over them remembering the little tales he had told her about each one. The little princess with the silver blades on her shoes lay close to the edge. She moved it back with one finger, careful not to jiggle it or make a mistake and bump it off onto the floor. Moving closer to the tree, Skye noticed it now had tiny lights strung on all the branches. She wondered how May got them all the way to the top.

She stared up for a bit then let out a breath. Maybe May got mad about the tree. Maybe it was too big and too much work. Maybe she was mad that her baba came and shared all the ormints and the stories. Skye slid down between the large sofa and one of the big chairs. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Getting left alone was worse than getting sent back.

xx

William and May strung ten sets of twinkling lights around the giant tree then plugged it in and stood back. May smiled at the thought of what Skye would think and how the twinkling would excite the small child. William shook his head and pulled the plug from the wall insisting it was not enough before adding three more sets before he was satisfied with the results.

"Now it is fully illuminated," William smiled as he placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Sunnu will be overjoyed by the light."

May nodded before she pulled the plug again. She let out a soft sigh as she turned and looked at the boxes stacked behind the couch. "It may take all weekend to decorate." She exhaled, running a hand through her hair to push it from her face.

"Ah, yes and since my granddaughter is not ready to help, I think I will take advantage and rest these old bones for a bit. Perhaps you should do the same. You were up many times during the night." William smiled.

May looked at him in surprise. Yes, she had checked on Skye more than a few times during the night and slept very lightly when she was not doing so. She had no idea her father had heard.

"It is a mother's job to worry, Mellie and to be sure her little one is safe and well. I too worry about my own little one, even though she is not so little these days." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Do not work too hard, daughter." He smiled as he turned toward the hallway off the kitchen.

May smiled after him, waiting until she heard his door click shut. She stacked all the empty light boxes, cleaned the kitchen and put away the tea kettle then climbed the spiral staircase. She stood in her office doorway and let out a puffy breath at the stack of paperwork on her desk. Looking at the small clock on the equally small table to her left, she realized she had at least an hour, maybe two, to get some of it done. Skye would probably sleep that long.

She closed the door and sat down to get started.

xx

Melinda brushed a stray hair from her face and glanced back at her small clock. She'd never been a clock watcher…never had to be. She did as much as she could at any time and worried not about what else might need her attention until she finished her work. Skye changed all of that and long nights poring over reports became the usual.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself as she slammed the pen she held to the desk. "Three damn hours, how the hell did I…"

Letting out an exasperated breath she flipped closed the file and pushed herself away from the work and exited the small room, securing the lock as she left. The woman quickly padded down the spiral stairs, her footsteps muffled by the thick socks she wore instead of slippers. Barely glancing at the living room or taking in any sight of the kitchen she hurried into the short hallway and stopped inches from Skye's bedroom door by the sound of another door opening. Melinda smiled at her father as he stepped into the dim hallway.

"I hope you are as rested as I, daughter. I think your little one will keep us busy with that monstrous tree you've brought." He chuckled as he stepped toward her.

Melinda simply smiled as she nodded and turned the knob on the door before her. The room was bright, lit by the late fall sunlight that beamed through the light curtains on the window. She smiled as she approached the bed, thankful that her little girl had slept most of the early afternoon and would more than likely feel much better for it. But finding the bed empty sent a quick shiver though the new mom. She shook it off with a quick self admonishment. She turned to the slightly ajar bathroom door and listened for the sound of the small child most certainly inside. When no sound came, Melinda move to the door and pushed it opened finding it just as empty as the bed.

This time she found it much harder to swallow the fear that rushed from the pit of her stomach to the middle of her brain. The woman felt her heart pound against her chest. She turned and rushed to the kitchen nearly knocking William off balance as the two collided a few feet from the table.

"Mellie," William breathed around a small chortle. "Is there a fire?"

Melinda ignored his jest and the phrase he had used every time she was so rushed she seemed unaware of her surroundings. "She's gone, Baba." She drew a breath and again attempted to calm herself without success. "Skye's gone."

William placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and squeezed gently. He smiled softly. "Melinda, I do not think your small daughter would go very far or ever leave this home without you." He looked into her eyes and waited for the comment to register.

Melinda tried to hang onto her father's words. They made sense, of course they made sense. Where would that little scamp go? But this was Skye and she had a history of taking off for who knows what reasons. They made sense only to Skye. It was hard to tell what might send her into a panicked need to escape or fill her with so much guilt she'd need to hide from it as far away as she could run. Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded slowly as she slipped from her father's grip and headed for the front door.

Locked, it was still locked and bolted. She let out a relieved sigh, resting her forehead on the door and patting the secured entrance. For a moment she considered the back door but knew she would not find the little girl there. Skye shied away from that area unless Melinda was at least in the doorway and even then the child was visibly nervous.

Six months ago Melinda gave the little girl chores to accomplish around their home. Nothing difficult or demeaning, just little things a very little girl could do like putting the silverware into the dish washer and taking her own clothing to the laundry room every Saturday morning and emptying the waste bin after dinner each night. Silver ware was never an issue but the other two seemed to be an uphill battle. Skye would carry her dirty clothes duffle to the laundry room door but would not enter until May carried in the much larger basket and started sorting what need to be washed. At first it wasn't a big deal and Melinda felt the load might be too heavy for the thin child, so she asked Skye to make the trip twice a week with two smaller piles. The first, delivered on Wednesday evening, set outside the door until the second joined it on Saturday morning. Although frustrate, Melinda tried not to nag but dropped gentle reminders which Skye seemed to understand but still that pile stayed put until Melinda walked into the laundry room with Skye at her heels, carrying all of her own laundry. It was baffling.

The nightly waste removal was just as difficult. Most evenings Skye would simply say she forgot and follow Melinda to the garbage chute first thing in the morning, happily dumping the small bin into it. Other days she said it was too heavy or she couldn't reach the chute or the door was stuck. Every time Melinda ushered the little girl to the back hall and watched as she easily emptied the bin. Sitting Skye down and rehashing all of the things they had discussed about lying did nothing to resolve the situation and forced May to put down her foot. There would be no more trips to Carl's for breakfast or any other meal until all the child's chores were done on time.

They stayed away from their favorite diner for almost a month until Mrs. Gibbons provided the answer. It seemed Skye helped her deposit her trash at intervals throughout the week, each time carrying a large book or dragging a chair into the hall to brace the door before she'd walk the distance to the chute with the older woman. Skye explained she needed to make sure the door didn't shut and trap them outside. Mrs. Gibbons explained there was an extra fire escape they could use in the even that did happen but it wasn't likely, she always carried the key when they went into the small hallway. And the laundry room? The little girl avoided Mrs. Gibbons' as well claiming it was dark and the door might stick and how would she hear her if she was stuck in there.

Melinda almost kicked herself when she realized Skye wasn't avoiding her chores, she was afraid. So again the two sat at the kitchen table over a pot of tea and talked, agreeing to tell each other all the truths they hadn't so far. Melinda admitted she was angry that Skye hadn't done her chores and a bit upset she had not been truthful. Skye blinked back tears and swung her feet faster than usual. The little girl told Melinda she didn't want to get locked in where she couldn't get out like the fosters sometime did when she was bad. Once she got locked in a closet til it got dark and pushed into the cellar in the dark all night. No one came when she called or cried.

Melinda quickly gathered the little girl into her arms and promised it would never ever happen here. She had maintenance install motion sensor lights in the laundry room and the back hallway, removed the lock from the laundry room door and hung an extra key within Skye's reach next to the back door. She also purchased a study door stop and kept it on a small ledge next to that door. Skye could use it to prop the door when she took out the waste bin. The laundry room door had its own special catch on the wall to keep it from closing.

Skye watched as all the changes were made and gradually eased into doing her assigned chores without worry. Now, Melinda did the worrying as she stood in the foyer. Skye would not go into the back hall without reason and the laundry room door had been closed so Melinda was sure the little girl was not inside. She looked across the foyer and smiled at her own bedroom door which she was sure she had closed but was now opened. Skye must have woken up and gone there to look for her. She hurried past her father, still standing in the kitchen doorway watching, and headed for the bedroom but stopped at the bottom of the short staircase when a soft sound caught her attention.

"Skye?" she called softly.

William looked in the same direction and took a step but Melinda stopped him with an open palm. She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and walked slowly toward the large chair a few inches from the larger sofa.

"Hey," Melinda whispered as she knelt down in front of the stoic child. "I missed you." She smiled at the little girl's blank expression. She'd seen it before.

Skye sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, her little hands curled into tight fists. Her chin rested against her knees as she stared ahead into nothing. Her breathing was rapid but in short little puffs as she rocked slowly back and forth so discretely it was almost unnoticed.

"Skye…listen to me. I'm right here." Melinda reached out slowly and rubbed her hand gently up and down the little girl's arms. "Everything's okay, Skye, how 'bout you come out of there and see. Everything is okay." She continued her gentle massage as William practically tip toed into the room silently offering to help.

Melinda shook her head but did not take her eyes off the little girl lost in her own panic. "Skye, it's okay to be scared. I know. Sometimes I get scared." She laughed a fluttery laugh. "Just now, I was scared, really scared because…" Melinda leaned forward and almost whispered. "Because I couldn't find you and my heart was beating so fast I didn't think I could breathe." She felt the skinny little arms relax a bit and smiled when the child blinked a few times. "Then I heard you and I just wanted you to hug all my scary feelings away…"

Skye's hands slipped to the floor as she drew a deep breath and let it out in a sob that she immediately tried to quell, but Melinda already had the child pulled into her arms. Skye wrapped herself around the woman as she stood and kissed her head, her cheek, her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt more than heard the little girl's crying as she rocked from side to side and whispered softly that everyone was okay now. Melinda looked to her father. He smiled as he took a few steps then looked to her for permission to come closer. Melinda nodded and in an instant the man held both she and her child in his strong arms. His embrace allowed her own tears freedom as she rested her head on her father's shoulder with Skye sandwiched between them.

As the tensions relaxed, William stepped back and pushed a stay hair from Melinda's face and smiled as he rubbed a hand on Skye's back then placed a soft kiss on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." Skye's muffled voice came from Melinda's embrace.

Melinda bounced the child forward until she was seated on her hip. "Sorry?" She tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

"Cuz I scared ya and made ya think I's gone." Skye mumbled and looked to the floor.

Melinda pulled her back into a tight hug and kissed her again. "No, baobei, no, I'm the one to be sorry. I never should have gotten so involved in what I was doing. I forgot the time and…and…oh, Skye I am so sorry. I would never, ever leave you alone, never." She kissed the little girl that now hugged her just as tightly.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held on to Melinda. "I'm sorry, Mommy." She said close to Melinda's ear.

Melinda felt a warmth pour over her that was as unfamiliar as it was satisfying. It was the first time Skye had called her anything but May. She did not expect to react as she did. She looked to her father, again with tears brimming and smiled as she hugged and rocked her child. Again she kissed the little girl's cheek and for the first time since all of this started felt the warmth there. She moved to Skye's forehead and again kissed her, with a quick temperature check.

"Baobei, you're still too warm." She whispered into the little girl's ear as she turned toward the bedroom. With a quick nod to her father she left the room with Skye in her arms.

xx

Melinda and Skye returned to the parlor hand in hand. They'd been gone long enough for William to store the empty light boxes and do what he felt needed to be done to make those lights look just right. He plugged in the strands and stood back to take in the full effect of the twinkling bulbs. Twice he unplugged the lights and moved sets left or right to be sure the lights were alternating and not clustered in one area. The man smiled at the fruits of his labor and turned at the sound of Skye's little gasp at the sight.

"Yeye, it's the beautifulest thing I ever saw!" The little girl grinned as she slipped free of Melinda's hand and ran to get a closer look.

She stood on tiptoes to see as high as she could before William scooped her up for a better view. The little girl smiled and pointed to the different colors as they blinked off and on. Setting her down gently the man turned to his daughter. She smiled back as Skye moved from one side of the tree to the other then scampered to the landing for an even better view.

"Can I go out on the porch an see it outside?" She hopped up and down holding the railing as she looked wide eyed at May.

The woman started to shake her head but the little girl pleaded and promised to be just a minute, just to see what it looked like outside. "Please, May. I won't stay out there. Pleeeeeeeeez."

Skye rarely asked for anything and never did she plead. May let out a long breath and shook her head.

"Melinda," William began. "The sun is warm today. I small breath of fresh air is good for the child."

His voice was just as pleading as Skye's

May pointed a finger at the little girl. "Coat and boots," she commanded. "Ten minutes and not one second more, got it?"

Skye smiled broadly, nodded and scampered to the hall closet. She pulled on her boots and ran back to the sliding glass doors as she stuffed her arms into her jacket. William smiled as he pushed the heavy door open allowing the little girl to slip under his arm.

"Zip!" May ordered.

Skye stopped and fumbled with the zipper, in her excitement unable to manage the device. May shook her head and bent to help, tapped her finger on the little girl's nose and turned her toward the balcony. Skye bounced outside and jumped up and down clapping at the sight of the light through the window.

Melinda stood next to her father and watched as the little girl moved to different spots on the wide balcony to view the tree.

"She's still over one-o-two." Melinda sighed. "It scares me Baba."

William wrapped an arm around his daughter. "I think she will be fine, Mellie." He smiled. "She is happy and active and has you to care for her. I am sure you will do what is best, but this…" he nodded toward the balcony, "this will help greatly."

They looked down as Skye knocked softly on the glass. William once again pushed it open. "Come on," she grabbed her grandfather's hand. "You gotta see it. It's the most goregested thing in the whole wide world!" She tugged him forward. "Come on, May!" She almost begged until the two adults stepped out into the brisk afternoon and awed at the twinkling sight.

May finally announced it was long enough and ushered her daughter and her father back inside. William volunteered to brew the tea and prepare some hot noodle soup for a late lunch. May pulled off Skye's boots and jacket, frowning at her flushed cheeks and hoping the chill had not sent her temperature soaring. She brushed the little girl's hair back and sighed.

"Maybe we should check your temperature," she suggested with regret.

Skye shook her head. "Uh huh, we just did and I took the red stuff too. I feel okay, not hot." The little girl put her own hand on her forehead. "Not even a little bit. I feel cold." She grabbed May's hand and put it in the same place. "See?" she peered from under her mother's arm.

May relaxed for a moment then placed both her hands on the child's cheeks, smiling at the cool feel of her skin. It might have been a fluke but Skye felt cooler than she had in two days. Maybe her father was right. She smiled and pulled the little girl into a bear hug.

"Okay, for now…but you know we will check it before it's time for medicine."

Skye nodded then stopped. "Unless I'm still cold, right?"

May laughed. "We'll see." She turned the little girl toward the kitchen and urged her on with a soft tap on the backside.

xx

Skye slid into her usual seat at the kitchen table and smiled up at her grandfather as he poured tea into her cup.

"How about some fruit while the soup is heating?" He smiled back.

Skye shook her head and looked to May as she poured tea into her own cup. "May don't let me eat afor we eat for real." She took a deep breath. "And your soup smells real good."

William stood back and raised a brow at the small girl. "You are much better at following rules than your mama." He chuckled as he turned toward May. "My Mellie would jump at the chance to have a treat before a meal. She…"

"Doesn't need to know about all of my bad habits," May finished for him. Then added, "all of which I have long since overcome."

"Ah, but such a little one needs to have a few bad habits," William ruffled Skye's hair gently. "Or what will she have to overcome as she grows?"

"Hmmm," May smiled over the edge of her tea cup. "She has a few she is working on." She winked at Skye who looked down and chewed her lip. May noticed immediately that the little girl was a bit embarrassed. "And doing a great job," she winked again and gave the child a thumb's up. Skye offered a weak smile then sipped her tea.

"Are we going to put the ornmints on a tree?" She asked as she reached for the honey pot.

"See she does like her sweets," William smiled as he moved the object closer to the girl.

"Honey is healthy and contains a lot of bacteria fighters." May quipped.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten my daughter was a great health expert." He grinned as he helped Skye add the golden liquid to her tea.

May shook her head and pulled three bowls from the cupboard just in time for her father to ladle soup with long thin rice noodles into each. The vegetables floated on top with chunks of white chicken hidden beneath the wealth of noodles. Skye smacked her lips and breathed in the aromatic steam. She took a bit of the broth on her spoon and blew across it several times before taking a small taste.

"Hot," the little girl smiled, "but real good." She took another small taste then asked again, "when we're done we do the ornmints?"

"And the tinsel and everything that goes with it." William smiled. "But first we put on the best Christmas carols and bring out the cookies. You cannot decorate a tree without them."

Skye's face fell. She knew there were no Christmas cookies and she was sure May didn't have music of any kind. She couldn't remember her playing a radio or CD…ever. William watched the little girl and then turned toward his daughter noticing how she too had grown serious watching Skye's spirits fall.

"Did you think I would come all this way and bring all of your treasures without making sure I had also packed a bit of Christmas music?" William smiled at both. "And a lovely woman knocked on the door a bit after you went up to your work," he eyed Melinda knowingly. "She handed me a platter with enough cookies to keep us fed for a few days." He smiled at Skye who had a smile of her own to return.

"Mrs. Gibbons!" She grinned. "I helped."

William nodded as he sipped a spoon of soup. He patted his lips with a napkin before speaking. "Yes, she asked about young Skye. She also admired your very large tree. I invited her to come back tomorrow and see what it looked like when completed. In turn she invited all of us for dinner." He looked quickly to his daughter and added. "I told her it would depend on how our Skye felt."

"I feel real good." Skye volunteered.

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow." May stated and pointed to the now cooled soup, indicating the little girl should finish.

Skye smiled and dug in. She was hungry and the sooner lunch was finished the sooner they would start decorating. Yeye thought of everything and it was great having a grandfather. Even the still little throb of those nasty shots didn't dull her excitement, but she was not going to tell May about that. She'd just deal, like the big kids used to say at St. Agnes. She'd deal.

The little girl could feel the coolness of her trip to the balcony slipping away and the feeling of that dumb fever tickled the back of her neck. Clocks confused Skye, not the ones with the real numbers on them, but May only had the kind with the hands that moved around. That's what was confusing because those hands were never right on any number just in between and Skye couldn't tell if it was 1:30 or 2:30. It was too hard to figure out and she didn't want to tell May because then she'd know she was even more stupid than not being a good reader. Now she wished she could tell time because May said it was four hours til she had to check her temperature, unless she thought it got high again. She had that long to get decorating done. May would know, but she wished she did because then she could get another trip to the balcony to check the tree from out there and the cold would make her skin feel cool again.

Skye hated fevers and she hated thermometers and she hated those dumb shots that made her get fevers. She really hated keeping things from May. They made a deal not to have secrets. Skye sipped her soup and thought about secrets. It wasn't really keeping a secret if she just waited a little while to tell. It wasn't like lying or anything and if she really felt sick May would know. She wouldn't have to tell, May would know. Maybe just the hot soup and the hot tea were making her feel all heat tickly…maybe it wasn't the fever at all. Maybe she'd just wait until the soup was cold…but that would take a long time and it was good and she was hungry. Nope, she'd just be quiet and hold on to her secret for a little while. She already took the medicine and it always made the thermometer go down.

"More?" William's soft voice startled the little girl out of her thoughts. She looked into her almost empty bowl then up at him standing with the ladle in his hand.

Skye shook her head. "No thank you," he remembered her manners. "I'm done." She quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it on the table then drank the last of her now cool tea. "Can we decorate now?" She piped.

William chuckled as he turned to place the pot back on the stove. "We will clean the table and the dishes and then, yes, sunnu, we will decorate."

Skye stood quickly and carried her bowl and cup to the sink. "I can help."

Together they cleaned the kitchen in record time.

Skye kept the tickling heat that moved from her neck to her head, causing a tiny ache right above her nose, a secret.

Just for a little while, she told herself.

Just for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Skye hated to be sick and being sick at St. Agnes was never fun. There was no coddling or special treatment. Most of the time you just got sent to the infirmary and plopped into a bed that smelled like that stuff in the brown bottles. Skye always thought it smelled like band aids. It made her nose itch. Sometimes there was a nurse who took your temperature with one of those ear things and gave you some pills to chew. They were purple and tasted like grape and Skye hated them. Lots of times she just pretended to chew then spit them into the toilet. Once she threw up on the floor and the nurse yelled at her so much she just threw up again…all over the bed. But, most of the time there was no nurse so you just stayed there all by yourself and felt awful.

So Skye just didn't tell anyone if she felt sick. It was her secret. She went to school and did everything like normal and no one even noticed. Well, there were a lot of kids and some of them didn't keep sick secrets and they made a lot of noise and complained. Skye didn't. She just went to bed early and hoped she'd feel better tomorrow. She got real good at running to the bathroom during the night without making any noise or waking anybody.

It was different with May. May knew she didn't feel well even if she said nothing. May knew before she even started feeling real bad. She really hated that thermometer but once that was done, May tucked her in her bed and sat with her. She read her stories and gave her juice or ginger ale to sip. She made her soup and tea and made sure she had warm slippers and a robe when she got out of bed. Skye didn't even care when May wouldn't let her do anything but rest because she would check on her and smile and ask if she was okay. May even bought her coloring books and a whole box of all different colored crayons that she could keep all for herself.

Being sick was different now…but Skye still didn't like it, especially when it kept her from doing things fun like decorating that big tree. So today she was going to try really hard not to let May know how awful she felt. And anyway, she wasn't really sick. It was just those dumb shots that made her feel so crummy. That didn't count cuz that wasn't being sick just…just a reaction. That's what Mrs. Gibbons said it was, just a reaction. Skye already had a plan to go out on the balcony to cool off if she felt too hot and being cold made your cheeks just as red as being hot.

xx

Yeye pulled out a second box and then a third, carefully unwrapping ornament after ornament and sharing the stories that went with each. Skye sat mesmerized listening to each as he handed every one to her. She gently turned the various sized and shaped objects in her small hands, turning them over and around to inspect every inch. Smiling, she set each on the wide table in front of the couch proud that she had not broken one piece.

William smiled at the little girl who sat peering at the myriad of trinkets at eye level. "Perhaps we should add some of these to this fine tree before opening another box." He chuckled softly. "It seems we have no more space to set them."

Skye stood and gave a quick nod. "Do we gotta turn off the lights first?" She asked with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm pretty sure we can decorate around them." Melinda smiled. "Anyway, it always seems like one or two stop working if we turn them off and then back on." She held up a small box and jiggled it slightly. "Extras," she grinned.

Skye giggled at May's silliness. She didn't see it very often. Not that May wasn't fun or happy, she just didn't…didn't…Skye wasn't quite sure of the right word for the way May was acting now that her father was here…it was just different. May was still in there. Skye could see her eyes, but she just acted like there was nothing to worry about ever. Well, except this dumb fever that wouldn't go away. But right now, it wasn't too bad so Skye wasn't worried either.

"How do we start?" The little girl asked as she stared up at the huge tree.

"I like to start with my very favorite." William smiled as he set the small faded papier-mâché snowman on a high branch. He almost had to stand on tip toe to put it there. He turned and grinned at a wide-eyed Skye. "Remember we must put him high enough that a certain little girl does not in her exuberance knock him from his perch." He cast a quick glance at Melinda causing Skye to cover a giggle with her hand.

Melinda shook her head. "I'm sure little Frosty is safe. It's been a long time since I felt the need to pull him from the tree, Baba." She winked at Skye as she set the small ice skating princess on a branch a bit lower…where her little girl could admire it.

Skye stood back and watched as May and Yeye set more ornaments around the tree. They spoke about their memories and laughed about some but got very quiet about others. Skye listened…listened to them reminiscing. She smiled. Skye had never heard people talk like this…about May's first day of school and learning to ride a bike…about the time she broke her arm falling from a three and when she first put on her skates. They talked about May's mother and how she traveled so much and missed so many things but remembered her coming home for Christmas no matter what.

Kids at St. Agnes sometimes talked about things they remembered but nobody ever laughed cuz of it. Lots of times kids cried cuz of things that happened with fosters or because they missed the families they used to have. Skye never talked about any of that stuff. Some was really scary and most wasn't something she wanted to remember anyway but all of the things May and Yeye were saying made her wish she had something fun to add. She tried to think of something but only bad stuff kept scratching her memory and twice she had to scrub a tear that tried to escape. So she sat sideways on the sofa with her arms wrapped around her knees and just listened.

"Hey, sunnu," William smiled as he turned to locate the child. "Are you not going to help? I do not recall making you the supervisor for this chore." He chuckled and cast Melinda quick wink. "Up, up, up, xiǎo jiāhuo, we are not about to do all the work." The man teased as he reached for the little girl who ducked to the side and giggled as she slipped to the floor.

"I's just watchin'," Skye smiled as she brushed the hair from her face and grinned up at her grandfather. "You guys was doing it good and I ain't never done this." She stood and shrugged her shoulders then looked down at her feet and spoke softly. "An I don't wanna break nuttin." She looked around at all the items spread across the table and the still closed boxes and shrugged again. "This stuff is all 'portint to you. It's all your good stuff for membrin." She gently passed her fingers over two shiny red baubles.

"Hey," May dropped to her knees in front of the little girl and gently lifted her chin with one finger. "This was, was, my stuff," she glanced up at her father who stood close behind. "And Yeye's…but now it's ours." She spun her finger around encompassing the three of them. "Ours…our family's…it was Yeye's and then it was mine."

May swallowed hard knowing that all of these treasures were in fact hers, hers to take and enjoy when she left home. She chose to leave them behind. They were trinkets and dust catchers and she had no time for either. Now she felt the guilt and imagined the hurt it had caused her patient and understanding father. Suddenly, May found she could not meet his gaze. She swallowed again.

"Now they're yours too." She almost whispered as she squeezed Skye's hand in her own.

Skye turned and looked at all of the treasure again. She drew a deep breath as her brows reached to her bangs. "I ain't never had any stuff to be mine." She shook her head as she exhaled.

May smiled and tapped the little girl's nose when she turned back to face her. "Well, I ain't never had a little girl to give my stuff to…so that makes us even and that means you," she poked the little girl gently in the tummy. Skye grabbed for May's hand and giggled again.

"You, little girl, are needed to help put at least a third of this stuff on that big tree." May cocked her head toward the tree and tugged Skye forward as she stood. She spun the little girl around toward the ornaments and pointed. "Pick one, kid, any one you want."

Skye tilted her head back and peeked up at May who smiled back then pointed a second time. The little girl turned back and scanned the assortment of trinkets searching for the smallest or not break-est one. She reached out then changed her mind and pulled back her hand. Skye's whole body quivered with a feeling she was not familiar with, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It wasn't like being in trouble or knowing you were gonna get smacked. It was a shivery feeling like she couldn't wait or like how she felt when she knew May would pick her up after school. It made her hands shaky and she was afraid she might drop anything she picked up from the table.

May watched the little girl, looked at her father and at his nod she let out a soft breath. "How 'bout I help with the first one?" Skye nodded without looking back. "I think this is the best one." May smiled as she reached over the child and picked up a red bauble decorated with fine gold lettering and a long golden tassel. Picking it up by the long hook attached to the top she held it in front of Skye.

The little girl blinked a few times, staring at the sparkling object. She cupped her hands and reached up but dropped them before May was able to place it in her hands. Skye shook her head. "I can't. I'll just break it. I break lotsa stuff and then nuttin will be good and…"

May gently slid the little girl's arm forward and plopped the ornament into her palm. Skye immediately reached with the other hand and wrapped both around the ball.

"Well," May smiled. "It's a start." She placed her hands on Skye's shoulders and gently turned her toward the tree. "Okay, let's try step two."

Skye walked slowly, inching one foot across the rug and stopping before bringing the other to meet it. She stared at the object in her hands and when May took her hands away the girl froze. She looked up at William in a panic but he reached out and bid her forward. "Come, sunnu, I will help."

Skye let out a sigh of relief when her grandfather wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled weakly at her success. William nodded. "Now, where would you like to place this beautiful lantern?"

xx

It took three attempts for Skye to place the first ornament and trust it would stay connected by the tiny wire hook. She didn't quite trust such a flimsy wire to hold such a precious treasure. She stood guard for five minutes before May and William managed to coax her away. The second ornament she chose looked very much like a little bird house. She peeked inside to find a tiny blue bird perched on a straw nest.

"Yeye," she whispered, still peering through the tiny hole. "How did they git it in there?"

"Ah, xiǎo jiāhuo, have you never heard of Christmas magic?" William smiled as he urged the little girl toward an empty branch.

Skye shook her head as she held the trinket with one hand and kept the other below it for insurance. "Uh huh, Sister says magic is blazmee. Ya sin if ya think it's real."

William guided the little girl's hand toward the branch and helped her secure the small bird house. She smiled at the bright red ribbon that hung from its base. May rolled her eyes and grit her teeth at another reason to want to pay yet another visit to St. Agnes. How dare those bitches take away every thing that made childhood special.

William looked at his daughter, recognizing the change in her demeanor. He noticed her tense and draw a strangled breath. He put a hand on the back of Skye's neck and squeezed gently. "I do not believe anything of Christmas is blasphemy, little one." He smiled at Melinda. "It is a time of great magic, special magic." Skye turned and peered up at him then looked to May. She too felt the difference in the woman's temperament.

"I'm sorry." Skye whispered as she looked to her sock covered toes. Suddenly it didn't feel so happy and she knew that she had broken the happy by saying something stupid or wrong or dumb or just Skye.

May let out the breath she drew and mentally kicked herself for letting her anger show. She quickly stepped to the little girl and squatted down to her level. "You don't have to be sorry, kid. I…" She looked up at her father who still smiled. "Magic isn't a bad thing, kid. We know it isn't real. Rabbits don't just pop out of hats." May chuckled as she pushed a stray hair from Skye's face and took the little girl's hand in her own. Skye offered a weak smile and shook her head slowly.

"Magic is not just something to amuse us, sunnu." William added as he took the little girl's opposite hand and motioned for everyone to move to the sofa. Once seated, he smiled at the little girl wedged between him and his daughter. "There are those who try to amaze with tricks and slight of hand." He reached to the little girl's ear then produced a gold coin.

Skye's eyes widened as she quickly covered the ear with one hand and touched the coin with the other. She turned to May and asked 'how' with only her eyes then quickly spun back to her grandfather. He held up the coin for her to see then took her small hand and turned it palm up. Placing the coin in her hand, he covered it with his own and snapped the fingers on his opposite. He took his hand away and once again the little girl gasped as her palm was now empty. William offered a broad smile as he held up both of his own empty hands then once again reached to Skye's ear and produced the gold coin.

Skye bounced with excitement and felt her ear twice before giggling at her grandfather's antics. She smiled broader when he placed the coin in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

"A coin cannot exist in a small girl's ear," William nodded as Skye slowly opened her fingers and peeked at the shiny object still there. "Nor can it travel up her arm." He continued running his fingers up her arm to tickle the side of her neck. Skye giggled and wriggled into May who wrapped an arm around her. She smiled at the memory of her father performing that trick with her on so many occasions. He taught it to her when she turned ten, just like he promised and she amazed other kids for months.

"It is but a trick, to surprise the same little girl." He tapped Skye's nose. "But never to fool her or make her feel badly." He leaned forward then back as he spoke. "It is something learned with much practice."

"Teach me," Skye quipped with excitement.

William smiled at May then looked back to the little girl. "Ah, so much like your mother already," he chuckled. "I will teach you when you turn twelve." He looked quickly at May who opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "Since you are so small, it may take a bit longer, but I will teach you. This is promise.

Skye frowned for a moment then smiled. "May says you gotta keep yer promises. She says it's important when ya give yer word."

William grinned and nodded. "It is something I told her many times." He leaned forward and whispered close to the little girl's ear. "And something she learned harshly many times." Skye's eyebrows shot up as she looked sidelong toward May. She could not imagine the woman ever breaking a rule.

"I believe this is the magic your sisters spoke of, but it is not the magic of Christmas or of family or of the love a parent has for her child." He wrapped an arm around Skye but smiled at May. "That is a special kind of magic that comes from a special place." He tapped the center of the little girl's chest with one finger. "It cannot be taught or learned, it simply exists. It exists here, right here in this room, right now." He tapped the arm of the sofa. "Do you feel it?" He one arm hugged the child closer to him.

Skye looked at her grandfather and then at May. She did feel something when they were talking about all the things that happened when May was little and how they got all those treasures. She felt it again when Yeye helped her put the ornament on the tree. She always felt it when May helped her in the bath and tucked her in and read her stories. She felt it right now, sitting so close to both of them. She gave a slight nod, unsure if it was okay to feel it but wanting it so much she couldn't stop.

"I do." May said as she leaned forward and hugged both Skye and her father, squishing the little girl between them.

William kissed his daughter's forehead. "As do I," he smiled.

May sat back and Skye wriggled forward. She slid off the edge of the couch and walked back to the tree staring at the little bird house ornament. Reaching out, she touched it softly and smiled at how the lights made the little object shimmer. "So the person who made it made magic cuz they liked it so much?"

May scooted closer to her father and watched the little girl marvel at the object. "Yes, Skye," William answered. "The man that made that small home loved birds and loved working with his hands. He put the small blue bird inside and then put on the roof. He presented it to a small girl who helped him place a little bird back into its nest one spring day."

Skye turned back to face them. "You, May? You put the little bird back? You made the magic?"

May nodded.

Skye smiled.

"Can I do another one?" She asked the tree as she turned back.

William and May grinned at each other and stood to return to decorating.

xx

It took most of the afternoon to decorate the entire tree, but every ornament and trinket found its place on the thick branches. The last item was a large angel with dark hair and almond shaped eyes. She wore a beautiful red and gold dress and had soft golden wings that Skye was sure could spread wide and carry the angel to the top of the tree all by itself. William held it with both hands and look up. He shook his head and looked down at Skye.

"I am afraid I am too old and too fragile to climb all the way up there to place beautiful Tiānshǐ atop this fine tree." William sighed.

Skye let out a disappointed sigh. "I don't think yer s'pose ta climb it, Yeye." She looked up as well.

May covered her mouth to prevent a laugh and hide her grin. She'd already retrieved a step stool from the laundry room. "I think I may have a solution." She offered and pointed to the small ladder when both turned to face her.

Skye looked at the step stool and back up at the tree. She shook her head. "I don't think it's big enough."

May pursed her lips and gave a quick nod. "Yep, too short…but…" She held up one finger and moved to the landing with the small ladder in hand. Once she reached the end she unfolded it and placed it against the railing. "I think with the right bit of assistance, we can do this."

Skye smiled and William nodded as they hurried to join May. Five minutes later the trio stood in front of the tree and admired their work.

"Teenshe is beautiful." Skye smiled. "She'd the most beautifulest of all the other ornmints."

William wrapped an arm around Melinda's shoulders. "There is one more so." He spoke softly as he nodded toward the little girl standing before them.

Suddenly Skye spun around and raced toward her room. "I forgot!" She announced leaving May and William perplexed.

A few seconds later she returned with the family ornament William had given her and the red and gold lantern from the tree farm. "We gotta put these on." She smiled as she held them out toward her family.

May opened the small box and gently removed the lantern. She placed a wire hook on the loop and held it out to Skye. The little girl took it and looked at the tree, so perfectly decorated, searching for just the right spot before moving forward and setting it on a branch at her eye level. She smiled then turned back to seek May's approval which came immediately.

The last ornament, the family…May, Yeye and Skye was placed in the center of the large arbor, the focal point, the thing that made it all worth it. Skye smiled as she let out a soft breath and folded herself to the floor staring up at it.

"I just wanna sit here and watch it." She whispered. "It's the beautifulest tree I ever saw in my whole life. I wish Kitty could see it but I bet she gots one just as pretty, huh?" She wasn't really asking for an answer, just assuring herself.

May smiled as William moved to turn off the CD player that had blared Christmas music all afternoon. Bing Crosby fell silent in the middle of White Christmas and the house fell silent. May smiled at the little girl who stared up at the tall tree, sorry that she had to put a temporary end to all the merriment.

"Skye," she spoke softly. "I know you aren't feeling so great. You're pretty warm and I've let it go as long as I can but I think it's time we checked your temperature, take some medicine and get a little rest."

Skye thought about just pretending she didn't hear, but that was like lying and she promised May she wouldn't lie. May promised too and she kept her promise. The little girl let out a breath and pushed herself up off the floor. She hung her head as she walked toward May. "I could just go out the balcony and see the lights cuz now it's all decorated. That'd make me cold." She softly suggested.

May sniggered as she put a hand on the little girl's back and urged her toward the bedroom. "Nice try, kid."

William chuckled as he began stacking the boxes that would be stored in the laundry room until the tree was taken down. "You take a short rest, sunnu. You worked hard. I will prepare a grand dinner for us all."

Skye dragged her feet like a doomed criminal begin dragged to the jail. May could not help her silent laugh at the child's dramatics. She stopped when she heard the faint jingle of her business cell phone. In all of the family activity she had left it on the desk in her office. Even at the highest volume it could not have been heard over the music. She frowned at the knowledge that it would not be ringing unless there was an emergency and she was needed. She looked from Skye who had stopped in front of her and the spiral staircase that led to her office then back to her father who let out a soft sigh. He had been here before on the many occasions that her mother was called away from family and celebrations and traditions because there was a situation only she could handle.

She'd told Piper she was unavailable until Monday. It had to be something urgent for the agent to disturb her. She stood frozen, Skye needed her right now. Piper would have to wait. The phone rang a few more seconds then went silent. May waited for it to ring again…she waited long enough for Skye to turn and smiled at her thinking she'd changed her mind. She turned back and shook her head.

"Let's go, kid. If it's that important they'll call back." May pointed to the bedroom and Skye let out a whiny protest but complied.

xx

Twenty five minutes later May joined her father in the kitchen. He had already brewed a pot of tea and set a cup and saucer for her. She dropped into her chair and let out an exasperated breath.

"She fought me until the very end but she is finally asleep." May breathed before she took a small sip of the hot tea.

"I remember a small girl who put up much the same fight when she was too excited to let sleep take its toll." William smiled as he poured more tea into his own cup.

Melinda smiled. "And I remember a father that would not give up until I was just as sound asleep." She turned toward the stairs and began to rise when William placed a hand lightly on hers.

"It has not rung again. Perhaps someone else will see to this earth shattering situation." He hoped.

It would be nice, she thought, if just this once there was someone else. Then again, the phone had been silent since she took Skye to her room. Her father would not lie to her. If it had rung he would let her know. She slowly eased back into her chair and picked up her cup. "We can o…"

A frantic knock at the door stopped her. For a moment she merely stared at her father then looked to the clock on the kitchen wall…almost six. She thought of her neighbor, but the woman normally called before arriving at her door. She rose and started for the door while the knocking continued. She pulled it open.

"May!" Phil Coulson barked as if he hadn't expected her to open it.

"Damn it, Coulson," May looked up and down the hallway then stepped aside allowing him in. "What the hell?"

"We've been trying to contact you all afternoon. Thought you'd been compromised." He spoke quickly, his eyes darting all over the apartment.

"Comp…what…" She crinkled her face in confusion. "In my own home?"

"Things happen, May and now…now we…" He almost snuck down the hall as if he expected someone to jump out at him at any minute.

"What are you doing?" She sneered.

He stopped and turned back then stepped in front of her. "Where the hell have you been? I know you aren't on any mission and you never ignore your phone so…" He held out both hands and bobbed his head waiting for an answer.

May let out an exasperated breath over her lips and stomped around him heading back toward the kitchen. Coulson let out a similar breath and followed.

"There's a problem in Shanghai with one of the oper…" He stopped as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I believe you know my father." May snorted as she dropped back into the chair she had left and sipped her now luke warm tea.

"Phillip," William nodded toward the man. "Would you care for tea?" He held up the pot. "I can…"

Coulson held up a hand. "No…I don't have a lot… _we_ don't have a lot of time." He glanced at May. "WE need to go now." He stepped toward the door then turned back and looked at May. He'd never really seen her dressed so…so…casually, yeah that was the word…casually. He took a breath. "You've got," he looked at his watch, "five minutes to…to…suit up." He barked.

May shook her head. "I can't just pick up and leave, Coulson." There was no way she was explaining Skye to him…not now…not like this.

Coulson shook his head and took a step away then stepped back. "We don't really have a choice, May. They need us…it's an 0-…" he glanced toward William and stopped with a small smile. "I'm sure your dad understands." He spoke to May but looked at William then glanced at his watch again.

William held up a hand. "I am sure I can look after things here, Mellie. You have made a commitment to this profession and you must keep your word."

Melinda shook her head and spoke through her teeth. "There are extenuating circumstances which I cannot ignore and _little_ things I cannot overlook." She growled, upset now with both men.

"I am well able to handle the familiar circumstance and the little things you speak of, Melinda. Do you not trust me?" William calmly smiled as Coulson paced in the kitchen doorway.

Coulson's phone buzzed loudly. He pulled it from his pocket and turned away, speaking rapidly to whomever was on the other end.

"Why's everybody yellin'?" Skye mumbled as she stood in the archway rubbing one eye.

"Skye," Melinda breathed as she rushed to scoot the little girl out of the room.

Coulson turned and flipped his phone closed, staring open mouthed at the child staring back at him.

"Little things," William nodded. "Perhaps it is time I brewed more tea…"

May shook her head. "I think we're going to need something a little stronger." She wrapped an arm around Skye and turned toward Coulson. "This is going to take a little longer than five minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Coulson stuffed the phone back into his pocket and smiled at the little girl leaning against May's hip. He looked from the child to May and then back again. May narrowed her eyes at the man, willing him to drop it and just walk away.

Skye stared at the stranger standing in the kitchen for a moment before looking up at May. "'Mi in trouble?" She squeaked a little above a whisper. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her bare feet.

May shushed the little girl without answering. "Things are little intense here right now, Coulson. I'm sure Morse or Rodriguez is available."

Coulson smiled and gave a tiny finger wave to the little girl while answering May. "On task, off the grid in Barcelona...the other's gone dark…"

Skye smiled back at this silly man. He was dressed like guys that worked in Mrs. Gibbon's son's office. She went there with her one afternoon when she had no school. All the guys in that office had jackets and ties just like this guy had, but none of them smiled and waved at her like him. She wriggled her fingers back without raising her hand. May didn't sound happy and she was still not sure she wasn't in trouble.

"Fury knows I'm on an indefinite leave…why?" May started.

"Cuz you're the best and he knows that too." Coulson answered before she had a chance to finish. He spoke to May but continued making eye contact with the little girl who stood before her.

May let out a frustrated sigh. She and the director had had a very long and sometimes heated discussion over her decision to become a single mother. She almost snickered at the fact that Fury had been furious. She didn't need his permission and certainly was not looking for his approval, just following routine and letting him know of a change in family status. It was something all agents were expected to do when something like this occurred. She was also totally prepared to submit her resignation should he object to the point it became an absolute denial on his part. Fury could pull something like that. He expected his agents, especially his best agents, to have no ties…no reason to question their missions or what might need to be done at anytime or to go anywhere without question. He expected no resistance from them for any reason…especially those brought on by family responsibilities.

Of course, Melinda May was a force to be reckoned with on her own and now she was taking on the Momma Bear protection persona so Director Fury had about a snowball's chance in the hottest region of Hell of changing her mind. After a lot of shouting and pounding and slamming the man dropped into his desk chair and listened to the entire story. In the end he relented…May liked to think that under all that bravado and machismos beat an understanding heart. Well, either that or she wore him down because she had no intention of giving up now or ever. The man agreed to help her in any way possible with the understanding she would remain as dedicated to her job as she had been since he drafted her into the academy.

May agreed, not to pacify the man, but because she intended to do just that right from the beginning. She'd02 grown up with a mother dedicated to her job and a father dedicated to her. She would be both parents and Skye would not suffer. Melinda May would return from every mission, completed one hundred percent. She would return to that little girl, safe and sound. She promised herself and she promised Skye.

When she requested this leave just after Thanksgiving, she fully intended to return after the New Year. She'd also agreed to cut the leave short if anything became so intense that her skills were needed. The fact that Coulson arrived at her door in the first time in _forever_ made it pretty damn apparent that that was the case.

May let out a soft sigh, mentally running through everything she would have to do before 'grabbing her go bag'.

Coulson had stepped closer and squatted down in front of Skye. "Hey, angel eyes," he spoke softly.

Skye smiled shyly and leaned closer to May, reaching to take her hand.

"I bet you've come to live with May, huh." He stated more than asked as he tapped his finger on her chest. "I'm Coulson. What's your name?"

"Skye," the little girl spoke just as softly. "I'm May's Skye."

Coulson gave a gentle chuckle. "May's Skye, yes you are. You are May's Skye." He patted the top of her head as he stood and continued. "May works with me and I need her to come to help with a very important…"

"Enough, Coulson," May spoke through her teeth.

"Perhaps, Skye and I should step into her room for a moment." William spoke for the first time as he moved toward the child, extending a hand. "I believe I saw some of my favorite books there." He winked at the little girl. "Maybe you can read one to me."

Skye's smile turned to a pout. "I don't read so good, Yeye. I don't get all the words right cept for the little ones, but you could read a me."

Coulson stepped back, brushing off the chill of May's glare.

"I think we'll all step out for a moment." May snarled at the man. "We need to talk." She nodded at her father and turned to follow him and Skye down the short hallway.

Coulson watched for a moment, then cleared his throat. "I'll just wait here." He looked at his watch, tapped it twice then called after May. "Wheels up in less than an hour…"

xx

Melinda used every ounce of her resolve not to slam the bedroom door off its hinges. She let out several huffs of breath as she paced across the room and back. Skye squeezed William's hand, pulling closer to him.

"Is May mad at me?" The little girl's voice cracked as she spoke to her grandfather.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No, no bao bao, Melinda is just upset over the arrival of her friend."

Skye scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I don't think he's her friend, Yeye. She's too mad." She looked at May who still paced across the room and inched a bit behind her grandfather.

"Melinda," William patted Skye's shoulder as he took a step toward his daughter. "It is not worth the turmoil you are creating for yourself and I believe you are frightening the child."

May stopped and peered past her father at the small child pressed against the side of her small desk. Her eyes wide with uncertainty as she nibbled her thumb nail. May let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair, slipping it behind one ear. She drew a breath and forced a smile. Stepping around her father she spoke softly to the little girl.

"Skye, I am so sorry…" her voice cracked just enough for her father to hear before the little girl rushed into her open arms.

"I'm sorry, May." Skye squeaked as she snuggled into the embrace.

May stood, bringing the small girl up into her arms and placing a kiss on her cheek. She cringed at the warmth still there. "You don't have to be sorry, Skye. You did nothing wrong." She pulled the little girl closer and looked to her father.

"I believe you owe Phillip an explanation." He spoke without admonishing her. It was simply a fact.

May looked at Skye, still wrapped around her like a small monkey. She kissed the back of the little girl's head as she swayed side to side. "Are you sure about this baba?"

"I have much experience with a small girl, even one that misses her mama. We will be fine, Mellie." He smiled back at her as he reached for the child.

May kissed Skye again, frowning at the feverish warmth against her. "She's still warm, baba. I can't leave her when she's sick."

"I will be sure to administer the medicine and I believe your kind neighbor has medical experience. Does she not?" He smiled at his daughter's reluctance to release the child.

Skye lifted her head from Melinda's shoulder. "Mrs. Gibbons was a nurse fer a long time then she got tired." She informed William.

He reached out and took the little girl, amazed at how light she felt. "I believe you mean _re_ tired, sunnu." He smiled and she nodded.

"She still knows how to do nurse stuff," Skye nodded. "But she's tired so she don't shot nobody no more."

"Is that so?" William smiled. Skye nodded as she squirmed to the floor and turned back to May.

"Where does Carson want ya ta go?" She asked then chewed her lip. "Could I come with ya?"

May took the little girl's hand, led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit. Skye bounced onto the mattress. May looked at her father and suddenly realized how difficult it must have been for her mother to say goodbye so many times. She'd resented her mom for so long, for the choices she made and the time they'd lost. William gave a discreet nod and May returned it before taking both of Skye's hands in her own.

"Coulson," she corrected, "needs me to go with him to take care of some very important business. We'll have to go very far away and I might be gone longer than a few days."

"Maybe a week?" Skye suggested, blinking at the tears forming in her eyes.

May brushed away one drop with her thumb and smiled weakly. "Maybe a little longer and maybe not, it depends how long it takes to accom…finish what we need to do." She explained.

Skye drew a shaky breath and swallowed the sob she felt rising. "You'll come back?"

"Always," May smiled again. "I will always come back to you. I promise."

A small smile tickled the edges of Skye's mouth. She knew how May felt about promises. They talked about it a lot. You don't promise nothing 'less you're gonna do it. Skye knew that and May never broke her promises, not from the very first one.

"Do I gotta go back ta the Sisters til ya come back?" Now the fear crept back into her voice as she mostly mumbled to her chest.

May shook her head and tugged the little girl closer. "Never, Skye, never ever…you will never go back there…you'll stay right here in your home…our home."

Skye blinked a few times and shrugged her shoulders still refusing to look up. "By myself?" She wondered.

"No, no, kid, no…" May laughed as she pulled the child into a hug. "Yeye is going to stay right her with you. He's going to help you get all those decorations up and take you to Carl's and get you to school and make sure you do your homework and wash behind your ears and do your chores and everything you do every day."

Skye settled into May's hug and nodded at each task mentioned. May going away for a long time was scary, but staying here with Yeye was better than going back even though Sr. Regina and Sr. Jeremy and even Polly were gone. May patted her back then ran her hand up and down as well.

"How about you let Yeye read the book you pick out while I talk to Coulson." May smiled down at the little girl then brushed a hair from her eyes. She leaned close enough to touch her forehead to the little girl's. "Then we check your temperature and talk to Mrs. Gibbons before I have to leave."

Skye wrapped her thin arms as far as they would go around May. "I wish you didn't have ta go." She whispered.

"Me too," May whispered back.

William stood leafing through the pages of a small book. He held it up. "I think I would like to know how this story is told. I have heard it many times as a child."

"I like that one," Skye sniffled as she sat up.

May rose as William slipped into the spot she left. "Then we shall enjoy it together." He smiled as he opened the book. "Far away from here following the Jade River there was once a black mountain…."

Melinda listened to her father's story voice for a moment before she drew a deep breath, opened the door and stepped into the hall.

xx

The kitchen was empty…quiet. William's half empty tea cup still set where he left it.

"Never took you for one to go all holly and ivy." Coulson's voice came from the parlor where he stood looking up at the huge decorated tree.

May stepped into the room, barely making a sound as she padded across the soft rug. She stood with her arms across her chest. He glanced at her over his shoulder offering a half smile-half smirk.

"Well at least not…" He spread his arms wide and leaned back a bit in awe of the tall tree twinkling with hundreds of tiny lights.

She didn't respond. Coulson turned and smiled as he looked her up and down. "Nice look, by the way…kinda," he thought for a moment, "homey."

"Shut up, Coulson." May growled. "How dare you come into my home and…" her wrath was just beginning.

"Hey," he held up a hand. "I called…left messages…called again. You left me no other options."

May merely glared.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent." Coulson's tone changed, became serious. "I think you know that."

May let out a frustrated breath and averted her gaze to the lightly falling snow outside the double glass doors of the balcony. She could still see Skye out there, mesmerized by the glistening tree. "Things change, Coulson." She spoke without looking at him.

Smiling, Coulson walked toward the kitchen. He turned and let out a soft chuckle. "That's apparent." He waited for a reaction that didn't come. The man looked toward the archway that led to the hall way. "Guess you did something about that missing piece of your heart."

"I couldn't leave her there, Coulson. I don't think the kid would have survived," May paused and let out a long breath. "And if she did, what the hell kind of person would she be in ten…twenty years?"

"Certainly not the one she'll be after growing here with you." Coulson smiled

May dropped the arms she'd held tightly across her chest and turned toward him. "I thought I'd have more time…" She shook her head and let the comment drop.

Coulson pursed his lips and let out a short breath. "Rumor has it you put in a request to ride a desk."

"Yeah?" May replied, leaving the 'what of it' unsaid.

"You know Fury's never gonna let that happen," he smirked, then added, "neither will I if I have any say in it."

May let out a spurted laugh. "And what makes you think your opinion matters?"

Coulson shrugged. "Oh, I have a bit of influence in matters that involve my partner."

"Partner," May pishawed. "Since when are we partners?"

Coulson looked at his watch and held up one finger, silently counting to himself. He lowered the finger and replied, "Exactly four hours ago…right before Fury told me to get my partner's ass in gear whatever it takes…" He raised his eyebrows, turned down the corners of his mount and gave a quick shrug. "He was speaking to me about you so…"

May rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What is so damn urgent neither of you can leave me alone?"

Leaning against the kitchen's archway to the dining area, Coulson let out a short breath. "Stark's got some kind of what not machine stashed in some castle in Romania. Intel says some unsavory characters have their eyes on it and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s powers that be want it out of there."

"Stark?" May sneered, "that moron playboy jerk that's always got his face plastered on some check out newspaper?" She drew a deep breath and silently counted to ten. "Fury sent you to pull me away from my sick kid and my father who I haven't seen in almost five years to rescue some Casanova from a self made disaster?" Now she was livid, clenching both fists at her side and ready to storm into Fury's office to demand not only a full explanation but his signature on that request effective yesterday.

Coulson remained calm, holding out a hand and stepping slowly toward her. "Take it easy, May. Stark's not even in the picture…not the one you mean." He paused for a moment allowing her to breathe before he stepped any closer. She was volatile and more than once she'd knocked him on his ass just out of frustration. "Maybe you should keep your voice down, huh?" He looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom doors. "Don't want to upset the little one. Do you?" The man kept his voice low and measured, hoping she'd come around.

May continued breathing rapidly, her eyes fixed on something far away. Coulson swallowed imagining what she might be envisioning and hoped he wasn't part of it.

"Howard…Howard Stark…" he clarified. "According to Carter's records, they stashed some stuff there at the end of the war figuring it would be safe or forgotten, but it seems something there is on someone's radar. We aren't sure who or why, but for the good of everyone S.H.I.E.L.D. wants it out. They've labeled it an 0-84."

"Great," May hissed through her teeth. "And what exactly does this 'what not' do?"

Coulson let out a nervous laugh. "Huh, funny you should ask. They aren't really certain and the former director's memory is a little fuzzy on the issue, but Stark had some nasty stuff in the works before he left Europe."

"The damn thing is over fifty years old…probably rusted into small pieces by this time." May growled.

"Time doesn't seem to affect this kind of stuff…usually works right through the rust." Coulson thought out loud.

"Perfect," May growled.

"It's not the kind of stuff we want getting into the wrong hands." Coulson sighed.

Moving toward the stairs that led to her room, May snarled, "just whose hands are we talking about?" She continued on her way.

"Russians, Al-Qaeda, North Koreans," he shrugged looking at her back as she reached the door. "Of course it could be an unknown…anything's possible."

May drew a deep breath, closed her eyes, pushed opened the door and stepped inside before exhaling.

xx

"What if she don't come back?" Skye asked, staring at the door and clearly not listening to her grandfather's reading of a Chinese myth.

William smiled and closed the book. He knew the child had not been paying attention, but tried to keep his voice at a level it would block out whatever was going on in the living room. He patted his hand gently on the little girl's leg.

"When May was a little girl she would ask the same question each time her mama would leave." He smiled at his already accepted and endeared granddaughter.

Skye swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed, still staring at the door. She nodded. "Did her?" She looked up at her grandfather. "Come back, did her?"

William nodded as he wrapped his arm around the child and pulled her closer. "Yes, little one, she did and," he tapped Skye's nose causing her to blink twice. "And hopefully it will not be long before you meet your Nainai."

"I gotta nya nya?" Skye's eyebrows rose as she sat back wide eyed.

Again the man nodded, looking down at Skye. "I am sure she will be just as surprised as you, sunnu." He chuckled at the joke the little girl would not understand.

Skye nodded back and slipped off the bed. She padded across the floor and stood next to her desk, staring at the door again. Absently she picked at the corner of the tablet that lay there. "Is she gone now?" Skye blinked several times then rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes.

William rubbed his hands across his thighs as he stood and stepped behind the child. "May would not leave without telling you, little one. She is still here." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Lotsa times people just go away." Skye spoke in a small voice.

William pulled the chair from the desk and sat down. He turned the child toward him and held her hands in his own. He'd need to learn a lot about this small person and her distrust of such simple things. "Do you believe what May tells you, Skye?"

The little girl smiled despite her quivering lip. She pulled one hand free and quickly brushed away a tear. It wasn't so easy to stop them like she used to do at St. Agnes. But things didn't matter then. Nobody really cared about her and she didn't expect them to care. It was easier that way. You didn't get disappointed if you didn't expect anything. You couldn't lose anything if you never had it. But she did have something…she had May and that meant everything.

Skye nodded then swallowed and squeaked out a whispered, "yes."

"Then she will tell you herself." William smiled, hoping the little girl would do the same. "And I will stay with you until she returns." He placed a hand over his heart. "This I promise and I have taught my daughter how important promises are."

Again Skye swiped at a tear. "What if the case lady comes fer me?"

"I am sorry, sunnu, I am not familiar with the case lady, but you have no worries. No one will come for you. I will keep you safe." William patted her hand.

Skye nodded, but she was not convinced. Suddenly decorating a Christmas tree did not seem like the most important thing. Now, she wasn't sure Christmas meant anything at all. Maybe celebrating it with a little plastic tree and paper ornaments was okay.

William squeezed the little girl's hand and stood. He'd heard nothing from the other room for a few minutes. "Come, let's see if May and Coulson have settled their disagreement." He winked at the little girl as they walked toward the door.

xx

Coulson turned at the sound of William entering the room. Skye stepped from behind him and frowned at the man she wasn't quite sure she liked. He seemed nice, but he was taking away May and that was not good.

"Hey," the man greeted her softly. He'd been looking at their tree when they came into the room. "This is a great tree." He jerked a thumb at it. "I don't think I've ever seen one so big."

Skye merely blinked. Coulson looked to William who smiled a unsure grin back.

"Did you pick this one?" He nodded toward it as Skye shook her head.

Coulson could see the little girl had been crying and her cheeks were flushed a little more than they should be.

"Sure is a beauty," he drew out as he turned back to admire the tree, "great decorations." He nodded.

"Me and May choosed it at the Christmas tree park." Skye spoke just above a whisper. "Yeye gived us the ormints. 'Cept that one…" she pointed toward the red lantern with the golden tassels.

Coulson moved closer and pointed to the ornament, silently motioning 'this one?" Skye nodded.

"May buyed it fer me to put onna tree."

"Excellent choice," Coulson nodded. He moved toward the couch and sat down then patted the cushion beside him.

Skye looked up at William who nodded and gave her a gentle push toward the seat. She looked up at Coulson expectantly.

"I want you to know, I would not take May away from all this if I didn't really need her. She's very important." Coulson attempted to explain.

"She's 'pornt here too." Skye replied.

"She's gone away before, hasn't she?" He asked, knowing May had been on at least two missions since the day they spoke in the gym.

Skye shrugged then nodded. "Ownee one day and then two…I sleep at Mrs. Gibbon's partmint."

"Well, she'll only be gone a little longer this time." Coulson smiled.

"A week is a long time," Skye frowned. "It's seven days. That's a lots morren one." She rocked back and forth squeezing the edge of the cushion tightly.

Again Coulson looked to William. Seven days was a long time for little girl, another seven would be a life time and Coulson had no way of telling how long this would take. Hell, they could land in the morning and have the damn object by lunch or they could waste weeks searching. He didn't even know what the hell it looked like. No one did.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" Coulson mimicked the little girl's look. "How 'bout I make sure she calls you every chance we get."

"Promise?" Skye looked up with the worst puppy dog eyes Coulson had ever witnessed.

He swiped his finger over his heart twice. "Pr…"

"Don't." May's voice preceded the thump of her go bag hitting the hardwood floor by a second.

He looked to her with the word still on his lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I won't do that to her…ever." She barked at the man who snapped his lips shut and gave a quick nod.

Hell, in twelve hours they could be in the middle of nowhere and cell service sucked in Eastern Europe, but there was always the Sat-phone…unless they had to go dark or… No, May was right. There was no way to promise the kid they'd keep in touch.

"Sorry, angel eyes," Coulson frowned as Skye dropped her head. "Hey, you okay…you don't look so good." He reached out a hand and patted her shoulder.

Skye didn't answer. Coulson jumped a second before the little girl threw up…a second too late. He stood and held on to his own stomach as the warmth seeped through his trousers.

A moment later, Skye was sobbing. William was rushing forward with towels and May was whisking the little girl away.

"It is nothing that cannot be cleaned." William assured May as she disappeared down the hallway. He turned to Coulson. "I believe you should tell the car that waits in the garage that you will need more time."

Coulson swallowed hard and pulled out his phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"She's asleep," May announced, stepping into the kitchen. The smell of antiseptic cleaner assaulted her nostrils. She blinked away the tears it formed in her eyes.

"Luckily your mother always had every bit of furniture and carpeting treated with some form of non-stain chemical." William nodded as he rolled down his sleeves. He nodded once before picking up the bucket next to his foot and moving into the laundry room to empty it. "I have put Phillip's shirts and socks into the washing machine, but I am afraid the suit will need to see the dry cleaner." His voice came from the small room.

May looked around the kitchen and then moved to peer into the living room, expecting to see Coulson parked in nothing more than his skivvies. She was not disappointed when he entered the room from the hallway she had just used. Despite her renewed anger, May could not resist the laugh that escaped her.

Coulson stood clad in William's dark grey sweat pants that drooped in all the wrong places. William stood a few inches taller than the man and weighed much more. The t-shirt he wore displayed a large Panda smelling a bright pink flower. May recognized it as a night-shirt she'd worn years ago and had tossed in a drawer in the spare room. Coulson attempted to cover it with a brown cardigan ala Mr. Rogers. His feet were stuffed into a pair of grandpa style slippers.

He merely stood sneering at May as she chuckled at his expense. "Your father thinks I have a car downstairs, huh," he shrugged as he moved toward the table. "Doesn't make much difference…sent my bag ahead to the plane so…" he tapped his finger on the edge of the table.

May shook her head and imagined the ribbing the man would take when they arrived at the airfield. She turned as her father exited the laundry room. "She's almost one-o-three again," May shook her head. "It's got to be more than just a reaction to that damn shot. She's never thrown up because of it." She threw a quick smile in Coulson's direction despite the seriousness of the situation. "Maybe it's some kind of flu." She turned back to her father, pulling her phone from her pocket. She poked in the number and stepped away from the two men.

Coulson smiled at the back of the woman's head as she disappeared around the corner into the foyer. "Looks good on her," he commented quietly to William.

William shook his head with a raised eyebrow. He had never quite developed a like for the skin tight black outfit that was Melinda's work fashion.

"No, no." Coulson remarked quickly. "Motherhood! Motherhood looks good on her." He elaborated.

Looking toward the muffled sound of Melinda's voice, her father concurred. "She has found a part of herself she did not know she had, believed she would never need." He smiled his satisfaction as he placed the kettle on the stove.

Coulson swallowed his feelings toward the woman who took great pleasure in sniping him at every opportunity. He didn't mind. To him it was all in play and he was more than willing to give it back although it was rather juvenile. He could not let on but the thought of dragging her away from that beautiful little girl was tearing him apart. He could not imagine why Fury would insist. The man apparently knew the situation and still he insisted on having May assigned to this damn mission. He wouldn't blame her if she told him where to shove it.

"She spent little time with her mother as a child. Lian was always loyal to her work and after we separated it seemed even less." William shook his head as he set a cup on the table and lifted his brow in an unspoken offer to Coulson who shook his head. "It was not that Lian did not love her child, but…" he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "She loved her job more."

"She made a commitment." Coulson sighed. "Took an oath to serve, it meant a lot to her."

William nodded. "So did Melinda, but she had so much trouble showing her."

"Lucky she had you," Coulson smiled. "I guess she learned to be a good mother by imitating a good father."

William merely smiled and Coulson knew it was the first time he'd done so.

Both men jumped when Melinda slammed a hand on the edge of the table and let out a frustrated breath. "Damn doctors…" she hissed.

"It is Sunday, Melinda. Even doctors have families." William tried to diffuse the situation.

"And the on call service is brainless…" she let out another frustrated huff. "Wait twenty four hours and see if she gets worse? What the hell kind of advice is that?" She turned and walked into the foyer then returned. "Or take her to the ER and wait the same amount of time for some mindless twit to tell me she has an upset stomach." She threw up her arms and let them drop with a slap to both thighs.

"Baker's available…" Coulson interjected. "He's pretty good, worked well with that kid we pulled out of that situation in Phoenix a couple months back…granted the kid was a bit older but…"

"Bakkor," Melinda repeated.

Coulson shrugged. "Just a suggestion…"

"Bakkor," she repeated then paused at the sound of Skye's call from the bedroom. She hurried toward her child but not before issuing an order. "Get him here," she stopped and turned back looking Coulson in the eye. "Fast!"

William smiled as he took his daughter's arm and led her to the nearest chair. He motioned for her to sit and with a deep sigh, she complied. The man reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small green envelop. "Perhaps the mother in you is rushing to judgment too quickly, Mellie. Skye has not shown any signs of illness. However, she is rather anxious over the fact you are leaving for an unknown span of time. I do not know her well but from what you have told me, this little one has very little trust in what we refer to as 'the system'." He put the envelop in front of her on the table as he spoke.

Melinda placed two fingers on the small packet and slid it back and forth in a small arch. Coulson watched with interest, but did not want to interfere with this father and daughter conversation. He was anxious to see what side William would take, if he took one at all. The silence between them, however was deafening.

"Lots of kids puke when they're upset with something." He let out a short laugh and shook his head. "I rememb…."

"Shut up, Coulson," May snarled without looking at him.

Coulson pinched his lips together with his fingers and twisted in a locking motion. William shook his head again and turned to retrieve the screeching tea kettle from the stove. He calmly poured the steaming water into a large ceramic tea pot and placed it in the center of the table.

"Phillip is more than likely correct, Mellie. Small children can react much more physically to anxiety than we adults force ourselves to do." He smiled and patted her hand that still rested on the small envelop. "I shall brew her a warm tea to help ease the wind fire." He waited a moment before taking the envelop. "It always seemed to help her mama." Melinda smiled weakly as she released the object.

"You carry that with you?" She grinned at her father.

He gave an almost nod. "One does not know when one might need a little holistic remedy and my tea box fits nicely into my bag."

Melinda shook her head and watched as her father poured the dry, crumbled honeysuckle and forsythia leaves into a small cup. He took a few moments to use a spoon, grinding the tea into smaller bits then stood back as Melinda poured the boiling water from the small teapot into the cup. The sweet smell of the mixture immediately filled the room.

Coulson leaned forward to view the amber liquid.

"She likes a lot of honey." May smiled as her father stirred the tea gently.

"Is that good for a kid?" Coulson's thought became verbal before he could stop himself. He held up one hand and stepped back, silently apologizing.

"Yin Qiao Wan," William and Melinda said at the same time.

"It will help relieve the wind fire that has plagued out little one. There are times when western medicine has no effect and our Skye is clearly not getting well on what she has been taking."

Again, the younger man seemed confused as he mouthed 'wind fire?' and raised his brows.

"Fever, Coulson, she has a fever that won't break or keeps returning." May growled, still too upset to speak civilly to the man who intended to pull her away from her child.

William nodded.

Coulson glanced at his watch and let out a soft breath. "We have about two hours before wheels up, May."

Before she could bark back at him, William stepped between them. "Perhaps we should let her sleep for a short nap, by that time the tea will be cool enough and you can assure her of your return." He spoke to Melinda, giving instructions rather than suggestions. The man turned to Coulson, stopping him before he could disagree. "In that time your clothing will be dry and perhaps we can find more suitable attire for your trip." He smiled.

Coulson wasn't really up to the argument he could not win. May would not leave without seeing that Skye was feeling better. She would never walk away without saying goodbye to the child and promising her she would return. Phil Coulson knew that Melinda May always kept her promises. He had a feeling the little girl asleep down the hall knew that as well.

He gave a cut nod. "I'll make a call." He announced, pulled out his phone and stepped through the laundry room into the small back hallway.

xx

"What is it?" Skye looked into the small cup her grandfather had handed. Seated on May's lap at the kitchen table, she turned and scrunched up her face in disgust then looked to her grandfather with wide eyes.

William gently urged the cup toward the little girl's lips, calmly raising her hands with his own. "It is only a special tea to help you feel better. I am sure it will be pleasant as your mama informed me you like much honey." He smiled his encouragement.

Skye inhaled as the cup came close to her face. Turning her head away she stuck out her tongue. "It smells like church."

May stifled a laugh and brought the cup and the little girl's hands close to her nose, inhaling deeply. "Church?" She shook her head.

"Yeah," Skye nodded, still scrunched in a 'yuck face'. "Like when they sing all them songs ya don't unnerstand and the priest swings that smoky ball with the stuff in it."

May looked at William who appeared as confused as she was. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Benediction," Coulson sighed. At May's look he shrugged. "My mom was Catholic…been there once or twice."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, that stuff stinks." She held her nose.

May gently pulled the child's hand away and wrapped it back around the cup. "Well, this is not benediction, it is Yin Qiao Wan and your Yeye brought it especially for you."

Skye thought for a moment then narrowed one eye and leaned closed to May as she looked at William. "How'd he know I's sick afore he got here? We din't know he's commin'"

Coulson let out a snickery laugh. The kid was smart…and quick. May shot him a look that could crumble granite. He covered his mouth and pretended to cough.

William laughed out loud. "I have brought this tea in case it was needed, especially for the one who _would_ need it. As it seems, sunnu, that is you. So yes, I brought it especially for you."

Skye gave her grandfather a sideways glare. Something in that made sense…kinda…if ya didn't think about it too much. She pursed her lips and leaned forward inhaling the scent again. "I guess it ain't too bad." She looked at May and the others with just her eyes.

"Isn't," May corrected.

"Yeah," Skye agreed, sniffing the mixture again.

"I think you're stalling, kid." Melinda smiled as she bounced the little girl gently. "How about a sip?"

Skye brought the cup to her lips and tilted it ever so slowly, but pushed it back before letting it pass into her mouth.

Melinda shook her head. "You know, I still have the medicine we had to use when you had that tummy ache and nothing would stay down. Maybe that is the problem. We can use that instead."

Skye's eyes widened. _'Hell no!'_ she thought, never wanting to relive that nightmare. The little girl pulled the cup to her lips quickly, spilling a few drops over the edge. She took a small sip but before she could remove the cup, Melinda helped her to take a larger drink. Lowering the cup, the little girl swallowed hard. She rubbed her tongue against her teeth and the roof of her mouth a few times making a smacking sound, as May waited.

"It ain't…isn't too yucky." Skye tried to smile.

Melinda pressed the cup to the child's lips again and grinned as the little girl took another drink.

"Maybe it needs more honey," Skye suggested. "Cuz it gots a little bit of not too good taste in it."

William and Phil let out chuckles that Melinda did not object to as she smiled and kissed the little girl's still warm temple.

"I think you have enough honey, kid." She kissed the child's nose. "And you need to finish all of it and any more that Yeye thinks you need." Again, she gently tipped the cup toward Skye's lips.

The little girl grimaced but complied, took a mouthful and swallowed as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. "What if I throw up again?" She shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

May laughed at the little girl's dramatics as Coulson took a giant step back. She tapped the side of the cup with one finger. "The beauty of this little cup of tea is that it works on fevers and upset tummies. So, I don't think we need to worry about that. But if you're really worried we still have…"

Skye gulped down the last of the tea and swiped her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. May raised one eyebrow and help up a napkin. The little girl shrugged, grabbed it and swiped at her mouth then smiled broadly. May shook her head, just another of her little imp's endearing qualities. Skye let out a relieved breath and leaned back against May. Coulson let out a short huff and tapped his watch then cocked his head toward the door, letting May know they needed to get moving.

She wrapped her arms around Skye and breathed in the scent of the melon shampoo the little girl had picked out for herself. May pictured the green one-eyed fish shaped bottle with a pink spout on the shelf in Skye's bathtub and burned it into her memory. She heard the little girl's laughter in her mind as they shared a silly game at bath time making sure all 2200 parts were clean as a whistle and played the video of sparkle in Skye's eyes as she hung each ornament on the large tree in the parlor. These things she planned on keeping close to her heart as she trekked through some god-forsaken no-man's-land on the outskirts of Transylvania.

"Skye…" May began.

"Maybe you gotta stay til I ain't got a fever no more." The little girl interrupted staring at the look in her grandfather's eyes.

Skye knew that look. She knew it meant it was time to go. She'd seen it thousands of time in her short life. Sr. Stephanie always looked like that when one of the kids left St. Agnes and every case worker wore the same expression when they came to get her at one of the homes she didn't quite fit into. Skye felt the tears behind her eyes and rubbed both fists into them to hold them in place.

"Skye…" May started again, turning the little girl to face her.

"We gotta finish the story about the boy learnin' ta be a wizard." She tried not to sound like she was begging, cuz that was wrong. Ya were s'pose ta try ta change things, just do what yer told…but this was May!

May closed her eyes. "Skye," she breathed. Before the little girl could speak, she placed a finger gently against her lips.

Skye swallowed hard, but as hard as she tried could not stop her bottom lip from quivering. She shook her head as May spoke.

"I have to leave now, kid." She swallowed the tremor in her voice and looked to her father who nodded his understanding.

Skye swiped both eyes with her sleeve and sniffed back her fear. "But yer commin back?" She didn't want it to be a question…she wanted it to be a fact.

"I am absolutely coming back." May assured her, keeping her voice calm and stoic. She refused to let her emotions take control.

"May, they won't wait." Coulson reminded her as he moved toward the door. "We have to go."

The woman stood, easing the little girl to her feet. She rested her hand on Skye's shoulder as William moved closer and wrapped his arms around his granddaughter. He nodded to Melinda, letting her know all would be find until her return. The man never let the thought that his daughter, or in her time, his wife would not return. There was no other choice. They had to return.

May smiled as she slowly backed away, picked up her black go-bag and hefted it onto her shoulder. She turned and walked toward the door where Coulson stood holding it open. Determined not to look back, she steeled her jaw and almost marched forward.

Skye stood in the kitchen doorway with William's arms still wrapped around her shoulders. She watched as the door closed with a soft click and froze for a second before bursting out of her grandfather's grip and racing down the short foyer. She pulled the door open and scrambled into the hallway.

"MAY!" She screamed as the elevator doors opened with a soft ping.

May turned and dropped her bag a second before the little girl raced down the hall and leaped into her arms, wrapping herself around the woman in a death grip. All of the tears the little girl had held burst forth in a exhaled outburst. May pulled her close and felt her own tears trickle over her cheeks. She looked up to see her father slowly approaching. She shook her head and held up one finger, motioning for him to wait.

"I love you, M…mom." Skye whispered through her tears into May's neck. "I just love you so much. Please come back. Please be my mom forever." The little girl pulled back and looked into May's eyes. "Please…"

Again, May pulled her closed and kissed her temple. "I promise, baobei…yǒngyuǎn de yǒngyuǎn." She kissed her twice. "Forever and always, Skye, I will always come back to you."

"Young yan," Skye repeated in her sob.

May ignored the sound of Coulson clearing his throat in an effort to get her to speed things up a bit. She nodded to her father who moved down the hallway and reached for the little girl, taking her easily into his arms. She wrapped herself in his embrace. Melinda leaned forward and kissed the child's cheek, pressing her own against it as she whispered on a breath into Skye's ear, "yǒngyuǎn de yǒngyuǎn".

She looked into her father's eyes, thanking him silently. Just as silently he told her they would be fine. May backed away slowly at first, easing her hand from her child then quickly turned and picked up her back. She pulled her mask back into place and swiped away the tears as if they were sweat from a blistering workout. She turned and faced forward as the elevator doors slowly shut and felt Coulson smiling approvingly at her.

"Shut up, Coulson." She snarled without looking at him.

The man nodded and faced forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 _ **It's been a long slow journey. I broke my fingers in July and spent the summer in a cast. After four months of occupational therapy - six hours a week - I am just starting to type again. This is my first attempt back at my favorite hobby. I am so sorry for the long wait and hope there is still some interest.**_

At St. Agnes' Skye learned very early that it did no good to cry for something, well for anything really. All it ever really got you was something to cry about and that was usually a long lecture about what you already had and should be thankful for…or a good swat…depending on just which nun was within ear shot.

But May was different and the little girl never felt the feeling she had right now. It was like something got pulled out of her, not like a big old splinter or a bad tooth, but like something deep in her…her… Skye wasn't sure where it was inside, maybe it was her soul, like the Sisters always talked about. Maybe her soul got yanked out. But that couldn't be right cuz then she'd have ta be dead, cuz your soul got pulled up to God when ya died and Skye knew she wasn't dead cuz it just felt too bad.

Yeye tried to help her feel better. He sat with her on the big couch and tried to tell her little things about May missing her own mom when she was little, buy Skye wasn't really listening. She was trying to figure out why she was crying and why she couldn't stop and she was pretty sure if she kept crying she was gonna throw up all over again. That was something she really didn't want to do, so she tried really hard to breathe like May taught her to do when she got really scared or nervous about something. She tried to think with May's voice, squeezing her eyes shut as hard as she could to keep the tears inside. She moved closer to Yeye and felt his arm pull her tighter.

It didn't work as good as it did with the real May, but she stopped a little. And after a bit she was kinda breathing right and she could hear Yeye talking to her in quiet words. He was telling her how much she was loved and how May wouldn't go if she didn't really have to and that he would be there every minute until she got back. Skye nodded against her grandfather's chest and hoped he knew she heard him. She couldn't talk just yet, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. They sat together for a long time until Skye was mostly just sniffling then Yeye said maybe she'd feel better if she washed her face with some cool water and they could have a nice cup of tea.

Skye almost smiled when she remembered that May said Yeye always thought a cup of tea would make anything feel better. But that made her think of May and the tears started rolling over her cheeks again. But Yeye held her hand all the way to her bathroom and pulled out the little steps so she could reach the sink and splash the cool water on her face. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see herself in the mirror cuz that would make her see how much she cried about missing May and that would make her cry all over again.

Yeye helped her down the little steps and sat on the closed toilet lid while he gently wiped her face with a soft towel. He gave a tiny smile as he finished with a light tap on her nose. "Perhaps we can put on only the tree lights and listen to the soft sound of carols…"

Skye was shaking her head before he finished. "Uh uh, I don't wanna turn on the lights or nuttin til May comes back. It ain't the same." A little tear rolled over her cheek as she finished. She didn't even wipe it away as she shook her head again. "I don't want no Christmas wit out May."

And she was crying all over again.

Yeye pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He rubbed her back as he walked back and forth across it, just as he had done with his own little girl many years before. "Hush, hush, qīn'ài de háizi. Christmas will come no matter, but the lights will remain dim until our May returns. I promise this."

Skye laid her cheek against his shoulder and patted his back with one hand. It wasn't much, but enough for William to know she understood.

When the little girl's sobs once again became soft hics and eventually dissolved into sniffles, Yeye helped her to wash her face a second time then led her to the kitchen. They drank their tea mostly in silence. Skye was glad because if Yeye started to tell her any little Mellie stories she was sure she would cry more. It was awful to cry so much. A long time ago, in her short lifetime, one of the big kids told her it was dumb to cry about things ya don't got. He said it was easier to just have nuttin cuz then it don't bother ya if it's gone. A whole bunch of other big kids agreed with him and they all promised never to cry or complain about it. They didn't know little Skye was on the staircase listening. She promised too, even though she didn't really understand all of it. But now it made sense.

She looked up at the clock and squinted in an effort to decipher the time. One of the hands was kinda on the seven. She never could tell exactly, but last time she looked it was kinda on five and Skye could do that math. It was only two hours and there were a lot more hours in a whole week…maybe more than a whole week. She folded her arms against the table and rested her head atop them.

Yeye made a funny clicking noise and gently scolded. "It is not well to put your head where we will eat, sunnu."

"I ain't hungry, Yeye." Skye mumbled through her arms.

William let out a soft breath. "I know that you are feeling much bēishāng, but it is no reason to forget your manners.

Skye lifted her head and brushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes away from her face. She stared at her grandfather for a moment, considering the word he had just used. He used a lot of words she never heard before. With a sigh the little girl commented. "I feel like lots bee stings got my feelings, Yéyé." She shook her head slowly. "I don't like it very much."

William gave a small smile. "Bēishāng," he repeated. "It means you are feeling sad, but still you should keep your head from the table, sunnu."

Skye nodded and sat back in her chair. She stared at her almost full cup of tea and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I ain't much thirsty either."

"Hmmm," William replied and nudged the cup closed to the child. "Yet you will drink the full cup as you know you should. I believe this was a promise."

Skye looked up at her grandfather for a few moments the blinked and gave a defeated sigh as he bumped the cup a little closed. He nodded as she wrapped both hands around it then took a small sip without lifting it from the table.

"It's still a little hot." She mumbled as she sat back on her chair. "Maybe it will make my hot wind hotter."

William chuckled under his breath. "That is not a worry." He assured as he motioned for her to take more of the strong sweet brew.

While Skye sat swinging her feet slowly and nursing her tea even slower, William warmed the soup they had had for lunch adding a bit more chicken and a bit of thickening, turning it to more of a stew. He set a small bowl in front of the little girl with a handful of crunchy fried rice noodles then sat down to his own dinner. Skye frowned at the steaming bowl.

"I ain't hungry, Yéyé. I dint make no promise ta eat and I drank almost this whole cup of tea." She tipped the cup toward him. "See?"

William blew across the spoon of stew in front of him and nodded slowly. "A few spoons will not be much, Skye." He replied without looking at the child then tasted his meal.

Skye plinked her spoon around inside her bowl and watched the vegetables and chicken swirl. She took a very small taste and set the spoon down gently on the table. William continued eating and did not prod the little girl to eat any more. He had been through this on many occasions when Melinda ached over the absence of her own mother. There were times his little girl merely picked at her food for days fretting over her mother's absence, especially near special occasions. There was no reason to force the child and it would get him nowhere and only increase the anxiety. He finished his meal and began clearing the table with nothing else said.

Skye stood and collected the silverware, carefully placing them in the dishwasher while William rinsed and did the same with the dishes. Closing the door on the machine he smiled at the rosy cheeked little girl with the puffy eyes and let out a sigh. Melinda surely would not be happy with the sight. He glanced at the clock.

"Perhaps it is time to bathe and ready yourself for bed." He suggested as he put out a hand.

Skye slipped her much smaller hand into his and headed for her room. She stopped at the door to the bath. "Maybe Mrs. Gibbons could help." She said just above a whisper.

William smiled at the little girl. "You do not think your grandfather can assist a small girl with this chore. I have had much experience, Skye."

Skye shrugged her shoulders and stared at her feet. "But she was your little girl from a little baby. I just got you for a gran…Yéyé on yesterday. Maybe I could do it myself if ya fix the water right fer me." Again she mumbled without meeting his gaze.

William thought for a moment, brushing off the idea that something could have caused this little one's nervousness at having a man help her with this simple parental chore. Melinda had not said the child had had such an experience. He would remember to ask and at the same time hoped to gain her trust in the next few days.

"I see." He nodded. "I understand this dilemma. Perhaps you can find the book of the dragon we did not finish while I call your kind neighbor." William spoke as he guided the child back toward the bed before exiting the room.

xx

May listened to the dull drone of the plane, ignoring the conversations of the other five agents strapped into the military style seats that lined its sides. They'd been in the air a little over three hours and were somewhere over the Atlantic. The pilot had told them the ETA was six a.m., Romanian time and advised everyone to get some sleep as there would be little time to do that once they hit the ground. Apparently it would be a race to some dilapidated castle to grab the dame object of interest before whoever the opposing forces got there.

The agent dropped her head back against the fuselage and let out a frustrated growl. What a damn ridiculous mission…dropped in the middle of nowhere to find a who-the-hell-knew-what before who-the-hell-knew-whom got there first. And to do it they dragged her away from her sick kid sixteen days before they had their first Christmas and DAMMIT! Why was she even letting this get to her?

Agent Melinda May let out an even more frustrated growl, clenching her fists so tightly she was certain she would put her nails through the palms of her hands. She felt it grow more intense when Coulson dropped into the empty seat next to her. The anger threatened to set her skin ablaze.

"DAMN!" She grunted with a stomp.

"I wasn't planning on saying a word." Phil raised both hands and backed away. "Just getting comfortable, hell you're the only one I _know_ won't get all chatty and keep me up all night…day…whatever…"

"Skye's fever…" She responded, not speaking to him.

Coulson paused for a moment, almost confused by her comment. "I…ah...I thought your father had that hot breeze tea stuff for…"

"Shut up, Coulson." She barked as she ripped off her seat harness and bolted out of her seat. She took a few steps then turned back. "Sat phone, where?"

"May, you can't…" Coulson began as he struggled to pull himself free of his own harness and stand.

The woman was in his face before he succeeded, her finger less than a breath from his nose. "I don't give a flying rat's ass what protocol you're preaching. I need that damn phone." She snarled.

"It won't work til we're on the ground." He explained calmly. "We're dark until then."

For a moment May paused with her finger still pointing in his face. She let out a grunt. "Son of a b…" and dropped into her seat before finishing. "She's never going to let him…he won't know…she won't…" May spoke out loud to herself.

"Hey," Coulson tried to provide some support laying his hand on her arm. She pulled it away as if she'd been scalded. He paused, but understood. "Hey," he tried again. "Your dad's got this. He did okay with you." Phil offered a small smile. "And look at you now."

May stared at him for a moment, not sure if he was patronizing her or actually trying to help. She shook her head. "She's a special kid, Coulson and I promised I'd never leave her alone." She finished almost in a whisper.

Coulson scooted to the edge of his seat and turned toward her. "You didn't leave her alone. You left her with the person you trust most."

"You don't understand." She shot back, immediately regretting her tone. "She's never had a real Christmas and I was a fool to think I could give her one. Hell, I haven't celebrated since I left home. I didn't even own a damn ornament until two days ago. And she's sick, Coulson, you should know that better than anyone." She pointed at his clothing, changed since they'd boarded the transport but not before the others made more than their share of sideways compliments.

"From where I sit I think she's a lucky little kid and we're going to do everything possible to get you back in time for Christmas." He grinned.

"Stick to espionage, Coulson." May almost smiled. "You're much better at those lies."

The man shrugged offering a crooked smile. "No lies, May. Your father's got this. I'm pretty sure he promised and with any luck this mission will be in and out. But," he paused and took a breath. "I do promise as soon as we set down you can use one of our throw-aways to make sure all's well on the home front."

With that Coulson slid back into his seat and reattached his harness. He leaned back folding his hands over his middle and closing his eyes. May stared.

"That's it?"

"I keep my promises too, May." He replied without opening his eyes or moving. "Get some sleep," he more than suggested. "You'll need it."

For a moment May considered arguing but in that moment realized she felt somewhat better, despite Coulson's lopsided pep talk. She sat back into her seat, hooked the harness and closed her eyes. She wouldn't sleep, but the memories and thoughts of her little girl would keep her company throughout the flight.

xx

Mrs. Gibbons answered her phone and immediately understood William May's situation. She hung up and rang May's doorbell a few minutes later. An hour later Skye was bathed into fresh pajamas. The retired nurse took her temperature and was impressed that William's special tea had, in fact, done its job.

"Perfectly normal," she announced, patting the little girl's back gently.

"May puts cold artica on the hurty spots from all the shots." Skye breathed.

"Artica?" Mrs. Gibbons repeated.

"Right there," Skye pointed to the small jar on the nightstand.

Mrs. Gibbons pick up the object, read the label and nodded her understanding. When she finished and the little girl settled into her pillow the woman smiled. "Feeling better?"

Skye nodded slowly, then shook her head. "What if she don't come back?"

William had told Mrs. Gibbons as much as he could about May's need to leave so abruptly. "I don't think you need to worry about that, darling." She grinned as she tucked the blanket up to the little girl's chin. "You're momma will be back before you know it."

"I kin know when it's a week. It's a long time, Miss Gibbons." Skye wiggled her arms out of the overs and folded her hands on top of the blanket. "What if the case lady finds out and says I can't stay here no more?"

The older woman smiled and brushed the hair from the little girl's face. "Oh, sweetheart, the caseworker is not going to take you away. She knows this is a very good place for you."

Skye shook her head. "Case ladies don't care about that stuff. If May ain't here ta stop her, she kin just take me."

"Well she will have to get past me and your grandpa in order to do that." The woman smiled again.

"He's my Yeye." Skye corrected and cocked her head to one side. "You and him are kinda old, Miss Gibbons and case ladies don't hafta listen to nobuddy. They just take kids even when they like the foster places."

Mrs. Gibbons nodded. "I see, well I just happen to know a few people that those case ladies do have to listen to all the time." She patted the little girl's hands softly.

Skye's eyebrows shot up. "Fer real?"

The woman nodded slowly as she placed Skye's panda in her arms and once again tucked the blankets around her then turned at the soft sound in the hallway. She leaned forward and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I think someone is waiting to say goodnight." She whispered softly. "So, I will say goodnight myself and see you in the morning."

The woman rose and stepped aside as William approached. "She's all yours grandpa." She patted his shoulder as she started to leave then stopped. "Oh, I am so sorry…Yeye."

William smiled then sat next to Skye. "I see you are well ready for sleep and I am glad Mrs. Gibbons could help."

Skye nodded, "me too." She thought for a moment then added. "Yer a good Yeye but sometimes I need a lady ta help me do stuff. I never had a Yéyé help with that stuff ever."

William smiled. "I understand this need, sunnu. I will be here if I am needed."

"Thank you, Yeye." Skye nodded then fell silent drawing a shaky breath.

"Perhaps it is time for small girls to sleep." William suggested, smoothing out the blankets.

"Is May thinkin' about me? Does she miss me too?" The little girl's shaky voice gave away her uncertainty as a lone tear rolled over her cheek.

William pulled her into his arms. "I know my Mellie, qīn'ài de sūnnǚ. She has thought of nothing but you since she left our home."

"Just like me?" Skye sniffled.

"Exactly like you. That is what mothers and daughters do." William assured her as he laid her back against the pillow. "I am sure Mellie is sleeping right now and she would want you to do the same."

Skye hugged her panda closer. "But I miss her too much that my heart hurts." She sniffled as she rolled to her side and curled into a ball.

"I know it is difficult, sunnu, but we will be strong. Sleep now." The grandfather smoothed Skye's hair away from her face and kissed her temple. As he sat back he began humming a song he had not thought about in many years.

The little girl drifted into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

The jet touched down quietly on a strip cut through the ancient pine forest. May was sure it hadn't been used since von Richthoven had his first flight lesson. The team stretched out their limbs in the crisp morning air. The agent let out a long breath that quickly turned to pseudo-steam in front of her face. The difference in the temperature outside the plane was more than eye opening.

Two of the younger agents did a quick perimeter check, reporting that the only life was a large snowshoe rabbit and yes, in fact there was a pile of Luftwaffe debris on the far north edge of the makeshift runway.

"Looks like the guy's brakes couldn't handle the terrain." One agent remarked. "Not much left of whatever it was."

May shook her head and grumbled, "The Red Baron's first landing attempt, no doubt."

Coulson chuckled softly while her snarled silenced the other agents.

"Extraction right here in twelve hours of your call, sir." The pilot reported as he did a quick walk-around check of the plane. At May's look of disbelief, he continued. "Can't leave her here, ma'am, too easy to spot from above. She's safer on the ground in at the Switzerland base." He nodded once then quickly climbed the ramp and hit the button to bring it closed.

The team stepped back and watched the jet lift into the air and disappear over the trees with a slight wing tip as a good luck wish. May shook her head and stomped her feet on the frozen ground. "How far to this castle?" She remarked to no one in particular as she searched the horizon for some evidence it might be close or that it did exist.

Coulson looked up from the compass in his hand and nodded. "About ten miles…no make that twelve…just north of here."

"Great," May growled as she adjusted her pack and trudged in the direction the others had already begun to take.

Coulson shrugged his own pack on to his back and hurried to catch up. "Couldn't get any closer, too much foliage."

"Nothing like a hike through the snow covered wasteland first thing in the morning," May snarled through her teeth. Her discontent at the situation did little to stop her from remembering her jaunt through the Christmas tree Park just two days ago with Skye. That cold did nothing to dim the little girl's spirit. This cold was strangling May's.

"Listen, May. I'm really sorry the burner didn't work. I guess there is no service at all in these places, but once we reach the castle we can grab the item and use the sat phone." He smiled broadly despite her glare. "Barring any unforeseen hazards we should reach the site in about 5 hours." He smiled again as he stepped past her.

May stopped and shook her head. Sometimes she just wanted to slap the optimism right out of him. She took two steps then stopped again as one of the other agents appeared a few hundred feet ahead. He waved an arm and called to them. She quickened her step and matched it with Coulson's as they approached the young man.

"Yer not gonna believe this." The guy shook his head as he led the way through the thick copse of various sized conifers.

Coulson stopped next to the other four men standing shoulder to shoulder. May stepped to the end of the line and swallowed the words she wanted to spew. Coulson pushed back his knit hat and scratched his head.

"Well this throws a wrench into things…" he let out a breath as he peered over the edge of the cliff the team stood on, separating them from the opposite side of a wide crevice.

xx

Skye rubbed her eyes, blinked twice, then rubbed them again. The dim light in the room seemed unfamiliar and for a moment she panicked but the soft snoring closed to her ear calmed her…for a moment. She pushed herself upright and placed both hands on William's chest.

"Yeye…Yeye," she softly prodded. "Yeye, I needa get ready fer school…Yeye…."

"Shh, shhhh," William comforted, gently pushing her head against his shoulder. "No school today, sunnu. Rest now."

"But…" the little girl protested as her head met her grandfather's chest.

"Shhhhhhh," he quieted her again as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Skye looked around the small room, realizing she was snuggled into her grandfather's lap on the large recliner in the spare bedroom that had become his. The blanket that covered them both was from the bottom of May's bed. The little girl pulled it closed and took in the scent of May…her soap…shampoo…everything that was her. Holding the soft cover to her cheek she snuggled closed and joined William in sleep.

Keeping his granddaughter at home for the day was not a difficult decision for William May. The first nightmare woke her a little past midnight. He hurried to her bedside, believing the fever had returned. She did indeed feel warmer than she had earlier. He hesitated only a few seconds before calling Mrs. Gibbons a second time. She arrived within minutes and acknowledged the fact that Skye's temperature was slightly elevated which she alleviated with a quick dose of liquid fever reducers. It was more than an hour before the little girl relaxed enough to sleep. William thanked the woman and apologized several times as he escorted her to the door.

At three, William gathered the child into his arms after she woke frantically a second time. He walked the floor of her bedroom, humming softly and assuring her all was well. Skye did not feel as warm and William felt it was too soon for more medication and much too early to disturb their kind neighbor. Once he was sure she was again asleep he laid her back in her bed and lowered himself into the rocker on the opposite side of her room. When Skye woke screaming at five a.m. William hurried to his daughter's room and collected the blanket from her bed then gathered his granddaughter in his arms and retreated to the recliner where they now slept. It was large enough for both of them and comfortable enough for the man to rest with the little girl against him.

That was where they woke at half past nine, brought to consciousness by the buzzing of the door bell. Bundling Skye in the soft blanket, William gently placed her on his bed then cinched the belt on his robe, pushed his feet into his slippers and shuffled to the door. He opened it to May's very worried looking neighbor. William smoothed back his poky hair and smiled.

"Mrs. Gibbons…is there a problem?" He began after clearing his throat.

"It is almost ten." She announced, stepping around him. "I've seen and heard nothing from this apartment all morning. I was afraid…" Her voice faded as she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen.

William closed the door and followed. "We were awakened many times throughout the night by Skye's anxiety. I felt it better she not attend school today." He explained as he entered the room but the woman was already making her way to the child's bedroom. "Mrs. Gibbons…" he called after her as she pushed the door to Skye's bedroom open.

They met, nose to nose as she exited and he attempted to enter the room. William took a step back and held out a hand toward the end of the hall. "When became apparent my granddaughter would not sleep comfortably I took her to my room for the remainder of the night. You will find her there."

Mrs. Gibbons patted the man's shoulder and smiled. "You are a good grandfather, William." She slipped past him and continued down the hall to the spare room.

Skye had wrapped herself completely in May's blanket, only her face was exposed. Mrs. Williams smiled at the sight before placing a hand on the child's forehead. Satisfied that the little girl did not seem overly warm she was certain letting her sleep a few more hours would not hurt. She could easily do a temperature check if it were necessary when the child woke.

xx

Mrs. Gibbons stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see the kettle and two fine china cups on the table. She smiled at William as he pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "It is the least I can do for such a fine neighbor."

She shook her head. "It is not necessary, William." But she accepted his invitation and sat down.

William nodded as he poured the steaming amber liquid into her cup. "You have been a comfort to my sunnu as well as to me in the past few hours, Mrs. Gibbons. It is uncommon to find such a generous neighbor in these times."

"Celia, please," she smiled. "I must be honest with you," the woman began as she stirred honey into her tea. "Having your daughter and that little girl as neighbors for the past few months has been a blessing." He cocked his head in an unspoken question. "I spent so much time…well, just wasting time at social gatherings and making myself look interested in all the meaningless functions that I was sure I would end my days in total boredom." She laughed at the look on his face. "Then May brought home that little sweetheart and everything changed."

William sipped his tea then set the cup in the saucer. "I would not have thought my Mellie would give me such a gift."

Celia Gibbons sniggered again. "May was a bit standoffish. We never said as much as excuse me when we bumped into each other in the hall. I don't even think she knew my name. The fact is I wasn't even sure anyone lived here until all the hullabaloo with that little one started. And of course the night she fell ill brought us together. I am proud to say that now I am trusted with Skye whenever May needs a caregiver."

"Melinda does not trust easily. She is much like her mother. You are a special person to have gained this trust." William explained.

"I think Skye may have had a bit to do with that." Celia smiled. "She wondered over to my place so often, May had little choice and when the little one needed after school care, I was more than happy to oblige."

"It is good that you are here for them." William nodded, "for all of us."

"It's certainly my pleasure, but you seem to have quite a knack with this. Giving her May's blanket was brilliant." She nodded around a sip of tea.

"Something I learned long ago. Mellie would sleep in her mother's bed whenever Lian was away. It helped her to feel her mother was close." He explained.

"Your wife did a lot of traveling?" Mrs. Gibbons asked.

"It was required of her in her position. Much like Melinda, she was the best at what she did. It was not the best for our relationship or our child. We lost when Melinda was young." William hedged the true nature of his wife's occupation.

"Has she been gone long?" The women asked quietly.

William smiled. "Oh, Lian has not passed nor has she retired, but in the last few years she has slowed down her activity quite a bit."

"I apologize for making that assumption." Celia blushed, bringing a hand to her lips.

"I jokingly tell Melinda that her mother calls to see if I am still alive, but in truth we speak more often than in the past. The years have changed both of our paths. It is not well with her that her child has taken the same way, but it was not surprising." He assured her.

"Does she know about Skye?" The woman asked as she set her empty cup in its saucer.

William held up a hand and waved it side to side. "It is not my place to deliver this information. Melinda will tell her mother in her own time. Theirs is a strained relationship. Neither will give much to the other in the fear of showing weakness. But I like to think that my daughter has a bit of me in her as well."

Celia reached across the table and patted the back of his hand. "From what I've seen, she has a great deal of her father and she is a wonderful mother. She truly loves that little girl."

"Yéyé?" Skye's small voice came from the doorway to the hall.

William smiled as the little girl hurried into his open arms. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping both arms around her. "Have you had enough rest, sunnu?" She nodded against him.

"I dint hear no phone ring." The little girl mumbled against his chest.

William looked to Mrs. Gibbons as he rubbed his hand gently on the little girl's back. "No, qīn'ài de háizi. It was not likely she would call. Melinda is quite far away." He felt the child shudder against him and quickly added, "but she is safe and soon will be with us."

"Promise, Yéyé?" Skye asked through a sob.

"I promise she will do her best to return quickly." He nodded as he hugged her closer.

"Aw, sweetie, things will turn out fine just like when May had to stay in New York for a few days in the fall. You worried then too and she was home before you knew it."

Skye sniffled and turned from her grandfather's embrace. She swiped her sleeve under her nose. "But she called erry night just ta say g'night ta me."

The woman rose and stepped closer to the little girl, brushing the hair from her eyes. She felt the heat in the child's temple. "How about we get cleaned up while your Yéyé makes you something to eat?" She put out a hand and waited for Skye to take it.

William eased her to the floor and nudged her toward Mrs. Gibbons. "I'n not hungry. I don't wanna eat nuttin." Skye shook her head as she took the woman's hand.

Mrs. Gibbons patted the small warm hand as they headed for Skye's room. "Perhaps he can also brew some of that special tea as well." She said a little louder over her shoulder. "A few bites of maybe some toast would be…" Her voice faded as she and the little girl entered the room and closed the door.

William filled the kettle and set it on the stove.

xx

"We could split up and follow it east and west. Maybe there's a place narrow enough to cross." One of the agents suggested.

"That could take days." Another grumbled.

A third agent peered over the edge. "Could repel down then climb back up the other side."

"Could sprout wings and fly…" May grumbled from where she sat on a fallen tree trunk.

Coulson paced, seemingly ignoring all of them. He stopped and stared at the trees then turned back to the gap and then back to the trees before pacing in the opposite direction and doing the same when he stopped. May watched, glancing toward the tree line just as he did and then to the wide space that separated them from their target. It took her very little time to realize what he was considering. She slapped her hand against her thighs, pushed herself off the stump and stood next to him.

"Don't…" she growled quietly so only he heard.

He looked at her as if she'd appeared out of thin air. "Don't?" he countered.

"There is no way." She snarled.

Coulson look up at the towering pines. "It might." He breathed.

May looked in the same direction. "Not in this lifetime." She almost smiled.

For a moment they stared up at the bright blue sky framed by the tall trees. "And just how do you suppose you'd manage to cut one of those things down. They've got to be almost ten feet around." May asked the sky.

"No idea…" he spoke to the same sky then turned to her, but that's the most you've said since we left.

May huffed in his direction and walked away.

"Probably cut right through it with one of those rifles Tech just developed." He continued speaking to the tops of the trees. He let out a long breath. "Of course there'd be no way to judge which way it would fall or if it would even reach." He gave a shrug and joined her on the wide stump. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and stared at the snow on his boots. "Any input?" He asked them.

"Get that damn plane back and get the hell out of here." She grumbled without looking at him.

Coulson smiled as he stifled his laugh and nodded slightly then shook his head. "Not really an option," he commented as he sat back and rubbed his hands on his thighs. He blinked at the large snowflakes that had begun to fall.

May looked up as well. The blue sky had grown grey in a short amount of time. The tops of the trees bent with the force of the wind which had yet to reach the ground. "Just what we need," she hissed.

"Coulson! Sir!" One of the agents called from a few yards away. He stood waving one arm in an attempt to gain their attention.

Coulson stood and took a few steps then flicked on his com. "Wilson?"

"Sir…Bradshaw's got some old rope bridge about 2 klicks east." The man's voice came through clearly.

"Got it," the senior agent replied and turned to inform his second but May was already on her feet and passed him without comment.

xx

Skye's fever had indeed returned, but Mrs. Gibbons helped her to dress, brushed her hair and lead her back to the kitchen where William had her tea ready. The little girl slid onto her chair and stared into the cup. The now familiar smell assaulted her nose. She grimaced and pushed the cup a few inches away. William pushed it back.

"I'm not likin' it , Yéyé." She shook her head. "It makes my mouth all yucky." She gently nudged it back."

William chuckled, added a large spoon of honey to the tea and set it back in front of her. "Yet you will drink it." He gave a nod, but he looked more stern than usual.

Before the little girl could protest, Mrs. Gibbons sat at the table next to her. "The tea helps your fever and your tummy, sweetie." She smiled as she tapped the edge of the cup with one finger. "It's much better than the special medicine the doctor gave us the last time you couldn't keep anything down. Isn't it?" Her smile turned to a frown.

Skye's pout grew as she let out a soft breath. "I dint hafta taste that stuff but I dint like it none." She shook her head, let out another breath and leaned forward to sip the tea then sat back with a shiver.

"See," Mrs. Gibbons smiled. "Not so bad, right?"

The little girl shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "It ain't as bad as the _real_ bad stuff, but it's still real yucky." She took another sip with the same grimace.

"A few bites of toast will help with the taste." William chuckled as he set a plate on the table.

Skye puffed out her cheeks and leaned on her elbow, hand on her forehead. "I gotta eat too?" She exhaled and stared at the plain toast cut into two perfect triangles.

"You must have nourishment, Skye. You do not want to be too weak to greet your May when she returns." William smiled as he laid a hand on the child's head. "Perhaps just half for now?" He pursed his lips and raised his brows.

"Then I gotta eat the rest next time." She more stated than asked just above a whisper. Sometimes Sr. Jeremy gave you the same thing you didn't eat at lunch for supper and then for lunch again the next day. All the kids learned real fast to eat it the first time.

Mrs. Gibbons frowned and shook her head at William's confused look. "No, darling," she said softly. "I think I'd like to share it with you. Your grandfather will make you something new for supper. I'm sure." She took one half of the toast and placed it on a napkin then smiled broadly. "Perhaps you and grandpa will consider joining me for dinner this evening. You can even come help."

Skye nibbled the edge of her half of the toast then put it back on the plate. "He's my Yéyé, 'member? Ashun kids don't got grandpas they gots Yéyé's. Sr. Ergeena says I ain't all ashun but Mays says I's enough, so I got a Yéyé from her." The little girl explained.

"I understand and I am sorry." Mrs. Gibbons apologized. "You and your Yéyé are welcome to join me for dinner this evening. I've got a roast I've been saving and I bet you would be a great help making my very special chocolate cake." She leaned forward and whispered. "It has a secret banana filling."

The little girl sipped her tea and shivered. She smiled for a moment before her frown returned. "May can't call if we ain't here."

Mrs. Gibbons opened her mouth to reply but William shook his head from where he stood behind the child, silently letting the woman know there would be no such call. She reached forward and patted the little girl's hand. "Well maybe your Yeye can bring his cell phone. I am sure if May gets no answer here she will call him there. That way you won't miss her call if she does call."

Skye chewed the small bit of toast she had taken and thought for a moment. "You gots a cell phone, Yéyé?" She turned to ask her grandfather. At his nod she continued. "Does May know yer number, cuz she can't call it if she don't."

William smiled and nodded again. "I believe she does know it even if she does not use it often."

Skye looked back to Mrs. Gibbons and spoke quietly. "I don't know if my Yéyé eats roasted cuz he makes just chicken and noodles." She paused then added, "an real good donuts."

William laid his hands on Skye's shoulders and patted gently. "Sunnu and I would be honored to join you for dinner. I will be sure to bring her tea so as to keep the fever away."

"Then it is a deal." Mrs. Gibbons stood and clapped her hands. "And I must get to work and you," she tapped the little girl on the tip of the nose. "As soon as you've finished your tea and toast you ring my bell and we'll start on that cake."

Skye turned up one side of her mouth and breathed softly but before she could refuse William assured the woman he would escort his granddaughter to her front door.

xx

Coulson, May and their handful of agents hiked the short distance and made their way across the precarious bridge, made even worse by the now blinding snow and howling wind. Once on the other side they made their way through the thick forest for only a mile before the storm was too fierce to allow them to continue. The small group pitched tents and paired up to dig in for the night.

The junior officers quickly chose their bunk mates and hurried away to make ready leaving Coulson and May as the last two left to share accommodations. May let out a soft growl and went to work erecting the small silver tent before Coulson could decipher the directions. He pulled the small battery operated heater from his back pack and set it on the crinkly floor. It made a soft hum when he flicked the on switch.

There was little room to stand inside the small tent leaving both occupants on their knees to roll out sleeping bags and pull K-rations from their equipment. Coulson opened a small can and sniffed once before setting it down next to where he sat cross-legged on the sleeping sack. He looked up and around at the tin-foil-ish ceiling a foot above him.

He chuckled once. "Kinda like sleeping inside a Jiffy Pop thinger."

"Yeah, well keep your pops on your side of the tent." May warned as she poured amber liquid from the thermos she'd pulled from their supplies and handed him the small plastic cup. She poured another for herself and sipped it slowly.

Coulson snorted. "Middle of nowhere and you bring tea." He raised the small cup in a pseudo toast as she smiled over the lip of her own. He took a sip and swallowed as his eyes widened.

"Figured we'd need something a little stronger than Oolong," she smiled around a sip.

Coulson coughed a few times and took another sip. He attempted to speak but gave a curt nod instead.

They each finished two small cups and nibbled on what might have been turkey at some point before rolling into their sleeping bags and listening to the wind howl outside.

The storm continued through the night.

It would be a long hike in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

12

 _This is a little shorter than usual, but I am trying to get iit done before the season ends_

Mrs. Gibbons' home was full of more Christmas than Skye remembered. Everywhere there were small figures of elves, reindeer, pine trees and angels. There was even a Santa relaxing in a rocker with a mug in one hand. The woman showed Skye how putting a small cone of pine scented incense under the hollow figure, a small curl of smoke would leak through the mouth of the tiny mug. It brought the first real smile to the little girl that Mrs. Gibbons had seen all day.

The sofa was bedecked with a throw that showed a snowy Christmas scene and each corner was full of pillows with scrolling writing of holiday greetings. The coffee and end tables sported red and green doilies replacing the white lace that usually held that place and each small table held a large bowl full of sparkling bulbs that reflected the lights from the giant tree in the center of the room. The long table in front of the couch, that Mrs. Gibbons called a coffee table but Skye never saw any coffee there, had three fancy glass plates. Two of them held pine cones and springs of holly with little red bows. The third was full of different sized and shaped chocolates in little brown cupcake papers.

Skye walked the perimeter of the room holding both hands behind her back. She was not about to take the chance of touching and breaking any of Mrs. Gibbons' beautiful stuff. She'd never seen so much Christmas in her whole life. Even the draperies and table cloth on the huge dining room table held pictures of Christmas trees and them big red Christmas pintsettamer flowers. The little girl stopped at the credenza staring at the collection of photos in various sized frames.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Mrs. Gibbons smiled from behind Skye.

Skye looked from one frame to the other then back at the older woman. "These all yer kids?" She asked, wide eyed.

Mrs. Gibbons laughed, "yes and no, dear, yes and no."

Skye nodded her understanding as she looked back at the photos. "They's fosters."

The woman picked up on of the photos. "No, darling, they are all my son. All his pictures with Santa through the years. Some of our happiest memories."

Skye scrunched up her face and pointed at the largest frame in the center of the display. "He don't look so happy in this un." The baby, seated on a smiling Santa, was bundled in a blue one piece snowsuit had a face pinched in a scream, both little arms reaching toward whoever was taking the picture.

Mrs. Gibbons lifted the picture and ran her fingers gently over the glass. "Kevin was eighteen months then and not too impressed with the jolly old elf." She set the picture down and turned to the little girl. "But we get plenty of joy out of it now."

Skye rested her hands on the edge of the table and set her chin atop them. She gazed from picture to picture seeing the baby turn to a toddler then a small child up until he sat as a young man on the arm of the chair with a young girl on the opposite side, each smiling broadly. The little girl studied each picture carefully.

"How'd ya get Santa to take a picture with 'im erry time?" She tapped her finger in front of the closest frame, and then turned quickly toward the older woman. "Did ya go alla way ta the North Pole?" Her eyes grew wide again.

Mrs. Gibbons smiled a sad smile, amused at the little girl's wonder and saddened at the fact she had no concept of a visit with St. Nick. She shook her head and brushed a strand of hair from Skye's eye. "Oh sweetheart, you've missed so much." She pulled the little girl into a bear hug and kissed her several times. "I took my Kevin to see Santa at the local department store. He sat on his lap and gave him his wish list, just to make sure Santa left all the right gifts under our tree."

"Oh," Skye wondered as she turned, still wrapped in Mrs. Gibbon's hug and looked at the pictures again. "I ain't never sat on Santa's lap in a 'partment. He dint leave stuff unner the tree at St. Agnes. We just got stuff from the church ladies, sometimes. Sister said it weren't 'bout gettin' presents. It was 'bout Jesus gettin' borned." She tucked her chin to her chest as she uttered the name. "I dint have no wish list," she shrugged her shoulders as she followed Mrs. Gibbons toward the kitchen. "Fosters don't get wishes anyways."

Mrs. Gibbons wiped a quick tear from her eye and squeezed her fist against her chest before attempting to speak. She put on a wide smile and turned to Skye and the little girl climbed onto a kitchen chair. "Well, then I think your Yéyé and I have a very important job to do this week." Skye's brows rose in curiosity. "We, the three of us will visit the Gallery as soon as you feel up to it. You can sit on Santa's lap and tell him your wish."

Skye blinked a few time and rubbed a finger under her nose. "I ain't had no wishes in a long time." She shook her head. "The big kids said it'd just make ya feel all sad, so we dint wish fer nuttin." The little girl thought for a second. "But then I wished May would let me stay widder and I prayered real hard even when it was a diffurnt kinda church." She lowered her head and whispered. "I prayer alla time she don't say I don't fit no more."

Again, the older woman wrapped the little girl in a hug. "Oh, honey you have nothing to worry about. You and May fit like those fuzzy little mittens you wear. She will never…" Mrs. Gibbons stopped to prevent the catch in her throat from becoming a sob. She drew a deep breath and hugged her little neighbor again. "So you start thinking about what you'd like under your beautiful tree and I am sure Santa will make sure it is waiting for you on Christmas morning." She kissed the top of Skye's head and moved toward the counter, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Now, how about we get started on that cake? I think the butter is just soft enough…"

xx

"Yéyé!" Skye exclaimed as she pulled open Mrs. Gibbons front door, letting her grandfather into the apartment. She grabbed his hand and tugged.

William smiled at the little girl's exuberance as he quickly balanced the teapot in his arms. "Such excitement, sunnu, what have you and our friend been doing all afternoon?" He winked at Celia who stood wiping her hands on the brightly colored Christmas apron she sported.

"You gotta see, Yéyé!" Skye squealed, pulling her grandfather inside. "Miss Gibbons gots Christmas errywhere! Even inna bathroom! Come on Yéyé! She gots Santa onner toilet top and even a little Christmas tree with lights! Anna soap sings when ya pump it on yer hands!" She tugged him toward the bath giving just a second to set the China tea pot on the dining room table.

"I was not sure you had one of your own." William explained as he hurried to catch up to his granddaughter.

Skye had been speechless at the decorated bathroom when Mrs. Gibbons insisted she clean up after their baking. "Yer Christmas got spilled right inna bathroom?" She whispered as they entered. When the soap dispenser tinkled Jingle Bells, the little girl laughed out loud. She was almost afraid to use the green and red hand towels embroidered with Christmas motifs.

A few seconds later Skye pulled William back into the dining room. "Look, they's even Christmas plates and natkins and cups fer yer tea!" The little girl held out a hand toward the table.

Mrs. Gibbons set the roast in the center of the table. "My husband and I did a lot of entertaining in our time." She explained. "They would only collect dust in storage. I might as well use them as long as I have them." She smiled. "That is what they are for." She motioned for her guests to sit.

William pulled out a chair and helped Skye to be seated then unfold a napkin on to her lap. He turned and pulled out another chair for Celia. Once she was seated, he took his place at the table.

"This is a fine meal you have created." William commented as he put a small amount of carrots on Skye's plate.

"I mashed the tayta's all by myself." The little girl smiled. "Miss Gibbons says they ain't no lumps in 'em either."

"I am sure they will be delicious." William smiled as he reached for the bowl.

"She was a great help today." Celia grinned. "I am so glad she was here with me."

"I am glad you needed her help." William winked. Both knew that keeping Skye busy all day had kept her from becoming teary over Melinda's absence. "I am also very pleased that she is feeling much better. I suspect her fever has gone completely."

Mrs. Gibbons smiled. "We did a quick check right before you arrived and our little girl is completely fever free."

"An I'n eatin' too, Yéyé, so I don't need no more hot wind tea." Skye smiled around a mouthful of potatoes.

"I see." William smiled. "Yet you should chew before speaking, sunnu. We mustn't forget our manners."

Skye nodded and took another bite just to be sure her grandfather noticed and would not insist on that yucky tea. William smiled at her antics and enjoyed his meal.

The trio enjoyed the rather lopsided cake that Skye carried from the kitchen and set on the table. She waited for Mrs. Gibbons to cut the slices then carefully served her grandfather. "Look," she pointed to the icing that separated the layers. "It gots real bananas in the middle." Her voice squeaked with her excitement. "I sliced 'em." She stopped and frowned at the man. "They ain't alla same size so the cake is kinda crooked."

William took a large bite and chewed slowly while the little girl watched. He swallowed and took a sip of his tea. "Ah, yes and every slice is just as good as the other. You have done a very good job, qīn'ài de háizi."

Skye looked at Mrs. Gibbons and pushed the bit of cake into her mouth that threatened to fall. "Chee I da hy za means a good thing." She smiled when she chewed and wiped her mouth. "Yéyé calls me that lotsa times when he ain't callin' me a monkey." She covered her giggle as her grandfather lifted an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what it means but he says it good so I like it."

"It means you are dear to me, sunnu. You are a dear child." William smiled.

"Yes, she is." Mrs. Gibbons agreed. "And because she is she has agreed to help with all of this clean up."

William set down his napkin, finished his tea and sat back. "Ah, then as the Yéyé of this dear one, I too will lend my aid to this chore." He stood and began gathering plates. "Skye is very good at collecting utensils and adding them to the xǐ wǎn jī."

"See won zee, that means dishwasher. I know that one cuz he told me yesserday." Skye smiled as she carried a handful of silverware to the kitchen.

William stepped back to allow his hostess to precede him into the room. "Thank you," he mouthed as she passed.

"It was my pleasure." Celia smiled. "It's been a very long time since I've had a little one underfoot. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

Once the clean up was finished, William took time to admire Celia's decorations and the large tree. She described many of the ornaments on the tree and the places where she had collected them. Skye pointed out the pictures on the long table and explained the story behind them. Celia then informed William of her plan to visit the Galleries so Skye could have her very first visit with Santa. For a moment William wondered if it was something his daughter would like to do herself then realized she may not return with enough time to do so. He agreed it was a fine idea and the picture would make a fine surprise for Mellie.

Skye dug a fist into her eye. "Can we make a noodle frame fer it like the one May did?" She asked around a yawn.

For a moment William was confused and Celia had no idea what a noodle frame might be. He quickly recalled the picture his daughter had framed with elbow macaroni and dosed with gold glitter when she was no more than six. "Yes, yes, Skye that is a fine idea." He smiled. "But, now I think it is time we got you into your bed. You have been a busy worker today. I think it has caught up with you."

"I ain't tired, Yéyé." Skye protested, followed by another yawn.

The man lifted the skinny child to his should where she rested her head. "Ah, yes, but I think sleep is ready to take you. We must say good night and thank you to Mrs. Gibbons for having us as her guests." He turned to the woman leading them to the door. "Thank you very much for your help and for the wonderful meal and for the care you have given my granddaughter."

"I assure you, William, it was my pleasure." She smiled as she opened the door.

Skye lifted her fingers and gave a small wave. "G'night Miss Gibbons, thank you fer lettin' me help."

She quickly kissed the little girl's temple and wished both her neighbors a good night.

xx

"I really ain't sleepy, Yéyé." Skye almost whined as William slipped her into pajamas. "I don't wanna sleep." She was close to tears.

William placed a hand on the child's forehead then leaned forward and did the same with his lips. "Still cool, sunnu. There is no fever and your eyes say you need to sleep."

Skye pulled her panda into her arms and hugged it tightly. A lone tear rolled over her cheek. "It ain't the same without May." She tried to keep her lip from quivering. "I don't wanna sleep when she ain't here. My head keeps thinkin' about her and my heart hurts too much. I think it might be some kinda sick."

"Hmm," William sighed. "This may be true." He shook his head.

"If I try a sleep my head will keep thinkin' and I won't stay to sleep no more." Now the little girl was weeping and trying desperately to brush away the tears. "Do ya think I needa go ta a hospall?"

William shook his head as he lifted her into his arms. "I do not think that is necessary, sunnu. I think I know how to help your head stop thinking and let you sleep until morning." He picked up the panda the little girl had dropped on the bed and put it in her arms as he walked from the room. She laid her head against his chest and sobbed quietly.

A few minute later he laid the little girl in her mother's bed and pulled the blankets to her chin. "But this is May's bed." Skye whispered.

"And what better place for you to be close to her," he smiled. "Here you will be surrounded by everything that is Mellie. All of the blankets that hug her each night will now hug you through til morning. Her pillows will keep your head from thinking and let you rest."

Skye turned her head into the pillow and inhaled the smells that were May. She curled into a tight ball and hugged her panda. William sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back. "Do you feel her close to your heart?" Skye nodded slowly and sniffled away the last of her tears. The man opened the book he had taken from the child's room and began reading.

She was asleep before he finished the first page.

A few hours later he joined her in the large bed where they slept until morning.


	13. Chapter 13

13

" _Get off_! Coulson…What the hell?" May snarled, pushing and pulling away from the man snoring on her shoulder.

Coulson snorted a few times, pulling himself from sleep. He lifted his head and made a useless attempt to back away from the incensed woman. The large bulge against his side of the tent and the nylon material that comprised his sleeping bag made it more than difficult. He did succeed in bringing himself to a sitting position against May's side of the tent. She had managed to sit up herself and both sat staring at the strange shape at their feet.

Phil pulled a hand free of his sleep sack and ran it through his disheveled hair. He looked to May with a contrite expression and gave a sheepish shrug. May returned a scowl as she tore open the zipper on her own sack and pulled her legs free.

" _What the hell_?" She repeated, crawling forward and pushing against the large lump that was once the opposite side of their small sleeping quarters. May let out a long frustrated breath that turned into a low ferocious growl. "Those damn stupid morons! She hissed through her teeth as she slammed both hands against the base of their hovel. "I get my hands on the idiot who thinks this is funny…I'll…" She let the rest turn into a ramble of serious bodily harm threats as she crawled on all fours and yanked at the zipper that held the tent flap closed.

Coulson continued to attempt to extract himself from his own sleep sack. He couldn't help smile at the sophomoric prank the younger agents had played forcing him to almost lay atop his female partner. He quickly averted his attention to crawling out of the bag when May growled in his direction.

"Stop laughing like some stupid middle school punk and help me open this damn thing." She barked as she yanked at the zipper.

He crawled next to her and took the thing in his hands, calmly and easily taking the slide across the 'U'-shaped zipped closed 'doorway'. He half smiled at his success a second before enough snow to almost fill the tent tumbled in on top of them. He sat back wiping the cold surprise from his eyes and spitting out that which had landed in his opened mouth.

May let out a strangled scream. "I will choke everyone one of them!"

Before Coulson could speak or manage to snag her arm, May pushed herself through the barrage of snow and exited the tent. He scrambled to catch her before she made good on her threat. At this point he no longer saw any humor in this prank. It had to have taken all six of them to pile this much snow around their tent and it still would have taken all night. They had over three miles to hike today and then five back, if the weather cooperated. "What the hell," he grumbled as he pulled on his parka and grabbed May's before climbing through the path she had made in the snow.

What met his eyes was totally unexpected. May stood about two feet away, up to her waist in the white stuff that had apparently fallen through the night. Considering the amount of it, it had to come down at more than two or three inches per hour. He pushed his way to her, then draped her parka over her shoulders. For a moment they simply stared at the sight before them, picking out the three bumps that were the other's tents.

Apparently the others had yet to rise and meet the morning.

xx

Over two feet of heavy wet snow did very little to make the rest of the team's journey easy. Coulson and May crawled back into their small enclosure where they bumped and struggled to pull on heavier clothing and repack their sacks before pushing through the snow across the small field to the other tents. The six other agents were just as astonished and hurried to prepare for the weather.

"Sir," the leader of the junior agents approached Coulson who watched May plow through the snow toward the perimeter. He was almost certain her anger was melting the stuff in her path. "Sir," the young man began again.

Coulson turned toward him, still watching May. "Bradshaw," he answered.

"The target is a little more than three miles north." The man stated.

Coulson looked to the man pondering why he would make a statement that was already known. His expression told it.

"Sir," the man snapped to attention. "It's all uphill sir…higher elevation…more precipitation." The man cringed at the rhyme. "Sir, it gets worse from here, sir."

Coulson puffed out his cheeks and blew a long breath. He looked back to May who had moved little more than ten feet in the time he had looked away. "Get your men moving…" he replied without looking at the man and started toward the woman already forging a path.

xx

Three hours later the team had barely covered half the distance to their target. The snow, hip deep in some places, hindered their progress immensely. The extra energy used to maneuver in the white stuffed tired even the best of them. Moving in heavy clothing was difficult and the exercise caused perspiration that added to the chill. The team had to make more than the usual number of stops to save themselves from exhaustion.

Bradshaw had been right. The remainder of their journey was all uphill and the snow did nothing to make that journey easy. Not only did it hinder their progress but the deep covering hid the easier trails as well as dangerous hazards. Twice the team barely missed the edge of footholds that would send them tumbling back down the hillside. Snow squalls and wind that blew the snow that had landed on tree tops caused blinding white outs. Moving forward or going back made no difference. Either choice was just as difficult and just as dangerous. The team used climbing ropes to connect each of them to the other and walked in a line up the incline, mostly in silence since even with coms, voices were barely heard over the wailing wind.

Bradshaw stopped suddenly feeling a tug on his rope. He turned and squinted through his goggles to see Cooper, the last of the team to climb this section. He tugged back, resorting to the unspoken code the team had developed for communicating needs or cause for alarm. Cooper tugged back twice indicating he needed a short break. Bradshaw gave a nod the other man could not see and turned to tug on the rope that connected him to Carson, about ten feet ahead. The tug would be given from one team member to the next until all were informed. A similar tug would then be returned in reverse and all team members would pause for the time it took Cooper to take care of business.

Bradshaw felt the tug from Carson and turned to let Coop know everyone was waiting. Before he could tug the rope it was pulled roughly from his hand. He let out a growl. "Okay, okay…" he grumbled as he reached for the rope again only to be pulled face first into the snow. Before he could right himself he was pulled rapidly forward, sliding on his belly like a large clumsy penguin. The man's arms and legs flailed as he sought purchase to end his forward motion. He felt the rope connected to Carson pull taunt then go limp and knew that his teammate had also fallen and was quickly heading toward him. If one or both of them could not manage to anchor themselves on something, the entire team would… Would what?

Had Coop stepped over the edge of some precipice or fallen into some crevice…or was some predator lurking in the deep snow. Bradshaw ran through all he knew about the area. What kind of large animals might be foraging in the snow? Visions of Luke Skywalker being dragged into that ice cave flittered through his mind as he rolled to his back and continued his slide on his bottom. He pushed out his feet and attempted to dig them into the snow, managing to slow his ride as he leaned to one side and managed to wrap his rope around a bit of brush that stuck out of the white stuff. He let out a relieved breath a few seconds before Carson slammed into his back. Both men fell forward but managed to stay in place as the remainder of the team rapidly joined them.

May extracted herself from the team pile up and ripped off her goggles. "What the hell are you morons doing!?" She snarled, unsnapping the rope from her belt and storming toward Bradshaw and Carson.

"Coop…" was Bradshaw's only reply as he pointed to the rope that was still attached to his own belt and disappeared a few feet ahead.

"What happened?" Coulson demanded, out of breath, as he reached the man and held out a hand to help him rise.

The man turned and grabbed the rope sliding his hands along it as he followed through the snow. "COOP!" He called out, over the wind.

Coulson and May exchanged a glance, gave a nod and followed. Coulson ordered the others to stay put for the time being. Less than ten feet ahead, Bradshaw and Carson stood at the edge of a gaping hole in the ground.

"COOP!" Bradshaw called again. He turned back to Coulson and pointed down indicating he intended to investigate. Coulson gave a nod then looked to May who nodded in agreement. Each knew they would not leave a team member behind.

xx

The wind picked up making visibility even worse, if that were even possible. Coulson couldn't tell if the swirling snow was falling from the sky or being tossed by the squall. Even the layers of clothing he wore were pierced by the frigid temp made worse by wind chill. He could not stop the shiver that ran through him and knew the others felt the same. He tightened his grip on the rope that held Bradshaw and looked to what he could see of May a few feet behind. A quick tug on that rope took his attention back to the hole inches from the toes of his boot. A moment later the bright orange glare of a flare lit in that same hole, followed by another tug on the rope. Bradshaw's voice was staccato in his ear com.

"Down…sir…need…not…"

The sound was drowned by a ferocious blast of wind that threatened to knock the team off their feet. The storm was growing worse and their flimsy tents would not provide the protection they needed. There was little chance they would find the 'possible' castle before the worst of it hit. Coulson tugged the rope that held May once then again and felt her tug back. He turned and used both hands to pull her forward, trusting that the rope hooked to his belt would keep him secured to Bradshaw. As soon as she was close enough he pulled closer, inches from her ear.

"We need to drop down there," he screamed above the wind as he pointed down. "We have to get out of this weather and it's the only choice we've got."

May shook her head and turned to bellow in his ear. "We don't know what's down there or if we can get out." She stood back, trying to resist the shiver that kept her from giving him her best scowl.

Coulson pursed his lips and shook his head. "We're out of options. We can't take much more of this."

May let out what might have been a growl, then turned to tug the rope that led to Carson, Wu, Siaz and Lieu. As each member joined the small grow they were instructed to drop into the hole. Once all were secure Coulson held out a hand to May, motioning for her to do the same. She shook her head.

"No way," she shouted. "Not gonna have your sorry ass falling on top of me."

"R.H.I.P." Coulson smiled through his bellow, then pointed again to the hole.

May let out a real growl and dropped out of sight. Coulson laughed a real laugh then followed his crew into the crater, making sure he did not land on anyone.

xx

The team moved away from the large hole that was now allowing snow to pile in the dimly lit cavern. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust from the bright whiteness outside to the dark inside. The wind howled above them like some bean side in search of victims but inside the well hewn walls it was warmer and dry. Cooper sat against a far wall nursing a few bumps and bruises but otherwise unharmed. The rest of the team took in what they could of their new surroundings.

"R.H.I.P.?" May snarled as she pulled off her goggles and tossed back her hood. She pulled off her heavy mittens and slapped them against a large rock to loosen the balls of snow that had formed on them. "That's the best you can do?" She let out a frustrated growl and turned away before he could answer.

Coulson shrugged. "Rank does have its privileges, May."

She waved him off without turning back.

"Sir," Carson interrupted before he could follow. "I don't think this is a cave. Well, not a natural one anyway and this," he kicked at the litter on the ground, formed when Cooper crashed through. "This isn't either."

Coulson squatted down and picked up a large piece of the debris, turning over in his hand. "No, it isn't"

xx

Skye sat at the kitchen table nursing her tea while swinging her feet back and forth. She watched as William rolled dough in to long hot dog shapes then placed them in the hot oil he had on the stove. The kitchen filled with the scent of those wonderful donuts that May said they shouldn't eat every day. He smiled at her and motioned for her to drink more tea. Mrs. Gibbons had come for a temperature check and although all seemed normal both she and William felt another day at home would help the little girl's health.

William set the first batch of crullers on the table then stirred the thick cream before placing a bowl in front of Skye. She sipped her tea and stared at the tempting offering but remembered what May said about them. The little girl wasn't sure if she should disobey May or insult her new grandfather. Neither choice seemed right. She could say she was too sick to eat but she promised May she wouldn't lie. Well, to May anyway. Would Yeye count? She sipped more tea and rested her head on her hand with one elbow on the table.

"Yeye?" She started, waiting for him to look up from setting more donuts on the already full plate.

William sat on his chair and stirred his own tea. "Yes, granddaughter," he smiled. "I know May feels it is not good to indulge in this sweetness too often, but I think we need something to make us feel a bit happier."

Skye smiled a tiny smile and wondered how he knew what she was thinking. She nodded as he placed one cruller on her plate then broke it into two smaller pieces. Skye nibbled the edge of one half then set it down and watched her grandfather dip his own donut in the cream and take a large bite.

"Yeye?" She started again in a very small voice.

He finished chewing and took a quick sip of tea then set his hands together before him. "What is it, child?"

Skye hesitated, tapping her finger on the handle of her cup and avoiding her grandfather's gaze.

William smiled. "Do you want to say something?" He urged.

The little girl nodded but kept her gaze to the cruller on her plate. "I was just wonderin'…" she mumbled.

William reached out and placed his finger over the little finger that still tapped the cup. "You will need to speak up, airén. My ears are not as young as they once were." He smiled.

Skye let out a tiny breath, then drew it back. She stared at her grandfather's finger on top of her own, noticing how lightly he touched her. She looked up at him over her brows taking in his wide smile. "I…do you think we could go to the park with the big rock?" Picking up her head and looking at him she realized he was slightly confused. "The one where May looked at her mom's sky for her to see it the same." It all spilled out so fast it made no sense, not even to Skye. She slowly pulled her hand back and set both in her lap.

William did not speak for a moment and Skye knew that meant he might be angry that she knew about the rock and the special spot. She considered running to her room, but that might make him angrier. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"Oh, no, no, no, child, you need not be sorry." He reached out and took her hand in his own. "It is winter, sunnu, the park is not open. There would be too much snow for us to make the trek to that special place."

Skye nodded slowly and felt William squeeze her hand just a bit. He tugged her forward until he gathered her in his lap. He rocked her slowly and kissed the top of her head. "It is a big sky and covers all the earth, sunnu. There is but one sun and one moon. When we look there," he nodded toward the large glass doors in the living room. "We see the same sun that our Melinda sees and when it sets we will see the same moon and the same stars."

Skye sniffled a bit and nodded against his chest. "Even when she's far away?"

"Yes, bao bao, even then." He hugged her closer. "You eat breakfast and drink all of your tea and we will visit a place where we can look at the same stars and the same sky that Melinda sees right now."

Skye sat up and looked into William's eyes. "Not the big rock under the snow?"

"No," William almost laughed. "This place is warm and dry and I have a very good friend there."

Skye leapt to her feet. "Can we go right now?" She turned to run toward her room but was caught by William's quick hand.

"First I will make a call and you will finish breakfast. Then we will tidy the kitchen and dress. I will send for a car and we will visit the planetarium. There you can see the same sky as your May is seeing." William smiled as he guided her back to her chair.

Skye smiled a real smile for the first time in two days, picked up her cruller and took a bite.

William smiled and tousled her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

May stood staring up at the sky through the hole the team had slipped into a few minutes ago. She almost laughed at her efforts since the snow and the sky were the same shade of dismal gray. Coulson moved next to her, fingering some dirty piece of debris he'd picked up from where Cooper had fallen. He seemed to be examining it a bit too closely. She gave a quick sideways glance and let out a frustrated sigh.

"This keeps up and we'll be here until the spring thaw." She huffed.

"It's not stone." He replied.

Well, _that_ made no sense but May didn't care. There wasn't much he could say to make this damn expedition better. Who the hell planned a mission to the middle of nowhere in what now seemed like the snow capital of the known world? She'd have her resignation on Fury's desk as soon as they touched down at headquarters…whenever that was. Her train of thought was derailed by the sudden jab in her bicep.

"Wood?" Coulson asked holding that damn piece of what-not out to her.

"Would what?" She snapped, stepping back.

"I think it's wood." He pointed to the object with the opposite hand. "Looks like it's been treated with some kind of oil or tar." He pushed it toward her again.

She was tempted to slap his hand away but drew a breath and glared at the chunk of black whatever in his hand. With one swipe she snagged it and gave one look before tossing it aside. "We're in some damn primordial forest, of course it's wood."

Coulson stared at the black piece stark against the snow that had piled on the base of the cave. "Not so much oil…"

"Ever heard of pine tar?" May deadpanned as she moved away from the chill of the still wailing wind above.

Coulson shook his head and followed. "No, I'm positive it was treated, like something used to make a roof or…"

May stopped and turned back to face him. Now she could not contain her smirk. "So we fell through someone's roof?" She threw her arms out. "Come on Coulson. Are you saying the snow is _that_ deep? And this rock hovel is someone's…"

"It isn't natural." Siaz spoke from behind them. She stood running one hand along the surface of the wall. "It looks like it's been hewn right out of the stone, not formed by nature. Look here…" She ran her fingers along a deep cut into the rock. "A pick maybe…or some kind of axe." She turned back to look at the senior agents.

"Sir, there's something you need to see…" Bradshaw interrupted before she could continue. The sound of alarm in his voice brought all of them to follow.

"Great," May grumbled under her breath. "We're in some cave man's ice hut…."

Coulson swallowed the chuckled at the look in her eye then turned to follow the young man.

xx

Skye stood in the center of the empty auditorium holding tightly to William's hand. They'd ridden in a large car for a long time before arriving at the funny shaped building that Yeye said was Dr. Wang's planetarium. At first Skye was a bit timid. She hadn't had a lot of good experiences with doctors. Yeye explained his friend was a doctor who looked after the stars which didn't really make a lot of sense to the little girl but knowing there were no shots involved put her at ease.

When Dr. Wang turned off the lights with a loud click, the big room fell into total blackness. Skye couldn't help the little squeak that escaped her as she moved even closer to her grandfather. William softly chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the little girl and hugged her to his hip. He looked down at her then pointed up at the ceiling that was suddenly sprinkled with thousands of brilliant stars.

"Wow," Skye gushed in a soft whisper as she released her hold on William and stepped to the long railing that bordered the room and wrapped both hands around it. "Is them the stars May kin see?" She asked without taking her eyes from the wondrous sight. "Is it night whur she is?"

William thought for a moment. He really had no idea where his daughter was at that moment. It was a fact he greatly disliked but had grown accustomed to many years ago when his wife had left their home on similar occasions. It terrified him just as much then as it did now that she, and now Melinda, could be compromised and he would never know where. Both assured him that their agencies would never leave a team member behind. He found that very little compensation and something he would not share with this small child. He contemplated how to answer.

Dr. Wang rescued him. "The stars are always there, Skye. The sun is so bright during the day that we cannot see them."

"They's stars in the daytime?" The little girl scrunched up her face as she looked over her shoulder at the doctor and her grandfather.

Dr. Wang nodded and smiled. "There is no day or night in space, just what you see."

Skye looked for a few minutes then shook her head. She turned back to the doctor and pointed up at the constellations. "I see night." She nodded, turning up one side of her face. "Is May in space?" The little girl's jaw dropped in amazement.

"No, no, sunnu," William assured her. "Melinda is here looking up at this sky just like you. Perhaps she sees the night sky while we see the day, but it is the same."

"Yeye," Skye breathed a long slow breath and patted the man's arm. "It can't be the night time and the daytime all together. They has to be one and then the other one."

Dr. Wang laughed a small laugh. "She is a smart one, William. Not as easily convinced as her mother is she?"

William laid his hand on Skye's head and nodded. "She sees things very differently, Benjamin, and is full of many questions."

"Kin ya make it be day on yer big ceiling?" She asked the doctor expectantly.

The doctor opened his mouth once again intending to explain how this starry field was the daytime sky but reconsidered at William's almost nonsexist shake of his head. He raised his hand to his chin and rubbed the small beard there. "Hmmm, I think I may be able to make a few adjustments for such a good friend and his curious granddaughter." He gave a quick wink and disappeared into a room at the rear of the auditorium.

"Do it count if I make a wish onna ceiling star?" Skye asked her grandfather as she gazed up at the many twinkling beacons above her.

William laid his hands on her shoulders and gave a little squeeze. "I believe every wish counts, sunnu. Perhaps I will wish with you."

"Could we make a same wish so it works more?" Skye wondered.

"I think that would be a very good idea." William smiled

Skye reached up putting her hands on top of her grandfather's. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second then opened one and peeked back and up at William. "Ya gotta scrunch yer eyes closed real hard fer it ta work, Yeye."

William's mouth formed an 'O' as he nodded and followed the little girl's direction. He squeezed his eyes closed and said a quick prayer that his daughter would be safe and come home unharmed.

Skye wished as hard as she could that May would come home…even if it wasn't just one week…she added quickly closing her eyes a second time. That wasn't too much of a wish cuz making big wishes never worked.

A minute later the loud click sounded again and the black ceiling turned a brilliant blue with huge clouds slowly rolling across it. Once again the little girl was dumbfounded.

"Yeye," she whispered, "it's the big rock sky. It's you n' May's sky."

William looked up and smiled. "It is our sky."

"Kin I just look at it n' talk ta May for a while?" The little girl asked as she slid her hand along the railing until she reached the stairs and dropped down to sit and stare at the figures the clouds created.

William watched from where he stood turning away only when Dr. Wang rejoined them. "I did not know this was possible." He remarked to his friend.

Dr. Wang smiled. "It is easy to project footage from my meteorology students on the large screen above and for this little one it is my pleasure."

"You have given her a great gift." William smiled as he watched Skye stare up at the clouds. "For this I thank you."

xx

Coulson saw the light before he entered the large round clearing in the rock structure. He scratched his head and turned in a complete circle staring at the old light fixtures that hung from wires bolted to the ceiling. May looked up as well.

"Carson's working on some kind of ancient generator." Bradshaw hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "There's at least forty drums of fuel." He nodded toward several large rusty barrels a few yards away.

Coulson and May exchanged a glance and walked toward them. They slowly circled the large canisters. Coulson squatted down on his haunches and brushed away the dust on one revealing the word – kerosin – stenciled in wide block letters.

"Kerosene," May snarled, standing behind him with her arms folded across her chest.

Coulson nodded as he tapped the metal barrel with his fist. The echo told him the barrel was full. He stood slowly, joining May. "German," he remarked, once again taking in the entire area

May nodded but was already walking to the perimeter. This place was a hell of a lot more than some ice cave.

"There's more," Bradshaw smiled.

They had almost forgotten the man was there but now turned toward him as he moved to the farthest side of the large area. A heavy wooden door stood slightly ajar, the large black eagle perched above a just as black swastika was burned into it. Coulson reached up, running his fingers across the rough surface.

"Door just came off the frame. Guess it wasn't built the last." Bradshaw explained as he pushed it open and stepped in to join the rest of the team.

May stepped around Coulson who had stopped just inside the room. She stared at several large framed paintings propped against the wall; several smaller frames lay stacked against them. The shelves that were anchored to the floor and rock sides of the room held figurines and small trinkets of various sizes. The team stood around a large chest in the center of the room. They had managed to pry it open revealing the myriad of pocket watches, chains and other items of jewelry within.

"What the hell…." May whispered as she examined a small figure that resembled a small child posing atop a moss covered stump. Another looked like a male and female centaur in some bizarre dance pose.

Coulson stared in awe at an ornate clock set in a pillared and filigree pedestal. A golden figure posed on the base that held it. "Do you know what this is?"

His voice was just above a hoarse whisper. He brushed a finger gently across its edge then quickly pulled it away. The team turned to face him, waiting for an answer.

"Geez, it's like some museum threw up in here." Lieu remarked with a shrug. Cooper elbowed him in the ribs, gave a stern glare and motioned toward their superior who seemed unusually shaken.

May moved next to Coulson and stared at the clock for a moment before addressing him. "You okay, Coulson?" She asked quietly. She'd never seen him like this.

"Augsberg," he choked out before clearing his throat and standing back regaining his demeanor. "It's the Augsberg Clock…they've been searching for it for almost seventy years."

May looked around the room again, realizing what they had discovered. "Nobody touches a thing." She glared at Lieu. "And if you've collected any souvenirs put them back…now." Turning back to Coulson she did not miss the clinks of items being dropped back into the chest and onto shelves.

"The Nazi's took all of this from their victims…robbed them of everything." His voice caught before he was able to compose himself. Turning he took in the entire room. "This must be one of their stash holes. I thought they'd found them all but I guess…" He shook his head. "I guess they missed this one."

May gave a quick nod and turned to the team. "Bradshaw!" She barked. "I want this placed searched, every inch with a fine tooth comb. I want to know exactly what we've got here. Now!"

As Bradshaw answered, the team scrambled into action.

xx

Dr. Wang invited his old friend and his granddaughter to lunch giving Skye her first real lesson in the used of chopsticks. She gave it a good try before telling the gentleman that maybe she wasn't hungry. He chuckled as he patted her head and produced utensils the little girl was much better at using.

"I ain't real good at lotsa stuff." Skye informed him around a dumpling. "Sister Jairmee said I's not too smart cuz I'm mixed up."

"We are all not meant to be the best at all things." Dr. Wang informed the child. "Perhaps you have not yet found what you are 'real good at'." He finished in her vernacular. "But I do not see you as mixed up."

Skye shook her head. "Sister said I wasn't too smart cuz of being mixed up cuz I ain't ashun and I ain't not ashun." She shrugged her shoulders. "You know mixed up."

Dr. Wang shared a glance with William. It was apparent that the little girl was Eur-Asian. Neither man had thought the child aware of it. It had not been a subject of any conversation William had had with his daughter.

"This does not mean you are mixed up, Skye, just that your parents came from different backgrounds." Dr. Wang explained.

Skye nodded. "Sister said it weren't good to do that and them kids don't get to be smart at things." Skye thought while she chewed, then swallowed and took a large gulp of milk. "I ain't good at math er reading but May says I's gettin better and Miss Gibbons says I's good at findin' Muffy." She nodded.

"The neighbor's cat," William explained at his friend's look of confusion.

"This makes no difference with how smart you may be or where your talent lies." Dr. Wang explained to the little girl. "And it seems that whoever your parents were together they have brought a beautiful little girl to be my good friend's granddaughter and I am very sure you are good at being just that."

Skye smiled a little smile that William returned. "I could not have chosen one better." He nodded. "My Mellie is very lucky to have such a beautiful and smart little one."

Skye blinked a few times, put down her fork and tapped her finger on the chopsticks still next to her plate. "Could ya show me agin how to make them work, Yeye?"

William smiled and took the child onto his lap, wrapping his large hand around her small fingers to help guide them through the motions.

The trio finished their meal and went their separate ways. Skye thanked Dr. Wang for helping her to see the sky and talk to May even it was night where she was. Dr. Wang invited her to return when her mother was back so they could view the stars together. Skye was sure May would like that.

The trip home in the large car was seemed a lot shorter than it had been to reach Dr. Wang's planetarium and Skye was anxious to share her adventure with Mrs. Gibbons. She hurried to ring the woman's doorbell as they exited the elevator and slightly depressed when there was no answer.

"Perhaps it is well," William told her as he helped her out of her coat in the foyer of their apartment. "It has been a very long day. It might be a good thing for you to take a short nap."

Skye wobbled her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeye, I'not a baby."

William smiled as he hung up their jackets and ushered the little girl to the kitchen. "I am not a baby myself." He chuckled. "Yet, I do feel the need to close my eyes for a little bit of time."

"That's okay, Yeye." Skye turned and patted her grandfather's arm. "Yeye's get tired too."

William nodded. "It would be well to sit on the couch and listen to some soft music. Perhaps just a short rest for us both."

Skye thought for a moment then shook her head. "Not them Christmas musics, kay? Not widdout May."

William held up a hand. "That was my promise. I shall keep it and wait for her return."

"And no tree lights," Skye reminded him.

William shook his head. "Just you and I, keeping watch on each other."

Skye nodded as she took his hand and walked to the living room couch. William sat in the corner and Skye cuddled against his side. She let out a sigh to cover the yawn that escaped her. For a moment it was silent. William wrapped an arm around the little girl.

"I really liked the star sky inna day time." Skye mumbled around a yawn.

William smiled, gently patting her arm.

"I telled May I really miss her and asked her to come back fast." She sighed as she snuggled deeper into William's side.

"Yes, sunnu, I wished her the same." He whispered to the already sleeping child.

Outside the large glass doors the snow began to swirl.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

"The stuff in this place must have been here since the end of the big one." Bradshaw exhaled as he set one of the porcelain statues into a box he had pulled from under a large table.

"Nazi's must have cleared out pretty fast to just leave it all behind." Carson pointed out.

"Saez and the others finally got that door down…some kind of mess hall, they said." Bradshaw jerked his chin in the direction the rest of the team had gone. "Said there was still food on the plates," he chuckled a bit. "Well whatever the rats and bugs didn't get."

Carson grimaced. "Didn't think stuff could last that long."

"Yeah, well they must have been in a real hurry." Bradshaw agreed.

"Joes must have been on their way in…" Carson trailed off, thought a moment then continued. "So why'd they leave all of this." He motioned toward the items in the large room.

Bradshaw shrugged once then pressed the top on to the crate and stood. He brushed the dust off his hands. "Guess we'll never know."

"Holy shit!" came from the area where the rest of the team had gathered.

Bradshaw and Carson hurried toward the sound. The circular room they had found was empty but the team had managed to open the six doors that bordered it. The first was the generator room where Carson had coaxed the lights on allowing them to extinguish their torches. The relic room was the next. The third door revealed a stair case that ended at a pile of brick and rotted wood. Number four was the deserted mess hall. Five revealed what must have once been barracks. As the two men ran across the round hall they realized the final door had been opened.

"Sir?" Bradshaw started as he stepped into the freezing room.

May squatted on the floor examining what looked to be an outdated uniform laid out as if it still had an occupant. A machine gun lay a few inches from the end of one sleeve. Coulson stood at what might have been an opening in the rock, now filled in with tons of rubble. The butt of a rocket launcher protruded from the debris. Another uniform lay against it, sleeve wrapped over the trigger. A helmet lay upside down next to it. Two additional uniforms and helmets lay in crumpled piles atop two identical pair of boots against the far wall.

Carson moved closer to his companion. "Looks like they left a lot more than their lunch." He whispered.

May stood and moved the uniform she'd been examining with the toe of her boot. She looked to Coulson. "What happened here?" She asked no one in particular.

"No one had this kind of technology in 1942." Coulson shook his head.

"No one we know of," May huffed.

Coulson examined the piece of ancient military contraption turning it slowly in his hand. "I guess we'll find out." He said to it.

May snatched the item from his hand and slammed it into Bradshaw's midsection causing the young man to let out an 'oomph' before wrapping his hands around it. She grabbed Coulson by the lapel of his jacket and yanked him into the circular inner room away from the rest of the team.

"This is supposed to be in and out." She growled, pulling him close. "We're stuck in this damn dungeon and you're about to start what…a history lesson?" With a hard shake she pushed him away and back.

Coulson wobbled a bit but kept his balance, straightening his jacket as he faced her. "May, we can't just ignore this…and that clock is..."

"I don't care about that damn clock or if these morons disintegrated themselves with it. Get that damn sat phone and get us the hell out of here." Her voice was deep and feral.

Coulson smile in spite of it. "We don't have what we were sent her to get. Stark stashed something in that castle up there." He pointed upward with a slight smirk. "And we still haven't gotten that far. Come on, May." The man tilted his head to one side. She narrowed her eyes at him. "We've never been on a mission that wasn't a success."

"I've got a mission of my own." May exhaled as she turned and stormed away.

xx

William rose from the couch, gently lowering Skye to the large pillow he had taken from the opposite corner. He pulled the throw from one of the matching chairs and covered her. Before moving to the kitchen he laid the back of his hand against her forehead and frowned at the slight warmth he felt. He hoped Mrs. Gibbons would return to her home before the little girl awoke.

The older man stood close to the stove hoping to snatch the tea kettle from the stove before the boiling whistle waked his granddaughter. He uselessly wished the phone would do the honor, bringing his daughter's voice to the little girl's ear. It was a wish he'd made so many times when Melinda was young, made just as uselessly. Still he hoped more than wished the phone would ring. He would enjoy the smile on the little one's face. He smiled just thinking of it as he poured the boiling water over the tea leaves into the china tea pot. William sat at the table, reciting a small prayer for his daughter's safety in his head. By the time he picked up his head the tea had steeped.

William blew a short breath over the steaming cup before taking a small sip. He stood and glanced into the living room checking on Skye who still slept soundly. He hoped it was that the little girl was more worn out by their trip to the observatory than the fact her fever may be returning. She seemed peaceful, no fretting or whimpering that may indicate her illness returning. The light tap at the door brought a smile to his face.

Celia Gibbons had medical training. Had Melinda said the woman was a nurse? He was sure she did. William was sure she would put her lips to the child's forehead and tell him he was just a worrisome grandfather. He chuckled at his own worry as he set his tea cup onto the saucer and pushed himself away from the table. Before going to the door he placed another cup and saucer there, then smiled and headed down the short hallway. The second rap on the door was not as light.

"I am sorry, to take so long." William apologized as he pulled open the door. "I wanted to…" His voice trailed away as realized the person at the door was a stranger. He paused for a moment. "I apologize." William bowed his head a touch. "I expected a friend."

"I understand," the well but simply dressed woman nodded. "I too expected to see someone else." She did not smile but did not appear unfriendly. "I am looking for Melinda May. Perhaps I have the wrong apartment number." She explained, searching through the papers the satchel slung over her shoulder.

"No," William smiled. "There is no mistake. I am William May. Melinda is my daughter. I am afraid she is not available at this time. Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

For a moment the woman merely stared, as if in deep thought or confusion. She let out a slightly frustrated sigh and pulled a small card from her large satchel. She held it out to him. "Have you any idea when she will be available?" She asked without letting go of the card he now held as well.

"My daughter is away at this time. She hopes to return within the week." William smiled, still wondering what business this woman might have with Melinda.

"Hmmm," the woman replied, sounding like a teacher disapproving a student's remark. She released the card and cleared her throat. "My name is Veronica Roffman. As you can see," she tapped the card indicating William should look at it. "I represent the District's CFSA. I am here for an unannounced visit regarding…" She pulled a clipboard from her bag and flipped a black leather wallet open for him to view her badge and ID. The woman flipped up the top page of her board and ran a finger down a list. "Mary Sue Poots…Miss May was told there would be such visits. I understood she was filing as a single parent. Nowhere in my notes does it show another adult in the household."

William stared at the card in his hand for a moment then stepped to the side. "Please come in, Miss Roffman." He smiled broadly. "Melinda is not at home, but there is no reason you cannot see the home she has provided for her daughter."

"Hmmm," the woman repeated in the same tone. "Her foster daughter," she corrected. "Permanent placement has not yet been approved."

"I see." William nodded as he closed the door and put out an arm directing the woman to the kitchen. As he turned to enter the room he noticed the blanket draped from the couch to the floor and no little girl asleep where she had been. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?" He smiled at the stern woman.

Veronica lifted her satchel to one of the kitchen chairs and pulled out a thick file. She laid it and her clipboard on the table and slid her heavy coat off her shoulders. "May I?" she nodded toward the chair.

"Yes, please, of course." William smiled as he reached for the tea pot.

The woman held up a hand. "No thank you, sir. As an agent of the court I am not allowed to take more than a glass of water as it can be misconstrued as bribery."

William gave a small nod and replaced the pot. He stepped back closer to the hallway door, listening closely for Skye. Perhaps she had a need to use the lavatory. He watched as the woman flipped opened her file and shuffled a few papers. She pulled an official looking checklist from the stack and pushed it onto her clipboard then took a pen from her back and clicked it with her thumb. "Shall we get started?" She asked in a manner that would only accept a positive answer.

"Yes," William answered perhaps too quickly. He drew a breath to calm himself.

"Very well," Miss Roffman, "I would like to speak to the child."

"I believe she is napping," he exhaled. "We shared an eventful morning viewing the stars." He grinned.

"Hmmm," the woman hummed again and made a check on her form. "I believe this child is eight years of age. It seems strange she would need a nap." She tapped the pen on the clip board.

"My granddaughter was recently ill. I would not want her to once again become feverish. A short nap is helpful in keeping her healthy." William explained, straining to hear Skye in the bedroom a short way down the hall.

"Miss May left town when the child was ill?" She made another note on her form.

"No," William shook his head. "Skye was quite well when Melinda's work demanded her attention. She would not have gone if the child was not well."

"Skye?" Veronica Roffman looked up over her brows.

"It is the name given to her." William nodded.

The woman glanced at her forms then flipped a few pages in the file opened on the table. "My records show the child's given name is Mary Sue Poots." She tapped a finger on the form.

"Yes," William agreed. "But she so loves the name Skye. It holds much meaning for her."

"That may well be, Mr. May but it is not her legal name as far as CFSA is concerned." She gave a curt nod and once again clicked her pen. "Perhaps you would wake the child or would you prefer I see to it on my own. Just direct me to her sleeping area."

William felt the unfamiliar twist of anger as he forced another smile. "That will not be necessary, Miss Roffman. I will wake my granddaughter." He turned to walk down the hall.

"Mr. May," she called after him. "It would be better if you did not refer to Mary Sue as your granddaughter. It will make things all the worse should we feel it necessary to remove her from this placement." She spoke without looking up from the clipboard where she was making yet another note.

William turned and drew a short breath. "I do not fell Skye will be leaving this home, madam, and it warms my heart as well as the child's that I have accepted her totally as my granddaughter."

Miss Roffman shook her head but did not answer.

xx

Skye woke at the sound of her grandfather's voice. She smiled thinking Mrs. Gibbons had come home and wanted to share her starry experience. She rubbed her eyes and slid off the couch. She ran to the end of the hallway just in time to hear the voice chant those haunting letters…CFSA. The big kids at St. Agnes said they meant _C_ rummy _F-_ ers to _S_ weep you _A_ way. Skye wouldn't even think the very bad word they used for 'F'. She promised May she would never EVER say it again, especially after the walloping she got for shouting it when she was really mad that she couldn't go to the park on her own.

The little girl felt her heart pound against her chest and felt her breath become rapid. For a moment it felt as if her feet froze to the floor and her knees locked in place. Her little hands rolled into tight fists. She turned and headed for the only place she could hide and pray…really, really pray that May would come home right now.

Ten seconds later Skye was squeezed as close to the wall under her bed as she could pull herself. She cried silently…like she had to all those nights in the dark of St. Agnes'.

xx

William pushed the half-opened door to Skye's room open and stepped inside. Nothing was out of place and there was no little girl on the bed. She padded across the room and tapped lightly on the bathroom door. He leaned closed to it and called her name softly then turned the knob when there was no answer. Finding the room empty, he turned and exited. The closet was empty as well. He turned to leave the room and search his own when a very soft sound caught his ear.

Smiling a small smile, William sat on the edge of the little girl's bed. "I once knew a very small girl with a very large fear of the dark." He began. "She would not remain in her bed but sneak to the hall and sleep in the light that shone there. Yet each morning she woke in her very own bed, safe and sound, despite the dark that surrounded her. For even in that darkness she knew the ones that loved her would protect her."

He felt the soft bumping beneath the bed and reached down to pull his granddaughter to his lap as soon as her shoulders appeared. He held her close and allowed her to quiet her tears. Rocking slowly and holding a hand to the back of her head he continued. "The faith of those who love you surrounds you always, sunnu, so does the strength of your mother regardless of how far she is from you. Draw on that strength, little one. I will keep you safe. This I promise."

Skye sniffled and hugged her grandfather tightly. "What if she takes me away?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I will not let that happen." William whispered into her ear.

"Case ladies don hafta listen to nobody, Yéyé. They just take kids away frever." The little girl sniffled.

William kissed the top of her head. "Today that is not a worry. This woman, Miss Roffman is here but to see where you live and how happy you are in your home." He gently pushed the child back and brushed away her tears with his thumb. "We must do well to show her that. Yes?"

Skye sniffled a great sniff and scrubbed her arm across her nose. "Shi," she nodded with a weak smile.

"Very good," William commended her use of Mandarin as well as her willingness to try. "Let us clean up a bit then show this woman your grand home."

xx

Veronica Roffman wasted no time waiting for William to return. She made her way through the kitchen, opening cupboard doors and checking the types and amounts of food stuff stored there. She inspected the cleanliness of the stove, sink and refrigerator. Noting the fresh milk, fruits and vegetables she grinned at the boxes she checked. The woman found no evidence of tobacco or medications that were not child proofed. The kitchen waste basket was empty but for a fresh, clean collection bag. She made her way into the laundry room and found freshly washed and folded clothing. The shelves and cupboards were well out of a child's reach. The door that led to the garbage shoots and additional fire escape was securely locked. She was highly impressed with the door guard that would not allow the portal to accidentally close and lock a person out of the apartment. She made several more checks on her clip board and a few more notes.

From what she could observe the living room was neat and orderly. She was impressed by the size of the Christmas tree in the corner and stepped toward it a moment before William and Skye entered from the hall off the kitchen.

Veronica put on a wide 'hi there honey' smile. "Hello, Mary Sue. I'm Mrs. Roffman. I am your case worker and I've come to see how you are faring in this new placement." She hugged the clipboard to her chest as if shielding herself from the child.

"I'm Skye now." Skye spoke to the floor. "I'm May's Skye now."

"Well that is a lovely knick name, honey, but we'll use your real name. Won't we?" The woman insisted.

Skye squeezed William's hand and backed against him. She shook her head. "May said I cud be Skye."

"That isn't really up to Miss May, Mary Sue." Veronica clucked.

William held Skye's hand and patted her shoulder with his other hand. "It is alright, sunnu. Your name does not make you who you are." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "You know who you are." He spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"Perhaps, Mary Sue can show me her room." Veronica fake smiled.

"It is this way." William held out a hand and turned to walk the woman down the hall.

"We won't be needing your assistance, Mr. May." The woman announced as she stepped forward and held out a hand to the little girl. "Mary Sue will be fine. She and I have to spend some time together without interference." He hand hung in the air in front of Skye who refused to take it.

"Yéyé?" She looked up and back at him.

The man moved to the nearest kitchen chair to be at the girl's eye level. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she shook her head. "It will be fine, sunnu. I will be right here. Mrs. Roffman," he nodded toward the woman who had finally dropped her outstretched hand, "just wants you to show her your fine new bedroom. She may want to ask a few questions, but," he put a hand to her cheek, cupping one side of the little girl's head. "I will be right here. If you become too anxious you can call my name and I will come."

Skye shook her head and grabbed his hands in her own. William moved forward and whispered in her ear. "Your mother's strength will surround you, sunnu. You have no need to fear."

The little girl took several breaths and whispered back. "Promise?"

"Wǒ chéngnuò. Chuānguò wǒ de xīn.¹" William assured her.

Skye really didn't understand the words, but when Yeye made an X over his heart she was sure it was something good. She backed up a few steps then turned toward the case worker who again extended a hand. The little girl looked over her shoulder at William who smiled a nod. She turned back and drew a shaky breath, and slowly took Veronica's hand.

xx

The case worker examined Skye's room while the little girl watched. Most of the questions were just 'yes or no' so she made due by shaking her head or giving a nod. Yes, this was her room. No, she didn't share it with anyone. Yes, she had her own bathroom. Yes, May helped her to bathe and sometimes to dress. Yes, they were new clothes and all the books were new as well. No, she did not have to stay in her room all the time. Yes, there was a nightlight because she didn't like the dark.

"You don't say very much." The case worker remarked as she lowered herself to the child's bed. "The notes I have call you what amounts to be a chatterbox. The Sisters of St. Agnes say you had more than enough to say, despite their warnings."

Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, Mary Sue, we case workers get a very bad reputation. I am only here to help you." Veronica tried to convince the child.

Skye kept more than an arm's length away. She ran a finger along the edge of the nightstand and took a step back when the woman moved toward her. "Case ladies just take kids away, they don't never let them stay."

"That's not true." The woman smiled. "I want you to have the best possible home where you are safe and loved."

"May loves me and I's safe here all the time." Skye retorted quickly.

"Okay," Veronica agreed, pulling her clipboard back to her lap and clicking her pen. "How about you sit right here," she patted the mattress next to her, "and tell me all about May."

Skye stared at the spot for a moment then shook her head. "I kin sit here and still tell ya." She backed across the room to a small beanbag cushion and slowly lowered herself to its edge. Here she was closer to the door and would be able to spring up and out before the woman could reach her.

Veronica watched the child and took a frustrated breath. "Suit yourself," she remarked under her breath. She flipped through a few forms then grinned at the child across the room. She cleared her throat and began.

xx

An hour later the case worker had been shown the entire apartment and asked more questions than William had been asked in more than a year. She insisted on climbing the spiral black metal staircase to the second floor. Skye sat on the floor and refused to move. May made her promise. That was off limits and promises were important. The woman went anyway but the door at the top was locked and William did not have a key. Veronica made a lot of notes and looked pretty mad.

She wasn't happy that May's room was so far from Mary Sue's but Skye showed her the monitor that ran both ways between their rooms. They could hear each other if was necessary. She checked William's room too, even though he insisted his stay was temporary.

The woman asked a lot of questions about school and what kind of illness the little girl had suffered recently. The small group made their way back to the kitchen. William and Skye watched her stack her forms, unclip her clipboard and click her pen back into her satchel.

"So when can I expect to speak with Miss May?" Roffman asked as she took her coat from the back of the chair.

"That I cannot say." William responded. "Her work is very confidential, by its nature she is not allowed to share details." It was a practiced response. He knew it well.

Veronica stopped for a moment. "I am then to understand that you cannot tell me where she is?"

William paused unsure how to phrase the answer.

"You have no way to contact her in case of emergency?" She asked before he could.

"If it were to become urgent I am sure there would be some way to locate her, however…"

Roffman held up a hand. "You do not know where she is or when she will return and she has left this child, who until she is officially adopted is still a ward of the District with an elderly caregiver and the agency was not notified. This makes a great difference, Mr. May and one I will have to take to my superiors." She slid her arms into her coat and flung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Perhaps this is not the best placement for this child."

"Melinda is doing her job, a job which at times takes her away but she provides for Skye and assures she is well taken care of by those who love her." William argued.

The woman was marching toward the door. "How am I to condone a child living with a woman who may disappear at any time for who knows how long? I will be back, Mr. May. I can guarantee that." She pulled the door open, stepped out and pulled it closed behind her.

Skye dashed into William's arms. "Please don't let 'er take me, Yéyé, please safe me."

¹ I promise. Cross my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Coulson knew when to back away from his partner and this was definitely that kind of 'when'. He blew a breath over his lip and watched as she disappeared into the darkness at the end of the corridor. With any luck she'd refrain from trying to put her fist through a wall…or in this case a boulder.

"Sir," Saez's voice interrupted his thought. "Other than the collection in the first room and whatever this is," he jerked his head toward the scene behind them. "There's nothing here. Should we prepare an advance through the blockage above?"

Coulson studied the darkness twenty feet away then looked toward the staircase in the opposite direction. He drew a deep breath and exhaled. "No…let's not blow up anything just yet."

The younger man gave a quick nod. "What about whatever _this_ is?" They had both turned back to the litter of uniforms and rusted lugers. "These guys belonged to somebody, sir. They might have been Nazi's once but now they're just somebody's uncle or grandfather." The man pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "I'd want to know if they were my family."

Coulson nodded. "You're right, Saez." He stepped into the room and stared down at the uniform closest to the door. "Whatever might have been here is long gone, but at least we can give them some closure." He let out a fluttery breath. "Before we do anything, we file a report and let the techs sort this out."

"And the 0-84?" Saez wondered.

"We don't even know what it looks like." Coulson shrugged. "Supposed to be in that castle, or whatever's left of it. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the old dungeon." He paused and glanced at the barricaded stairwell again, then shook his head. "Let's close this room up and keep it intact for the science techs." He ordered as he motioned for the rest of the team to exit. "Finish storing the loot in the other room. Once this storm clears we'll make plans to get out of here."

Saez nodded. He jerked his head toward what they'd dubbed the treasure room and waited for the others to clear out. "Agent May alright, Sir?"

Again Coulson stared at the spot where the woman had disappeared into the blackness. "Just blowin' off some steam…" he told himself more than the younger man.

xx

"You know they say if you're in this much darkness for too long you lose the need for eyes," Coulson jested as he carried a lantern into the corner of the long tunnel that snaked out of the dome they'd discovered.

"They also say yǒngyuǎn bùyào chuō shuì long." She snarled back.

Coulson chuckled silently. "Wasn't aware you were sleeping…" he snorted. "Wasn't aware you ever slept."

May narrowed her eyes. She was not amused.

The man walked around her, easing past the rocks that had fallen from the walls. He tapped his knuckles on one of the largest. "Haven't noticed a dragon…" He peeked behind the boulder. "Unless you know something I don't."

May let out a frustrated breath and shifted position as she leaned against another large rock. "Just leave me alone, Coulson. I don't need any of your shit."

Coulson nodded and pressed his lips together. He half sat on the large boulder next to him and for a few minutes both listened to the silence in the cold cavern. She stared off in one direction and he the other. If it were possible to hear time tick by, Coulson was sure it would be in this dungeon.

"Never should have agreed to this damn ridiculous exercise in stupidity." May flung a small rock across the dark expanse. Its plinking echoed in the dark. She thrust her arms over her chest and tried to push away the thoughts of the little girl waiting almost five-thousand miles away.

"I'm sure William's got this." Coulson spoke softly. "Hell, look how you turned out." He meant it as a compliment but it didn't really come off as such.

May stood and paced across the small circle of light into the blackness and then back. "I should be the one. I should be there." She growled through clenched teeth. "Not here." She spat and drove a finger into the large rock next to her.

"May, you haven't left her forever. We'll be out of here in…" She looked up at him with venom. "We'll maybe not as soon as we expected but…"

"Damn it, Coulson!" She barked as another rock flew across the space, shattering as it struck the wall behind him. "We should have turned back as soon as that damn storm started. You can't even say what the hell Stark shoved in this hell hole or where it is. That stupid bastard lost it here almost seventy years ago. Fury doesn't even know what it does or why any damn moron would want it anyway."

Coulson held up his hands. "I understand…"

"Don't…" she poked a finger into his shoulder, driving him back. "Don't even…you have no idea. I shouldn't have…shouldn't…" The strong woman drew a breath and pulled back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Shouldn't have left?" Coulson finished for her. "It's our job, May. It's what we chose…what we swore an oath to…"

She turned from him driving her teeth into her bottom lip to stop the tears that formed. "I shouldn't have put her in this position. I… _I_ should not have let this happen." She still refused to face him, to allow him to see the streaks across her cheeks.

"You had nothing to do with this," he spoke softly. "You're right. I should have called it when the storm threatened the possibility of success." He heard her draw a breath and paused. Even in the dim light he could see her shake her head.

"This won't be the last time. I can't be her mother and this…" her voice trailed off as she hid the crack of it. "My…my mother was…not there, but my dad…" She turned to face Coulson, not caring that he could see her break. "What the hell made me think I could do this on my own? Damn it, if something happens to me she's right back where she started."

Coulson stepped forward placing his hands on her shoulders. He smiled. "Nothing is going to happen to Melinda May. She's invincible. Everyone knows that."

She pulled away roughly. "This is not a joke, Coulson."

"No, it isn't and I'm not joking. You're never going to let anything happen to you." He reached for her but thought better, dropped his hand then continued speaking to her back. "You are best thing in that little kid's life. I don't know her well but it didn't take much to see she adores you." He smiled and added. "And you are totally over the moon about her." He waited but May did not respond or turn toward him. He let out a soft breath knowing she needed time…time to be alone. He knew that because he knew May. Turning he started to pick up the lantern then withdrew his hand and took a few steps toward the rest of the team.

"You aren't alone, May." He spoke without turning toward her. "We're a team…all of us. You don't have to worry. We've got your back, always and that includes that little girl. I promise if…" he closed his eyes not wanting to even think of the inevitability of their profession. He swallowed hard. "If the worst happens…I'll never let her be alone." He walked away before she could make a comment or laugh at his corniness.

May listened to his footsteps as he departed, leaving her to pull her mask back into place and brace herself for the completion of this mission.

xx

No amount of consoling could convince Skye that things would work out for the best. William did his best but in the end was able to hold the little girl until she cried herself into a restless sleep. He laid her in her own bed and spent the next hour pacing the hallway listening for her plaintive cry and exhausting himself trying to decide what to do. It would do no good to worry into a breakdown. Surely, if he did so that woman would be back to take Skye away before a doctor could decide his fate.

William had had many occasions while raising Melinda to fret and worry but never did he find it necessary to alert his wife or pull her from her secretive profession. Even when young Mellie broke her leg falling from a bicycle and the time she had an emergency appendectomy, he had only informed Lian after the fact. But as that Roffman woman reminded him, Skye was truly not his granddaughter…yet.

He ran through a mental list of all the people he might call…who might help in this situation, but his contacts were mostly educators and men and woman of science. They had little to do with matters such as this. The light rapping at the door sent a chill through him. Had Roffman done her dirty work so quickly?

"William?" He heard his name whispered softly as he neared the door and let out a relieved breath.

"Celia," he breathed as he opened it.

"Oh my," Celia Gibbons exclaimed as she stepped inside the May apartment. "I knew I should have come earlier." William tilted his head in confusion as he followed her toward the kitchen. "I saw that woman when she left the elevator in the lobby." She began. "Gave me that little 'know it all' nod, like she was on some sort of mission." She shook her head and wrapped her hands around the back of the nearest chair. "The more I thought about it the more I could not imagine why someone that looked like some sort of inspector would be sulking around this building. Last time a person carried a bulky bag in here like that we all had to move out for a month while they rewired the entire fifth floor for whatever." She sounded as perturbed as he was worried. "I've since been on the resident's board of trustees and would know if any inspector was scheduled. I could not stop thinking about it until I realized where I had seen her before." Celia narrowed her eyes. "She was the contact person for protection reports right before I retired from the pediatric office. Not a sympathetic bone in the woman's body."

William listened because there was no way to get a word into the conversation. He merely nodded. Celia wagged a finger.

"Then I thought, 'oh my goodness….Skye'!" She chewed her bottom lip. "From the look on that one's face I did not think it was good." She reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Is she alright? The poor dear…" Her tone changed from livid to sympathetic.

"She has fallen into a fitful sleep." William finally spoke. "I am afraid she has given up hope and is sure this woman will return to take her away."

Celia turned her head toward the hallway. "That poor baby," she tsked. Turning back to William she asked, "do you think I can look in on her."

William smiled and gave a nod. "Perhaps you would then join me for a cup of tea. I feel I may need to calm myself and would enjoy the company."

She took his hand in hers. "Of course, William, maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with a solution." She squeezed his hands tighter. "If only James was here. He would certainly know what to do." With that she patted the back of his hand and slipped back toward Skye's room.

xx

The door was not quite closed and the room dim in the winter's early evening. William had left the nightlight on in case the child woke. He did not want her in a dark room alone. Celia noticed immediately the blankets pushed from the empty bed and for a beat felt anxious. The fear was resolved when she heard the flush then the sound of running water from the adjacent bathroom.

Skye stepped back into the room, leaving the door ajar and the light on. Celia could see the little girl's red puffy eyes and realized the skip had gone from her gait. The child looked up, noticing the visitor.

"I throwed up." She mumbled with a blank stare.

Celia was across the room much faster than Skye thought an older lady could move. She gathered the child in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Oh, sweetheart, that is understandable. Don't you worry about it one little bit." She held the child to her shoulder and gently patted her back, resting her own cheek against Skye's. "You do feel a little warm, dear. Why don't we get you cleaned up and into your pajamas?" She smiled at the weak nod she felt against her neck. "Mrs. Gibbons will take your temperature and then we'll see if you need a little medicine. How's that?" Again the little nod let the woman know the child at least heard what she had said.

She carried Skye back into the bathroom and ran a warm tub for a quick bath. While the little girl soaked and stared blankly at the water, Celia collected clean undergarments and PJ's then explained the circumstances to William. It was possible, she explained, that Skye did in fact have a fever…perhaps not quite over the illness she'd just had. It could, however, be that she had worked herself up so much that it affected her temperature. In either case, Celia assured him, a little acetometophine would not hurt and may help her to relax.

The man agreed but worried no less. He paced the kitchen just as he had done in the hallway. William listened to the tea kettle squeal for more than a few seconds before taking it from the stove and pouring it over the tea leaves he had crushed in the pot.

Skye did not protest or flinch at Mrs. Gibbons taking her temperature. She sobbed silently while the retired nurse rubbed her back waiting for the few minutes to pass before she checked the instrument then remained on her tummy even when it was done. Mrs. Gibbons frowned at the number. It was too high to be just a reaction to the stress. She pulled the blanket over the little girl and patted her bottom before she stood.

Reaching down and brushing the hair from Skye's face, she spoke softly. "Okay, sweetie, I'm going to get something to help you feel better. Then I'm going to ask your grandpa to make you some nice soup or maybe some of his wonderful tea."

Skye shook her head against the pillow. "I ain't hungry." She mumbled into it.

Mrs. Gibbons patted her back softly. "I know, sweetheart, but I think it will help you feel better."

Skye shook her head again, without lifting it. "I think I'll just throw up more."

The woman sat down next to the child. "Does your tummy hurt?"

Skye shook her head.

For a moment Mrs. Gibbons just watched the little girl who refused to look at her. "It's okay to be upset, Skye. We are all upset right now." Skye turned her head on the pillow and glanced at the woman. "All of us, your grandpa and I as well."

The little girl drew a shaky breath. "He's my yéyé."

Mrs. Gibbons smiled and rubbed her hand on Skye's back. "Yes, he is. He is your yéyé and he will not let anything happen to you."

Skye drew a breath and let it out in a sob. "He can't stop the case lady. Only May could, Mrs. Gibbons. I really need her." With those words she climbed into the woman's lap and cried even harder. "I really need my May."

"Shhh, shhhh, sweetie," Mrs. Gibbons hushed her. She wasn't sure what to say or how to console the child. William had told her May was away and the woman knew her neighbor could be gone for long periods of time. Even before they had become friends she would notice the apartment empty and the absence of the young quiet woman that lived there. Twice since then she kept Skye in her care while Melinda was away on what she called 'confidential business'. Celia had no idea what Melinda did for a living and she did not ask. In this town there were far too many people who did far too many jobs that remained 'confidential'.

Celia carried the little girl to the kitchen, still shushing and comforting her. With a weak smile she put her into her grandfather's arms and excused herself to the master bathroom where she knew May kept any and all medicines. A few minutes later and with a little help she coaxed Skye into swallowing the measured dose of fever reducer and a few sips of William's special blend of calming tea. Within an hour the little girl was once more tucked into her bed.

"She has herself so worked up," Celia whispered as William kissed his granddaughter's head and stepped toward the doorway. "It certainly isn't causing the fever, but it isn't helping either." She shook her head as he pulled the door almost closed and they walked back to the kitchen. "Look at the time," Celia nodded toward the clock. "I'm sure you haven't eaten. Let me get something. I'm sure I have leftovers, perhaps a sandwich?" She offered.

William shook his head. "I am afraid I have very little appetite at this time." He smiled weakly. "I do not think I will sleep tonight as well. But I will take some tea to help relax my worries." He patted his hand on his shirt pocket. "Melinda left me one number which I hesitate even now to call. Her business takes her far from home and even should they contact her it may be too late by the time she arrives." He drew a breath and closed his eyes saying a quick prayer. "My granddaughter is lost in her troubles. This shall do the same to my daughter and I cannot console either. For them to lose each other would cause more heartbreak that either can withstand."

Celia squeezed his forearm and nodded with a sympathetic smile. "In that case, William, I will share that calming tea with you."

xx

It was half past ten when Celia took her leave, but not before checking Skye's temperature and telling William to call her no matter what time, if she was needed. A second dose of fever reducer helped the little girl to fall back to sleep.

William sat in the rocker in Skye's room watching her sleep. He dozed a few times but woke each time she whimpered or fidgeted in her sleep. Twice he retrieved her panda from the floor, tucking in her arms. By midnight he had made a trip to Melinda's room to take a pillow and blanket from her bed. He gently put that pillow under the little girl's head and tucked the blanket around her. For the first time in hours, Skye seemed to be relaxed in sleep. He let out a soft breath and kissed her temple before retreating to the kitchen.

His tea had grown cold and reheating it seemed pointless. He sat in front of the cup with his head in his hands. The man weighed his decision several times reminding himself that indecision was worse than no decision at all. William rose and walked slowly to the telephone on the wall. It was almost ironic that Melinda would have kept the archaic item left over from her mother's time in this same apartment. The gold telephone still graced the wall between the kitchen and living room, its coiled cord still hanging between the receiver and the box itself. William remembered the argument they'd had over replacing the circular dial with the push buttons. Lian was not a proponent of change. He drew a deep breath and tugged the small slip of paper from his shirt pocket.

The numbers were unfamiliar. He stared at them for seconds before lifting the receiver and tapping the first three digits. He used two fingers to press down the silver hook that would disengage the call. This may not be the best choice. He looked down the hall to his left at the small stream of blue light that spilled from Skye's room then turned back and quickly tapped all of the numbers on the small note.

"State your alpha-numeric code and hold." The voice came without one ring. William stared at the digits under the number on the small bit of paper. "State your alpha-numeric code…" The message repeated.

" C" the man stated slowly and clearly. He heard the clicks and hums of the connection change then it fell silent. The sound was eerily quiet yet he instinctively knew the call had not been dropped. The dial tone had not returned. There had been no telltale click of disconnecting.

"You're message has been received. You will be contacted when your party is reached." The robotic voice told him and immediately the call ended.

William knew before picking up the receiver that he would not speak to Melinda directly. It was procedure. He knew that. He'd been briefed many times in the past. Call, give the code, wait for a response. It could be hours or days before he'd know if Melinda received the message. He also knew there would be no sleep for him this night.

xx

May stared into the blackness at the end of the tunnel ignoring the lantern Coulson had left behind. She was torn between the duty she swore to do and the child she swore to raise as her own. How could she do both? Who did she think she was? And how could she ever desert that little girl she already loved more than she thought possible? She drew a deep breath, held it, then blew it out slowly over her lips. Focus, she told herself. One thing at a time…finish the mission…she drew another deep breath and repeated the exercise. Control your emotions…control…she could not lose control and yet it was getting harder and harder to pull that wall back into place.

Baba would keep Skye safe until she returned. He had been her rock all those years when her mother was away. He read to her and tucked her in at night. He walked her to school and watched her bounce her ass on the ice until she couldn't take it any longer. He took her to the park and lay in the grass watching the clouds. He told her that her mother could see the same sky she did and at night they would watch the stars. She'd pick one and have it watch over Lian…wherever she was.

There were two people she trusted in this world…Baba and for some ridiculous reason she trusted that damn fool, Phillip Coulson. He was a nerd and he drove her insane and half the time she wanted to knock him into next week. But in the long run there was no one she'd trust her life to in any mission situation other than Phillip Coulson.

And right now…he needed her.

May drew another deep breath, held it, blew it over her lips and marched back into action.

xx

"How much ya think all this stuff is worth?" Cooper wondered as he tapped the top onto one of the boxes the team had filled.

Bradshaw studied a painting he held and answered without turning toward him. "A lot more than we'll ever see…"

"Think they'd miss a little piece?" Saez chuckled, holding a small figurine in one hand.

"Don't see any inventory lists anywhere," Cooper shrugged as he pulled another box from a stack against the farthest wall. "Must have taken 'em years to collect all this loot," the box came free with a jerk and a large poof of dust. The man waved it away as he coughed, "damn Nazis."

"Somebody's been looking for this stuff since '45. Wonder if there's anyone left who'd even recognize it?" Cooper shook his head. "Probably end up in some museum somewhere." He examined a fist sized lamb that appeared to be chewing its own foot. He shrugged and tucked it into the excelsior already in the box.

Saez held a figure that looked like a combination of the abominable snowman and a jack o lantern. He curled up one side of his lip and shook his head. "Looks like the chachkies my Nan puts out for holidays."

Cooper laughed a fluttery laugh over his lips. "Where does a guy named Saez learn chachkies? You keeping secrets, Genero?"

Bradshaw smiled at the easy banter among his team.

With a good-natured chuckle, Saez replied, "Prefieres que diga chuchería?"

Cooper thought for a moment, standing still over his half packed crate. "Yeah," he nodded, "chuchería rolls off that Spanish tongue of tours a lot smoother." He gave a nod and grabbed another figure from one of the long wooden tables.

"Did a lot of word for a neighbor when I was a kid." Saez grinned. "She had a lot to say about those chachkies."

Carson shook his head at all the chatter. He pulled the packing from a small box and set it on the table the reached for the clock Coulson had been so intrigued with earlier. As he lifted it he felt the winged figure in the center turn. He pulled it closer turning it away from his chest and toward the large wooden door they'd removed to enter the room. A soft hum emanated a second before a gold beam shot from the center of the clock and hit the door.

The four men froze as the golden color spread over the wood. For a moment it appeared to be made of god. Every man smiled at the sight. That much gold would be… Ten seconds later the golden wood disintegrated into dust and felt to the floor. The large metal hinges hit the rock base with a loud clang causing every one to jump.

"Nobody move," Bradshaw ordered.

Every man obeyed, freezing where they stood.

"Carson, don't even breath and," Bradshaw drew a breath. "Whatever you did…don't do it again."

xx

Skye shuffled into the kitchen rubbing a fist into one eye. She stood barefoot and glanced at the tea cup and saucer on the table but no Yéyé. She stared at the clock in a useless effort to decipher the time. It still confused her. A sound from the laundry room startled the little girl who backed toward the hallway door.

"Sunnu," William was just as surprised as he stepped from the dimly lit room into the kitchen.

In a breath she was across the kitchen and wrapped around him. The man lifted her in his arms. Skye rested her head on William's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. She wasn't sure she had any tears left but knew if she started crying again she probably wouldn't stop forever.

"Where is your robe, xiǎo hóuzi? And you're slippers, sunnu, you're small feet are like ice." He wrapped a hand around her toes as he moved to the table.

"Will the case lady come for me today?" Skye whispered as she tightened her grip on the man. "I don wanner a take my stuff. She wone lemme keep it." She shook her head.

William dropped into his chair and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close tucking her under his chin. "Today we are safe." He assured her. "Even the wheels of the system do not move than quickly." He whispered mostly to himself. For a few minutes he simply held her, gently rocking as if she were an infant…calming both of them.

"Perhaps, today you will join me for a light breakfast?" William asked without releasing the hug he held her with. He felt her shake her head.

"I doun wanna eat, Yéyé. I doun like ta throw up." She shook her head against his shoulder.

"I will make a special tea to settle your restless stomach." He smiled.

"You gotta tea for errything, Yéyé?" Skye asked. He could feel her scrunch up her face as she usually did when deep in thought.

William nodded, squeezing her tighter. "There is tea for every need. This I truly believe." She looked up at him. He pressed his lips against her forehead feeling the warmth still there. He sat back and continued rocky. "Perhaps we shall invite our friend, Mrs. Gibbons."

The man stood and reached for the telephone then thought again. He took the keys from a hook next to it and headed down the hall, still holding Skye in his arms. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, pulling it locked and closed behind him. A moment later he was pushing the buzzer on Celia's door.

xx

Celia Gibbons cinched the belt on her robe and glance at the numbers on her small clock. It was not yet seven thirty. Who could be knocking at this hour? She shuffled to the door and stood on tiptoe to peek through the small peep hole. She pulled the door open quickly.

"William," she tried to keep the alarm out of her voice as she laid a hand on Skye's back.

He gave a short nod. "I believe the fever has returned, but she does not seem as hot. WE thought you might join us for breakfast."

"Please, allow me," she countered. "Join me, both of you." She moved aside and motioned for him to enter.

"We are not quite dressed for visiting," he apologized.

She stepped back and spread her arms. "And I am not dressed for visitors," she laughed, "so we are perfect. Please, I will see to Skye and prepare breakfast for everyone."

"You got tea?" Skye's voice came from within William's embrace.

"Skye," William gently scolded.

"I do indeed," Celia smiled. "A very nice gentleman made sure I had a very wide selection. But first, we are going to check your temperature."

William slid the little girl to the floor. The spark that was Skye had not returned. She took Mrs. Gibbons' hand and allowed her to lead her from the room. William closed the door and walked to the kitchen. He would prepare tea for everyone.

xx

The elevator door on the third floor of May's apartment building opened. Veronica Roffman exited, followed by a large man with a badge clipped to his jacket pocket. She led him down the hall and rapped on the door of the last apartment and waited for William May to answer.

She would rap four times before heading back to the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

"This damn thing's getting' pretty heavy…" Carson jested. The sweat beading on his forehead belied his levity.

"Hang on buddy," Bradshaw encouraged.

The rest of the team had slowly exited the room quickly explaining to Coulson what had happened. Saez made for the packs they had traipsed across the frozen tundra searching for a containment pod large enough to hold the 0-84. He wasn't even sure that's what it was and it didn't matter. The damn thing had dissolved the four inch thick door and probably wasted the Nazi's sprawled as nothing but uniforms in the now boarded-up room. The man stood back and drew a deep breath to calm himself. Cooper and Lieu were still explaining to Coulson and May…well she wasn't about to let anyone in that storage room.

"Saez!" the woman's voice made him jump almost dropping the small container he held. "Move it." She commanded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am…" he began. "I…I don't think we've got anything large enough to carry it."

"What the hell," May growled. "You drag us all the way out here with no idea what we're looking for and don't have a gawd damn containment pod to hold the damn thing?"

"We didn't expect it to be…" Saez shook his hands then grabbed another pack, almost ripping the zipper open. "Big," he stammered. "They're never big…last one was like…like…" He held up his thumb and index finger in the shape of an 'o'. He really wasn't speaking to May, mostly to himself.

"Move," May snarled as she shoulder butted him to the side and sifted through the equipment in the pack.

Coulson ordered the two young agents to take a breath, then stepped into the large storage room carefully staying behind Carson and the deadly clock. He noticed the young agent's hands trembling.

"Hey, Jack," he began with a calm voice. "How 'bout you tell me exactly what you did before the door got fried." He nodded to Bradshaw, motioning for him to exit the room.

"I'd rather stay, sir." The young agent spoke quietly. "Carson and I go way back…he's my partner, sir. I've got his six no mater what."

Coulson smiled a nod. He understood partners. He wouldn't leave May and knew she'd stick next to him even if he did something stupid.

"I just picked it up and this angel looking thing felt loose. I turned it just a notch and…well…" he tipped his head toward the door.

"Okay," Coulson replied. "Nothing since?"

"No sir," both men answered together.

"Feel anything?" He asked.

"Only my arms turning to concrete…" Carson snickered.

Coulson moved to the large metal hinges lying on the floor. He squatted down and carefully poked a finger at the closest piece. It wasn't hot and felt pretty normal. He picked it up, weighing it in his hand then let it drop. It clanged a bit but held its shape. "How old you suppose this stuff is?" He looked up at Bradshaw.

"No way to be sure without carbon dating it, sir, but I'd guess six hundred years…maybe more."

The senior agent bit his lip and squinted one eye, deep in thought. "So probably iron, huh?"

"Makes sense," Bradshaw agreed.

"Hey guys," Carson blew out a shaky breath. "Like it is no time for medieval history."

Shaking his head, Coulson held up one finger and turned to gaze out the door and across the rotunda. "What are those kerosene barrels made of?"

Bradshaw shrugged. "Some kind of metal…steel I'd guess, probably a lot of iron with all the rust."

Before he finished Coulson had left the room shouting for Saez, Lieu and Cooper. It took them a few minutes but they located an empty barrel with a lid still intact. He shouted directions rapidly. The men moved the barrel into the storage room and slid it in front of Carson. May followed, wondering what kind of half-assed plan this dolt had this time. The last plan landed both of them on the run from some whacked out Russian for four days before the extraction team located them. It took a month for her nose to purge the smell of the manure in that damn goat shed where they hid.

"You drop it in. I'll slam on the lid." He grinned at Carson, holding the lid like a shield.

"But sir…" Carson hesitated.

"He sets that damn thing off and this whole place comes down on us." May objected.

Coulson shook his head. "I don't think so."

May rolled her eyes. "Like you're some kind of physicist now," she almost laughed.

"No, May but look." He nodded toward the hinges. "It took out the wooden door but the metal is still intact. And the soldiers…their bodies are gone but their uniforms…their boots and weapons are still here. And not one rock is disturbed."

May closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "And?" She groaned.

Bradshaw stepped forward, suddenly realizing what Coulson was saying. "And whatever it is, it dissolves organic material but not metals or synthetics. It's all still here."

May glanced around the room and wagged a finger back and forth. "Rocks are not man made."

"Well," Bradshaw thought quickly, "maybe it's more than just organic, maybe it's something in the organism, but the rock is still here and there." He nodded toward the gun room. "In any case everything that's metal is still intact."

A loud clank stopped the conversation as Carson's grip loosened and the clock slipped into the barrel. Coulson jumped then slammed the lid on the opening. Everyone froze…waiting…listening…to the silence.

xx

Skye sipped tea and nibbled a piece of toast before slipping off the chair and curling up on Mrs. Gibbons' big comfy couch. Muffy the cat leapt into the little girl's lap, purring loudly as she stroked her back. Both fell asleep curled into a tight ball. Celia pulled a small throw from the back of the sofa and tucked it around the child. Muffy jumped down, miffed at being disturbed but within minutes had returned to her perch along side the little girl.

"It is unlike this little one to sleep so often." William shook his head.

"Possibly the fever working on her or the medication I gave her, but I am sure the worry about what may happen has taken its toll. Sleep takes all of that away. It isn't surprising." Celia tsked. "If she hasn't improved by lunch today it would probably be well to call her pediatrician." She frowned at the look of worry on William's face. "I'm sure I have it here."

William nodded. "I too have all of the numbers Mellie felt might be needed."

Celia patted his arm. "Yes, I am sure she did."

They returned to the table, enjoying each other's company over their tea. Celia told him of her plan to contact her son as soon as she was sure he was at his office. He was a corporate lawyer, but she was sure he could put her in contact with a colleague that might help. There were also a few judges she still had contact with and had been friends of her husband. She was sure all had retired by this time but she would do what she could to reach them.

"All of this will take time," William sighed, tapping the edge of his tea cup with one finger. "I fear we may not have much to spare. Mrs. Roffman was quite adamant about making her report."

"I just don't understand." Celia sighed as she set her cup on its saucer. "The home Melinda provides is immaculate and Skye is happy and has adjusted so well. She bases all of her objections on the fact your daughter is away on business?"

William shook his head. "I feel it is due more to my not being able to directly contact her."

"Pishaw!" Celia spat. "In this town four out of five parents have jobs that put them in the same position. It has little to do with their ability to parent. Melinda loves that little girl." She shook her head.

William nodded. "It is very easy to fall in love with this child." He smiled. "I have known her for so short a time and yet feel as if she is my own blood. It may seem strange but I see so much of my Mellie in her. I cannot stand by and watch either of them be broken."

"Melinda has told me of the place where Skye lived before coming here." Celia shook her head. "It was not a good environment. She cannot go back there."

"Mellie would never allow it." William sighed. He thought for a moment then continued. "I have placed a call to her agency. The situation warranted I do so. They will return the call but I cannot say when."

"But you will never…" The woman began, wondering why William would agree to sharing breakfast here in her apartment.

William patted his pocket. "There is but one call this phone can receive. I will not put it more than an arm's reach away." He drank the last of his tea and stood to place his dishes in the sink. Celia waved him back down. "I will help clean then take Skye to her own bed and make myself more presentable."

Celia glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the sight. "I think she is comfortable right there and Muffy will be quiet upset if you move her cuddle buddy." She turned back to William. "You go do what you need to do. I will take care of this mess and start making calls." She stood and helped him away from the table to the door. "You have nothing to worry about, William. Skye will be safe with me."

xx

"I'm sorry, sir." Lieu shook his head. "We're too far under…under what ever is up there for the sat-phone to receive a signal."

Coulson drew a breath and grabbed the yellow phone from the young man. He pressed the three digit code that would connect him to the extraction team waiting a few hours away. The instrument remained dead air. "What the hell good is this thing if we get no reception?"

"Could be the storm as well, sir." Lieu shrugged. "Probably a combination of both the rock and all that snow blowing around up there, no direct line to the satellite."

Tossing the phone back to Lieu, Coulson drew a deep breath and turned toward the pile of rubble atop the rock staircase. "Guess that means one of us has to get out side."

Lieu shook his head and shifted his feet. "If the storm is stilling swirling like it was when we dropped in here, there's no chance in hell of getting out a message."

Coulson kicked at the small gravel on the rock floor. "Won't be the first bad decision made on this mission. Set the charges. Get us out of here."

Lieu gave a quick nod and headed toward the rest of the team.

May pushed herself away from the wall she'd been leaning against. She uncrossed her arms and stood next to Coulson staring at the same pile of rubble. "No telling what's up there." She remarked without emotion.

"Can't be worse than what we've got." Coulson snipped. "I'm guessing that damn clock is the thing we're looking for so all we've got to do is make contact and get you home…get all of us home."

"Not without that sat-phone." May reminded him.

"More like without all the rock and that damn snow."

"If Stark hid the clock…." May started.

"Must have found it after," he turned toward her as two men began setting charges in the rubble. "My guess is Stark hid whatever the damn thing is in the clock. They tried to get it out and Skkkkttttzzz." He held up his hands like claws and pulled back his lips.

May sucked in one side of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "So' how'd it get from there," she nodded toward the gun room, "to there." She threw a thumb over her shoulder. "No bodiless uniforms in sight." She finished with an almost invisible shoulder shrug.

Coulson shrugged his lip. "Maybe it flung itself back after zapping the guards."

May took a few steps toward the bolted door. "There's four uniforms in there, Coulson." She rolled her eyes around the area. "You think the Nazi's set this place up for four men."

"Maybe they were just guards," Coulson shrugged. "Just sitting on this place til they could move this stuff."

"Fire in the hole," Lieu warned as the team sought cover.

Coulson and May stepped into the corridor, pressing themselves close to the wall and covered their ears.

The explosion was more of a 'FOOF' than a 'BOOM', but it sent debris in all directions.

For a moment everyone froze, listening to the bits and pieces fall to the floor in plunks and plinks. The smoke cleared slowly with little ventilation to pull it out of the enclosed space. The teams coughing to clear their throats of dust and silt could be heard through the haze. May shifted her shoulder trying to remove the weight against her back.

"Ok, Coulson you can get off me." May growled, but couldn't help the grin he didn't see. What a dork! She could wipe the floor with his ass yet there he was covering hers. She could feel his breath against the nape of her neck. Again she shoulder butted him. "Coulson get your sweaty carcass…" she turned while speaking catching him before he slid to the floor.

"Coulson," she barked, easing down to sit against the wall. "Damn you, Coulson. What the hell?"

She took his face in her hands, kneeling on the rock floor before him. Shaking his head gently, she repeated his name then let out a breath and pushed her hands to the back of his head, feeling for any injury. She tugged him forward until his cheek pressed against her shoulder. A dagger sized shard of wood jutted out just below his right scapula. May swallowed the gasp, slowly lowering him to the floor, resting on his left side.

"Saez!" She shouted over the men's cajoling and congratulating each other. "Bradshaw!"

"Coulson's down!"

xx

William stood before the door to his daughter's apartment. He'd seen the yellow envelope taped to the door the moment he started up the hall from Celia's home. Melinda's name was scrawled in careless script. Turning the key in the lock, he snatched the note from the door and stepped inside.

The man carried the unofficial mail to the kitchen and tossed it on the table immediately noticing it was not sealed. William debated opening something that may be confidential and meant only for Melinda. He paced to the hall and back wondering who could have left such a thing and why not contact his daughter by phone. Years with Lian May had told him no agency would try to contact an operative in such a manner. He grabbed the envelope and pulled out the note before second guessing.

He read the scribbled note quickly, squashing it in his hand as soon as he finished. William May rarely let anger direct his actions. He had learned long ago it was wasted energy and there were many ways to put that energy to positive actions. Exercise and meditation had helped him through many episodes, but now he let the anger free swearing loudly in Mandarin. He thanked fate that his daughter and granddaughter were not there to hear such language. Slamming through the laundry room he knocked the back door into the wall behind it, putting the knob through the plaster. He marched down the short hall and punched the garbage chute cover open, belting the wadded paper into the darkness that lead to the basement incinerator. There was no way he would chance Skye reading that horrid woman's words.

William drew a deep breath and pounded back to the apartment slamming the door with a hollow bang. Tea would do him no good at this time. He reached above the refrigerator for a small key and stormed across the kitchen to the credenza where Skye's dragon perched, lolling it's long tongue in mock anger. The man quickly unlocked the sliding door and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. Once back in the kitchen he slammed a small glass on the table, filled it and threw back the contents in one swallow. It burned down his throat but not enough to discourage him from taking a second hit. With a loud bang he pounded the glass on the table, thrust the top back on the bottle and ran the back of his hand across his mouth before dropping into the nearest chair.

Veronica Roffman had noted choosing to run or hide the child called Mary Sue Poots would only cause more trouble for him and his daughter. He would be charged with kidnapping and even at his age would spend a great deal of time in prison. She gave him forty-eight hours to return the child to the apartment and prepare her to accompany the case worker and security personnel to the custody of the District. She noted the specific time she would return in two days.

William lowered his head to his hands a moment before feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it free quickly.

"May," he said simply.

"You're party has gone dark. They cannot be contacted at this time. You will be contacted should conditions become favorable." A robotic voice informed him.

"zero-two-six," William stated clearly, recalling the distress code and hoping it had not changed or this agency had one of their own.

The phone clicked twice and went silent. William moved it before him and stared at it. A silly motion but something done by so many in disbelief. He put it back to his ear and waited.

"This is William May." He began, hoping someone was listening. "I must contact Melinda May. This is an emergency."

"William?" A deep voice responded. William did not recognize it.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "I am Melina's father. It is urgent I speak to her." For a moment it was silent and William thought the connection had been lost.

"This is highly irregular, William. How did you get…" the voice was angry.

"I am no stranger to this procedure. My daughter has given me this information to use in case of extreme emergency. Her child is in danger. I must speak with her."

"Damn," the voice swore away from the phone but still audible. "Is the child hurt?"

William shook his head. "She is not. However, she will be taken from this home if I cannot speak with my daughter." Again the line went dead. William waited.

"I'm sorry, William." Now the voice was concerned. "We've lost contact with the team. We are doing all we can. I'm afraid that's all I can say."

"But…" William began but this time the soft click told him the call had been lost.

xx

Nick Fury slammed his acient phone against the receiver. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" He growled before pressing a button on the desk. A voice answered. "Anything on Coulson's team," he demanded.

"Nothing sir," the voice quickly replied.

The man swore under his breath. "I want that team found, now!" He ordered. "And ready my Quinjet."

xx

Skye curled into Mrs. Gibbon's lap as the older woman rocked in the large cushioned rocker set in her living room. She patted the little girl's back and held her chin against the child's head. She hummed a nameless tune and shushed her softly. Skye's still felt a bit warm. She sniffled softly.

"The case lady's gonna take me and I ain't never gonna get ta see my May." She mumbled into Celia's embrace.

"Let's not think like that, sweetheart. You know that case workers have to check on the children they place. It's their job, honey." Celia tried to console her. "Your gran…Yéyé and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you stay right here."

Skye shook her head. "I really wannada see that big ol' Christmas tree and maybe even maybe see what happens when that Sanna guy spose ta come." She snuggled closer. "May said id be a sprize."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't give up." Celia kissed the top of her head and hugged her closely.

"I doun feel so good, Miss Gibbons." Skye moaned, "I think my pijammas are makin me feel yucky."

Mrs. Gibbons smiled at the little girl's comment. She rested her cheek against Skye's forehead. "You're just warm and sweaty from the fever, sweetheart. I think it's time we checked that temperature and had a bit of medicine."

Skye shook her head. "I'm real tired. I just wanna sleep right here. Okay?" She snuggled closer holding tightly to the older woman's robe.

Kissing the child's head again, Mrs. Gibbons smiled. "A few minutes then, little one then temperature and medicine then I will dress while you sleep."

"No," Skye squeaked, raising her head to look in the woman's eyes. "No, please don't go away. Don't let her take me, please. Please, Mrs. Gibbons," the little girl sobbed. "Please find my May, I just need her to hug me one more time."

Celia Gibbons pulled the little girl into a tight hug and rocked again, shushing her softly as tears rolled over her own cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Saez sat back on his feet and wiped the sweat from his brow. Despite the chilliness of the cavern, the situation brought a rise in everyone's temperature. "Can't be sure how long it is or how far…." The young man scratched his hair line and shook his head. He glanced at May, surprised at her look of concern, a look he'd never seen on the woman.

Bradshaw dropped to his knees next to them, pushing the large first aid bag forward. He put a hand on Saez's shoulder knowing he had the most training in field medicine. If anyone could handle this it was Julian Saez. "Can't be too bad," Bradshaw laughed nervously. "There's not even any blood."

Saez yanked the medical bag open and shuffled through the contents. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

May gave a disgusted grunt and ran a hand across Coulson's forehead. Saez did not miss her unspoken comment. He cleared his throat. Coulson let out a low moan.

"Keep him still," Saez ordered when Coulson began to regain consciousness. "I have no way of knowing how much damage this thing did." He spritzed a syringe and flicked the side of the vial with one finger. For a moment the man closed his eyes and faced upward then quickly jabbed the hypodermic into Coulson's shoulder. The agent moaned again and slowly relaxed. Saez looked up at May quickly. "Just to keep him calm." He assured her.

Bradshaw let out a low whistle and glanced up at the three men standing in the archway, watching. He shook off the shock of their leader's situation and regained composure. "What are you looking at?" He demanded as he stood. "The three of you, get out there and call in the extraction team. MOVE!"

Carson snagged the other two men by the collars gave a nod and pulled them back then pushed both toward the crumbling rubble that lead to the opening they'd just blown. He pulled the sat-phone from the back pack nearest Coulson and headed after Lieu and Cooper. Bradshaw turned back but continued watching his team crawl over the mess to the unstable doorway at the top. He brushed his hands on his pants and squatted back down.

"What'ya need me to do, Saez?" He asked quietly.

xx

William May paced the kitchen of his daughter's apartment lost in worry over both her and his granddaughter. He placed Melinda's best Scotch back in the credenza, locked it and set the key in its place atop the refrigerator. Skye was safe with Celia Gibbons. That he knew. But he could not get the angry countenance of Veronica Roffman out of his mind.

That _woman_ had no clue that he had only stepped down the hall to a kind neighbor's hospitality. And yet that _woman_ suspected him of running with the little girl she intended to rip away from probably the only loving home she'd known. Now William wrestled with his own emotions…his fear…his anger…and disappointment in the system meant to protect the innocent.

Stopping himself mid pace, William drew a long breath and cleared his mind. He stood still in the center of the room, silently repeating prayers learned in childhood while continuing to breathe in and out deep and slowly. Worry would not help. Worry would only heighten the anxiety everyone experienced. Worry would make this much worse for the little girl he already adored. And worry would not solve this problem. With one final cleansing breath, William exhaled and walked toward his room. Skye would need him at his best.

xx

Celia rocked with her little patient asleep on her lap for a little more than half an hour. She actually drifted off herself for a few minutes. Without waking the child she did a quick ear temperature check and sighed at the fact the little girl still ran a low grade fever. She tucked her back into a comfortable spot on the couch and scratched Muffy's ears when the cat padded back to its cuddle space.

William had done most of the cleaning in the kitchen. She smiled at the kindness of the man then hurried to dress before his return. Pulling an older address book from the roll top desk in the living room, Celia sat down to review the names her husband had scribbled into it so many years ago. She smiled at some of the names remembering luncheons and dinners, holiday parties and summer bar-b-ques and children growing up together. With a frown she drew a line through the names of those she knew had passed or moved from the area and those with whom she had lost contact. The remaining names did not give her much hope, but perhaps her son could add to it.

Celia lifted the phone receiver and glanced at Skye still asleep on the couch. She set it back it its cradle softly. It would not be wise to speak in front of the child. Skye was already upset, hearing her speak to anyone about the situation could only worry the child even more. Smiling at the soft knock on the door she rose and moved toward it, already knowing it was William. As soon as she saw him she knew there was more concern. She knew it was not good.

William stepped inside and stood staring at his granddaughter. He smiled weakly. Celia placed a hand on his arm wordlessly asking what was wrong. He nodded toward Skye.

"Perhaps she would have more comfort in her own bed." It seemed as if all hope had left his tone.

Celia shook her head. "I've got a spare room." She motioned toward it. "She's spent the night here a few times. She'll be okay if she wakes there." Celia moved across the parlor and opened a door revealing a small but neatly decorated bedroom.

William thought for a moment then barely nodded as he moved to the couch and lifted the child in his arms. She mumbled his name and he shushed her softly, holding her close. By the time he crossed into the room Celia had drawn the blankets. He lowered Skye to the pillows then brushed the hair from her face.

Celia tucked the blankets around the little girl and smiled. "She thinks her pajamas are making her ill." She laughed softly. "Poor little thing told me they make her feel yucky." She explained using Skye's terminology.

William smiled again, but not the usual wide smile that met anything this little one did or said.

"She's still a bit warm, but I let her sleep." She shook her head. "It can't be the shots she received. It was too long ago. She's a bit stuffy, but that could be from all the crying." She turned to the man who now looked more concerned. "Probably just the start of a little cold," she smiled and assured him.

They left the room, pulling the door closed a second after Muffy slipped inside and up onto the bed.

xx

Saez rested his head against Coulson's back and motioned for the others to be quiet. He leaned back and spoke quickly. "His breathing's a little ragged. Probably hit the lung." He shook his head. "All we can do is keep him from moving or moving that piece of wood."

"Can't you just pull it out?" Bradshaw wondered.

"NO!" both Saez and May exclaimed.

"No," Saez repeated calmly. "Pulling it out will cause more damage to whatever it's hit, probably start the bleeding and no telling what vessels it may have torn. One wrong move and he could lose use of that arm for good." The young man shook his head again. "There's not much here we can use other than immobilizing his arm and keeping him upright." He looked at the others and continued. "Easier to breathe."

Bradshaw gave a nod as he, May and Saez began to wind bandage around Coulson to keep his arm from moving. Once done the two men propped up their leader against May making sure the injured shoulder was not pressing against any obstacle. May dismissed them both, ordering them to check on the others and the status of their call for extraction.

"Damn it, Coulson," she breathed as she adjusted herself in the uncomfortable position. He gave a slight painful grunt as she pulled him a little closer. Saez had placed him with his back against her right side and his head leaning against her. May had wrapped an arm across his chest to keep him sturdy. His free right arm rested below her left.

"Sorry," he groaned in a voice laced with pain.

"Shut up, jerk. Concentrate on breathing." May warned him.

He leaned his cheek against her breast and forced a weak smile. "Haven't…been…this," he struggled to breathe between words. "Since…S-san…cisco," he coughed a wet laugh and moaned again.

May did not share his amusement. "That wasn't close, damn you, that was work and you were a lousy lover."

Coulson frowned. "Sorry…got…you…in…to this." He reached up and wrapped a hand around her bicep and gave a soft squeeze.

"Just shut up and breathe." She told him again.

His hand slid from her arm and dropped to the rock floor. She felt him exhale and waited for the intake of breath that did not come. May pushed herself up straight and shook him a bit more than she should have. "Damn you Coulson if you die…I'll get the biggest dog I can find and have it shit on your grave every day." She shook him again. "Coulson!"

She felt the intake of air as the man's chest rose. He groaned as it escaped him.

"Agent May," Bradshaw interrupted before she could speak. She looked up at him. The man paused for a moment. "Snow's not as heavy as it was, still a lot of cloud cover. The phone is useless but we managed to get two beacons to work. Carson and Lieu are heading for higher ground. "Might get better reception." He glanced at the man lying against her, noticing how pale he had become. There was no need to ask how he was, that was apparent.

"Up," Coulson groaned, pushing away from May to sit on his own. She struggled to hold him in place. He shook his head and pushed harder. "Me…up…May." The man wrestled to the point she released him thinking to fight would worsen his injury. He forced himself to focus on the young man standing before him. Coulson put out a hand insisting Bradshaw pull him to his feet.

The younger man looked to May who simply shook her head and rose to heft Coulson up. Bradshaw did the same and together they brought the man to a standing position. Coulson drew a breath and for a second bent at the knee, sinking back to the floor. May and Bradshaw caught him, brining him back up.

"Damn you," May spoke through her teeth.

Coulson slid one foot in front of the other, paused, then slid the other inching his way forward.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She demanded.

Bradshaw knew enough to stay out of this argument. Coulson jutted his chin toward what was probably the mess hall. The younger agent pulled his superior's arm up and around his own neck, ready to do what he could.

"You'll never make it that far…" May growled, wrapping an arm around his waist on the opposite side.

"S'what…you…said…in Troskovice," he stopped moving and drew a few short breaths. Exhaling brought obvious pain but he smiled weakly at May, "when…you…shot me…in…the foot."

"You shot yourself in the foot, moron." She snarled back as they started moving again. "Had to have that damn antique pistol."

Coulson nodded, but did not have enough strength to answer. Bradshaw merely listened but wished he could hear the whole story. They made it to the long wooden table in what was once the mess hall where Coulson slipped his arm from Bradshaw's support and dropped onto the bench next to it. He folded his arm on the table and let his head drop on it. They could see him struggling to catch his breath.

May stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "That's it? You had us drag your sorry ass all the way over here so you could park it there."

Coulson nodded without lifting his head. "Floor's…cold…" he mumbled into his arm.

"Ma'am!" Cooper almost fell into the room. He blinked a few times at Coulson seated at the table, then turned back to May. "We…we've got something…scratchy but…"

May took a step then turned back. Coulson raised a hand and waved it toward the door. "Got this," he groaned. "Go…"

xx

"It's hard to give you any kind of advice without knowing the whole story, but it doesn't sound good." Celia could hear the doubt in her son's voice. "I don't know a lot about family law but it seems like this case worker might have reason to remove the child. Not that I agree or think it's right," he quickly added. "I can put you in touch with a few guys that know more about this kind of stuff but until they talk to the foster mom there's not much they can do."

Celia nodded and thanked her son for his attempt to help. She jotted down the names and numbers he suggested and tucked them into her address book. She'd spoken to two judges that had retired some years ago, both told her almost the same thing. Melinda could be considered abandoning the little girl since she left no way to contact her and had no contact with her father or Skye since leaving a few days ago. One told her it would be best to allow Skye to leave with the case worker and begin the process of having her returned to the home if and when May returned, of course with a reasonable explanation. It mattered not that Skye had been left with May's father. He was not legally her grandfather and had not been mentioned in any documentation May had provided to the District. He went further to say that if Ms. May had not disclosed the nature of her employment that would be held against her and would more than likely determine the child would not be returned.

The more Celia spoke to the man the more depressing the situation became. She thanked him graciously and wished him well. She turned to William with a frown.

"Things do not seem to be working in our favor." He sighed.

"Perhaps you should try calling again." She nodded toward the pocket where he implied the special phone was held.

William shook his head. "It does not work in that manner. Unfortunately, this phone is meant to contact me but not to contact others." He sighed deeply. "The number Mellie left was to be used only once. It will not be answered a second time."

Celia knit her brows and rolled one hand into a fist. "Maybe taking her away for a few days would not be so bad. I could tell them you never saw the letter, that you were gone before she came back…" She thought for a moment, "gone to find May and solve this whole thing."

William smiled and placed his hand around her fist. "I have gone to great lengths to instill honesty and integrity in my child." He patted her hand softly. "I am sure she would do the same for hers."

The woman exhaled the breath she'd been holding and relaxed her hand turned it and held his. "Of course," she agreed. "I just don't know what else to do." Her voice shook with emotion.

"I am afraid we have no choice." William shook his head.

"She will never trust anyone again." Celia quickly wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

"Yéyé?" The small voice interrupted their conversation. Celia quickly turned away and wiped both eyes then turned back with a wide smile.

William moved to one of the large plush chairs in the living room and patted his lap. "Come sunnu," he smiled. "We must talk."

Skye blinked a few times staring at her grandfather who seemed so different. She looked to Mrs. Gibbons who smiled funny and nodded. The little girl knit her brow and tugged at the front of her pajama top, sliding it side to side then up and down as she slowly walked across the room. William pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close for a moment. The little girl sniffled and rubbed the back of her hand under her nose before tugging at her top again.

"It seems Mrs. Roffman knocked on our door this morning." William began. He felt the little girl shiver against him. "It was lucky that we were visiting our good friend." He nodded toward Celia. Skye glanced at the woman and gave a tiny nod.

"The case lady don't know Miss Gibbons." The little girl mumbled.

William hugged her closer and chuckled. "No, she does not."

Skye rubbed the front of her top against her skin. "Are we hidin', Yéyé?"

William looked at Celia, who covered her smile quickly. "No, sunnu, we are not hiding. It is just a lucky coincidence."

"But she dint git me." Skye shook her head against William's chest and pulled at her top again. "These pijamas got sumtin makin' me yucky." She dug her fingers into the material and rubbed it back and forth.

Celia stepped closer and felt the soft material she also noticed the light camisole Skye wore beneath her pajamas. "Are they new, sweetie?"

Skye shook her head. "I got 'em a long time ago when I went the new school." She explained. They never made me yucky b'for." She scratched at her tummy again.

"Maybe a new detergent," Celia suggested to William. "How about a nice warm bath and some fresh clothes?" She spoke to the little girl, deliberately changing the subject.

Skye shook her head rapidly and held tighter to her grandfather. "I doun wanna go ta May's house. The case lady'll find me there."

William wrapped both arms around the child. "No, Skye. She will not return today. That I can promise."

"I need my May." Skye sniffled.

"Yes, bao bei." William comforted. "I too need her, very much."

"My May calls me bow bay when she tucks me inna bed." Skye sniffed again. "It's okay you call me that too, Yéyé."

William held her tightly for a moment then nodded to Celia. It was not the time to discuss what would happen. He could not bring himself to do so now.

xx

May stood at the mouth of the hole the team had blown to free themselves. Whatever was left of the castle that supposedly stood here had long disintegrated probably with the help of the last war. Chunks of rock were strewn in all directions along with the bricks and wood that had blown free in the explosion below. She stared at the tracks that led away from the site into the forest and back. Carson and Lieu stood a few hundred feet away. The snow still fell in soft flakes that drifted quietly to the ground. The sky was a mix of deep blue and dark gray. Cooper held out the sat-phone and pointed toward the other two agents.

"We think we got some kind of reception there, about ten minutes ago. Carson gave our coordinates but we haven't heard anything since." He spoke quickly as they trudged toward the area he'd pointed. "Beacons seem to be up and running, no problem."

May did not answer, merely listened to the man's report. She took the phone from him and stepped between the other two agents. She took a few steps and looked up to the clear sky above and the heavy clouds rolling toward it. Tapping a few buttons, she put the cold object to her ear. The static almost stung.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. 1606….repeat, S.H.I.E.L.D. 1606, code 226…repeat code 226, agent down." May spoke clearly, answered only by more static. She listened, hoping to hear the faint garble of voices within the scratchy feed then repeated her message and listened again. She swore under her breath, turned and pushed the phone into Lieu's chest. "Keep trying," she order through her teeth then marched across the trampled snow toward Cooper.

"We have about an hour or so before that storm is right over us." He nodded toward the cumulating cloud cover.

"Agent May!" Lieu called, holding the phone toward her.

She was there in two long strides and pulled the phone to her ear. "We have your location." A voice scratched through the static. It was all she heard but it was enough. Even a damn snowmageddon couldn't stop a Quinn Jet.

xx

"You don't needa take my tempachur cuz it's my jammas making me all," Skye squirmed a little, scrunched up her face and wiped at her tears with her sleeve, "all icky."

Mrs. Gibbons sat the little girl on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "You still feel so warm that I think it is a very good idea before you bathe and change. Maybe it's the fever that is making your pajamas feel so icky." She smiled and tapped the end of Skye's nose causing the little girl to blink. Tears squirted and lit on the child's lashes.

"You gots one of them ear things doncha?" Skye sniffled. Again she swiped at her nose with her sleeve.

Mrs. Gibbons resisted the urge to hold out a Kleenex. This was no time to correct the child. She crossed her arms over her chest, just like May and smiled. "I do." She agreed. Then added, "but, we always want to have the absolute most accurate temperature so we know exactly what to do."

Skye crossed her arms over her own little chest. She sniffled a few times as tears rolled over her cheeks. "I don't like it very much." She mumbled into her own chest.

Celia sat down next to the child and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pulled her close in a half hug. "I know dollie, but it only takes a few minutes and we are all done."

Skye turned up one side of her mouth. More than anything she just wanted May then it wouldn't matter how many times she got her temperature taken. May would be there to pat her pack and whisper in her ear and tell her everything was okay. She sing that little song real close to her and kiss her face right by her eye. She say, 'be brave' and 'be strong'. And the more Skye thought about May the worse things became and the more she wanted her to be there, right there next to her.

Mrs. Gibbons was always gentle. She never ever, not once hurt her or made her feel bad or scared but Mrs. Gibbons' voice was way too doctor happy. It was like when he said a shot would only hurt for a second or when May took the splinter out of her foot and said the medicine would sting for just bit. Right now she didn't need a happy doctor voice she needed May's be-brave voice. She needed May's no-nonsense-cuz-this-is-the-way-it-is voice that held the whole world together and made her feel safe no matter what happened.

Mrs. Gibbons hugged her again then stood and walked to the bathroom returning with the thermometer she shook with one hand.

Skye shook her head then dove into her pillow, gritting her teeth and suddenly unable to suppress the overwhelming sobs. May was gone. She was tired and hot and her pajamas were making her scratchy. The case lady was mad and she wanted to go back to hide in Mrs. Gibbons' house and hug Muffy and feel her purring against her side. She didn't want a thermometer or a tired nurse or even a yéyé. She just wanted May. That is what she cried into her pillow ignoring everything else.

Mrs. Gibbons held her for what felt like a long time. She cried so much her head hurt and her eyes felt sticky and swollen. Mrs. Gibbons rocked her and told her that sometimes a nice long soak helped a lady feel better. She promised to add some of that purple stuff May always put in the tub that made everything smell just like May. Mrs. Gibbons wiped her face and made her blow her nose a bunch of times before they both slipped off the bed.

A few minutes later Skye stood in the bathroom drawing shaky breaths while Mrs. Gibbons filled the tub. She really tried to stop crying but it was so hard because she couldn't stop thinking. Her fever still hovered at over one hundred and she'd developed quite the sniffle. The retired nurse was almost positive it was the beginning of a head cold. She turned off the water and turned to see the little girl again scratching at the front of her pajama top.

"Let's get those itchy pajamas off before you scratch yourself silly." Mrs. Gibbons smiled.

"Maybe Muffy gots fleas." Skye sniffed as she attempted to pull the top over her head. She pushed her hair away from her face when Celia tugged the sleep shirt off her arms. "Maybe them fleas was bitin' on me." She nodded her head and pulled the camisole's neckline to wipe her nose and eyes. "At the orfnedge we got them bugs once and errybody got lotsa bites, just like me." The little girl sniffed and swiped between her words.

Mrs. Gibbons shook her head. "I promise you my sweet kitty has no fleas, sweetie." She reached and pulled the little girl's t-shirt over her head.

"See," Skye pointed to her speckled belly with wide eyes. "Maybe they's skeeter bites." She sniffed deeply and wiped her eyes then shook her head, "but they's mostly inna summer time." She shrugged and reached to scratch again.

Snagging her hand, Mrs. Gibbons pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked at the bumpy rash more closely. It did indeed resemble a cluster of mosquito bites. The woman lifted the little girl's arm and found more bumps there, ditto with the other arm. She carefully turned the child around and examined her back finding the rash there and up her neck into her hairline. Slipping Skye's PJ bottoms off, she checked the child's thighs and found even more. For a moment she bit her bottom lip. She hadn't seen this in many years but was absolutely sure what it was. A warm bath would confirm her suspicions.

"You're squishin' me," Skye croaked as the older woman wrapped the little girl in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry sweetie," she spoke through her tears and quickly swiped them away. "Let's get you into the tub."

"I gots lotsa them bites doun I?" Skye hiccoughed as she turned to look at her sides and legs. "Maybe they was in Dr. Wang's sky place."

Celia held the little girl's head in her hands and kissed her forehead. "They're not bites, sweetie they are the best thing that could have happened today." She kissed Skye again before helping her into the tub. "Do you think you can soak for a bit while I talk to your Yéyé?"

Skye scrunched up her face and nodded. Mrs. Gibbons was acting really strange and kinda happy about all these itchy bumps. She assured the little girl she would be right back and hurried from the room.

xx

William had prepared tea. He chose a mixture that might help calm him and second that would help relieve his little girl's fever. The tea kettle began whistling at the same time the phone rang. He put the kettle to the side and hurried to answer, hoping it was Melinda at last returning his call.

"This is Veronica Roffman," the woman spoke without greeting him. "I take it Melinda May has not yet returned." She did not give William time to answer before continuing. "I left a note for you Mr. May. I am glad you have chosen not to run. It would not be well for anyone."

"I assure you I have no reason to run." William spoke quietly.

"I also informed you I would return in forty eight hours." She ignored his comment. "After speaking to my supervisor about your absence upon my arrival we feel we cannot take such a chance. I shall be arriving for the child by three tomorrow afternoon. Please have her ready." She gave him no time to respond. "And Mr. May, I expect you to be there at that time." With that she disconnected the call.

William stood for a moment staring at the receiver in his hand. He resisted slamming it back into its cradle.

"William?" Celia spoke as she entered the room.

"She must be ready by tomorrow. Mrs. Roffman will be here by three o'clock." He sighed as he shook his head. "I must tell her."

Celia stepped closer and smiled. "That little girl isn't going anywhere, William. And that horrid case worker can do nothing about it."


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

The Quinn Jet set down in a clearing a little more than a mile from the location beacons. Aside from the fact that the thick growth of trees left little room for the plane, the danger of collapsing the cavern where the team had fallen was determined to be too great. The extraction team was able to pave, or rather blaze, a path through the waist deep snow drifts, infuriating May. She intended to rip a new one for Fury demanding that all teams sent into snow flooded wastelands be granted the same technology. Having it could not only have saved them time but more than likely kept Cooper from crashing through the rotted seal of that damn cave. Of course it also would have made finding the damn 0-84 more difficult…that and the fact that the castle they'd been sent to find no longer existed.

Once on the ground the new team accessed the cavern and concentrated their initial efforts on stabilizing the injured Coulson then getting him to the larger plane more than five miles above. The sled-like stretcher they placed him on was another amazing bit of tech. It floated across the snow without leaving a trace. May followed close behind, leaving Bradshaw in charge of the flood of science geeks that arrived in hazmat suits armed with a plethora of containment canisters. Between him and Saez they'd be sure everything was catalogued and transported on the next flight. That left her and the rest of the team to endure debriefing and the mandatory med check before she could finally commandeer a jet to take her home. Of course that also meant making sure that damn nerd was okay before she left.

For now she'd wait outside the medical bay, wearing a hole in the carpet waiting for word on Coulson's surgery. The agent stared at the clock calculating the hours it would take her to get back to Skye.

xx

William paused for a moment wondering what could have occurred to bring such a smile to Celia. He let out a soft breath and shook his head. "I do not believe anything will stop that woman from doing what she has determined to be the best for Skye."

Celia shook her head and smiled wider. "No, no, William," she took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "There is no way she can take a little girl from her sick-bed."

"Sick?" William was alarmed. He gently slid his hand from hers and started toward Skye's room. "How could this be…"

The woman grabbed his arm, stopping him. "There is no need to worry, William. Right now she's relaxing in a nice warm jasmine scented bath. I'm sure when she's finished my suspicions will be confirmed. The warmth will intensify the rash."

"Rash?" William repeated. "I am sure you stated it was but a small cold."

Celia smiled. "I did. I did." She nodded. "It starts the same way and these days children are immunized but I remember May saying Skye was a bit behind on the inoculations required. Dr. Collins was hoping to correct that. I will call his office to see just what shots Skye received last Thursday and what if any she still needs."

William let out a relieved and frustrated breath. "Celia, please tell me. How can I help my granddaughter? I must go to her." He gently slid his arm from her grip.

"In my day I would send you out for a very large bottle of Calamine lotion, but these days I believe Benadryl works wonders." She sounded almost giddy. She wrapped her arm around his and walked toward the foyer. "You make a quick trip to the drug store and I will get the little one out of the tub and into fresh clothing. You'd best pick up both the liquid and the ointment. We'll probably need both."

William nodded as he reached for his coat. Celia patted his chest as he slid his arms into it. "Chicken pox, William, the little dear has Chicken Pox. Such an ugly illness and I have never been so happy to see it."

William smiled for the first time, remembering eight year old Melinda miserable with the same virus. She had waited all week to wear her Girl Scout uniform to school, complete with a sash full of badges and medals only to wake up covered with the tell tale rash. She cried bitterly and he spoiled her for two weeks of convalescence. He pictured her pouting as he applied the pink liquid that turned chalk white and left her covered with crackly patches dotted over her body. He warned her about scratching and spent hours reading, playing games and cuddling her back to health.

"Go, William." She walked him to the door. "Everything is going to be fine." The man gave a nod and left. Celia closed the door slowly then leaned against it. "I hope." She crossed her fingers and headed toward her patient.

xx

"Agent May?" A woman who looked much too young to be a surgeon, pulled the scrub cap from her head and waited for a reply.

May turned and gave a curt nod.

The young doctor grinned. "Agent Coulson is in recovery. There was some muscle damage and a small puncture of the right lung but he should make a complete recovery." The woman shook her head and chuckled. "I never removed so many splinters from inside a wound but I am sure we got all of them." She waited for May's reaction but received only a blank stare. The doctor regained her own serious expression and cleared her throat. "You can see him for few minutes. We're heading for the medical station in Switzerland. He'll make his recovery there."

"Switzerland!" May was incensed. There was no way she was going to Switzerland. That meant at least another two, maybe three days before she could transport back to DC. "What the hell is wrong with Bethesda?" She growled, ready to take the doctor's head.

The woman stepped back, suddenly fearful of the older agent. "Well, Switzerland is much closer and the possibility of a set back…"

"Damn," May drove her fist into the nearest table causing the doctor to jump. "Maybe if they didn't have teenagers manning the medical system we'd…." She grumbled more to herself than the other woman.

"Stand down, Agent May. Doctor MacKenzie is one of our best." A gravelly, commanding, but otherwise calm voice interrupted her tirade.

"Fury," May hissed through her teeth. She turned and headed for him as the doctor quickly exited the way she had entered. May raised a finger and stormed across the room coming face to chest with the Director. "I told you I was finished with this shit and you march Coulson right into my home? You have him drag me to this winter wonderland for what? For a damn clock that turns people into dust? We had a deal." She drove her finger into his chest with the last of her words.

The dark skinned man wrapped his hand around her finger and lowered her arm. "Little respect, Agent May." He warned.

She opened her mouth to elaborate but instead narrowed her brows and let out a disgusted huff.

"You and," he jutted his head toward the recovery room. "You're the best I've got. Can't let either of you go that easily, May. I think you know that. And I will make every allowance I can for you and that…" he hesitated in an effort to find the right words. "Arrangement," he settled on a kinder euphemism with an invisible smile. "That _arrangement_ , that very _questionable_ arrangement you've made." May's eyes narrowed even further. Fury nodded. "I'm still not comfortable with this whole thing Melinda but far be it from me to talk you out of it."

"I dare you to try." May snarled through her teeth, curling her hands into tight fists. For several tense moments they glared at each other…dared each other to step over an invisible line drawn in the just as invisible sand.

Fury drew a deep breath and planted his fists on his hips. He stared into the corner of the room then glared back at her. "Quinn jet…on deck," he barked. "Wheels up in five, twelve hours we refuel in Australia, fifteen more to DC," he matched her glare.

May raised one brow, matching his stance. "You're math's about ten hours off." She growled.

Fury turned and headed for the exit. "Not on _my_ jet," he growled back. Stopping at the door he spoke without looking back. "Three minutes…" he snarled and continued on his way.

May let out a fierce growl and stormed after him.

She caught up to him as they crossed the tarmac of the Helicarrier. The sound of the jet's revving engines roared, almost drowning their voices. They hunched their bodies to buffer the wind.

"If you're expecting a thank you…" May's shouted over the noise, pulling the hair back from whipping around her face

Fury grabbed a hand-hold on the jet. "Got a distress call," he yelled. "Your _arrangement's_ got some trouble." He pulled himself into the plane unable to hear the string of Mandarin swearing in her reply.

xx

"Chicken pots?" Skye scrunched up her nose as she examined the bumps on her belly. They now spread around her middle, across her hips and up to her neck in a star field pattern of various sized blisters and tiny red specks. She held out one arm then the other and pulled down both sides of her mouth at the sight of more blots on both. "I ain't never even been near no real live chickens."

Mrs. Gibbons shook her head. "Chickens don't cause this, dollie. It's a virus just like catching a cold. You get it from someone else who has it."

Skye stared at her feet and wriggled her speckled toes. "Somebuddy wit chickens?" She looked up at Mrs. Gibbons, the look of confusion evident on her face. "I dint go by nobuddy wit no chickens."

Celia smiled as she motioned for the little girl to turn around and gently applied the ointment William had gotten to the blisters on her back. "It is actually called Varicella Zoster Virus."

Skye wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "I think Chicken pots is better. Who put 'em on me?"

It was Celia's turn to shrug. "Maybe someone in your class at school or at Dr. Collins office…I am going to call him and ask what he thinks."

The little girl stepped back almost slipping on the wet floor. "Do they need shots?" Her eyes went wide.

Celia shook her head. "No dollie, once you have them it's a little too late for a shot." She tugged the little girl closer and applied more ointment to her arms.

"Ya git the spots stedda the shot?" Skye wondered.

"Yep," Celia nodded. "That's about it. You've already got them so you won't need a shot."

Skye squinted one eye and tilted her head at the woman, wordlessly claiming her disbelief.

"Cross my heart," Mrs. Gibbons smiled, making an 'X' across her chest. "If you really get Chicken Pox you will really not need a shot. The shot is so you won't get the virus." She held up the palms of her hands. "I guess it's too late for you."

"Yeah," Skye grinned, once again examining the dots across her torso and down both legs. "But why they call 'em Chicken? They doun look like chicken." She shook her head and raised her brows.

"Well," Celia continued as she turned the little girl to face her and dabbed a bit on the few spots on her cheeks and nose. "I think maybe people were saying itching pox and someone just misheard."

"Skye looked at the palms of her hands, squinting at the fine pink blotches just under her skin. "Do I get 'em errywhere?"

"Mm hmm," Mrs. Gibbons nodded.

The little girl leaned closer and whispered, "even on my bum?"

Mrs. Gibbons pursed her lips and nodded again.

Skye thought for a moment. "Do it hurt?" She asked just as quietly.

Mrs. Gibbons shook her head. "No, just makes you a little grouchy because you can't scratch all those itchy little bumps. That's what the medicine is for." She tapped the little girl's nose.

Skye watched the last of the water swirl down the tub's drain. "Did the water make 'em come on me?"

"Well, yes and no, sweetie," Mrs. Gibbons explained as she held out a pair of panties and helped Skye step into them. "The water was nice and warm. It just helped them come out instead of staying inside your body."

Skye stepped back quickly. "They's insyda me? How they git in there?" She stared at Celia with wide eyes? "Did I eat 'em?"

Mrs. Gibbons wrapped her arms around the little girl and gently hugged. "Oh, dollie, let's not worry about how you got them. Let's just keep you warm and comfortable and safe right here with your Yéyé."

"What about the case lady?" Skye mumbled from within the hug.

Just the question ruined the moment as the cloud of that horrid woman once again fell over them. "We are not even going to think about her." Celia tried to smile.

For a few minutes the child was quiet, then moved back from Celia and slipped into her clean camisole. The animation that had overtaken her with the discovery of her condition had vanished as if the light had been switched off. The little girl wriggled into the oversized T-shirt and sweatpants Celia had selected. She dropped to the floor and pulled fuzzy pink slippers on her feet. Even with her head down and her hair falling around her face, Celia knew the child was crying again.

"Skye? Honey?" Celia urged her to stand.

"Is May gonna be mad?" She sniffled. "Maybe she won't like me being Chicken Pots all over me."

Celia pulled the child into her arms and stood. Even with a few extra pounds, Skye was still feather light. "Oh baby, May would never be angry because you are sick." She felt the little girl sobbing against her. She kissed the back of her head and held her tightly. "I think your Yéyé has some special tea and a little bit of soup for you. How about if we get something in your belly and you can both teach me about that mahjong game you like so much?" She spoke as she headed toward the kitchen.

xx

May listened to Fury's explanation of William's distress call. She cursed herself and Fury and Coulson and every other incident that lead to this fiasco. Fury simply replied that they were flying light and had caught a tailwind. With any luck they might cut another hour or two off their flight. A call to home base let Piper know that she was headed home but there was no way to contact her father directly. Protocol did not allow for that.

She paced. She growled and cursed under her breath until she cursed over her breath.

Fury flicked the jet into auto pilot and relaxed in the pilot's seat. "Sit down, May." He stuck a nubby unlit cigar in his teeth. "It's ten hours til we refuel. Save your breath."

She let out a frustrated breath and dropped into the copilot's place. She hadn't slept in…she couldn't remember and although she felt the exhaustion she would not give in to it. If that damn case worker got to Skye before she got back she would tear the District apart to find her. No one was putting her kid back in that hell hole, even with Sr. Daniel there to protect her. Damn that woman and damn the system that gave her the power to terrorize a little kid. She felt the leather of the seat's arm rest snap under her nails and didn't give two shits if Fury's precious plane was defaced.

Terrorized…Skye would be terrorized. May had seen the child in that state. It was not something her father had ever dealt with. Melinda had been frightened as child. She remembered being afraid of the dark for a little while and of the dentist and that kid that made fun of her everyday until she knocked him on his ass. She almost smiled at the memory then remembered how scared she was when her mother showed up at school instead of her baba. But terrorized? No she'd never been in that place where she felt lost and alone, where there was no one to cling to…no one to save her. But Skye did…her Skye did.

For a moment, May wondered if there was anything she could throw off this jet to make it move faster. She wondered if Fury had a parachute and glanced at him with venom. He smiled back with those large white teeth flashing.

May closed her eyes and let her head thump back against the seat. She drew deep breaths in an effort to calm the anger that would do her no good at this point. She'd save it until she was face to face with the bitch that was threatening…terrorizing her child.

Fury grinned at the slow rise and fall of his agent's chest. He flipped a switch above his head and adjusted his aviators. Soothing music filled the cockpit. If all went well he'd have her home and this dilemma solved by dinner time….tomorrow.

xx

Keeping Skye occupied was not an easy task on a normal day. Keeping a distraught, itchy, feverish, uncomfortable and anxious Skye occupied was exasperating. The child refused the soup William had made and took only a few sips of the chamomile tea. The mahjong game lasted less than fifteen minutes before she lost interest and stared into space. She wasn't interested in William's stories or Mrs. Gibbon's suggestion they start a new chapter book. Board games were out as well. Even a visit from Muffy could not lift the little girl's spirits.

By mid-afternoon Celia insisted on a temperature check and a normally cooperative Skye revealed her kitten claws putting up a fight that stunned both her grandfather and her neighbor. She screamed her objections using words May had warned her about without even realizing she said them. Slapping away Celia's hands she refused comfort seeing it as a trick to force her into compliance. The older woman suggested a dose of the liquid Benadryl but Skye was just as adamant in refusing it, locking her lips closed, shaking her head and knocking it from the woman's hand. Celia's reasoning was that it would more than likely help the little girl calm down and probably fall asleep. She could check her temperature then. Skye had strong objections and was not about to give in, even when William scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom.

She wailed at the idea of and violently refused the reapplication of itch relief ointment, kicking and squirming away from Celia then dropping to the floor and wriggling far under her bed. No amount of coaxing could bring the child out of her refuge. William reasoned he could easily move the bed but Celia felt they had lost the battle and perhaps it was better to let the child calm down on her own. Eventually both adults left the child to her tantrum hoping she would in fact come to her senses on her own.

Skye listened carefully to the two sets of footsteps as they left the room. She lay on her tummy with her head on her folded arms and peeked beneath the dust ruffle watching the door for their return. Her sobby breaths caused her body to shiver. Her eyes and head hurt but she was afraid to tell Yéyé or Mrs. Gibbons just how bad she felt. Being sick was not good and she was so afraid it might mean a trip to the doctor and more shots.

Being petite and skinny, Skye easily rolled over in the small space. She rubbed the tear filled sting out of both eyes and sniffled deeply. Her notebook still rested in the boards beneath the box springs on her bed. She slid it out easily and pulled the crayon she had squeezed into the space between the bed frame and mattress free. Rolling back to her stomach, Skye flipped through her pages of smiles and stopped at the first blank page.

She'd scribbled the word 'Dasembur' on the top of the page but hadn't really been able to do much more since. For a moment she stared at the happy face and green triangle she drew on the page before. It was the day she and May went to the place in the woods where you pick a tree to put in your living room. There were two more days with smiles before that month was done.

Skye looked at the blue crayon in her hand and sniffled a few times before stretching to reach the small can against the wall. She turned and fished through the colors until finding the red crayon instead. She used it to scrawl a frown on the first day of December, the day May went away. She repeated the action each day after, squeezing the tears that blinded her out of her eyes and scrubbed them away with the back of her spotty hand. She really didn't remember what the day was but knew every one of them deserved a sad face. When her hand hurt from the odd position she was in, she dropped the crayon and hugged the notebook to her chest.

This was her best place. This was sposed to be forever. May said it was gonna be forever. May said they fit together. May….

Skye cried until she exhausted herself and fell into a restless slumber.

xx

When Skye awoke she knew it was much later. It was dark in her room. The glow of her nightlight trickled under the dust ruffle. She lay for a few moments listening to the silence before sliding out and hurrying to use the bathroom. Tiptoeing to the door she paused and tried to hear the sounds of voices coming from the kitchen but all she heard was the sound of someone clinking plates or cups. She drew a breath and shuffled to the end of the hallway where she stood watching her grandfather set a bowl on the table. He looked at her, gave a nod and returned to his task. Skye lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Mrs. Gibbons has gone to her home. She will return to care for your needs before bedtime." William informed the child as he continued to work.

"I'm sorry." Skye mumbled without picking up her head.

"Yes," William stopped and looked at the child. "I did not expect such behavior, Skye."

He never called her Skye. She was sunnu or xao houzi and even bao bei, but not Skye. She dug her toe into the space where the kitchen tile met the wooden floor of the hall. "I'm real sorry, Yéyé." She softly repeated, quickly looking up at him over her brows and then back down.

William pulled a chair from the table and sat down. He let out a short breath and rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Come," he motioned to the little girl.

Skye sniffled and walked slowly from her spot to where he sat. She stood in front of her grandfather but still looked at her toes and noticing a new red dot right on top of her big toe. The fluffy slippers were somewhere under the bed. "Ya gonna hit me?" She hung her head and asked just above a whisper.

William shook his head, took her hands and tugged her closer. "I will not lie to you, sunnu." She didn't smile but inside it felt like she did. "You are a little girl deserving a spanking." The invisible smile dissolved.

Skye nodded. She understood punishment. If you acted like a demon (that's what the Sisters called it) you had to expect it. She swallowed hard.

William put a finger under her chin and raised her head, forcing her to look at him. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. He shook his head and pulled her into an embrace. "You are a little girl who does not feel well and is covered with angry red bumps. You are a little girl missing her mama so fiercely and I am so afraid I will lose you." He hugged her tighter, pulling her into his lap. "No bao bei, I shall not ever hit you and there will be no spanking." He rocked side to side, holding her tightly, stilling his own tears.

After a few minutes he stopped and looked down into her eyes. "But, you will sit at the table and take some soup and a bit of tea. We will then call Mrs. Gibbons to check your temperature and give you the medicines you need."

Skye wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded several times.

"And you will make an apology to Mrs. Gibbons as well." He added. She nodded again. William smiled and kissed her forehead. "She tells me you may favor the movie of the girl with ruby slippers." Skye gave a small sigh. "Perhaps we can watch this together when we have cleaned after dinner." She nodded and slid off his lap as he stood.

"Can we watch a difernt one, Yéyé? That's me and May's movie ta watch."

William smiled down at her then led her to a chair and motioned for her to sit. He placed a small bowl of soup before her and nodded. "You may choose what you would like, sunnu. I am sure it will be a fine choice." He picked up the spoon and placed it in her hand then waited for her to take a mouthful before sitting down to his own supper.

xx

Veronica Roffman tapped the papers she held in her hands into a neat pile then slammed them together with a stapler. She tucked them into a dark file and shoved them into her satchel. She fingered a form on her desk and smiled at the signature on the bottom.

Tomorrow she'd shove this form in that man's face and take that little brat. She had plans for Mary Sue Poots. Oh yes there was a special place in Northern Maine for difficult to place children…children who didn't fit in anywhere and they just happened to have a opening. And that May woman could look for the rest of eternity but she'd never find the little trouble maker. They'd caused enough trouble.

Now it was her turn.


	20. Chapter 20

Fury's Quinjet set down without a sound on a secret base in the Australian Outback thirty minutes ahead of schedule. He gave May a wide grin before pushing his large frame from the pilot's seat and arching his back in an exaggerated stretch.

"Forty-five minutes to refuel and instrument check," he grumbled as he flicked the switch that would open the ramp at the rear of the plane. "Grab yourself something to eat, be back in thirty." He ordered as he strode down the ramp and disappeared into the darkness.

May waited until she was sure he was gone then rose and rotated her head a few times to get the kink out of her neck. She peered out the windshield into the complete darkness of the runway then turned and exited the plane in a determined march. It took a few minutes to find her way through the minimally staffed base and locate communications. She pushed open the door and smiled with only her eyes when spotted the loan agent stuck with night duty. From the looks of him he probably left the academy last week.

The young man turned and jumped, noticing May standing behind him. He dropped the clipboard and pen he'd been holding and quickly pulled ear buds from his head. May could hear the loud music blaring from them before he clumsily pushed them into a desk drawer and hit a button on his smart phone. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and opened his mouth to speak. May beat him to it.

"Excuse me," she fake smiled as she stooped sideways to see his clipped on badge, "Jackson?"

The kid nodded, nervously expecting a reprimand from what he immediately recognized as a superior agent. He looked like he'd just discovered he had hands and had no clue what to do with them until he found the pockets in his jacket and pushed them inside.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stammered in a falsetto voice. Immediately he cleared his throat and repeated his reply much deeper. "C-can, can I help you…help you with something?" He cleared his throat a second time as it once again grew higher.

May wasn't sure she should be amused or disgusted. She forced a helpless smile instead. "Well, I hope so." She turned and glanced around the room. "This _is_ communications, isn't it?"

Raymond Jackson nodded around a deep swallow.

"I haven't got much time." She whispered, looking over her shoulder as if someone may be watching. "Seems those jerks in LA gave me the wrong connection server. I've got to get a message to my informant and all I get is dead air." She looked over her shoulder again and moved closer to the kid. "Maybe you could help me out." The agent cringed to herself. She hated undercover even when it wasn't really undercover.

The young man thought for a moment then stepped back. "I…I…that…that wouldn't be proper, ma'am. Tho..those numbers are c-confedential."

May held up a hand. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…I'm not asking for a number." She pursed her lips and shook her head as she threw an arm around his shoulders and walked him toward his computer terminal. "All I need is for you to get a message to this location." She dropped her arm and pulled a pen from the cup on the desk. She jotted down the number of the phone she'd given William, knowing it had been used once for a voice call and had one text remaining. After that the device would be useless.

Jackson took the slip of paper and stared at the digits she'd printed. His eyes widened. He pushed it back toward her. "Ma'am…no, ma'am…that's, that's the d-director's emer…"

May grabbed the man by the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "Shhhh!" she demanded, once again glancing toward the door. "I can't let him know I screwed up the message in Shanghai. If I get it out in the next hour he'll be none the wiser." She released her hold and helped him to stand straight. "You understand, don't you?" May used her best damsel in distress face as she pushed his hand holding the number back to him.

Raymond stared at her for a beat, looked at the number in his hand and then back to her.

"A kid's life is at stake." Best to hide the truth in a lie…works almost every time.

The young man let out a breath. "What's the message?"

"77345," she rattled quickly.

The young man looked immediately confused. He scratched the top of his head. "There's no reference to that code…" He reached for a thick book on a shelf next to the desk.

"You won't find it," May informed him, stopping his hand. "But the recipient will understand."

He repeated the number, twice then gave a nod. May returned it and moved to stand near the door while the young man did as he had promised. With a quick nod of her own she slipped out. She'd give him about ten minutes before she marched back into the room and reamed him out for ignoring protocol. Rookie never should have agreed to her ruse and he would never _EVER_ do it again. She'd make damn sure he'd need a change of clothes before she left the second time.

May stormed past the other agents in the hall. Each jumped out of her way as anger radiated from her presence. With a loud bang she slammed the swinging door of the commissary against the wall. It bounced back and struck the outer wall with a matching crash. She had no intention of eating anything but a cup of tea would be worth it in this part of the world.

xx

William stirred from a light sleep. He lay in the dark listening to the strange buzz that seemed to be growing louder. He did not remember setting or even having an alarm. He never needed one. In the soft light that shone through his blinds the man was startled to see his trousers jiggle against the chair where he had folded them. Again the buzz sounded and the garment slid with it.

Suddenly it made sense. William pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the mattress. He snatched his pants from the chair and patted the pockets searching for the small flip phone he'd pushed into one of them. It seemed the clothing had become sentient, fighting his effort to retrieve the small device. He wrestled with it for a moment before standing and giving it a hard shake. The phone hit the floor with soft thud and skittered over the hardwood to the base of the dresser. William swore under his breath as he scuffled across the floor and grabbed the object, flipping it open as the buzzing grew almost desperate. He stared at the soft green LED display, at first confused by the five digits.

A smile grew over the older man's face as the memory of those numbers flooded back. Teenage Melinda had sent it to him to let him know she was safe, to let him know she was on her way home and not to worry. She used it even after she'd gone away to that Academy, just to keep in touch, just to let him know all was well. It came from something she did as a child after finding a large conch shell on the beach. She held it to her ear and listened intently before handing it to him with a pout and telling him she heard nothing. He told her it was because all was well, the shell had no complaints. It became their code. If one or the other used the term it meant they were fine. So it only made sense for her to send the numerals 77345. He inverted the small device and smiled at the way the upside down numerals became jaggedy letters spelling out the word ShELL.

Melinda was fine. Melinda was on her way home.

He felt the slight zzzzttt from the phone and noticed the swirl of white smoke drift up from the screen. He dropped it into the metal waste basket. A soft poof preceded a flash of light as the device extinguished itself. William glanced into the container amazed at the effective disintegration of the small phone. Nothing more than a small pile of soft dust remained.

William glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Four-thirty a.m. was much too early to wake his granddaughter even if the news would more than likely bring the smile back to her little speckled face. He pulled on his robe and padded down the short hallway to peek in on the child.

The soft light in Skye's room was enough for William to view the little girl sleeping soundly. He was sure the warm bath and dose of liquid Benadryl had much to do with her peaceful slumber. Celia had told him that it would more than likely make the child drowsy. William quietly crossed the room and tucked the blankets around Skye, brushing her hair from her face. He frowned at the new spots that had erupted since she'd been tucked in earlier. The little girl seemed to shiver under his hand. He felt he had perhaps tickled her with the light brush of his fingertips and laid the palm of his hand on her head for a brief moment. The heat that rose from that touch frightened him. Skye shivered again and pulled her knees to her chest. William tucked the blankets to her chin.

It was not yet five a.m. and no time for making phone calls or knocking on neighbor's doors but the child was burning with fever. William hurried to the kitchen and dialed the number on the small pad next to the phone. It rang four times before he recognized Celia's groggy voice. He explained quickly, trying to keep the panic from his voice. The experienced nurse remained calm and reassured him it was normal with this virus but she would come immediately.

He opened the door before she had a chance to knock.

She smiled as she walked past him to the child's room, immediately turning the heavy blankets off of her. "I know she's trembling, William, but these blankets will make it worse." She explained. "I do hate to wake her." She smiled at the sleeping child, pulled into a tight ball.

Laying the back of her hand on Skye's forehead she tsked once and rubbed her hand gently on the little girl's arm. Before waking her she instructed William to bring a few cool washcloths and fresh pajamas for the child. By the time he returned she was squinting at the line on the thermometer in her hand.

"Slightly below one hundred three," Celia sighed.

She sat on the edge of the bed and coaxed the sleepy child to sit up. Skye whimpered but cooperated without opening her eyes. Celia quickly changed the little girl and held her while she sipped a small dose of children's Motrin®. Skye coughed a few times and her whimper became a soft sob as she reached out her arms.

"May…" the child sniffled in a sleepy whisper, "mommy…" came out on a soft whispered breath as Celia gathered her into her arms and rocked slowly.

William stood back as the older woman patted the little girl's back and kissed the top of her head. She glanced up at him and frowned a 'poor little thing' frown. Skye relaxed into the woman's comfort and within a few minutes of rocking and shushing she was fully asleep. Celia stood and waited for William to smooth the bedding then laid Skye back against her pillow, covering her with a light blanket. The little girl let out a soft sleepy sound and rolled into a ball, pulling her panda close.

"I think she'll be fine for now." Celia whispered. "I'll check her again in a few hours, but I think the Benadryl has really knocked her down. Must be very sensitive to it, but she needs the rest. I don't think she slept at all last night."

William shook his head as he waited for her to exit the room before him. They moved to the kitchen and both let out a relieved breath.

"I am so very sorry…" William began.

"No, no, no…" Celia stopped him with a wave of her hand. "I understand completely." She patted his arm. "I'm glad you called. Now, maybe you can make me a cup of that lovely tea you brew so well."

William nodded and moved to fill the kettle. "I did not expect the child to be so feverish." He shook his head.

Celia took two china cups and saucers from the cupboard and set them on the table. "It is good you checked on her." She nodded, taking teaspoons from the drawer next to the sink.

"I was awakened by the phone." He told her as he turned and added the bowl of cubed sugar to the table. "Mellie is safe and will be home very soon." William smiled.

"Oh, William," Celia gushed as she gave him a friendly hug. "That is wonderful." The woman stepped back. "Have you told her of what's happened? Oh, Skye will be overjoyed." She softly clapped her hands together almost prayerful.

William shook his head. "It was but a short message, but it said much. We did not speak in words only in the assurance she gave me."

Celia cocked her head at the strange reply.

He explained the message over a few cups of very hot tea before offering to prepare breakfast. Celia graciously refused, saying she needed to freshen up a bit before she could enjoy sharing another morning meal with him. She added if he would like to wait for her she would gladly return in an hour or so, then being much more presentable and with a fresh batch of blueberry muffins she had made the night before.

William agreed, suddenly realizing he stood in wrinkled pajamas and a threadbare robe. He hadn't even put on slippers or combed his bed frazzled hair. By the time she returned with her muffins he would also be much more presentable.

xx

May stepped back on the tarmac exactly twenty minutes after she'd first left the plane. If she had been anyone else her jaw would have dropped at the sight of the empty airfield. Instead she swore in every language she knew ending with, "Fury, you damn son of a bitch!" She screamed into the night air.

"Problem, agent?" Fury's calm voice came from behind. He actually sounded amused. May spun to take him. She envisioned how she would put in the nearest ICU.

"What the hell is going on? Where's the damn plane?" She growled instead, tightening her fists.

Fury chuckled as he turned and walked away. "Small problem with the speed. Borrowed another from some friends. If you move your ass instead of complaining, I'll have you in DC in less than eight hours."

May stormed after him. "Don't screw with me Fury. Not even you can get that much out of a jet."

He laughed again. "Depends on the jet…got a friend from some out of the way place in Africa…tells me I can get a Mach-3 out of this one. He's got another goes eight…" He turned and walked backward, still addressing her with that damn smile plastered across his face. "Don't want to show off too much." He turned back, disappearing into the blackness. "Move your ass and I might let you take the stick."

May narrowed her eyes and growled to herself before hurrying to catch up.

xx

The jet had been in the air more than two hours before either of its occupants exchanged a glance and another twenty minutes before the silence was broken. They'd switched positions for this leg of the journey with May piloting the bird while Fury copiloted…mostly he snored…but now he was wide awake.

"Coulson's awake," he grumbled as he readjusted himself in the seat. It was impossible to see if May reacted. Her aviator glasses masked her eyes, if her eyes ever even gave a hint of what she was feeling. "He asked for you." Fury continued.

May gave a silent huff but remained focused on flying and just as silent.

"Probably be out of commission til the new year," now he sounded like he was complaining. "Damn him and things that go BOOM." He exaggerated the word and flung out both hands in an explosion motion.

No reaction.

Fury let out a long frustrated breath and drew it back with a groan. He slapped his hands on his thighs and rocked to and fro for a moment. "Damn it, May. _What_ do you want me to say?"

She threw him a snide glance that he did not see.

"You went in, got the damn object and you're on your way home in less than two weeks." He grumbled. "Special delivery on this fine jet," he emphasized then smiled broadly and gently caressed the instrument panel.

May huffed in disgust.

Silence engulfed them again as both stared into the horizon where the sun was just beginning to rise.

"I've got nothing against kids, May." Fury spoke a little more softly. "I just don't get it and I don't think it's a good idea for any agent to…"

"Don't," she hissed through her teeth.

Fury continued staring straight ahead. "Don't tell you what you don't want to hear or what you already know?"

For the first time she turned toward him, glaring for a few seconds before turning back to the stars and the sunrise all in one view. It never ceased to amaze her. Eventually she would show Skye this fantastic and almost unbelievable sight.

"Why do you think top agents have no ties?" The man let out heavy breaths as he continued. "They never have to make that choice…never." He slammed his hand on the arm rest.

"Let me explain this again," May snarled. "I have made my choice and no one, including you, is going to change that. I will not abandon her. I will not let her down and I won't go back on my word."

"And what happens if you die out there?" Fury immediately growled back. It wasn't meant to be cruel, just realistic. It was just part of the job. There was never a guarantee than any of them would come back from any mission. They all knew that.

"I won't." May answered with finality.

" _Won't?_ You _won't_?" His voice was a mix of amusement and anger, each vying for control. "And just how the _hell_ do intend to make that promise?" She wasn't quite sure if that was a laugh or a growl. "How the hell are you going guarantee that kid you'll always come back in one piece?"

May let a small smile tickle the side of her mouth as she reached up and flicked a few switches then adjusted her controls to allow for wind sheer. "I won't."

Fury opened his mouth then snapped it shut. "What the hell…you won't…don't you tell me you won't and then go and tell me you won't. Won't do what will you won't…" He rambled on lost in his own anger.

"I won't die and I won't guarantee it." May almost sang, stopping him mid-tirade. The man glared at her with that one furious eye. "Because _you_ will," she finished then turned back to her flying, content to be silent until the jet touched down at their well hidden base in rural Maryland. Their increased speed would have them there by half past noon.

He let out a furious growling breath, shaking his head like an angry beast.

"Who knows, Fury? Maybe someday you'll be dealing with _her_ sitting in this seat." May smiled to herself as the man fell silent.

With any luck he'd sleep the next thousand miles or so.

xx

Skye woke an hour after William and Celia had cleared the table, washed and put away the dishes. It was almost ten. She protested slightly at the sight of Mrs. Gibbons shaking her nasty thermometer but grudgingly cooperated. Her fever had not totally disappeared but dropped to just one hundred and with another dose of fever reducer, the retired nurse gave in to allowing the little girl a transfer to the couch only if she agreed to stay put and try a little breakfast. William chose a bowl of warm oatmeal with a dollop of honey and of course a cup of luke warm tea. Both adults felt the cooler temperature might be easier on the pox that had erupted inside the little girl's mouth.

William set the bowl and cup on a small tray, intent on serving Skye in her new resting spot but the little girl shook her head. "May don't let me eat nutthin in here." She poked her small finger into the arm of the couch. "Thizis the good room. Ya eat inna kitchen." She slipped off the sofa and sighed with a bit of a pout. "An I ain't too good at not makin messes on all this real good stuff."

Both adults smiled at her explanation and agreed breakfast would be eaten in the kitchen but then it was right back to the couch. Skye managed about half of the oatmeal and a few sips of tea before she pushed both away. Celia felt she might feel better if a bit of ointment was dabbed on the itchier spots and getting dressed was probably a good idea. Skye agreed and allowed the woman to help her do both before returning to her new spot in the living room.

The sight of the saddened little girl refusing to face the beautiful Christmas tree was heartbreaking. William had warned his neighbor not to mention it as Skye would not even consider lighting it until May's return. Celia sat on the end of the sofa and gathered the little girl into her arms. "I must say that you have absolutely more Chicken Pox than I have ever seen on one little patient." She hugged her closer.

Skye pulled one foot to Mrs. Gibbons' lap and slipped off her fuzzy slipper. "I think I gotz one unner my toe nail." She tapped on her big toe. "See the red unner it. It's like a eye lookin' out." The little girl pointed out morosely.

Celia smiled and gently massaged the little speckled foot. "Oh, dollie, this nasty virus gives you spots everywhere."

Skye let out a soft sigh and let her head drop against Mrs. Gibbons' shoulder. She was definitely well covered with spots. "I'm not liken these Chicken pots. I want them ta go away."

Celia kissed the little girl's temple and rocked her just a tiny bit. "I know, sweetie. They're no fun. Are they?" Skye shook her head without lifting it. "On the other hand," Celia smiled. "No school for at least two weeks and by then it will be Christmas vacation."

The older woman could have bit her lip at the crestfallen look on Skye's face. A lone tear dribbled from the corner of one eye, ran down her cheek and dripped off her chin. There was no doubt Skye was imagining this promised magical holiday without her beloved May or worse yet, in the custody of that horrid case worker woman. Celia shivered with the thought. William's news would certainly lighten the mood.

Celia had spoken with Skye's pediatrician late yesterday, informing him of the situation. He assured her Skye's records would be reviewed today. He would also be sure to check all lot numbers on his Varicella immunizations. If Skye was as ill as the retired nurse claimed, there could be an outbreak. In any case his recommendation was that the child be kept at home and monitored closely. He felt moving her anywhere would not be in her best interest and would have no problem informing CFSA of his prognosis.

Rocking the little girl gently, Celia felt there was nothing to worry about and that Skye would be overjoyed with William's news. "I know you feel yucky," she smiled up at William, "but, I think your Yéyé might have a surprise that will make you feel much better."

The little girl turned only her head to look toward her grandfather. "Could it be ice cream fer lunch? I think ice cream would make my troat feel a lots better." She sniffed back a tear and sighed solemnly.

William winked at Celia and gave a soft nod. He smiled at Skye, softly brushing a tear from her cheek. "I do not think ice cream is such a good choice, but perhaps we can find something cool to help you feel better."

"Okay," Skye sighed sadly.

"Sunnu, I wish to tell you…"

A loud rap at the door interrupted William. He glanced at Celia then back at the door. He'd heard that frantic rapping once before. A quick look at the clock told him it was too early for the case worker to arrive and he had left three messages since yesterday telling her how sick Skye had become. He had called her office several times and was put on hold or simply did not make the connection. When he finally did get through he was forced to leave a message with a receptionist who told him she would have Mrs. Roffman return his call. When she did not, he called again and told the same young girl that Skye had come down with a very severe case of Chicken Pox and that it would not be proper to take her away as she was quite ill. Again the girl promised to relay the message and told him if there was a problem she would have Mrs. Roffman call him. When she did not, he felt she had gotten the message and all was well.

xx

What William did not know was that Veronica Roffman had been aware of every call he made to her office and she had no intention of speaking to him or his disappearing daughter. She'd made that bleeding heart receptionist well aware of the fact. She was also very sure that there was a doctor on call at the agency. A damn good doctor who took care of every child there and he would be sure to examine that little trouble maker as soon as she dragged her into the center.

"Chicken pox, my ass," the small stout woman grumbled. "Kids don't get that damn disease anymore. They have shots for that. Who the hell does that man think he's kidding?" She snarled to herself as she stuffed forms into her ever present satchel.

There was no reason to wait until three p.m. She could take that kid whenever she wanted and she had the signed documentation to prove it. So here she was banging on his door at just past twelve. She'd slam that document into his hand and grab that kid. They'd be back at the agency before two and Mary Sue Poots would be on her way to Maine tomorrow morning. End of story.

She smiled to herself and banged even harder. The young officer behind her shuffled his feet and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. The case worker had brought him along as a matter of routine. If a child was to be removed from a home it was well to have an agency legal officer just in case things got a bit out of hand. If William May did not open the door in exactly one minute she would have the officer announce himself and force the man to do so. The law was on her side and she knew it.

Veronica Roffman could not help smile.

xx

Celia rose to her feet and set Skye in front of her. She smiled down at the little girl. "Sweetie, why don't you go to you room for a little bit."

Skye shook her head. "I ain't tired Mrs. Gibbons and I wanna know Yéyé's secret," she shook her head then continued. "And it ain't time for tempachur takin." The rapping on the door grew louder and harder. Skye looked from the woman to her grandfather. "Ain't cha gonna see who's knockin'?"

The little girl slipped off Celia's lap and started for the door. May told her never, ever to open that door on her own, but Yéyé was right here and so was Mrs. Gibbons. William reached and snagged the child by the arm. "No, Skye…"

The knock came again, different, less urgent. "William May," a male voice called. "This is DC police. I have an order to take…"

William pulled the door open before the man could finish. Celia stood at the opposite end of the hall with Skye peaking around her. "I apologize," William nodded. "My granddaughter is not well and…"

"That makes no difference." Roffman barked as she shook a form out of its folds and slapped it against William's chest. She pushed past him before he could say a word or read what it said. "I'm here for the girl, Mr. May." She turned with her satchel held with both hands in front of her. "This is Officer Markowitz. He's here to be sure there are no tricks or attempts to hide her again."

William knit his brows and stepped forward, crumbling the paper in his fist. "I did not attempt to hide Skye. There is no reason for you to make such an assumption." His voice belied his anger.

Officer Markowitz stepped forward and placed a hand on William's chest. "It would be better for the kid if we didn't make a scene here, sir." His voice was calm and quiet, almost as if he would rather be anywhere else.

Veronica gave a sly smile. "You don't want to make this any worse than it needs to be."

William shook his head and spoke around the young police officer. "The child is not well. I made that clear to your office with several calls that you did not return." The man rarely raised his voice, but it was becoming more difficult to keep his temper with this woman.

The case worker snorted as she turned away, spotting the little girl peeking around the woman at the end of the hall. "Mary Sue," she used a drippy sweet voice. "Get your things, you are coming with me."

Skye tightened her grip on the sides of Celia's sweater and shook her head. Celia reached down and took the child's hand then turned and bent down to her level. "Go to your room, sweetheart." Skye shook her head faster, debating if she could get around this case lady to her grandfather. Celia nodded and squeezed the little girl's hand gently.

"You stay where you are Mary Sue," Roffman's voice was no longer sweet. The officer will get your things." She jammed one finger toward the floor.

The little girl's breath was coming faster. Celia placed a hand on Skye's chest but did not let go of the child's trembling hand. "Look at me Skye," she said softly and waited until the little girl's eyes met hers. "Go to your room, close the door and stay there until your Yéyé or I come for you. Okay?" Skye's eyes darted to the woman who was ordering her to do the opposite. "Skye?" Celia whispered softly as she bent to the child's ear, cradling her head in both hands. "Okay, Skye…go, sweetie, everything will be fine."

Skye slowly nodded. She looked into Mrs. Gibbons' eyes and blinked away the tears in order to see clearly. She turned and started for her very own bedroom, maybe for the last time, stopping when the case lady screamed her name and ordered her to stop. For a moment she did. She stopped then took a breath and ran for her room. She slammed the door and for the first time since she had walked into May's house, she locked the door. The child stood staring at it, heavy breaths causing her to almost bounce to the rhythm of her heart slamming against her chest.

Veronica dropped her satchel on the floor and marched in the direction Skye had gone, stopped when Celia stepped in her path. "I don't know who you are but you need get out of my way." She ordered through her teeth. "Right now!" She attempted to shove the older woman out of the doorway.

William eased away from the officer and moved to Celia's side effectively blocking the case worker's advance. "Neither of us will be moving," he announced, a bit louder and more intensely than he had intended.

"Move them," Veronica looked at Markowitz, cocking her head toward the couple.

Celia raised a hand and the officer stopped. "That child," she pointed toward the hallway. "That child is in no condition to go anywhere. It is very plain to see she is not well."

"And there are perfectly good doctors in CFSA that will take very good care of her." Veronica shot back as the officer moved toward them.

"Can you not see that she is ill? Can you not see the rash that covers her?" William added. "Skye's own doctor has stated she should not be taken from her home until she has fully recovered."

The officer stood still, waiting for a conclusion to this discussion. He'd gotten a good look at that kid and she definitely had something. He'd never seen so many blotches and the dark circles under her eyes couldn't be a good thing. He wasn't sure if the kid's red cheeks were more blotches or maybe a fever. Hell, he didn't want to take whatever that kid had home to his own kids. The kid was sick and there was no way he was going to force a sick kid away from these people. Best thing now was to call in for instructions…or better yet someone with a lot more experience in this kind of thing.

Veronica smirked. "Well then I guess we have nothing to worry about because I'm here for _Mary Sue Poots_." She took a step forward. "And _this_ is not her home." She took a second step, jabbing a finger to the floor. "And _her_ doctor will be waiting at the CFSA center." Her smile was almost maniacal. She looked back over her shoulder and ordered again, "Officer."

The young man shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, nothing in that order says anything about taking a sick kid out of here. I'm going to have to check with command."

"Imbecile!" Roffman hissed through her teeth as she spun toward the officer and then back to the couple blocking her way.

"That child has a mild illness, nothing more than an itchy rash. She is not deathly ill or in need of an ambulance but if that's what it takes I can have one here with one call." She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it out shaking it toward William. "This is just another farce. Now either get out of my way or be charged with kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Celia exclaimed.

"Mary Sue is a ward of the district. If you keep me from taking her into my custody you are in fact guilty of kidnapping." Roffman informed them with an evil smile. "You shouldn't have a problem with that officer," she spoke to the young man. "Arrest them both."

Markowitz shook his head. The woman was right. That he did not need to be clarified. They certainly weren't holding this kid against her will but they were keeping her from her legal guardian…the District of Columbia…and this Roffman lady was its representative. He unsnapped cuffs from his belt and stepped toward them.

"I'm sorry folks," he sincerely apologized, "but she's right."

Before the young man could use the cuffs or figure out how he would cuff them both, Roffman pushed between the couple and stormed down the hall. She cursed under her breath when the knob did not release the door. She rattled it furiously. "Mary Sue Poots open this door immediately!" She raised a fist and pounded on the wood. "Open the door right now." She rattled and pounded again then turned and marched back to the kitchen. "Where's the key?" she demanded.

William shook his head. "I have not seen a key for this door. It has never been locked. Perhaps it once was here but I cannot say where."

"You have a child locked in that room and no idea where the key might be or if it even exists?" She smiled but shook her head. "You are just digging a deeper hole." She called over her shoulder as she pounded back down the hall once again rattling the doorknob and striking the panel.

Inside Skye pulled herself into the small space between the chest of drawers and the wall. She curled into the tight space and covered her ears with both hands, uselessly choking back the heavy sobs she could no longer control.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

The Quinjet touched down soundlessly on a hidden landing pad in a wide forest area of Maryland. A few seconds later the ground seemed to quiver as the platform descended into the underground hangar. May powered down the jet and waited for the all clear to disembark. She and her copilot had said very little since their discussion over Topeka.

Green lights flicked across a vertical panel on the hangar wall. May waited for all five to brighten then flipped the lever that released the ramp, stood and headed for the exit. She had a hell of lot more to discuss with Fury but not now, not today. It could wait. Right now the only thing that mattered was Skye.

"Transport's waiting for you in Bay Four…probably already running." Fury growled a second before she stepped off the ramp.

May paused. She flexed her fingers then drew them back into tight fists and took that step without acknowledging his comment.

"Avoid the bridge…" he called after her, "should get you there in less than forty-five." His voice was neither encouraging nor discouraging, just informing.

Now, was not the time.

xx

"You are only frightening her," Celia shouted over the woman yelling uselessly at Skye's bedroom door. "She's just a little girl." The older woman was close to tears, witnessing the actions of the case worker. What could make a woman charged with keeping the welfare of youth so very spiteful?

Roffman slammed both palms against the door and stood breathing heavily. She'd tried to order the young officer to break down the door but once again the man refused telling her it was not within his orders. He did agree to call in additional officers but pointed out it may look a bit overzealous having a SWAT team extricate a sick child from her bedroom. The case worker fumed and once again demanded a key to open the door. William repeated he had no key and had never needed one.

The incensed woman stormed back into the kitchen pointing a finger in William's face. "I am not leaving here without _that_ child and neither you nor your lady friend and especially not _that door_ are going to stop me." Her face was scarlet with anger.

William started to rise from the seat the young officer had asked him and Celia to take rather than cuffing either of the elderly 'perpetrators'. The woman placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down.

"I'm sure who ever maintains this building has sufficient keys and one that will definitely _fit that door_." She screamed into his face then pointed to the phone. "CALL HIM… _NOW_!"

William shook his head, but hid his smile. His former wife had this apartment fortified when Melinda was a toddler. The room that Skye now called her own had once been their daughter's and Lian spared no expense or technology to protect their child. He could not find a key, nor would the maintenance person provide one simply because one did not exist. Once the door was locked from the inside it could only be released by voice command. That voice belonged to only one person. It would also do no good for this young officer to call any more to attempt to release Skye from that room. The wooden panels of the door hid the light but impenetrable metal within and even if this very angry woman at some point thought of going through the outside windows she would find them unbreakable and vacuum sealed from the inside. They could only be released from that side. He really never approved of Lian's career choice but her ability to protect their child and now Skye was ingenious.

"I said pick up that phone and call your maintenance worker. I want that door opened." Roffman spat.

Giving a half nod, William rose and moved to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed four numbers. Roffman paced and let out frustrated huffs as she waited.

"Why don't you just let her calm down a bit and stop frightening her with all your pounding and yelling?" Celia pleaded. "She isn't feeling well and…"

Roffman poked a finger at the woman. "Why don't you just mind your own business, grandma? You have no say in this." She finished by slamming her hand against the table top.

"Ma'am," Officer Markowitz interrupted. "Maybe we should all take a step back and slow this down a little. I'm sure this can be worked out if we all just…"

"Shut up!" Roffman barked at him. The young man stopped but remained vigilant. He was not going to let this go much longer. Perhaps it was Roffman that needed the cuffs.

William spoke softly to the person who had answered the phone. He nodded a few times then placed the receiver back in its cradle. "George will bring the keys he has but does not feel it will be of much use. He does not recall having such a key."

Roffman did not answer but headed back toward the door, stopped by the officer who stepped in her path. She almost slammed into him then glared. "Get out of my way or I'll have your badge."

The young officer shook his head. "No ma'am. I think we're done here." He looked over her shoulder at the older couple still seated at the table and added, "for now."

Roffman drew a deep breath. "I will be the one to decide when we are done, Markowitz. Now, move." She poked his shoulder with each word.

"I beg to differ." An unfamiliar voice rang from the door to the foyer.

All eyes turned to the small, well dressed Asian woman who had entered the apartment without a sound. Two large men in dark suits and just as dark glasses stood behind her like centurions. William's jaw dropped for a moment before he snapped it shut. Celia's eyes widened as her hand reached for his. The young officer sprang to attention at the woman's tone and stance.

"What the hell now?" Roffman swore under her breath. "And who the hell are you?" She marched toward the woman who held her ground.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm the one putting a stop to this." She announced in a no nonsense, but frighteningly calm voice.

"Says who?" Roffman demanded, folding her own arms over her chest. They faced each other in a stand off.

The woman half smiled put out one hand and snapped her fingers. The guard standing on that side snapped open the case he held and immediately slipped a folded paper into her open hand. Without looking at it, the woman let the folds drop and held it out to Roffman.

"I believe you'll recognize the signature at the bottom of this form ordering you back to the cubicle you crawled out of this morning." The woman informed her, still intensely calm.

Roffman squinted at the form recognizing her administrator's mark. She yanked it from the woman's hand and quickly scanned the contents then crumbled it in one hand and threw it to the floor. "This is ridiculous. I have my own documentation and I am to take Mary Sue from this placement, today." The case worker argued adamantly.

The Asian woman snapped her fingers again, immediately receiving another form. This one she turned toward her self and read aloud. "From this day on the child shall bear the legal name Skye Qiaolian May and so on and so on…" She elaborated then held the form out to Roffman. "The judge signed it about an hour ago. The ink is probably still wet." She pointed toward the scrawl at the bottom of the page. "I'm sure you recognize the seal. And before you open your mouth again…" A snap of her fingers on the other side put the second guard into action, snapping his case open. A second later another document was in the woman's hand.

"This should effectively end all this ridiculous noise." She held the form out and waited for Roffman to digest its meaning. She smiled and flipped it back before the woman could take it from her. "Ah, ah, ah," the Asian woman smirked. "This copy belongs here. You'll find yours on your desk. The desk you'll be cleaning out. I understand you're being transferred to the office in a quaint little place called Port Tobacco. They're in dire need of an experienced paper pusher like yourself."

"That is impossible!" Roffman sputtered. "No adoption goes through that quickly. I haven't even filed my reports."

"I guess that depends on what judge you wake up at five a.m." The woman smiled. "Sonia's usually up with the sun."

Roffman let out a frustrated breath. "This is ridiculous. There is no…"

The small woman held up one finger. "I will give you exactly one minute to get your ass out of this apartment. After that my gentlemen friends here," she cocked her head toward the men in black, "will be more that happy to escort you…physically." She smiled and held up one finger when Roffman opened her mouth to speak. "You have questions? Take them up with your boss. I'm sure she has a lot she'd like to discuss including those rather nasty conversations with your sister. Regina…I believe is her name."

Roffman's mouth snapped shut. She grabbed her satchel from where she'd dropped it earlier. One of the large guards held her coat out but instead of sliding it on she yanked it from his hands. The second guard opened the door. She stormed past him without comment.

"Roffman?" The small woman called after her then waited for the woman to stop and turn back. "Have a nice day." She smiled with a little finger wave as the tall man closed the door.

The young officer approached the woman with a tip of his hat. "Well played, ma'am. I'll see she gets where she needs to be." He slipped out the door as the large guard opened it again and then stepped out with his partner and pulled it closed.

The two large men stood at attention until. They stepped into the hall at the small woman's a curt nod then positioned themselves on either side of the door.

The woman turned back to William and Celia. She stood staring at them until William broke the silence.

"How did you…" he began still in amazed, but grateful shock.

"I still have many influential friends, William." The woman spoke in an angry tone. "Did you think I would not know?"

The man shook his head and smiled. "There are many times when I doubt you know I still wake every morning. But there is never a time you are not aware of what is happening in this apartment."

Celia wasn't sure if the soft sound that came from the woman was a laugh or a sigh. She was still speechless over the situation.

xx

The SUV May drove squealed into the parking lot. She was out and across the parking lot before the engine quieted. Forgoing the elevator she took the stairs two at a time bursting into the lobby just as Veronica Roffman stormed out of the elevator and across the foyer. May dove into the lift as the door closed, ignoring the irate woman that had just exited and the young policeman that followed her.

She paced across the small area for the thirty seconds it took to reach the third floor. Slipping out as soon as the door separated, she froze at the sight of the two muscular guards framing her front door. For a moment her heart stopped until she slowly recognized the scene, drew a deep breath and marched forward nodding to each man as she pushed the door open and stormed inside.

xx

William stood and headed for the stove. He lifted the kettle, filled it and set it to boil then turned to the woman still standing in the doorway. "I am sure you will not object to a cup of tea after such an ordeal."

The woman gave a polite nod. "Of course not."

Celia as appalled by the current situation as she was the last. She could not believe William's behavior. She stood, totally frustrated. "William," she loudly whispered. "Who is this woman?" She widened her eyes and turned down the corners of her mouth.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I apologize, Celia. This is…"

"Where is she?" The other woman seemed to demand as she moved across the kitchen toward the hallway. She turned to William. "Don't you think it's time I met my…"

May rounded the foyer and stopped in the kitchen doorway taking in the scene before her.

"My wife"

"My granddaughter"

"Mother?"

All three spoke at the same time causing everyone to exchange glances.

"Where is Skye?" Melinda demanded pushing past all of them as she headed down the hallway and stopped at the little girl's door surprised to find it locked tightly.

Lian May was a step behind. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Smart thinking," she nodded at the door, "teaching her about the safe space."

May frowned. She'd really never mentioned anything to Skye about the door or the lock. There was never a reason to tell her…well, not yet anyway. Lian stepped next to her daughter and nodded toward the knob.

"Shìfàng suǒ," both women spoke together then stepped back and glared at each other.

"You know?" Lian smiled.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Do you remember when I was fourteen, mother?"

"Do you?" Lian countered.

"I thought you said it had never been locked." Celia whispered to William. They both stood in the hall doorway. William shook his head. He had no recollection of this incident.

Melinda stared at her mother for a moment then turned the knob on the door. They entered together.

"Skye?" Melinda smiled. "It's okay Skye. I'm here." She looked behind the door half expecting to find the little girl there.

Lian crossed to the closet and opened the double doors. Celia did the same at the bathroom. William shook his head.

"It is likely she has retreated to the underside of the bed. She has been using it as a sanctuary." He smiled, moving to stand next to the mattress. "Come sunnu. The case woman has left. She will not return." He waited a moment then coaxed again while the others watched.

"You could just move the bed," Lian pointed out, wondering why no one had done so.

William stooped to lift the footboard. Melinda laid a hand on his arm. "No, baba don't. She isn't there."

"I am sure…" William smiled then looked to where his daughter stared. One window was opened just enough to let in a breath of cold air.

"Damn," May breathed.

xx

"The woman was adamant. She was so intent on taking Skye, I think she could have chewed through that door." Celia added to the explanation of the situation William made to May. Celia added the fact the child had contracted the Chicken Pox and that could have been the issue with the irritability and fever the days before May went away. They took turns explaining the arrival of Veronica Roffman and her overzealous attempt to remove Skye from their home.

It was a rushed explanation as May debated where to look for the little girl first and Lian dealt orders to her centurions.

The two guards had been dispatched to search for the child who could not have gone far in the short amount of time. William insisted on looking as well and hoped the little girl had merely climbed out on to the fire escape to get away from the arguing. He made his way to the area where the metal ladder pulled down near the rear dumpsters and peered up into the grating above. He called Skye's name several times. There was no need to pull down the ladder and climb the three stories, Melinda had already gone out the bedroom window and searched the icy metal grate on that floor and those below. There was no trace of the child.

Celia dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex. She felt responsible. She had sent the child to her room. William assured her it was the right thing to do. If Skye had not locked herself away that woman would have taken her before Lian arrived to dispel her. Celia tried to let herself believe that but was overwhelmed by guilt. She apologized to May repeatedly.

Lian made several calls, mobilizing every agency and calling in every favor in order to find the child. She assured William and the still sobbing Mrs. Gibbons that she would keep in touch and left to join the teams she had organized. She looked to find Melinda knowing her daughter would not rest until the child was found.

No one had seen her leave.

xx

The door to Veronica Roffman's office slammed open with such force the beveled glass shattered to the floor. The woman stood back from her desk, aghast at the entrance of yet another angry Asian woman.

She arrived back at her office an hour ago and spent most of that time being read the riot act by the administrator. It was true she was being transferred to some small office in a nowhere town in the middle of nowhere Maryland. She picked up the forms on her desk finalizing the adoption of Skye Qiaolian May, formerly Mary Sue Poots, by Melinda Qiaolian May effective immediately. She stared at the signature at the bottom of the page and still refused to believe a Supreme Court Justice could even finalize this procedure. The administrator assured her it was legal and binding just like the transfer. She had three days to clean out her office and was relieved of duty immediately. All of her cases had already been assigned to other workers.

She barely had time to digest it all when this crazed new woman smashed into her office.

"What do you want?" She demanded, uselessly trying to hide her fear. She kept the desk between her and the seething woman.

May rammed her palms into the opposite end of that desk pushing it into the woman until she was wedged between it and the wall behind her. It was then she noticed a framed photo that wobbled on the shaking desk. The resemblance of the two women in the photo was uncanny. She leaned over and snatched it, stared at it for a moment then slammed it to the desk. A crack spider webbed across the glass.

"That's why?" She growled, pointing at the photo. "You go after an eight year old kid to revenge that bitch?" May spat. "I can't decide which of you is worse but neither should be near any child." She shoved the desk again.

Roffman pushed back against the desk that now pressed against her thighs. "She's my sister." She huffed. "You and that little brat almost destroyed her."

"She destroyed herself." May growled through her teeth. "She's lucky she's not sitting in prison after what she did." She paused and drew a ragged breath. "She's luck I didn't break her in half. You might not be." It wasn't a threat…not even a promise…but definitely a possibility.

"That child is nothing but trouble and Regina knew it." Roffman shot back. "She did what she had to do to put that little delinquent on the right path."

May pushed the desk harder. "That woman hid behind a habit to beat her, threaten her and terrify her! She still has nightmares. That is putting her on the right path?" She pushed the desk tighter and raised her voice, something May almost never did. "I should have done the same to her. And now you decide to finish the job." She smiled evilly. "Well, you've given me the same opportunity."

Veronica pressed herself closer to the wall trying to keep the desk from snapping her femurs. "I had no intention of hurting the child." She attempted to explain.

"No intention?" May spat. "She is sick, terrified little girl. You come into _my_ house and you threaten her and her grandfather and you threaten to take her from the _only_ place she feels safe and have the gall to even try to hand me you don't _intend_ to hurt her?" She butted the desk closer with each forced word, eliciting a squeak from the woman with each. "I should break you in half." May snarled through her teeth. She drew a deep breath, stood back and smiled. "I certainly don't intend to but I really should." She hit the desk again. This time a tear rolled over Roffman's cheek.

"Please," the woman begged. Her voice was suddenly small and frightened.

May wrapped her hands around the edge of the desk and braced herself. She pushed slowly, crushing the woman against the wall, ignoring the whimpering.

"Melinda!" Lian's firm voice came from behind. "Don't undo all you've already done for the child. This will take you away and negate _everything._ Everything you've done, everything I've done, everything Skye needs."

"Nobody…hurts…my…kid." May snarled through her teeth, bumping the desk with each word.

Lian laid a hand on Melinda's shoulder and spoke softly. "And no one hurts mine. Not even herself…it's time to stop."

Melinda pursed her lips and drew a breath through her nose. She glared at Roffman for a moment then slammed her hands on the desk and backed away with her palms raised to her shoulders. She turned and stormed out of the room without looking back.

"This is over." Lian stated glaring into Roffman's eyes. She did not blink but turned and followed her daughter out of the building.

Roffman let out a relieved breath, pushed the desk away then slid to the floor.

xx

Melinda burst through the double glass door and stopped at the curb outside of the tall building. She paced back and forth letting out heavy breaths that hung in the cold December air. Her heart raced as if she had run a marathon. She struggled to pull her calm back into place. The frigid air felt good against the burning anger threatening to overtake her a second time.

"That was a stupid move, Melinda." Lian's frustrated voice scolded. She stood back against the building watching her daughter's attempt to defuse.

Melinda glanced at her mother with venom as she ceased pacing. She turned in one direction and then the other, drawing deeper breaths then bent forward resting her palms on her knees. She stared at her mother and drew several more breaths still unable to speak.

"Putting that idiot through the wall might have given you satisfaction but would have served only to make things worse." Lian verbally chastised her only child.

Melinda stood, arched her back and shook her hands at her sides. She took a few steps then turned back, speaking to her mother without making eye contact. "Don't lecture me, mother. Not now."

Lian shook her head. "No, it's not time for lectures or retribution. There is a little girl out there waiting for you to find her." She watched as Melinda's demeanor changed. Her daughter lost her anger and resumed her need to do just that. Lian drew a breath and stepped forward. "I have my best looking for her and yet no one has found a lead. How could a small child disappear without anyone noticing?"

Melinda scoffed then almost smiled for the first time. "You don't know Skye." She still refused to look into her mother's eyes.

"I am hoping to change that." Lian stated with a hint of regret. "I wondered why my daughter would keep such a secret."

"It wasn't a secret, mother." Melinda let out a breath over her lip. "I just didn't know how to tell you and…"

"You thought I would disapprove?" Lian raised one eyebrow. Melinda continued staring down the busy street. She offered no response. "I don't see it as the wisest thing you've ever done, but I do understand." Lian acknowledged.

"Should have figured you'd find out…you always did." Melinda breathed.

"And now you will learn _how_ a mother knows these things," Lian smiled that same invisible smile her daughter had mastered.

Melinda shook her head. "I'm not doing such a good job so far."

"There's no Academy training for this job, Melinda. No matter how many missions you go on things will never be the same twice." Lian pursed her lips and shook her head. "You will never be perfect."

Melinda looked ahead and huffed at laugh at her mother's analogy. She was certain she would be very fond of her granddaughter and just as certain Skye would be terrified of her grandmother. Well, at least until she got to know her. Lian was a tough nut to crack but Skye was an excellent nut cracker.

"Children don't just disappear." Lian stated. "Just like anyone else they usually have a place to go. She will be where you expect to find her. She has your heart and from what I have seen you have hers."

Melinda shook her head. "I don't know, mother. There's no place…no place she'd want me to go…she'd never go back to St. Agnes. She…" for a moment the woman thought of the little girl's behavior in times of stress. Skye was slow to open up about anything. She didn't share a lot of secrets and what Melinda knew of the tragedies the child survived came out as memories or comments Skye made as if they were just run of the mill experiences. If she felt May was upset or angry she would disappear into her room. Twice May found her squeezed into the back of the closet and once tucked behind the bathroom door. She hadn't been angry with the child, just upset by some nonsense Fury had dropped in her lap or screw up someone had made at her office. They'd already checked all of those places and it was apparent Skye had skipped right to the big guns…out the window on that damn fire escape just like the first time…the first time she'd run and May warned her of the consequence of doing it again.

Melinda looked toward the setting sun and shivered at the drop in temperature. Skye was out there somewhere. She was sick and scared. The woman finally turned toward her mother and drew a deep breath. For once in her life she had no idea where to start or which way to turn. "She…" Melinda began then stopped at the sound of church bells tolling in the distance. It was something May heard twice daily without noticing. It had become nothing more than background noise to her but now it struck a different chord and woke a memory she had almost lost.

"What is it?" Lian recognized the new concern in her daughter's actions. But Melinda had already turned away and was running before she spoke, before Lian had called to her.

"I know where she is."

It was the last the older woman heard as she watched her daughter disappeared down the street.

xx

Skye pulled her hood closer, trying to cover most of her face then shoved both hands in her pockets and slipped around the crowd of people heading in the opposite direction. She made her way between the group that chatted on the concrete stairs and a second gathered in the large foyer. Before anyone noticed her, she squeezed into the slight opening of a side door and tiptoed up the carpeted staircase. She stopped on the top step listening to the murmur of the voices below and the hum of the silence above.

Skye stood still, listening as the muffled conversations below drifted away on promises of see you soon and enjoy your evening. The heavy doors closed with a hollow echo and the bright overhead lights extinguished slowly, one at a time. The soft electric hum dissolved into the clicky silence of an old building. Footsteps below echoed in the large high domed room and the sound of a smaller door closing let her know she was now alone in the semi-darkness.

Skye wasn't afraid. She was familiar with the sounds and smells of this quiet place. The many candles burning in metal frames below the loft she occupied cast a shimmer of light across the wide space. The slight hint of incense hung in the air. The little girl breathed it in like a whiff of relaxation. For the first time since she'd lost her May she felt the tension release. She moved slowly through the row of seats to the large keyboard and lightly brushed her fingers over the keys. It wouldn't make a sound, not now when it was turned off. Skye looked up at the long brass pipes and almost giggled at the way the openings looked so much like grouchy mouths yawning in the shadowy light.

There were two short steps that led to a landing she followed to the back of the pipes where she knew there would be just enough space for a kid to squeeze into. She'd be safe here because one of the big kids told them once that churches had to give you sank to airy. That meant nobody could take you out or make you leave unless you wanted to go. The big kid said it was a law and churches couldn't break the law. Cuz it would make God real mad. Not even case ladies could do it cuz they had to listen to God just like everybody else. Even if God couldn't bring May back he could keep that mean lady away from his very own house. Sr. Stephanie told her nothing could hurt her in God's house.

Skye hoped nuns didn't lie.

The little girl pushed her hood from her head ignoring the pain that was growing right above her nose. It was probably from being so cold and breathing winter air. Every time she sniffed in, the pain hurt more. A hoodie wasn't the best choice for walking all the way to St. Matthew's and she really should have put on socks before shoving her feet into two different boots, but it was an emergency. Skye dropped to her knees and crawled between the boxes and crates stored behind the organ pipes. Someone had covered most of the storage stuff with a heavy cloth. The little girl pulled it over her and gave in to the exhaustion of her trauma.

xx

May screeched the agency's SUV into her parking space for the second time. She slammed the door and headed for the ramp that lead back to the sidewalk. She turned and ran the three blocks to the closest church to her apartment building. She stood at the base of the concrete stairs and waited until her breathing regulated. She looked up at the stained glass windows, dark in the early December evening. She took the steps two at a time and frowned when the large wooden doors resisted her attempt to open them. As a child she remembered churches begin open to anyone needing refuge. In elementary school she had a friend that stopped in the church everyday on their walk home, not to kneel or pray or even just say hello but to use the rest room in the basement. But times had changed and even houses of worship were locked tight after hours.

It would do her no good to kick in a church door, to pick a lock or break a window. Melinda wasn't a religious person and until that kid wriggling into her heart she wasn't even sure she believed in any deity. The large house next to the church was well lit. She moved back down the stairs and across the front lawn to knock instead.

The priest was not a very old man but he wasn't young. He was however, understanding. She explained why she felt her child might be hiding in his church. She briefly gave him the story of Skye's life at St. Agnes and how a friend, a deaf boy called Hiram, had shown her a quiet place to find peace and safety. The man smiled and walked with her to the large doors that he opened with an old skeleton key. She asked that he wait outside, afraid that Skye would fear the man she would not recognize. He smiled and gave a nod before offering a blessing and a prayer that the child was indeed somewhere in the large church.

xx

Melinda stepped into the dark foyer and carefully crossed to the double doors to the sanctuary. The large area was lit with two metal frames filled with large red glass candle holders. Most were flickering with small flames while others were dark. She listened to the soft gurgle of water from the marble fountain just inside the door and stared up at the darkened altar lit by a lone candle. The shadowy forms of statues and eerily light faces on the windows made her wonder why any child would feel safe in such a creepy place. The answer was simple. Skye was not _any_ child.

There had to be at least thirty rows of wooden pews between the doors and the altar but May knew she would not have to peer under each. She smiled and turned back to the foyer, searching for the door that would lead to the choir loft above. It was not difficult to find.

Melinda May had the ability to move with the stealth of a leopard, silently taking out opponents in complete silence. She could be in and out before the enemy knew what hit them. But Skye was not the enemy. She was a frightened, sick little girl who needed her mother. Lian had said the child was waiting for May to find her but in truth Skye had no idea May had returned. After everything that had happened in the past few days she probably felt May would never return.

Melinda May made sure she could be heard.

She reached the top step and looked out over the wide sanctuary. The view from this angle gave a different perspective on the church. It looked so much smaller, so much less threatening as the candles twinkled like stars and reflected off the large light covers on the ceiling. It gave the resemblance of thousands of fireflies. The windows were mere dark panels from this angle, shimmering their dark hues the way oil does on a puddled blacktop. From here it was almost magical.

May walked across the front of the loft peering down at the fountain over the brass railing. The water bubbled up through a spout in the center then poured over a ledge down into a larger marble basin. The sound was calming and pastoral. She moved to the large organ set against the far wall and stepped around it, carefully peering under at the large wooden pedals. There was certainly enough space for a small, scared, little girl to hide but the space was empty.

From that spot May could easier peer between the two rows of chairs used by the people who made up the music ministry of this parish. She could see binders, books and plenty of sheet music but no small child. She stepped up onto the ledge and walked behind the frame of organ pipes spying the many crates and boxes stored there. Apparently the pipes had long ago been part of the sound but served as a façade for the large speakers set against them. She grinned at the ingenuity as she moved to the opening on the opposite side ending up where she had climbed the stairs. Two long pews filled in the space to the left of those steps. May stooped to look under both and found nothing but cobwebs and dust bunnies. She moved to the top of the staircase and drummed her fingers on the ledge above it.

Letting out a sigh, May closed her eyes and second guessed her hunch. There were plenty of churches in the area. This was the closest. It was cold and Baba had not noticed any of Skye's jackets missing but pointed out two different boots had gone from the closet. How far could a cold, sick kid get? It was five blocks to the next church and she wasn't sure the next pastor would be as cooperative as this one had been.

xx

Skye had pulled herself well behind the big boxes inside the pipes and used the big blanket thing to cover her whole body. She slept for a bit but woke up when she heard someone on the stairs. The little girl knew how to be deathly quiet. It was a skill she'd needed on more than one occasion. Angry foster people and nuns with wooden spoons or big paddles could really make you hurt. Big kids that pushed you around could too. Learning to be real still and real quiet was an asset at St. Agnes. So Skye froze and took teeny tiny breaths that no one would hear.

The person was real quiet at first then walked across the loft by the bars yer not spose ta touch. Skye counted the steps on the shiny wooden floor. She heard the person swipe their hand on the organ keys cuz they clicked when they didn't make music. Maybe it was the organ lady coming to practice. Maybe she should stick her fingers in her ears cuz it would be loud inside the pipe things, but if she moved somebody might hear so she stayed real still. Then she heard the person walk right behind the box where she was hiding and stop right there. She could hear them breathing and for a minute thought maybe they were lookin' right at her, but they kept going and did something by the old benches on the side. Skye almost breathed loud when she heard them get to the steps again, tapping their fingers real fast.

Then the person made a noise a soft noise and Skye couldn't help the noise that escaped her a moment later.

xx

May put held one foot over the first step and stopped at the soft sound from behind. She quietly pulled her foot back and stood dead still until she detected the almost silent sound of breathing…very soft breathing but definitely someone…someone very small taking very short little breaths. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized that little bit of a sigh quiet as one of the flickering candles.

She turned back moving to the first pew and sat on the edge remaining still and silent. The soft rustling from behind the pipes confirmed her suspicions. May cleared her throat with a bit of exaggeration. The rustling halted. She smiled with relief then looked toward the altar far below.

"God?" May spoke in a bit more than a whisper. "I've lost something that means the world to me. I'm pretty sure it was my fault." She paused at the small gasp. "My little girl climbed down that fire escape again, God. Even after she promised me she'd never do it again. We even shook on it, made it a done deal."

May shook her head remembering the first time Skye had climbed that slippery wet death trap. Well technically it was meant to save you from death, but nevertheless it was a pretty dangerous stunt for a little kid…in the middle of a thunder storm…in the dark. She remembered how it brought a knot to her stomach about a second before she had to stomp out her fury. That damn kid could have been killed then and even more so now in the snow and the ice with a fever and no coat.

The woman drew a quick breath through her teeth.

Skye's heart soared at the sound of May's voice even if it was a kinda little bit mad but not really. She fought to pull her feet from the blanket, finally kicking off the boots in order to be free. She pushed the heavy quilted tarp and crept out of her hiding place. She let out a huff, stood and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"May," she breathed once as the woman turned to face her. A second later she was wrapped around May sobbing apologies and 'I missed you so much' and 'I'm so glad you're here' and a lot more that was totally not understood.

May wrapped the little girl in her arms, kissing the top of her head and almost giddy over the little girl's babbling. She rocked and cuddled her assuring her that everything would be alright. She was back and had no intention of leaving her any time soon and apologizing for leaving in the firs place.

After a few minutes the reunion paused. May drew a deep breath and held Skye close, just listening to her sniffle and breathe against her chest. "Hey, kid, let me look at you." She sniffled herself as she gently eased the little girl back. May drew back a soft sob and smiled at the little girl. "Look at all these spots. You look like that little polka dot elephant on the Island of Misfit Toys."

Skye crinkled her nose, confused by the odd comment then stuck out her eyes and pinched her nose. "I gots Chicken pots, May. They make me be an elephant?" The little girl squeaked.

May couldn't help laugh. She kissed the tip of the child's nose and pulled her into another hug. "No, baobei, you aren't an elephant, just my Skye, my beautiful polka dot Skye." She held the little girl's face in her hands and kissed her forehead then hugged her again. "Oh, baobei you are so warm. We need to get you home."

May set the little girl on her bare feet and gave a mock pout at Skye's look. The little girl stared at the floor almost refusing to meet May's gaze. Placing a finger under the child's chin, May raised her head but Skye squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head.

"Skye?" Melinda took the child's hands in her own.

Skye swallowed hard and shook her head again. "You gonna deal me now?"

Melinda narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Deal you?"

"Uh huh," Skye nodded as her eyes opened. "I dint go down the fire scape." She shook her head. "I climbed up the roof and then in the evalater to the gradge."

May took the girl by the shoulders. "You climbed all the way up there in the ice and snow? What the hell, Skye?" The look on the little girl's face immediately made her regret her tone. She let out a breath and sat back against the long bench, pulling Skye to sit next to her. It took a few seconds for her to squash her anger at this crazy kid's moxie.

Skye remained still, cuddled against May's side. She peeked up from the half hug that held her in place. "Ya said I gotta deal with you if I did it again." Melinda looked down at the little girl, trying to remember that conversation. "That mean yer gonna hit me now?" Skye's voice was small.

May blew a puffy breath and shook her head. "No, kid, I am not going to hit you. I thought we were past that."

Skye wriggled a bit then shrugged her shoulders. "You said…"

May tugged the little girl to stand in front of her. "I believe I said if you got any crazy ideas you'd have to deal with me. Right?"

Skye nodded to the floor then looked up over her brows. "I broke the promise."

"Yep, you did." May nodded. "And yep, you and I will have to deal with that but right now we are going to find your shoes because I really, _really_ hope you did not climb that damn escape and walk all the way here in your _bare feet_."

xx

The priest met May as she carried her child from the church. She called her home and spoke to Mrs. Gibbons who had stayed so someone would be there should Skye came home on her own. The woman hurried to send her car to pick them up and within the hour both were home and everyone else had been informed the little girl had been found.

Melinda was disappointed that Lian had taken the message that Skye was found and safe but had not returned to the apartment. Once again the woman had disappeared on some duty she could not put off, or at least that was the excuse the gentleman on the other end of the line told her. There was no time to fret about it or churn up old hurts. May had a child and she needed all of her attention.

Skye temperature had crept back to over one hundred three which meant a tepid bath and a dose of fever reducer before William insisted on a warm cup of tea and Celia covered her with that stuff that took away the itch. May watched so she could do it the next time.

William lectured the little girl for some time about how dangerous her actions had been and how she had worried so many people. She hung her head and apologized before he gathered her into his arms and held her until May had showered and changed. Celia said her goodnights and instructed Melinda on the dosage of Benadryl Skye would need before bed.

Skye rubbed her eyes and yawned as she reached for May, sighing as she laid her head on Melinda's shoulder. May kissed her speckled cheek and swayed side to side in motherly rhythm. William stood and kissed his daughter's cheek then did the same on his granddaughter's head. He would sleep well this night knowing both were safe and home…home to stay.

Melinda tucked Skye into bed then climbed in beside her. There was no way this little one was sleeping across the apartment. No, she'd keep her right in her bed, right by her side. The woman turned off the light and pulled the covers over her self. She rested her head on her pillow and smiled as the sleepy little girl immediately curled up against her. She pulled Skye into a head and nestled against her, closing her eyes.

"Mommy," the little girl sighed as she hugged the arm that wrapped around her.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks passed quickly and Skye's recovery was without incident. The fever broke a few days after May returned home and except for the itching the little girl bounced back as good as new.

There wasn't a lot of actual talking during the discussion about using fire escapes for anything other than escaping fires. Mostly it was listening and Skye quickly got the picture. May explained the difference between hitting and reminding a little girl's bottom about rules that weren't to be broken. She asked if Skye thought she might need a little demonstration. At first the little girl was confused. Punishment was something ya just got. Ya didn't really get a choice and although tears were already dribbling over her cheeks, if May was gonna spank her butt then that was what she deserved. But, even though totally confused the little girl shook her head rapidly and hoped it wasn't a trick. Sr. Regina did tricks then she'd whack her till Skye was sure she'd have to crawl back to her room.

May didn't do tricks and when Skye shook her head, she smiled and hugged her real tight. May said she was glad she didn't want a demonstration because she really didn't want to give one, not now or ever… _BUT_ if it even happened again _nobody_ was getting a choice, _somebody_ would have a red bottom and _everybody_ would be pretty unhappy. Skye had no doubt that May would absolutely not hesitate to do exactly what she said. She hugged her tighter and promised she would not ever forget about the fire scape rule again. May nodded and kissed the top of her head then told her she could spend the day in her room and really think about it. The door would be opened but she was to stay inside. Watching May walk away made the tears go faster.

Skye wasn't sure that was a better choice cuz bein' by herself most of the day was kinda worse than having a stingie butt for a little bit. She cried for a long time, not cuz she was sad about being punished but she was real sad she'd made May so upset. That made it all worser. The crying made her tired and before she fell asleep she crawled under her bed and drew a sad face in the box she was pretty sure was today. The little girl fell asleep there with the notebook and crayon still in her hand.

When she woke and crawled back out she decided to wash her face and just do what May told her to do. She sniffled a lot but pulled out her best crayons and pencils then drew 'I'm sorry' cards for May and Yéyé and Mrs. Gibbons and the lady May said was her Nǎinai. That made her smile. Now she had a grandfather and a grandmother…a Yéyé and a Nǎinai. May's card had a big heart, Yéyé's was a little monkey and Mrs. Gibbons had cookies and a blob that was supposed to be Muffy. Skye used her very best printing to write 'I m reelee sawree' in every card and signed her name 'Skye' cuz now it was really her name. May showed her the paper that made it real even for teachers and school. She practiced printing it and even tried cursive (with May's help) so she could put it on every paper when she went back to her own school. Yéyé showed her how to make it in Chinese letters - 斯凯. She couldn't do that but it did look real cool.

Tomorrow she would give all of them her cards and tell them again she would not forget the rule and she would never ever run away again either. She had to tell them that part because she couldn't spell all those words but when she went back to school she was gonna work real, real hard so she could.

Skye was clicking together pink and purple Legos when May came in with a tray and set it on the desk. It smelled really good and the child was really hungry. Skye was pretty sure she slept right through lunch but yer not spose to get food when yer punished. Yéyé came in too and brought two chairs and some napkins.

"It was so quiet in the kitchen," he smiled. "We felt it would be best to have our dinner here with our wánpí de xiǎo hóuzi."

Skye knew part of that meant little monkey. She patted the small jade charm she still wore on the chain around her neck. Yéyé called her that a lot. She didn't know if she wanted to know what the other stuff was.

May looked up from where she was turning Skye's desk top into a dinner table and smiled. "Baba, Skye's spending a lot of time thinking about not being naughty but I think what she did was a little more serious."

Skye hung her head for a moment before William scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "I do not feel my favorite xiǎo hóuzi will repeat such behavior." He kissed her again. "And I truly feel that very angry woman is much more to blame." He set Skye on the floor and laid a hand on top of her head, smiling down at her.

"Mmm," May looked up from her chore. "You didn't feel that way when I broke that nasty old Mr. Jenkins' fence with my bike." She nodded toward Skye and explained. "Stayed in my room all weekend."

William nodded and smiled broadly. "You were very lucky your mother was away."

May furrowed her brow and grit her teeth with a funny hissy sound. Skye couldn't help giggling.

"Cheese burger with sweet potato fries," William pointed to the plate set in the center of the desk then sat at the chair to the right. May tucked herself into the one on the left and added a bit of dressing to her large salad.

Skye held her hands behind her back and watched, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Come sunnu, you did not take lunch today. You must be very hungry." William nodded to the third chair." May raised her brows at the child's behavior.

"Ya don't get no food when yer punished, Yéyé." Skye whispered to the floor. "Ya gotta show yer sorry when ya sackerfize."

William and May exchanged a quick glance. May swore under her breath, once again damning all those bitches to the deepest holes of Hell. She did it Mandarin hoping to keep her little one from ever repeating the words. William shook his head and motioned for Skye to come to their makeshift dining table. He patted the desk chair.

"I have made your favorite, sunnu. I would be greatly saddened if you did not join us. There is no need for such sacrifice in this home." He smiled.

"No more of that sh…" Melinda shook her head. "That's not how it works, Skye. Your punishment is to stay in your room, not starve. Consider this a compromise." She smiled.

Skye didn't need to be asked again. She joined her family and enjoyed her meal.

xx

Just as promised, Celia and William made sure Skye sat on Santa's lap in the middle of the mall. May decided not to come because it was a treat from the older folks. She winked at William saying she had a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow. Skye was so excited she didn't eve notice.

Skye had never been to any mall, and surely not one as big and as festive as this one on Christmas Eve. She was mesmerized by the lights and the music and so many people all happy and smiling and being real nice to everyone else. Lots of people said Merry Christmas and she was pretty sure Yéyé didn't even know their names. There were displays in some of the store windows that moved like the penguins and polar bears ice skating on a not real pond and another one that had a lot of little pointy eared people with hammers. Mrs. Gibbons said they were elves and they helped to make all the toys Santa carried in his huge bag.

It was last minute and there were a lot of kids standing in line to see the man with the long white beard sitting on a big green and gold throne. There were giant candy canes behind him and a present big enough to hold a whole care. Skye was a little hesitant when it came to be her turn. She wasn't really sure what to do. She was afraid to change her mind and ask to leave because Yéyé and Mrs. Gibbons were really excited about it. She was pretty sure Santa would wonder why it took her so long to come see him and why she'd never been there before. The little girl honestly wondered if there was some kind of rule about orphanage kids staying away from him and vice versa. She half expected Sr. Regina to pop out of one of those big old boxes and have her dragged away.

Then line moved at an okay pace and some of the little kids cried making Skye even more anxious. She was pretty sure she had to go to the bathroom but if they got out of line they'd have to start all over and it would just get worse. When the lady at the little white gate put out a hand and motioned for her to step up cuz it was her turn, Skye felt like her feet were stuck to the floor. If Mrs. Gibbons didn't give her a little push she probably could have just stood there like one of the statue penguins. She walked across the red colored runner and hoped she didn't get sick. Her stomach really felt like she was gonna puke any minute. If the man didn't put out his white gloved hand and smile Skye was sure she would have bolted right out the exit just like that little kid a couple turns ago did.

She swallowed hard when he lifted her to his lap and remarked at how lovely she looked. Nobody ever told her she looked lovely, not even one time. "I've been waiting for you a long time, Skye." He smiled and patted her hand. "I'm so glad you finally got here."

The little girl's brows rose as her lips parted. How did he know that was her name? It was only her name for a little while and he just called her by it. Skye was so amazed she barely heard what he was saying until he asked about being good. That snapped her right out of it. She looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap and shook her head.

The big man laughed loudly and patted her leg. "I think you are the only one who has told the truth all day, Skye." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "I also think you are trying very hard to do all the things you are supposed to do, but sometimes find it very hard." Skye looked up with just her eyes and gave a tiny nod. She could see his smile even behind that big white beard. "Everyone makes mistakes, Skye. That doesn't make them bad it just proves that you are still learning." She just looked at him cuz it sounded like something Sr. Stephanie used to tell her. She would say 'you aren't perfect, only God is perfect and you are so little you are still just learning what it is to be His creation". The little girl never really understood that until this very happy and very chubby man said it.

Now the Santa person was smiling again. "Why don't you tell me what I can bring you when I stop at your house tonight?"

Skye didn't really know what to tell him. She whispered that she really didn't need nothing because May was home and that's all that counted. She apologized for not coming sooner, explaining the Chicken Pots disaster and leaving out the fire scape incident. Mostly she just said thank you and then asked him if he'd try to stop at St. Agnes to see the kids that were still there. Skye really wanted to know why he never stopped there anyway but she didn't really want to make him angry. Maybe he just didn't have the address or maybe Sr. Regina wouldn't let him in but she was gone now so maybe this year… Santa gave a nod and promised he would try to get there. He gave her a small candy cane and pointed to a man with a camera. Skye smiled for the picture that Mrs. Gibbons and Yéyé insisted on having.

She proudly displayed it for May on their return home.

xx

Hours later the little group sat in front of the giant twinkling Christmas tree. Mrs. Gibbons had gone home and Skye had been tubbed and scrubbed. She wore a brand new pair of PJ's that Mrs. Gibbons gave her in brightly wrapped package. It was from her and Yéyé. The pajamas had red and white reindeer on the bottom and a red top that read, 'Merry and Bright' on the front. Mrs. Gibbons kissed her when she modeled them after her bath. She said that from now on all of her Christmases would be merry and bright just like they're supposed to be. Skye smiled because that sounded like a good thing. Yéyé clapped his hands then turned on a Christmas song that kinda said the same thing.

There was cup in the box with an elf on it and Skye's name in red letters and inside was a packet to make hot chocolate. At the bottom was a book that Mrs. Gibbons said May would read her before she fell asleep and tucked into the side was a great big sock. There was just one and that was pretty confusing cuz everybody knows ya got two feet so you need two, even if they are way too big. Yéyé explained it wasn't to wear. It was a special stocking to leave for Santa to fill with treasures just for her.

Skye was a bit skeptical but smiled as Yéyé helped her to hang that stocking embroidered with her name on the mantle right before May noticed her yawning one too many times. The little girl hugged her grandfather and thanked him for all the great presents. She told him it was the best Christmas ever. He scooped her into a Yéyé sized hug and kissed her on both cheeks reminding her that Santa had yet to arrive. May smiled at the joy her father was having with this little one that had never celebrated a holiday William May style. She took Skye from her father, set her on her feet and scooted her into bed. Skye rubbed her eyes and listened as her mother read a special Christmas book about a mouse and sugar plums and Santa coming down the chimney then flying away in a sled full of toys. She managed to make it to the end of the book falling asleep on May's very last word. Skye Qiaolian May had no idea what magic Christmas could bring.

xx

Morning changed all of that. Skye shuffled out of her room a little past nine much to William's amazement. He never remembered Melinda sleeping past sunrise on this morning.

May set down her mug of tea and smiled at her child red cheeked and ruffled with morning. She opened her arms and Skye almost slid into them. Greeting her with Christmas wishes and several kisses she wrapped the still groggy little girl in a warm hug. Skye was usually in need of a gentle morning snuggle which May was always happy to oblige. William snapped a picture capturing the moment.

After a few minutes and just as May finished her tea, Skye pushed herself to sit up straight on her mother's lap. She smiled at Yéyé's familiar crullers set on a dish in the center of the table and slipped into her own chair while reaching for one. Mid-move she noticed the light from the parlor and stood on tiptoe to see the large tree twinkling brightly when it was just morning. May looked in the same direction. She leaned forward resting her chin on her hand, looked to her father and then back to Skye.

"Maybe we should check things out," she cocked her head toward the living room. Skye smiled and gave a quick nod. They rose together and joined hands before walking into the first Christmas morning Skye had ever known. The little girl's jaw dropped at the sight of the mountain of wrapped gifts beneath it. Before saying a word, she turned to look at the bulging stocking she had hung empty the night before.

"Did he come?" She marveled just above a whisper.

"Directly down that chimney," William smiled, still clicking his camera.

Skye shook her head knowing that was impossible. There was no chimney. It wasn't even a real fire place. May told her that not long after she came here. It was lit with gas and just looked like the kind in cabins and old kinda houses. But, the stuffing in her stocking was real and Yéyé said Christmas was magic so maybe Santa did manage to use the fake fireplace.

When Yéyé and May told her almost every gift under the tree was for her Skye was certain it wasn't for real. _Nobody_ ever got that many presents _ever_ and she'd never ever got one good one not even from the church ladies.

May led the little girl to the little bit of carpet in front of the tree not currently covered by gifts. She folded herself to the floor and patted the space next to her. Skye dropped down and folded her legs criss cross. She stared at the various sized packages wrapped in dozens of Christmas patterns and every one had matching ribbons and bows. It was like looking at one of those pictures the big kids had in magazines. Skye never saw a real Christmas.

"Which shall we investigate first?" William smiled, nodding toward the pile. Skye just stared so he chose the closest and set it in her lap.

Skye wrapped her arms around the box and noticed her name, her Skye name, printed on a little ticket hanging from the ribbon. She looked at another box just a few inches from her foot. Her name was on that one too. In fact, her name was on every ticket she could see.

May tapped a finger on the box, snapping the little girl out of her trance. "It doesn't work if you don't open it." She nodded toward the package in Skye's lap.

The little girl looked at it as if it had just appeared. It was so pretty she didn't want to rip it apart. "It's okay, I just gonna hold it a little bit."

May nodded and blinked back a tear before lifting the slight child along with her package, into her lap. Skye snuggled into the comfortable retreat and hugged the present to her chest. "Thems all fer me?" She looked up and back at May.

"I believe there are a few for Mellie among your treasures, sunnu." William grinned.

Skye nodded and rested back against her mom. "And Yéyé is going to find some surprises of her own in there."

"But we won't know unless we peel off the paper and peek in the boxes." May almost laughed.

"I ain't never opened no presents." Skye shook her head. "I might do it wrong."

May hugged her again. "There's no wrong way, baobei. You just do it the way you want."

Skye nodded and picked at the tape on the side of the box until it came free. She carefully peeled back the paper and slipped it off the box. May motioned for her to keep going because opening the box is the best part. Skye hesitated just a bit then picked the lid off the box. She blinked a few times at the wooden box inside the cardboard box. She looked up at Melinda, not quite sure what to do.

May just smiled and slipped her fingers along side the fine wood and pulled it free. It was a beautiful box with lots of scrolly designs and right on top was those drawings that meant her name in Chinese. Skye smiled up at William.

"A young lady must have the proper place to keep the things important to her." He grinned widely. "Your mama kept so many of those things." He told her.

Skye brushed her fingers over the fine carving. "Ya mean like a treasure box?" Skye asked.

"Little girls have many treasures. A fine chest may be wiser than the underside of a bed." William winked. He had moved the bed when she could not be found, discovering her stash of broken crayons and secret journal. He put both back before anyone noticed and would keep it between them for as long as Skye felt it needed to be. The little girl gave an understanding nod.

"What do you think? Should we open another?" May coaxed.

Skye let her smile spread and nodded.

Most of the stuff in the boxes was clothes that were good for school cuz she'd have to go back. There was a new jacket with a hat and gloves to match. She giggled as she pulled a bathing suit from one box commenting that people don't swim in the snow. William gave her a very big surprise when he wheeled a brand new bright red bicycle from behind the tree. It had them special wheels so you don't tip over. There was a long skinny box from Dr. Wang. It was a telescope so she could look at the stars right here on her own balcony and whenever May had to work far away she could see the very same ones.

After breakfast Mrs. Gibbons arrived with even more packages. One was a little oven that cooked stuff with a real big light bulb. There were little pans and cake mixes and spoons and measuring cups that she could use all by herself. There was even a cookbook that Mrs. Gibbons said would help her with her reading. In another box was a plush cat that looked just like Muffy.

The doorbell rang again and Skye held her breath when that Coulson guy came in with a package under one arm cuz the other was in a sling. He assured everyone he was only there for a Christmas visit and nobody was going anywhere. He handed May a big red envelope with a gold ribbon tied around it. She smiled when she read it. Her mouth said thank you but not her voice. The package under his arm was for Skye. She looked at May asking silent permission to take it. The woman nodded with a smile. Skye took it, almost dropping it to the floor. She couldn't imagine what might be so heavy. Coulson helped her set it on the kitchen table where it would be easier to manage. She opened it carefully and blinked at the device under the box's lid.

"This is fer me?" She looked up at the Coulson guy.

"You are a very smart little girl with the eyes of an angel. I bet you can do a lot with that." He nodded toward the laptop then looked to May and quickly added. "With your mom's help that is," he nodded.

May frowned. What she knew about computers could roll around on the head of a pin like a BB in a boxcar. She opened her mouth then closed it and glared at the man with the goofy grin. On the other hand her little angel would have to become a good reader to be a good programmer or whatever it was called. She could not help smiling at the awe on Skye's face but before she could react the doorbell rang again. She opened it as the room filled with conversations and ooo's and ah's over Skye's many gifts.

"Mother," May stepped back at the sight of Lian. She was the one person she never expected to see on Christmas, of all days. She was also the last person she expected to see with a brightly wrapped gift.

"I'd really like to meet my granddaughter." Lian nodded as she stepped in and around her daughter. Melinda nodded and followed.

The introduction was a little awkward. Skye eyed the woman for a bit, looked at May and then back at Lian. She kinda looked like her smile got broken and she never fixed it but she wasn't mad just not smiley happy. Lian eyed the child in almost the same manner.

Skye greeted the woman timidly. Nodding or shaking her head as the woman spoke. She immediately recognized the voice that had banished Mrs. Roffman. Finally Lian could take no more. "Do you speak, child?" She raised one brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes," Skye whispered as she nodded. "Thank you for makin' the case lady go away. Thank you for makin' me be May's kid frever." Skye rattled quickly.

"You are welcome, Skye." Lian nodded. "It was my pleasure. I hope you will be as happy here."

"I am real happy here. I don't never wanna go no place else." The little girl quickly answered. "An I won't never ever go out the fire scape unless there's a real honest to real, real fire."

Lian wrinkled her brow. Melinda covered the chuckle that almost escaped as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Skye's shoulders. "Skye and I had a discussion similar to those you and I had when I pushed the limits a bit too far."

Lian nodded her understanding. "Hmm," she replied then picked up the package she had set on the divider between the kitchen and living room. "You remind me of a girl I used to know. This should be just right."

Skye looked at the gift for a moment before taking slowly. Lian nodded, implying the child should open it. The little girl pulled off the bow and carefully tore away the paper. She opened the box and pulled out the black leather jacket it held. "Look May! Just like you!" Skye squealed, shoving her skinny arms into the sleeves then sliding her hands up and down the soft material. "I gotta look inna mirra." Before anyone could answer the little girl was off to use that big mirror on the back of her bathroom door. Luckily she did not hear the hushed laughter from the adults left behind.

Celia Gibbons was overjoyed to have everyone move to her apartment, joining her for Christmas dinner. She had more than enough for everyone and proudly showed off the many cookies Skye had helped her bake.

Lian was nearly bowled over by the hug the little girl wrapped around her when she returned, still wearing the black jacket. She gave in to the little girl's pleas that she join them for dinner. Coulson was a victim to the same plea and both were dragged across the hall to neighbor's large table. After dinner Skye insisted the group play one of the new games Mrs. Gibbons told her Santa left for her under the tree in her apartment. Skye couldn't believe this Santa could do so much. Celia neglected to tell anyone the man was a family friend and she had given him just enough information to fascinate the child. They'd also done a lot of last minute shopping to be sure every child at St. Agnes had at least two gifts to open this morning. Celia set up a fund to be sure it was repeated every year from now on with her friend agreeing to make a special visit long before the big day.

William and Coulson were forced to join the little girl and Celia for a game of Parcheesi, something older players hadn't done in decades and Skye was eager to learn.

May and Lian stood back enjoying their tea while watching the others enjoy their game. The silence between them was deafening as it usually was. Too much conversation usually ended in an argument and today was not the day. Lian would criticize and Melinda would say the wrong thing resulting in her mother storming out and staying away for…well, it could be years. It was always easier to talk to Baba. Mother never had patience for an active little girl and was usually the one to dole out any type of discipline. Sometimes May thought she was the original Tiger Mother. But it was Christmas and all that good will stuff was in the air so Melinda finally let out a breath and addressed her stoic mother.

"Going to tell me what a mistake this is?" She asked around a sip, without looking at her mom. Dumb move...was she asking for trouble?

Lian shook her head. "I recognize the same very special child that you see, Melinda." She took a sip of tea. "And in the short time I have been in your company I can see she means the world to you." Lian, like her daughter did not make eye contact. She lifted her cup and took another very small sip. "She reminds me so much of the child I once knew, one who was born to reach for the stars and fulfill all her dreams." Lian looked over the lip of her cup then set it on the matching saucer.

Melinda remained silent, it was definitely her mother's way of giving a compliment but she couldn't help waiting for the 'but'.

"This little one has the heart of a lion and I fear she holds the same fierce fighting spirit as you, Melinda." Lian smiled a real smile as she turned toward her daughter. "She has suffered much too much for a small child and yet she continues to thrive. With you as her mother she will overcome every challenge," she reached across the small space between them and squeezed her daughter's hand, "just as you did."

Melinda could not form a thought, let alone a word. She could remember no time in her life when her mother spoke to her with such an open heart. She turned her hand and laced her fingers inside her mother's. Lian smiled at her daughter's grip.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did Melinda," she softly told the joined hands.

"Mother," Melinda began as Lian slowly slid her hand away.

"May!" Skye squeaked, leaping up and down in front of her. "I won. I won!"

Lian exchanged a smile with her daughter and nodded toward the child that needed her attention. Melinda turned to wrap Skye in a congratulatory hug. "That's great, baobei." Skye hugged back, still bouncing with excitement.

"Now we're gonna do the Life game next and lotsa people can play. Come on, May, please." Skye tugged at May's hand as she drew out the word. "I'll set up all the cards. I'm gonna be the pink car and Coulson wants ta be yellow." She giggled as she bounced away dropping May's hand when she could not longer reach it. "Come on, May. Yéyé gots all the money."

May smiled a nod turned back hoping Lian would join them. An empty chair where her mother had been met her. Lian had used the distraction to take her leave. She hadn't left her daughter with the burning resentment that usually smoldered behind, but with a warmth Melinda only faintly remembered. Silently and without a goodbye, Lian May was gone…again. Melinda raised her cup to the door and finished her tea.

"Come on, May. You could sit by me…come on…" Skye urged.

Melinda moved to the parlor and squeezed into the space between Skye and a grinning Coulson. She rolled her eyes at him. He smiled back and reached across her to place the dice in Skye's hand.

"Okay, angel eyes…" he smiled around May at the little girl. "Let's get started," he winked at May. "We've got a life to get going."

May leaned closer to him. There was something about this nerd that she could get to like, so she teased. "Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."


End file.
